


love me like you do

by crossbelladonna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, it's not too graphic tho so its good, iwa dies but dont worry not for long, oikawa loses his memories, ok but there's fluff later on, theres a bit of violence close to the end just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 100,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi’s family line is cursed to die a year after they fall in love. Admittedly, he knows falling for his childhood friend may be a mistake. But he did and he passed and Death got what he wants that is until Oikawa makes a trade—his memories for Iwaizumi’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Again

**Author's Note:**

> i like making myself cry over aus like this haha ha h ah im joking im just trash
> 
> the title is from ellie goulding's song of the same name bc idk it fits somewhat
> 
> EDIT: look! at! this! [fanart](http://rainbowderpyarts.tumblr.com/post/120486078513/i-felt-the-need-to-re-read-and-angst-over-love-me) from rainbowderpyhead.tumblr.com thank you ; u ; (6/2/15)  
> UPDATE: [impaladude](http://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladude/pseuds/impaladude) translated love me like you do in русский [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3380699)! thank you very much ^^ (8/10/15)

He has always known about his family’s curse. In fact, in haste, he had made a promise when he was younger to never bother with romantic feelings. Perhaps that way he can escape being short-lived.

 

_There is a loud screeching as their car jerks to a stop and then begins to skid. Their driver is yelling, very alarmed. The passengers in the backseat are being thrown around and in the process, Iwaizumi can vividly sense Oikawa holding on to him tight._

He’s aware he’s going to die as soon as the clock starts to tick and when he feels the first warmth of love. Twelve months is too short, he thinks. Twelve months to spend.

 

_“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers, holding on to Iwaizumi still as their car continues to skid. “Hold on to me,” Oikawa continues. “I won’t let you get hurt,” Oikawa says._

_Oikawa who’s been diverting any possible danger away from Iwaizumi these past twelve months._

_Oikawa whom he’s in love with._

He has the knowledge that every other single ancestor of his has had a deceased parent. They never last long because of their curse. Died like his father died.

 

_At last, at last, the car stops skidding, flips over._

_Slams straight into a cargo truck running on red light._

_Inside they are tousled over and over and their driver has long died from his snapped neck. Oikawa is curled against Iwaizumi, not minding glass and metal hitting him from behind._

_A long shard of metal snaps away from the truck they slammed into and stabs into the dashboard of their car, breaking the front glass and heads straight to the backseat where Oikawa is huddled over Iwaizumi._

_Time seems to stop as the shard enters the car. Iwaizumi caresses Oikawa’s face one last time._

_“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, catching Oikawa’s attention. “I love you,”_

_And using all his strength, flips Oikawa over._

He knows Death has had a long running grudge on his family. Years ago one of his ancestors had cheated him after falling in love with an immortal. Death had the last laugh anyway.

 

_The shard slams straight into his back, permitting a last glance at Oikawa and a heaving grunt, his life leaves at once, no longer able to hear Oikawa scream in anguish. The long shard of metal slackens, pulling free from Iwaizumi._

Perhaps if someone makes a trade with Death, he will change his mind.

 

_The whole world seemed to stop at its tracks, grief making everything turn gray. They’ve stopped moving and Oikawa straightens himself, sobs and tears hacking out of his chest as he cradles Iwaizumi against him._

_“Hajime,” Oikawa cries. “Hajime, no, no, please no,”_

_His tears are falling onto Iwaizumi’s face and Oikawa wipes it away with a shaky hand though more tears are falling in replacement. Oikawa strokes Iwaizumi’s face, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth._

_Crying as he realizes he’ll never see Iwaizumi wake up next to him, note his presence while at work as he sends texts, kiss him goodnight._

The car suddenly shakes again and Oikawa looks up in alarm. Has the help arrived? They are too late.

But no, the car shakes and there is a sound of grinding metal. Oikawa’s hold on Iwaizumi tightens and he pulls him closer. Oikawa comprehends the sound, and he looks up at the car ceiling, and swiftly as though by a gale of wind, it rips away just in time that Oikawa lowers his head to prevent any more stray glass and metal shards from hitting him.

What was remaining of the car doors come next and Oikawa shrieks in a start.

“Who’s there!” Oikawa demands, his voice hoarse from crying.

There is a soft padding heard as though of paws on hard ground as though in answer. Oikawa turns his head sharply to the gaping opening beside him, still holding Iwaizumi against him in distress.

“Well, well. Time to move.”

Suddenly, everything around Oikawa dissipates. Oikawa panics now as his surroundings are enshrouded with a black veil and all of a sudden, he’s on the ground, Iwaizumi still against him.

He’s looking around wildly; not knowing what to do and when he looks up, there’s a dark pulsating matter in front of him. The cloud of some sort has golden cat eyes, glinting visibly.

“Well? Hand him over, shoo.” The cloud rumbles.

“NO!” Oikawa says at once. He shakes his head multiple times. “No, please. No, don’t.”

The dark cloud sighs. “See the trouble with this is you know what’s going to happen and yet you get attached anyway. It always ends up hurting at some point,” The dark cloud turns around slightly, calling over his shoulder. “Oho, am I right or am I right?”

Another dark cloud sits behind him, though smaller. Its cat eyes are bright yellow and it hums slightly, not really paying attention.

The bigger cloud focuses its golden eyes to Oikawa again and it seems to grin.

“Hand him over, boy I’ve got a job to do.” It says.

Oikawa shakes his head again, his whole body trembling. “No, please don’t,”

The cloud narrows its eyes. “Let’s not be stubborn shall we?”

Oikawa is sobbing again and in hiccing, he says, “Please…bring him back...” he touches Iwaizumi’s cheek. Cold.

The cloud gives out a startled laugh. “What did you say? Haha, oh how I missed hearing that! Most of them just let it go.”

“Well I won’t! Bring him back!” Oikawa chokes out.

The cloud turns to the smaller one again, grinning. “Do you think we should listen?”

The smaller one sighs. “Stop tormenting him and get it over with. Get the soul and let’s go,”

“NO WAIT!” Oikawa shrieks. “Please, I’ll do anything—I’ll give you anything, I promise!” Oikawa says, begging.

The two clouds stir, seeming to like where this is going.

“Oh?” The bigger one says, fixing his sly eyes on Oikawa pointedly. “Anything?”

Oikawa gasps, sitting up straighter. “Yes! Anything, you can have it, just bring him back!”

“Memories,” The smaller cloud suggests and the bigger one laughs in delight. Memories are important. Memories are the equivalent for nourishment among reapers. They indulge on the happy ones and then most especially delighting themselves with the memories of anguish.

“I—memories?” Oikawa says, confused.

“Yes,” The bigger cloud says loudly. “Your memories, whatever they are…” The cloud points to Iwaizumi. “…for his life. He may live but you won’t remember him either way. You choose.” The cloud cackles. The smaller cloud moves around, engaged.

Oikawa measures this first. He looks down at Iwaizumi, laying his eyes over every detail of his face as though memorizing. His brown skin, his eyelashes, his lips.

Oikawa can’t remember a time in his life wherein Iwaizumi wasn’t there. He doesn’t want to either. He believes it’s impossible. He can’t possibly forget him.

 _I’ll remember._ Oikawa thinks. _I’ll remember him. I cannot possibly forget him. I will remember him somehow._

“My memories,” Oikawa says, exhaling and then looking up at the two reapers, a determined expression set.

“It’s yours.”

***

What good is it to be alive when the person you love doesn’t even remember you in the slightest?

That’s Iwaizumi’s most recurrent thought as he sits in his now gloomy apartment. The apartment he used to share with Oikawa. That was three weeks ago. Oikawa is now back to the apartment he rented way before he moved in with Iwaizumi.

The only difference now is that he doesn’t recognize him at all.

It was quite a punch in the gut when Iwaizumi, who went to the café where Oikawa is working at as a waiter, was only given a warm for-customers smile as Oikawa took his order.

Iwaizumi had frozen when he saw Oikawa approach, expecting him to glomp on him and squeal his usual, “Iwa-chan!” but apparently that was ages ago.

The reapers had completely removed him from Oikawa’s life.

Oh Oikawa still remembers everything else. But somehow they’ve manipulated his memories so that it seems he’s never met Iwaizumi at all. Other people who were always around Oikawa and Iwaizumi too, it seems, does not recognize him as well, possibly to suit Oikawa’s new memories.

It was so emotionally and physically draining that Iwaizumi had to take two weeks off from work.

He’s going to go there again today, Iwaizumi decides. He gets up to change and as he pulls off his shirt over his head, he notices once again the new vertical scar across his abdomen. Iwaizumi sighs. He may be living once again but he’s not completely happy anyway.

He doesn’t entirely blame Oikawa either.

“Ugh,” Iwaizumi says, hurrying up.

 

He realizes his palms are sweating when he walks to the café Oikawa is working at and he immediately feels stupid. This is Oikawa after all. A little different but still the same otherwise.

When he enters, he picks the table near the door so that he could just bolt away out just in case he embarrasses himself. Or perhaps when he might accidentally say something out of the line hoping Oikawa will remember and then that’s the point he’ll totally fuck up—

“Hello, welcome to Blue Leaf Café, what can I help you with today?”

Iwaizumi jumps in a start. He looks up and sees Oikawa smiling cheerfully at him. The face he’s missed so much is a little taken aback by Iwaizumi’s surprise though.

“Oh, I’m sorry did I startle you? I—” Oikawa begins.

Iwaizumi waves a hand. “Ah, no—it’s nothing, don’t mind it,” he says though his heart is pounding.

Oikawa chuckles, another thing Iwaizumi misses so much. “Is that so? Well then, here you go,” he hands Iwaizumi the menu.

Iwaizumi holds his hand up, declining. “I—I’ll just have coffee, thanks.”

Oikawa keeps the menu and smiles. “Alright, I’ll be right back with your order.” He says then skips away.

Iwaizumi’s heart is starting to go back to its normal pace again.

 _What was that Hajime? Are you for real?_ Iwaizumi thinks. Oh but it’s Oikawa. He can never be calm and collected around Oikawa.

Oikawa comes back a few minutes later, humming. He smiles as he sets the coffee down in front of Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi exhales slowly and silently, calming his nerves down.

“There you go, enjoy!” Oikawa says brightly. Iwaizumi tries to avoid looking at his face too much. Oikawa’s pretty face has always been too distracting and Iwaizumi might say something out of place. Instead, he stares at Oikawa’s nameplate.

Tooru, it says.

Iwaizumi relaxes and permits himself a smile. “Thank you.”

Oikawa suddenly does a little gasp and Iwaizumi looks at his face this time in wonder.

“I’ve seen you here before,” Oikawa says.

_Yes you have. I was always here before._

Iwaizumi’s heart is starting to pound again. Seriously it needs to stop doing that. He laughs sheepishly and goes, “Ah yeah, I was here two days ago.” _Not like I was counting or anything._

Oikawa chuckles. “Ah yeah now I remember,”

“OIKAWA!” Someone from the counter shouts and Oikawa jumps.

“Oops, that’s Makki. Gotta go! Enjoy your coffee,” Oikawa says, smiling one more time before running to the counter.

Iwaizumi’s gaze goes after him. He watches as Oikawa laughs at Hanamaki, the café manager, who’s starting to scold him. Oikawa bows, embarrassed but still laughing nevertheless.

It’s like a punch in the gut again and again.

 

It doesn’t take Iwaizumi long to finish his coffee and soon, he’s standing up to leave, his heart still heavy.

He’s just stood when he sees Oikawa running to him, holding a tray and smiling wide.

“Hi!” Oikawa says. “Leaving already?”

Iwaizumi smiles, butterflies that he just can’t digest, fluttering in his stomach.

“Hey, yeah,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa sets the tray on the table and places the empty coffee cup on it, all the while  looking at Iwaizumi.

“Alright, see you again soon!” Oikawa says brightly.

“Of course, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says unconsciously, starting to walk for the door.

“Ah—?” Oikawa says in surprise.

Iwaizumi looks back at him. Oikawa is touching his nameplate and he’s looking at Iwaizumi curiously. His name plate that had no surname on it.

“How did you know…?” Oikawa asks.

_SHIT. Now you sound like a stalker to him!_

“Oh, u-um—” Iwaizumi says, stuttering.

Oikawa tugs on his collar. “H-have we met before somewhere?”

Iwaizumi gulps. “Er, perhaps we have—”

But Oikawa looks delighted. He grins and goes, “Do tell me! I have terrible memory remembering. When did we meet before?”

This is just terrible. Iwaizumi wishes he could just die again. His palms are sweating once again.

“That was long ago really,” Iwaizumi says, lying through his teeth. “I just—” _I just wanted to see you._ Iwaizumi breathes out. “Y-you won’t remember,”

Oikawa looks disappointed. “Oh. But perhaps I will don’t you think?”

Iwaizumi chuckles nervously.

Oikawa beams. “I’m keeping you from wherever you’re going, I’m sorry! Do come back next time though!”

Iwaizumi has successfully inched his way towards the door and before stepping out, he gives Oikawa a small smile.

“Sure, anytime.” He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm also at crossbelladonna.tumblr.com if you wanna go cry with me TuT


	2. Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa comes back with the coffee and grins. “Sometime it will happen that Oikawa will write his number on the receipt to get the guy’s attention,” He says teasingly.  
> Oikawa looks appalled. “I would never—”  
> Kunimi passes by and in a monotone voice goes, “I can write your number on the tissue, Oikawa-san.”  
> “Kunimi, NO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man oikawa's a wuss at these kind of things hehehe

_The sound of tires screeching…glass shattering…warm blood trickling down his back…he’s cradling someone faceless. He’s…crying? He’s murmuring someone’s name, he can’t hear. Everything is dark. Cat’s eyes? He doesn’t remember. He’s crying._

Oikawa bolts upright from his bed, his chest heaving; unknown panic making his heart beat fast. He sighs deep, rubbing his chest.

“What was that,” Oikawa mutters out loud. He lets out a breath again, realizes his face is wet and comes to that he had been crying.

That dream again. He doesn’t know why it keeps going on. He’s been having that dream for quite some time now, a few weeks he guesses. He doesn’t know why either. Sometimes he remembers bits and pieces and then forgets. It’s always been that dream as though he’s in a car crash of some sorts. Someone is with him but he has no idea.

Oikawa stays there for a moment, trying to get himself together and then he shakes his head, like he always does when he wakes up from that nightmare, and gets up to get dressed for work.

 

At work, Oikawa is a little dazed as he turns the espresso machine on. He can barely remember his dream now though he’s still really baffled. He’s pretty out of it that he doesn’t notice Matsukawa approach and stand beside him.

“So,” Matsukawa says.

Oikawa starts, dropping a few paper cups beside him which Matsukawa deftly catches.

“Wow, okay. Good morning to you too,” Matsukawa says, putting back the cups in place.

Oikawa laughs softly, embarrassed. “Good morning. Sorry,”

Hanamaki peers at them from the cash register.

“Sleep well?” he asks.

Oikawa yawns involuntarily and he raises his hand to cover his mouth.

“Not really,” he says.

“Nightmares again?” Matsukawa asks.

Oikawa blinks at him sleepily. “As usual, Mattsun.”

Kyoutani who works as a part timer, snorts at Oikawa audible as he passes by behind him, carrying a crate of pastries.

Oikawa hears it and he pouts. “Aw, it’s not funny, Kyo-chan,”

Kyoutani squats down to put the pastries in the glass display.

“Stop calling me that,” he grumbles.

Kindaichi appears, already finished with arranging the chairs and tables, and leans on the countertop.

“Maybe you shouldn’t eat so much before going to bed, Oikawa-san,” Kindaichi says. Kunimi pops up behind him and adds, “Don’t sleep in a hot room too, you get nightmares.”

Oikawa smiles at their suggestions gratefully, though not really convinced either.

Hanamaki slams his hands on the cash register like a gavel.

“I really don’t think that’s how it goes guys,” he says.

“Oh let them be, Makki,” Matsukawa calls out from where he’s wiping coffee cups. Oikawa walks over to him to help. Matsukawa turns his attention to Kunimi and Kindaichi and goes, “Go turn the sign. There’ll be customers soon.”

The both of them goes to do it and everything in the café at these early ours are quiet, only the humming of the coffee machines and the clinking of the glass jars as other staff moves them around to arrange.

At 10, customers start to arrive; mostly their regulars like Kiyoko and Yachi who usually comes over to study at the café at the same time eat breakfast too. In fact most of their customers come from the Law school nearby. Soon, the café is filled with homely noise that Oikawa finds himself comfortable with.

Time flies past and the staff is walking around to get orders and back. When afternoon comes, Oikawa is on counter duty with Matsukawa who mans the cash register now.

However Oikawa has other things in mind and Matsukawa gives word for it.

“You’re wondering if he’ll come again today aren’t you?” Matsukawa says, grinning.

Oikawa pretends to be scandalized. “What? Who are you talking about?”

Matsukawa rolls his eyes. “Oh you know what I mean. The guy who’s been coming around regularly for what, a week now? The one you talked to _avidly_ that one time?”

Oikawa smacks him with a brochure. “Oh my god shut up that didn’t happen.” He says although his face is heating up.

Matsukawa snorts. “Yeah right. Anyway, I think he works in that business firm uptown, glancing at those papers he studies.”

“Um, business firm?”

“Yeah, the one beside those flashy penthouses.”

Oikawa isn’t paying attention anymore; instead he’s playing with their café brochure, smiling slightly.

“He knows my name,” he says softly.

“Well you’re pretty famous among the girls here aren’t you? He must have heard it from them—” Matsukawa says and then laughs at Oikawa’s scowling expression. “—well you never know,”

“But he says he ‘probably’ knows me,”

“Huh,”

Hanamaki walks up to them waving around an order sheet.

“Issei, order’s up,” he says, handing the sheet to Matsukawa. Matsukawa studies the order for a moment and encodes it into the cash register before stepping away after the receipt comes out.

“Right, I’ll go get this one,” Matsukawa says, grinning at Oikawa. “Get to work,”

“Yes sir!”

Hanamaki raises his hand and softly he goes, “Oh yeah, he’s here again by the way.”

Oikawa stops mid breath and Matsukawa turns around to poke Oikawa teasingly. Hanamaki doesn’t seem to notice all that as he continues, “He’s been coming here for a while now huh? He might become a new regular too,” Hanamaki says excitedly, always thinking of the sales.

“Where is he?” Oikawa asks at once.

“Oh he’s by the door like usual. I already told Kunimi to—”

“NO!” Oikawa exclaims, startling Hanamaki as he grabs a menu and a tray as fast as he can and zooms out of the counter to where his favorite customer is sitting.

Hanamaki’s eyes are wide in surprise and he looks at Matsukawa who is busy making shapes with the cream on the latte and he gives Hanamaki a knowing shrug.

 

Oikawa walks over to the customer whose name he still didn’t know with a bright smile.

“Hi! Good afternoon,” Oikawa says.

The guy looks up and smiles as bright as Oikawa’s and Oikawa has a fleeting thought of how nice his smile is…does he always smile that way or was he just being polite? Oikawa wants to know.

Oikawa’s a little envious too of how the guy always looks like he’s got himself together, always calm and collected.

“Hello,” Mr. Nicest Smile says.

“The usual?” Oikawa offers.

“Yes, please.”

Oikawa shows his sweetest smile. “Be right back,” he says and skips away back to the counter.

Hanamaki is manning the cash register again and he raises an eyebrow as soon as he sees Oikawa’s besotted expression.

“You are head over heels,” he says.

Oikawa fixes his expression at once. “No I’m not, stop that. Here,” he hands Hanamaki the order sheet as Matsukawa checks the order.

“‘The usual’ really Oikawa can you be more specific,” Matsukawa says.

“It’s just coffee!”

Hanamaki rolls his eyes as he punches in the numbers in the cash register. “You’re like a seventeen-year-old with a high school crush,”

“Makki, I’m twenty-four,”

“Doesn’t matter you act like you’re twelve.”

“Which is it really?!”

Matsukawa comes back with the coffee and grins. “Sometime it will happen that Oikawa will write his number on the receipt to get the guy’s attention,” he says teasingly.

Oikawa looks appalled. “I would never—”

Kunimi passes by and in a monotone voice goes, “I can write your number on the tissue, Oikawa-san.”

“Kunimi, NO.”

Hanamaki pipes in and nudges Matsukawa. “Hey you know what you should write Oikawa’s number in the cream someday, if ever that guy orders a latte or something—”

Oikawa covers his face. “You guys aren’t helping.”

Everyone snorts and Matsukawa shoves the tray to Oikawa.

“Go on,” he says, grinning teasingly. Oikawa rolls his eyes and grabs the tray. He’s started walking away when he hears “…he hasn’t even asked his name,” in a harsh whisper from Hanamaki.

Oikawa turns around to look at Hanamaki and makes a face while the rest of them bursts into sniggers again.

 

“Hi! Sorry, they were bickering at the counter, it took a while,” Oikawa says as he arrives at Mr. Nice Smile’s table. He didn’t set the tray though because the table is full of papers of all sorts of graphs that Oikawa can’t really decipher from where he’s standing.

“Um, where do I..?” Oikawa asks.

Mr. Nicest Smile laughs, embarrassed. Oh wow, he went from Nicest Smile to Loveliest Laugh. He grabs a few papers off the table and Oikawa places the tray there.

“Sorry about that,” Mr. Nicest Smile says.

“It’s fine. Busy at work?” Oikawa says.

“Yeah, I took a week off and this is what greeted me,”

Oikawa laughs, looks down and catches a kanji written on top of a paper that was partly hidden by another paper.

岩

“Iwa…” Oikawa reads out loud instinctively.

Mr. Whatever-His-Name-Is looks up at him at once, surprised, eyebrows slightly raised.

Oikawa realizes he just read something out of somebody else’s paper and that was very rude. He covers his face.

“Ah—I’m sorry, I just…it caught my eye. That was rude…”

But the guy merely relaxes, somehow disappointed. “It’s alright,”

Oikawa tries again. “Is that your name?”

He smiles. It’s such a lovely smile that Oikawa just has to stare.

“Yes, that’s my name.” He says.

Really, Oikawa has to keep himself together so as not to disturb other customers.

“Alright…Iwa-san,” Oikawa says brightly. Iwa! His name is Iwa! “Enjoy your coffee,” Oikawa adds before skipping back giddily to the counter.

 

“What are you so damn happy for?” Hanamaki, still at the cash register an hour later, asks as Oikawa is sitting on the floor beside him, on duty to cut out brochures and is flapping around the brochures every now and then, apparently in happiness.

“And could you stop that you’re ruining Yahaba’s hard work,” Hanamaki adds, talking about the brochures.

Oikawa hides his face with one and whispers loudly, “His _name_ ,”

“WHAT!” Hanamaki exclaims loudly and then composes himself, he leans down to Oikawa’s level and goes, “Did he tell you?”

Oikawa nods multiple times, grinning.

Hanamaki stands up straight and calls out, “Kunimi—”

Oikawa grabs hold of Hanamaki’s apron and pulls.

“No! Don’t stop that—” he hisses.

Kunimi is present at once.

“What’s up?” he says.

Hanamaki ignores Oikawa and from underneath the counter, he pulls out tissues.

“Write Oikawa’s number here as many times as you can—”

“— _Hanamaki NO_ —”

“—and ‘casually’ drop it in front of him or something—”

“Okay, got it.”

“NOO STOP!” Oikawa yells, standing up to grab the tissues that Kunimi is holding.

Matsukawa comes out of the kitchen, frowning.

“Where are your basic coffee shop etiquettes why are you shouting?” he says.

Hanamaki is taking out a few more tissues in replacement. “He apparently found out what dream boy’s name is,” he explains.

“Makki, shhh,”

Matsukawa laughs out loud. “Nice going. Now keep quiet.”

“Oh he’s leaving,” Kunimi observes.

They all freeze and discreetly turn their heads to see Iwa fixing his things now and putting back papers in his bag.

“KUNIMI QUICK,” Hanamaki says.

“Oh my god,” Oikawa says, hiding his face. Matsukawa is snickering in amusement.

“There he goes,” Kunimi says, not moving.

They watch as Iwa walks out of the café. The moment he’s out, Hanamaki looks at Oikawa and shrugs, nonplussed.

“There goes your love you wuss,” Hanamaki says.

“You’re so _embarrassing_ ,” Oikawa says, hiding his face still.

“Okay, back to work now since he’s gone,” Matsukawa says, disappearing back to the kitchen again.

Hanamaki snorts as Oikawa goes to get a new tray, his face, he’s sure is very red from embarrassment.

 

Oikawa is very sure he didn’t leave any stray papers, tissues orreceipts with his number on it. He may be very thick at times but he’s sure he wouldn’t be confident enough to be the one giving away his number to someone attractive.

So the world seems to tilt when, as they’re closing the café that night, he receives a text that nearly sends him keeling.

 

_Is this Oikawa?_

_It’s Iwa. :)_

 

Oikawa shrieks loudly, nearly dropping his phone.

“IS IT REAL,” Oikawa shouts with various emotions of delight and disbelief and somewhere along the how-the-hell-did-he-get-my-number-nonetheless-I-am-pleased kind of feeling.

Everyone is looking at him with raised eyebrows, stopping from whatever chore they were doing.

Oikawa runs to Kunimi.

“Kunimi! Did you—” Oikawa starts, showing Kunimi the message. “—give him my number?!”

Kunimi is looking at Oikawa in alarm, shakes his head.

“Oikawa-san I never really got the chance—”

Oikawa’s gaze snaps to Hanamaki at once. Hanamaki makes a run for it.

“MAKKI!” Oikawa grabs Hanamaki’s shirt just in time. Hanamaki is still running, though he is laughing.

“He really texted!” Hanamaki says in glee. The others have resumed their chores now, chuckling along.

Oikawa stops pulling on Hanamaki and frowns. He puts his hands on his hips for effect.

“How on earth did you give him my number?” Oikawa demands.

“ _Pfft_ I’m in charge of the tissues Oikawa who are you kidding—”

“MAKKI—”

“Just text him back—”

Kindaichi peeps from the kitchen and calls out, “Say hi, Oikawa-san,”

“Oh my god,”

“Better yet just tell him you occasionally stare at him with a lovestruck look on your face,” Matsukawa suggests.

“Haha, Issei that’s a good one—”

“ _STOP_ ,” Oikawa says halfheartedly and promptly stomps his way out of the café, cheeks ablaze, staring at the short text on his phone that for some reason gives him so much warmth.

And for the first time in three weeks, he slept with no nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder how iwa-chan felt about that hehe also omfg i love kunimi??!?
> 
> hi guys chapter 2 is up  
> comments are nice TuT
> 
> > crossbelladonna.tumblr.com


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi pauses at the door to take one last look at Oikawa and at the same time, Oikawa turns his head slightly, probably distracted for a second, and when he sees Iwaizumi, his whole expression changes from flirty to incredibly bashful that his whole face turns red.  
> “Ah—!”

Yesterday was interesting, Iwaizumi thinks.

He’s been going to Blue Leaf for a week now and no matter what he does, he still ends up a nervous wreck before entering. Oikawa always greets him too, smiling that too-bright smile of his and Iwaizumi just feels sad.

Oikawa still doesn’t seem to recognize him at all. Well at least, recognize him in a sense that they’ve known each other since forever. Iwaizumi blames himself for that bit though; he just can’t get the courage to do something about it either. First off, he has no idea how to even do anything about it.

However when Oikawa whispered his name (or at least part of it), every sense in Iwaizumi seemed to be ablaze for a moment and his gaze immediately snapped to Oikawa so fast it was embarrassing.

Turns out he only read it on paper. Disappointing.

But he’s happy. Iwaizumi is happy nevertheless, seeing Oikawa alive and well and still the same as ever. He’s happy even though he’s practically out of Oikawa’s life and he’s just ecstatic that it seems Oikawa is doing okay. And it’s nice to see him now and again, though not really talking to him and makes him feel like some creep, and the café’s ambience is pretty warm that Iwaizumi decides to do the paperwork he’s left out for a week there. Surprisingly, he can feel himself motivated for whatever reason that was.

Yeah, he’s happy. Doesn’t mean he’s not wishing for Oikawa to remember him though.

But later when he’s arrived home that day, he’s taking out his things from his bag when he sees he’s brought with him a few of the daintily designed tissues from the café, probably when he was unceremoniously dumping all his paperwork in his bag. He’s about to throw it away too when he feels a slight indention on the front as though with a pen. When Iwaizumi turns it around, he feels a twinge of amusement.

 

_please text this guy for the love of god hes annoying_

_xxxx-xxxxxx_

_(his name is oikawa)_

The small message is haphazardly written as though in a hurry and Iwaizumi immediately presumes it’s Hanamaki’s doing and he laughs. He contemplates on not doing it too but when he’s scrolled down his phone to Oikawa’s already long-saved number, he hovers his finger over Oikawa’s name and then finally, he smirks and taps. He types in a quick message, no big deal.

_Is this Oikawa?_

_It’s Iwa. :)_

 

There. That didn’t sound creepy, Iwaizumi decides.

At least that’s what he believes until Oikawa doesn’t reply for the next few hours and Iwaizumi starts to think, ah well he didn’t really expect Oikawa to reply after all according to him, they’ve only met days ago. Perhaps maybe it was too weird? How was he going to explain he found Oikawa’s number in the tissue? He’s always had Oikawa’s number anyway—

 

 _hi!!_ (○ﾟε＾○)✌~☆

 

He receives Oikawa’s reply just when he’s about to go to bed. When he sees it, he nearly chokes on the water he’s drinking. He carefully sets the glass of water on his bedside table and with a stupid smile on his face, he types,

 

_Hey._

 

Iwaizumi wants to smack himself immediately. Where is his text messaging skills when he needs it the most?

 

 _were you waiting for me? haha! just kidding_ o(￣ー￣)っ

_I wasn’t really expecting a reply._

 

Iwaizumi realizes how big of a liar he is.

 

 _well here i am_ ╰(˵ヘωヘ✿)╯

 

_Yes you are but it’s already late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?_

 

 _oh Iwa-chan you sound like my mom_ ( *￣▽￣)~''

Iwaizumi throws his phone away and buries his face on the comforter. There it is again, that nickname. That stupid nickname, Iwaizumi realizes now, is forever, not even memory loss can even change Oikawa’s take on that. Iwaizumi grabs his phone again, a little apologetic for throwing it and types,

 

_Don’t be stupid._

_awwwww don’t be mean!_ ໒( ⇀‸↼ )७

 

Iwaizumi could just die (he’s been contemplating it these few days) right then and there in happiness.

 

Iwaizumi comes by Blue Leaf again the next day however this time, he’s back to his job and he’s in a hurry and he decides takeaway coffee would be nice today but when he enters the café the first thing he hears are squealing girls and he kind of disconnects for a moment in surprise.

When he looks around, he sees the longest table at the back is occupied by five girls, high schoolers by the looks of it, and in various degrees of blushing. They were being entertained by Oikawa at the moment and he’s doing his very familiar flirty smile that the girls are practically swooning. He’s pretty preoccupied that he doesn’t notice Iwaizumi entering the café.

Oikawa says something and it’s probably very witty that the girls burst into loud giggles and Oikawa laughs, going, “Shh, not so loud, Mattsun will be mad.”

Iwaizumi watches all this for a few seconds before Kunimi walks up to him.

“Hello,” Kunimi says in that somewhat passive voice he always has. “Oh it’s you,” Kunimi says and then does a not-so-subtle glance towards Oikawa before looking at Iwaizumi again and offering, “Table?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “Ah no, I’m in a hurry,”

“Okay. Takeaways are to the counter,” Kunimi says before leaving to entertain another customer.

Iwaizumi obliges and walks to the counter, hearing again soft but still high-pitched squealing. Iwaizumi laughs quietly at the noise he’s always known to come up wherever Oikawa is.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are at the counter and they break into mischievous smiles in synch when Iwaizumi approaches. They might not remember Iwaizumi but Iwaizumi knows well those smiles meant they’re up to something.

“Hellooo what can I help you with today?” Hanamaki says, seemingly very polite.

“Coffee, please. No cream. Takeaway.”

Hanamaki punches it in the register. “Understood,”

There’s another bout of giggling from the back as Iwaizumi hands in his payment. Hanamaki seems to reflect about the noise for a bit.

“Whatever he’s saying back there,” Hanamaki says and looks at Iwaizumi, smiling. “Is quite raucous don’t you think?”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Kind of,”

“Sorry about that,” Hanamaki waves a hand. “It happens a lot. He’s sort of…a mascot. It’s annoying…” he hands Iwaizumi his receipt. “…but it helps the sales.”

Iwaizumi chuckles. “I suppose.”

Matsukawa comes back and hands Iwaizumi his coffee.

“Enjoy,” he says.

“Have a nice day,” Hanamaki adds.

They’re both wearing impish smiles when Iwaizumi walks away.

Iwaizumi pauses at the door to take one last look at Oikawa and at the same time, Oikawa turns his head slightly, probably distracted for a second, and when he sees Iwaizumi, his whole expression changes from flirty to incredibly bashful that his whole face turns red.

“Ah—!”

Iwaizumi gives him a smile and waves at him with the hand holding his coffee before stepping out of the café. And then he’s gone and Oikawa is left there flustered that he hides his face with both his hands. The girls at the table, totally unaware, are looking up at Oikawa in wonder.

“What’s wrong, Oikawa-kun?”

“Oooh your face is red!”

At the counter, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are laughing very hard.

“You bet his face is red,” Hanamaki says in between laughter.

 

Iwaizumi crosses the street for work, holding the coffee close to keep his face warm. While crossing, he sees a rather fancy looking black car that he’s never really seen around. He pays it a look once and not minding, goes on to work.

“There he goes,” Kuroo says, tapping the steering wheel idly. He hasn’t been following Iwaizumi around, not really. However he’s pretty interested how his life will continue going.

The car hums as though in reply to Kuroo’s phrase.

Kuroo turns, smiling slight and facing the back seat. “Did you see him, Kenma?”

Kenma’s slumped in the backseat, upside down so that his head is lolling from the edge of his seat. He’s playing with his ConSoul, probably looking at the list of would-be reapings for today.

“I don’t particularly care,” Kenma says, his favorite phrase.

Kuroo faces forward again. “Hmm, he really evaded that curse of his huh? That’s awful.”

He looks at Kenma again, smiling craftily. “Do you think the boss will find out and he’s going to kick us out and you’re going to be forced to marry me?”

“Kuro,” Kenma says, still twiddling with the ConSoul. “That’s really stupid analogy,” he continues, unabashed.

Kuroo shrugs, also very shameless.

“It’s bound to happen, don’t you think, Lev?” Kuroo says, patting the dashboard.

The speakers come to life, blinking.

“It’s very unrealistic, Kuroo-san!” Lev says brightly, through the speakers and Kuroo bumps his head on the steering wheel on purpose.

“I thought you were on my side,” Kuroo says, pretending to sound sad.

“He probably doesn’t mind,” Kenma says, pertaining to their boss. “I mean, Iwaizumi has other relatives too right? He can pour his grudge on the others.”

“That’s really callous, Kenma-san,” Lev says, the speakers blinking again.

Kenma kicks the ceiling. “Shut up, Lev,” Kenma says over Lev’s shouts of “Oww, careful…”

Kuroo snickers.

“Kuro, can we hurry? We have four souls uptown.” Kenma says.

Kuroo grins deviously. “That’s my Kenma, always business-minded. You heard that Lev.”

The car hums. “Aye!”

“Then off we go,” Kuroo says at last.

Death’s chariot races down the highway, a subtle roar of a lion heard through the speakers, a black car unseen by many except for the cursed.

 

After Oikawa is released from the grasp of squealing high school girls, he’s subjected to relentless teasing at the counter that he regrets the decision of getting there.

“You should have seen your face, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi says, fixing the pastry display.

“Please…don’t…,”

“I saw it! I saw it and I was at the second table!” Kindaichi adds helpfully, manning the cash register now.

“UGH,”

Matsukawa comes around, holding a broom.

“I, for one, think you did great,” he says.

Oikawa makes an exasperated noise and smacks Matsukawa with the tray he’s holding and Matsukawa walks away in fits of laughter.

Hanamaki comes out of the back office carrying a folder. He sees Oikawa and Oikawa braces for the worst of the teasing but Hanamaki goes, “Hey, Oikawa are you free this Saturday?”

Oikawa scrunches his eyebrows together, puzzled. “I’m always somewhat free,”

Hanamaki snorts. “Right, anyway supposedly I have a meeting with a business associate from Karasu Inc. you know, the one managing us right?”

Oikawa nods, though not really interested.

“Yeah and we're supposed to discuss about the sales and stuff for the betterment of our very lovely café—”

“Makki, just get to the point.”

Hanamaki claps his hands once, brightly. “Right! _Anyhow_ , there’s this festival near my place and I kind-of-I-really-did promise my girlfriend I’m taking her—”

Oikawa sets the tray he’s holding on the counter and holds a hand up.

“Hold up, let me guess,” Oikawa says, suddenly very sure.

Hanamaki grins.

“It’s this Saturday too isn’t it,” Oikawa says.

Hanamaki’s grin is very brazen.

Oikawa covers his face with one hand. “You want me to replace you,”

“ _Now_ you’re getting it…”

Oikawa groans. “Why _me_ , can’t it be Mattsun? I’m no good at sales talk! I’m _shit_ at sales talk!”

“You won’t have to do anything; the associate will probably do the talking,”

 Oikawa narrows his eyes. “‘Probably’?”

“And Issei’s replaced me before…”

“Oh my god have you ever been to a meeting?”

“…”

“You’re oUR MANAGER,”

“I WAS BUSY anyway here you go, here’s the business card,” Hanamaki takes Oikawa’s hand to place a fancy-looking rectangular card. “And here’s the stuff you’re going to talk about,” he hands Oikawa the folder and pats his shoulder, a solemn expression on his face. “Thanks Oikawa, you’re the best.”

Oikawa makes a pouting face.

“I haven’t even said yes,” he says.

“But you will,” Hanamaki says, grinning.

Oikawa groans in complain again, louder this time.

“One last thing, you’re going to meet at Café Fukuro, you know that big café near the gym. That’s at three pm. That’s about it thanks a lot!” Hanamaki pats his shoulder again and retreats to the office again. Oikawa looks at the folder in his hand grumpily though he can’t really complain.

“We love you, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi says, walking behind him.

“We love you, Oikawa-san!” Kindaichi echoes.

“Oh my god,” Oikawa says as the two of them chuckles.

Oikawa inspects fancy-looking business card in his hand and turns it over, still pouting.

 

                              HAJIME IWAIZUMI

               Head Associate for Business Management

 

 _Huh_. Whoever he is, Oikawa hopes he’s friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> console...ConSoul haha gettit?????? idk even TuT oikawa is very slow haha


	4. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh alright. That’s…” Iwaizumi raises his head and something catches his eye from the glass window across him.  
> He was probably hallucinating but for a second there Iwaizumi swears he saw Oikawa outside.

“Iwaizumi-san!”

Iwaizumi swirls his chair around to look and sees Tanaka leaning against the door jamb of his office looking antsy.

“Hello Tanaka. What’s up? Come on in.” Iwaizumi says, tapping the chair in front of his desk with a pen. “Sit down.”

Tanaka comes in hurriedly and sits on the chair Iwaizumi was tapping earlier.

“Ennoshita’s giving us an earful again,” Tanaka says, cringing.

Iwaizumi smiles slightly. “Oh? What did Nishinoya do?”

“Heey how did you know?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “It’s always you or Noya. So what happened?”

Tanaka leans his chin on Iwaizumi’s desk.

“Eh he was bugging Yaku-san,” he says.

Yaku is their HR Manager. They’ve recently started hiring again and it’s been pretty busy lately. Naturally, Yaku would get easily irritated by the littlest things—especially Nishinoya and Tanaka’s antics.

“You guys should stop annoying him once in a while. He’s pretty busy,” Iwaizumi says.

Tanaka straightens up, looking excited.

“But get this; there was this really tall applicant earlier! He looked a little foreign too. I swear I saw him a few days ago with those other odd applicants. You know those two who wore all black like some undertaker—”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Don’t be judgmental.”

“—but I heard Yaku-san didn’t hire them anyway—”

There’s a knock and Tanaka stops talking abruptly. They both look at the door as it opens and it’s their vice president. Immediately, Tanaka stands up.

“S-Sugawara-san!” Tanaka stutters.

“He’s not slacking off, don’t worry.” Iwaizumi pipes in.

Sugawara laughs his very soothing laugh as he enters the office and closes the door. He waves a hand away, grinning.

“It’s fiine, don’t worry. Sit down, Tanaka.” Sugawara says.

Tanaka sits down though still a little hesitant. Sugawara walks to Iwaizumi’s desk and slides a folder towards him.

“Another one of your meetings,” Sugawara says.

Iwaizumi takes it and he nearly chokes. “Oh it’s—”

“Blue Leaf Café, you’ve met with them before haven’t you? Or was that you…”

Iwaizumi clears his throat. “That was Asahi.”

Sugawara snaps his fingers and he chuckles.

“Ah yes! He was quite nervous facing Matsukawa-san. Anyway, you’ll be meeting Hanamaki at Café Fukuro this Saturday for that. Three pm.”

That seems to ease Iwaizumi a bit, still his hands are sweating and he discreetly wipes them on his pants.

He nods at Sugawara and smiles. “Thanks, Suga.”

Sugawara’s answering smile makes his eyes crinkle. “No problem!” he waves as he leaves afterwards.

Tanaka makes a big sigh of relief.

“Whew,”

Iwaizumi laughs at him, though his nerves are still on edge and he sets the folder aside.

“You’re just happy it was Suga and not Daichi.”

Tanaka scoffs. “Why yes but when Sugawara-san is mad he’s really—”

“TANAKA!”

Tanaka stops stalking at once and stiffens. Iwaizumi grins, eyeing the door. Tanaka is suddenly in a hurry and he stands up.

“Oh shit, that’s Ennoshita, shit. See you later, Iwaizumi-san.” Tanaka says as he bolts to the door.

“Sure, sure.”

 

“Come on, Yaku-san.”

“I already said no, I told you reapers are not welcome here.”

“We even dropped our veil so humans can see us, come on.”

Yaku looks up at Lev sharply, his eyes slitting into resembling like a cat’s. Lev is smiling brightly at him expectantly like a child. A really tall child who’s supposedly Death’s chariot. Why does he have to interact with this child?

“You know why I quit being a reaper, Lev?” Yaku says.

Lev scrunches his fair eyebrows and tilts his head, genuinely curious.

“I’m tired of seeing dead people. It’s a very stressful job.”

“Being in HR is a stressful job,”

“LEV—”

Lev grins brightly. “Yaku-san!”

Yaku smacks his face, exasperated. “What can you even do for the company anyway? All you guys want to do is to spy on Iwaizumi like the creeps you are,” Yaku rolls his eyes. “Can’t you just leave him alone?”

Lev thinks about it for a moment, pursing his lips before he finally says, “…I can drive.”  Then shrugging.

Yaku snorts.

“And besides!” Lev says loudly. “It’s Kuroo-san who says we should keep an eye on Iwaizumi because he’s the only one who’s outlived his curse and then Kenma-san says ‘How are we going to do that? Apply for in that company he’s at?’” Lev adapts a passive voice so poorly done Yaku just looks at him blankly. “And then Kuroo-san says ‘Yeah! We should do that!’” Lev continues.

Yaku groans at him. “You’re too loud.”

Apparently Lev isn’t done with his story.

“But then you didn’t accept both of them, Yaku-san so now I’m here because Kuroo-san says you can’t stand me!” Lev says finally, grinning.

Yaku groans again in defeat.

There’s a knock on the door and Yaku turns his eyes to it. Lev smiles, sitting straight and Yaku focuses on Lev again, narrowing his eyes.

“Stay put,” Yaku tells him as he wills his eyes to go back to normal.  

“Yaku-san?” says the voice at the door.

“Come in, who is it?” Yaku calls out.

The door opens and it’s Yamaguchi peering in and looking a bit uncertain and shy.

Yaku brightens. “Oh hi, what’s up, Tadashi?”

“Daichi-san’s asking if we have any chauffeurs in the listing?” Yamaguchi asks.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yaku can see Lev slowly grinning. He tries ignoring that and concentrates on Yamaguchi who’s looking a little pale in nervousness that his freckles are standing out.

“Didn’t we have a few chauffeurs?” Yaku says.

Yamaguchi scratches his cheek. “Well we, um, did. One of them resigned last week and another one got caught in a car accident a few weeks back…”

Lev’s grin seems too bright. Yaku touches his temples trying to ignore that annoying grin and how everything is going to Lev’s way.

Yamaguchi mistakes the action for stress towards him that he stutters out, “Y-You don’t have to stress but—it’s just that—Daichi-san—”

Yaku shakes his head. “It’s alright. How soon is it needed?”

“Right away if possible, sorry—”

Yaku does an inward groan. “It’s fine Tadashi, thank you very much I’ll get to it.”

Yamaguchi squeaks out a yes and closes the door.

Lev is still grinning and Yaku looks at him this time, annoyed.

“Yaku-san—” Lev begins excitedly.

“I GET IT. YOU’RE HIRED. Now shut up.” Yaku says.

Lev giggles and it’s a very adorable sound but Yaku wants to kick him nevertheless.

“If I hear you’re acting like a creep towards a business associate of ours I’m telling Daichi to fire you at once, get it?” Yaku tells Lev.

Lev pouts at once. “Aw…”

“I’M SERIOUS, LEV.”

Lev chuckles. “Okay, okay.”

He suddenly leans close to Yaku, Yaku staring at Lev’s eyes which are slowly slitting, resembling those of a lion. He looks away, averting Lev’s gaze.

“I look forward to working here, Yaku-san.” Lev says.

 

Iwaizumi’s phone beeps as he’s walking home. Being that his penthouse is close, he only pulls out his phone from his pocket when he reaches the lobby. He almost drops his phone when he sees it’s a message from Oikawa.

 

_Iwa-chan! i didn’t get to serve you today, sorry!_

Iwaizumi scoffs and sits on the lobby couch.

 

_What are you saying sorry for? It’s alright._

_well it’s just that you might miss me._

_Where do you get all this courage to say those things but when you’re in front of me you barely get a word out?_

Oikawa doesn’t reply for a moment and Iwaizumi suddenly dreads the worst but then his phone vibrates and when he looks at it again all that’s on the screen is OIKAWA TOORU CALLING and he just _has_ to pull himself together because all that’s going through his head is shitshitshitsHIT SAY SOMETHING WITTY SAY SOMETHING—

“Hey,” Iwaizumi says, picking up after clearing his throat and making sure he sounds collected and he still feels lame nevertheless.

“…I-Iwa..?” Oikawa stutters at the end of the line.

“It’s me.”

Oikawa takes a deep breath and starts babbling. “I’m really sorry! Am I making you uncomfortable? I’ll stop if you want!! It’s just that it feels as though I’ve known you for very long? It’s very odd I know? OW MAKKI! Wait, sorry about that—”

Iwaizumi becomes a little dazed and he goes, “Hey, Oikawa—calm down it’s alright—I don’t mind—”

There’s a scuffling at the other end and Iwaizumi can hear Hanamaki go, “How much of a wuss are you, Oikawa,” and “SHHH MAKKI I’M TALKING.”

And then Oikawa again, sounding breathy that Iwaizumi could almost laugh.

“Really?” Oikawa says, sounding delighted. “You’re not mad or anything?”

Iwaizumi laughs this time. The old Oikawa would never need to ask that, it’s all very odd.

“I’m not,” Iwaizumi says softly.

Oikawa laughs and that’s always something Iwaizumi looks forward to hearing. He can almost see his smile.

“Okay,” Oikawa says, sounding cheery. “Okay.” He says again and to someone else at the other end of the line he audibly wheezes out, “He’s not mad!”

Iwaizumi bursts out laughing.

“Iwa? Hey Iwa? Can I call you back later? Hanamaki’s hitting on me—ow! Joking! Just joking!” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi smiles. “Sure.”

The line goes flat but Iwaizumi is still smiling.

 

Iwaizumi stands up again and starts walking towards the elevator. Floors 1 through 20 work as a hotel suites in the building while the other floors up to Iwaizumi’s floor at the 41st work as apartments so it’s already norm to Iwaizumi to see lots of bellhops carting luggage here and there. It’s already happened that he’s been hit by luggage carts too and that’s what happened when he was about to enter the elevator.

The luggage cart swerves forward and hits Iwaizumi on the forehead that he has to step back, scrunching his forehead in surprise. He holds a hand there while the two bellboys carrying the luggage cart rush to him at once.

When Iwaizumi looks up at them first, a little blurry, the two of them seem to be a haze of black and yellow.

“Kuro, look what you did.”

“I didn’t mean it! Hey, are you alright?”

Iwaizumi focuses on the taller one. He’s smiling but he looks rather devious.

Iwaizumi nods. “I’m alright. Be careful next time though.”

“Sorry.” The smaller one says. The tips of his hair are yellow and Iwaizumi thinks; ah that’s where the shade of yellow haze comes from. Or so he thought.

Iwaizumi turns away from them and steps in the elevator and quickly punches in 41.

“Have a nice night, Iwaizumi!” The taller of the two, the sly one, says, grinning.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen. How did he know his name?

“How did—” he begins but the elevator doors are already closing. Iwaizumi’s sure he’s never seen those two in the building before.

 

 

_Iwa-chan what’s your favorite food?_

_Why are you asking?_

_come on be a good sport, Makki says this should keep the conversation going_

_You put your trust in Hanamaki too much._

_heey how’d you know his full name?_

Iwaizumi sighs or at least yawn-sighs. He’s already making himself comfortable in bed but he doesn’t want to sleep yet either.

_I’ve got good mind reading skills._

_like an alien?_

_No, Oikawa._

_oh that’s too bad._

_Can we go to sleep now?_

_no_

_Good night, Oikawa._

_Iwa-chan_ (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

Iwaizumi laughs. This. He’ll have this. Memories or not, it doesn’t matter. Iwaizumi decides he doesn’t need Oikawa to remember again. _Fuck it. It doesn’t matter_ , Iwaizumi thinks.

Oikawa can’t remember his old memories?

Fine, we’ll make new ones.

 

Saturday comes by really quick, and almost in a daze when he wakes up, Iwaizumi realizes he forgot the folder in his office and he hasn't studied any part of it yet. Uttering out some long line of creative curse words, he rushes to get changed and get to work.

Karasu Inc. is not very busy on weekends save for other associates running here and there to get to their meetings. It’s nothing big; the incorporation’s only purpose is to help run and manage small businesses and help them succeed no less.

When Iwaizumi opens the door, he nearly runs into Yamaguchi who looks straight at him, startled.

“Good morning, Yamaguchi.” Iwaizumi says, smiling.

“Hi! Good morning! Sorry about that…” Yamaguchi says, scratching his cheek and chuckling sheepishly.

“That’s okay.”

They walk together to the elevator where they’re greeted by Aone and Futakuchi who both get out of the elevator and give them curt nods before walking away.

Inside the elevator, Iwaizumi quickly punches in 14. Beside him, Yamaguchi seems to have something to say and is fidgeting.

“What’s up, Yamaguchi?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Um, Iwaizumi-san…you have a meeting at Café Fukuro later…am I right?” Yamaguchi says.

“Yes I do.”

Yamaguchi twiddles his thumbs. “Can I come with you later? There’s someone I want to see there and I—”

Iwaizumi grins. “Of course. Just come by my office later.”

Yamaguchi nods, smiling.

They arrive at their floor and as soon as Iwaizumi steps out, Tanaka glomps on him.

“Iwaizumi-san! Meeting!” Tanaka says, dragging Iwaizumi with him.

“Whoa, okay! Got it.” Iwaizumi replies, letting himself be dragged and he waves at Yamaguchi. “See you later!”

Yamaguchi bows at him slightly before going to the other direction.

 

His phone is ringing. Very loud, very annoying. Oikawa groans and rolls over his bed to check his bedside clock. It’s 10 am.

His phone is still ringing and Oikawa picks it up. Still groggy, he mumbles a “Hnng?” without even seeing who the caller is.

“OIKAWA!”

Oikawa sits upright. “Makki..?”

“Jesus, did you just wake up?” Hanamaki says.

“Nope! Not at all I was already awake.”

Oikawa can almost see Hanamaki rolling his eyes.

“Stop lying,” Hanamaki says. “Shouldn’t you be practicing for that meeting today?”

“Hanamaki it’s ten am I still have—”—Oikawa yawns—“—a few hours to think of something.” Oikawa scratches his neck, his eyes half closed. “Besides Makki, Saturdays are my day off give me a break.”

Hanamaki scoffs.

Oikawa yawns again. “Didn’t you have a date today or something?”

Hanamaki is silent for a moment. “Uh…yeah.”

Even half asleep, Oikawa tries being a half-assed tease.

“And how does Mattsun feel about that?” Oikawa says, laughing weakly and expecting Hanamaki to get mad.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.” Hanamaki exclaims.

That wakes Oikawa a little and he chuckles as he gets out of bed and treads to the kitchen.

“I’m just joking, Makki.” Oikawa says, ruffling his bedhead.

“…”

“Makki?”

“YES. Right. It’s a joke, I knew that.” Hanamaki says hastily, clears his throat.

“Huh,”

“Yes anyway, don’t embarrass the café later, do your best!”

Oikawa yawns again. “Yeah, yeah.”

Hanamaki hangs up and Oikawa stands there for a moment, hating mornings in general. He checks his phone for messages instead and when he gets to _that_ one message, suddenly mornings are better and he gets the energy to make himself coffee and start making brunch.

 

_Good morning, Oikawa._

Good morning indeed.

 

As promised, Yamaguchi knocks on Iwaizumi’s door just as Iwaizumi finished packing up, making sure the folder is secured in his briefcase.

Yamaguchi peeps in. “Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi looks up. “Hang on a sec,” he closes his briefcase and then makes his way out.

Yamaguchi is looking a little excited for some reason and Iwaizumi can’t help but look at him in amusement.

“Do you have a meeting too or is this for personal reasons?” Iwaizumi asks him as they walk to the elevator.

“Personal,” Yamaguchi says, smiling wide.

 

They’re about to make their way outside the building when they’re blocked by the new chauffeur at the entrance.

“Hi! On official business? Can I get you anywhere?” he says, grinning very cheerfully.

Iwaizumi looks up at him. Literally. Really, this new driver of theirs is too tall for Iwaizumi’s peace of mind. Sure he seems pretty harmless but being that tall and always walking around in an all-black suit and what with that fair hair of his, he looks rather intimidating.

Save for the fact that he seems very childish.

Yamaguchi is also looking up at him too, unsure what to say.

“Ah—you’re Lev Haiba is that right?” Yamaguchi says.

Lev turns his grin to Yamaguchi. “That’s right! Call me Lev. I know you—you’re Tadashi!” Lev looks at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi can’t help but stare back. Lev’s eyes look oddly feline.

“And you’re Iwaizumi-san!” Lev says.

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows.

Lev waves a hand away. “Oh, I read through the employees’ names because Yaku-san told me to.”

“Is that so?” Iwaizumi says.

“Yep! Do you have a meeting? I’ll get you there! I’m free right now.”

“We’re just at Café Fukuro it’s pretty close—”

“That’s fine.”

“But Lev—” Yamaguchi starts.

“Come on.”

Iwaizumi looks at Yamaguchi who shrugs.

“Alright, sure.” Iwaizumi says at last. Lev’s delighted to hear that, finally getting a job to do perhaps.

 

 _Perhaps I’m going to be late_ , Oikawa thinks to himself as he’s walking _slowly_ out of his apartment, crosses the street _slowly_ so he’ll arrive at Café Fukuro a little late. It’s already 2:56. He’s most probably going to arrive there at 3:15. _That’ll teach Makki_ , Oikawa thinks to himself again.

He can almost hear Hanamaki’s DO YOU WANT TO BE UNEMPLOYED speech so he speeds up a bit, scoffing.

 

It literally just takes barely five minutes and they’ve reached Café Fukuro.

“Wow I didn’t know it was _that_ close,” Lev says, opening the door for Iwaizumi and Yamaguchi.

Iwaizumi laughs. “I told you so.”

Lev shrugs. “Now Yaku-san can’t say I’m not doing my job,” Lev grins. “Anyway, good luck with your meeting!”

Lev does a little bow before getting back in the car and driving off. Iwaizumi looks at Yamaguchi and gestures to the café.

“Let’s go.” Iwaizumi says, walking ahead, Yamaguchi trailing behind him.

Iwaizumi pushes the door open and immediately, a long friend of his comes running.

“ARE MY EYES BETRAYING ME OHO HAJIME!” Bokuto yells, running to Iwaizumi and shaking his hand vigorously.

“Ow—Bokuto—”

“Long time no see! Another meeting of yours right?” Bokuto says delightedly.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi says.

Bokuto laughs heartily. “Been a long time!”

“Excuse me…” Yamaguchi says quietly, moving along his own way. Bokuto sees him and he exclaims, “Ah you!”

Yamaguchi stops on his tracks, startled.

Bokuto is laughing again and he calls out for somebody over the counter.

“TSUKISHIMA YOUR FAVORITE CUSTOMER IS HERE!”

This is a lot to take in for Iwaizumi and he looks at Yamaguchi who is stuttering and looks beet red. A table napkin suddenly appears sailing from the counter and hits Bokuto’s head.

“Please shut up, Bokuto-san. You’re disturbing the customers.” Akaashi says from the counter, sounding muffled.

Yamaguchi and Iwaizumi stifle their laughter. Bokuto pouts and Tsukishima appears, frowning. He nudges his glasses up and says, “You heard Akaashi-san.”

Bokuto gives him a knowing smile and then motions Iwaizumi to follow him.

“Come on, I’ll get you a nice table away from Tsukishima and his favorite—OW I’m joking…I’m joking…” Bokuto says as he and Iwaizumi are walking away.

Iwaizumi gives Yamaguchi one last look (he’s smiling wide now, Iwaizumi notices, probably because of Tsukishima) and then chuckles at Bokuto.

“Does he come here often?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Tadashi? Oh yeah mostly on weekends. They’re both very smitten,” Bokuto laughs. He wiggles his eyebrows at Iwaizumi and nudges. “‘Bout you huh? Are you sure you’re really here for a meeting?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Yes, don’t be ridiculous.”

Bokuto stops at an empty table with two chairs and prompts Iwaizumi to sit down. Then he looks at Iwaizumi as though in concentration.

“But…wait, didn’t you…? I mean I don’t know I swear you had someone before..? Am I wrong? I can’t remember though…” Bokuto mumbles.

Iwaizumi focuses on twiddling with the handle of his briefcase.

“It was…a long time ago,” he says.

Bokuto’s eyes widen and he slaps Iwaizumi’s back in attempt of comfort that Iwaizumi grunts in surprise.

“Sorry for bringing that up bro! It’s gonna be okay! Your meeting will be swell! Don’t worry about anything—!” Every phrase is enunciated by a slap on the back and Iwaizumi catches Bokuto’s arm on the last phrase, coughing.

“Th-That’s enough, I get it,” Iwaizumi says.

Bokuto grins, shrugs. “Alright then! Tell me what you want whenever~”

He finally moves away and Iwaizumi exhales. He preoccupies himself by looking at the time on his phone and sees it’s already 3:20.

 

Oikawa badly miscalculated. That’s what he’s thinking now as he’s running to Café Fukuro. Perhaps he was just _slightly_ slow and he didn’t notice time running faster than he was.

Oh wow Hanamaki’s going to kill him if he gets any later than he already is.

 

“Hello, Suga? Yeah it’s Iwaizumi. Um, yeah I want to ask was Hanamaki perhaps informed what time we’re supposed to meet?” Iwaizumi says, holding his phone with one hand and the other tapping a pen on the table.

“Hanamaki? Oh from Blue Leaf? I’m sure I told him…” Sugawara says at the other end of the line.

“Oh? See it’s almost three thirty and he’s still not around. Maybe something came up? Did he leave a message?”

Sugawara sounds as baffled as he is. “Let me see…Daichi did Blue Leaf Café leave a message?” Sugawara asks Daichi who appears to be beside him at the moment.

Iwaizumi waits for Daichi’s muffled reply.

“Ah, Daichi says there was none, Iwaizumi?” Sugawara says.

“Oh alright. That’s…” Iwaizumi raises his head and something catches his eye from the glass window across him.

He was probably hallucinating but for a second there Iwaizumi swears he saw Oikawa outside.

“…odd. Never mind, I’ll wait.” Iwaizumi continues, looking down again. 

“Are you sure?” Sugawara says. “I can tell Hanamaki you want to reschedule some other time when he’s available.”

The door of the café opens and Bokuto rushes over with his loud greeting and someone is talking to him.

“It’s fine, Suga. Thank you anyway.” Iwaizumi says. Somehow Bokuto’s loud voice is getting closer and he really should tell him to lower his voice sometime.

“Any time, Iwaizumi.” Sugawara says at last before the call ends.

“Here he is!” Bokuto is exclaiming.

“Bokuto, really you  have to—” Iwaizumi starts, looking up.

The first thing he sees is Oikawa whose mouth is opening and closing in surprise and confusion. Next thing is Bokuto leaving cheerily, and Iwaizumi being confused as hell.

“O-Oikawa—?” Iwaizumi says.

“I-Iwa…Iwa—” Oikawa says and then looks down to his hand which is holding, _would you look at that_ _wait is that my business card??_ Iwaizumi thinks to himself.

“Iwa…..izumi,” Oikawa mumbles. He looks at Iwaizumi and gasps in horror. “Iwaizumi! Your name is Iwaizumi!”

Iwaizumi seems as startled as he is. “Yeah? That’s my name…?”

Oikawa takes a seat across Iwaizumi mumbling “Oh my god,”

Iwaizumi touches his forehead. “Wait a second, why are you here? I thought Hanamaki’s your manager?”

Oikawa covers his face. “He had something to do and I had to be a replacement…and I’m late too….oh noo…”

Iwaizumi bursts out laughing and Oikawa peeks at him in between his fingers.

 “I’m sorry I just—” Iwaizumi continues laughing. “It’s all just very surreal I thought I saw you outside and it _is_ you.”

Oikawa removes his hands from his face and smiles sheepishly. Iwaizumi could just wish this moment might be just a dream and wills for it not to end.


	5. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you worried it will spoil our date if I find out that you have been actively stalking me since birth after all?” Oikawa says, very casual. Oh so casually as he reads the notes Iwaizumi just handed to him.  
> Very casual. Iwaizumi’s heart has skipped a few beats.  
> Iwaizumi slowly looks straight at Oikawa, feeling his face heat up that he’s sure it’s going to be a full blown blush sooner or later.  
> “Come again?” he says.

“Oikawa I’m sure I told you I’m on a date,”

“HANAMAKI THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT, LISTEN—” Oikawa takes a breath.

He’s in the restroom at the moment, face slumped against the cubicle door as he’s sitting down on the toilet clearly escaping from the embarrassment he’s bound to feel outside.

“What is it now—” Hanamaki says, sounding bored.

“It’s him!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Oikawa groans in exasperation. “The business associate? It’s _him_.”

“What—” Hanamaki starts and there’s short silence and then: “ _Are you serious?_ ”

“Yes! I’m serious!” Oikawa bangs his head on the door gently.

Hanamaki bursts into laughter. Not helping at all.

“ _Oh my god what are the odds._ ” Hanamaki is saying as he’s laughing. He coughs to hide one last laugh before going, “So what happened? Are you talking about business now or are you flirting?”

“I’m uh, I sort of escaped to the restroom after five minutes,” Oikawa says.

Hanamaki is laughing again. “Holy shit Oikawa. Look get out of there and face him,”

Oikawa whines. “But—”

“For one thing he’s there because our sales,”

“caN YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT MONEY FOR A SEC?”

“Well it’s true anyway unless you were planning to flirt with him after all…”

“And I got late too…” Oikawa says, whimpering.

“Get your ass out of the restroom, Oikawa.”

“But Makki—”

“I’m hanging up. Goodbye tell me how the meeting goes~” Hanamaki says and promptly cuts off the line.

Oikawa’s nervous and excited at the same time. It’s probably going to be tortuous that’s how it’s going to go.

 

Oikawa returns from the restroom about ten minutes later and Iwaizumi is sure he’s thinking of bolting out while he was in there. Thankfully he didn’t.

Oikawa sits across him again, smiling wide.

“Sorry for the wait Iwa—um…izumi…Iwaizumi-kun,” Oikawa says, lacing his fingers together on the table.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow in amusement. “‘Iwaizumi-kun,’” he repeats.

Oikawa makes a face. “Well how was I supposed to know…Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi smiles slightly. “Let’s start?”

Oikawa’s using all his willpower to concentrate. He has to anyway or Hanamaki will stomp on him.

“Yeah, okay.” Oikawa says.

So Iwaizumi starts. Oikawa goes into a little trance as he stares at Iwaizumi go about an introduction about the sales and Oikawa leans his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his palm so he can admire Iwaizumi talking professionally about a topic he has no inkling on.

Iwaizumi begins recalling the sales of last month and the other month and he taps on one of the folders laid out on the table, showing all sorts of graphs; Oikawa can see a bar graph and a line graph underneath that and so on.

Iwaizumi is a natural at this and he’s really good at explaining. It’s just that Oikawa’s the problem. All he can take in is “…Thursday is when the sales usually shoot up…Tuesdays and Wednesdays are the lowest...,”

Also running around in Oikawa’s head is: “I’m not cut out for this at all.”

Bokuto, the waiter from earlier as his nameplate says, comes abruptly with the order they took a while ago and he takes a long meaningful look at Iwaizumi and Oikawa before setting the coffee and the tray for the creamer and sugar.

Then he grins. “Enjoy~” he says, the tone of his voice vaguely teasing.

“Go away, Bokuto.” Iwaizumi says at once. Bokuto walks away laughing wily. Iwaizumi sighs.

Oikawa smiles, watching the short banter.

“You’ve been here before?” he asks.

“Sure yeah,” Iwaizumi says. “We manage this café too after all.”

Oikawa flutters his eyelashes. “Oh.”

They both reach for the sugar and cream tray, Iwaizumi taking the lid off for the sugar and Oikawa for the cream. As they both reach for it at once though, their hands touch.

The moment that happens, Oikawa freezes up for a second before taking the cream container and proceed to stare at it.

That fleeting touch…is very familiar. Oikawa has no idea why; is this déjà vu? Definitely felt like déjà vu. Somehow Oikawa knows in the pit of his stomach that it’s happened before but it’s definitely impossible as well as he’s just met Iwaizumi after all.

“Oikawa?”

Oikawa’s head snaps up. He realizes he’s been staring at the creamer for a few seconds longer than what normally isn’t considered weird. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi and smiles. Iwaizumi looks fairly amused.

“Were you even listening to me at all?”

Oikawa busies himself by diligently pouring the creamer in his coffee and stirring.

“Uh,” Oikawa utters.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, being playful.

“Well I can’t help it!” Oikawa insists and then pouts. “It’s Makki’s fault he knows I’m really bad at this.”

“You still have to listen anyway, whether you like it or not.”

Oikawa’s pouting becomes more prominent and he peers at Iwaizumi over his coffee.

Iwaizumi takes out his iPad, a pen and a pad of paper and tries focusing on making notes instead.

“You can’t buy me with that—whatever it is you’re doing,” Iwaizumi says.

“Wow, Iwa-chan aren’t you stern!” Oikawa says, twirling the stirrer in his cup with his finger.

“Hmm,”

Oikawa starts pouting again and then he stretches his arms on the table, not minding the papers. Iwaizumi waits for him to finish and tiredly he goes, “Stop that, you’ll crumple the papers.”

Oikawa grins. “Will I get in trouble?”

“Yes you will they’re important.” Iwaizumi says and continues concentrating on what he’s doing.

Oikawa chuckles and leans back on his chair, surveying the café. It’s very spacious here, he could even say it’s more spacious than Blue Leaf. Also, while Blue Leaf sports cool hues of blue, teal, and green, Café Fukuro seems to settle on the opposite; the warmer hues of yellow, brown and even black. It’s actually pretty nice and their waiters are pretty lively. Well that is save for the one wearing glasses who keeps eyeing the freckled boy at the other side of the room and the pretty looking boy in the counter.

Oikawa is also very sure he’s never been here before and yet he has this very faint feeling of familiarity with the place and he’s not sure _why_. It’s irritating him why he doesn’t understand so he eyes his coffee, frowning as he thinks.

 

Funnily, Oikawa is glaring at his coffee, Iwaizumi notices. Iwaizumi is pretty sure he was just chuckling a moment ago too. He scoffs at the thought and continues to jot down notes from both folders, making sure to make it very clear and understandable since Oikawa won’t listen anyway and he’s made it pretty clear that it’s impossible for him to understand. Somewhere along the jotting down of notes he notices Oikawa staring intensely at his coffee like all the hatred in the world has been liquefied.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow.

Oikawa notices that and he looks at Iwaizumi directly.

“Hmm, I think I’ve been here before,” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything at first. One reason is that his palms has gotten ahead of him and is starting to sweat and his heart is beginning to run a marathon.

Of course he’s been here before. They’ve celebrated Oikawa’s birthday here a few times. Some of those with friends but most with just the two of them together. Could it be that maybe he…?

But then again he could have just literally been here before or whatever his manipulated memory tells him that he now doesn’t remember.

Like how he doesn’t remember Iwaizumi.

Oikawa contorts his expression. “Like I’m sure I haven’t been here at all but at the same time I _think_ I’ve been here…have you tried that Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi tries to make his laugh sound less nervous. “Ah…no?”

Oikawa taps his fingers on the table.

“Hmm, Ushijima probably took me here at some point probably…” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow. He can’t help it. Who the hell is Ushijima? Iwaizumi thinks in irritation.

“Oh?” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa waves a hand away. “Eh, my ex boyfriend.” Oikawa says, answering an unaired question.

“Ah, I see.” Iwaizumi says.

But no he doesn’t see. It’s irrational of him but he’s still irritated nevertheless. Who the heck is Ushijima.

“I never want to see him again!” Oikawa declares.

_Alright, that’s good I guess._

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi pointedly. “But Iwa-chan, didn’t you say you knew me from before?”

Oh fu—

Iwaizumi wipes his palms on his pants discreetly. “Um, no.”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out at Iwaizumi.

“Yes you did! ‘Probably’ you said!”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Well yeah. Kind of. Something like that…”

Oikawa tilts his head. “‘I don’t remember you’ something like that?”

Damn it. _Damn it_. Why do these things happen? Iwaizumi would like to know. He’s a good person. He rarely inconveniences anyone. He rarely talks shit about people. He does his job well so why in the heck.

Oh yeah, he’s cursed after all.

Still, he’d very much like to rather be punched in the gut rather than face this suffering kind of irony.

Iwaizumi swallows. “Yeah,”

Oikawa sits up and leans closer excitedly.

“So it’s true really? Woow when was that? High school? Or in Uni?” Oikawa says, eyes gleaming.

_We were neighbors. Your room was across mine and you always peered out of your window to call me when you couldn’t sleep. My mother always wondered about that racket at night so I decided I should just notice you so you will stop. You were such an annoying child that’s how we met._

“—High school…I guess it was high school I’m not sure.” Iwaizumi lies smoothly even with the lump in his throat.

Oikawa thinks about it really hard, lower lip jutting out in concentration.

“High school huh! In Seijou…I don’t really recall…”

“You don’t really need to!” Iwaizumi says and then softly, “I didn’t really stand out.”

“But I want to know, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa insists.

Iwaizumi clears his throat.  “You’ve just met me like I could be a serial stalker or something.”

Oikawa laughs into his coffee and scoffs as if that’s the silliest thing.

“Oh yeah, definitely what a stalker, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says, laughing.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and stacks the notes he made.

“Well you never know,” Iwaizumi says and hands Oikawa the notes who take them gratefully all the while grinning. “You should be careful with strangers.”

“Are you worried it will spoil our date if I find out that you have been actively stalking me since birth after all?” Oikawa says, very casual. Oh so casually as he reads the notes Iwaizumi just handed to him.

Very casual. Iwaizumi’s heart has skipped a few beats.

Iwaizumi slowly looks straight at Oikawa, feeling his face heat up that he’s sure it’s going to be a full blown blush sooner or later.

“Come again?” he says.

Oikawa looks back at Iwaizumi with a teasing grin.

“Well this _is_ like a date,” Oikawa says, a matter-of-factly. “Like we’re talking about interesting things as in you being my potential stalker over coffee and we’re both wearing—wait no that’s just me being casual. Button-ups are casual right? And you’re looking very dashing in a suit by the way has anyone told you that?”

Iwaizumi is very positive his face is red by now and he covers his face with one hand.

“O-Oikawa, I swear to god—” he stutters.

Oikawa laughs heartily, enjoying flustered Iwaizumi very much. Then his voice drops very low.

“Though some other time I would prefer if we weren’t here for the stupid sales…” Oikawa murmurs.

It’s Iwaizumi’s turn to laugh and grin stupidly.

“Are—are you—did you just…did you just ask me out?” Iwaizumi says.

Now Oikawa is the one blushing and he immediately covers his face with the notes as he mumbles, “Yeah…no probably ha ha yes I totally did??”

Iwaizumi is laughing out loud.

“I mean I’m totally _not_ free on Saturdays because it’s my day off and I’m totally free…” Oikawa is mumbling.

Iwaizumi leans close and reaches out to Oikawa to pull down the top side of the notes to reveal half of Oikawa’s blushing face.

Iwaizumi smiles slightly but he’s definitely setting fireworks on fire in his head.

“Saturday, right?” he says.

Oikawa’s grin is the epitome of all the things Iwaizumi wants in life.

 

Iwaizumi went to the restroom just as they were about to go so Oikawa stayed at the table to watch over his important things and as he’s perusing the business notes Iwaizumi gave he’s got a lot of things running through his mind that brings him so much joy.

_He asked Iwaizumi out._

Makes him very slaphappy really and he’s reminded of the time Hanamaki told him he resembled a high schooler with a crush but hey that high schooler just landed himself a date.

He’s smiling as he’s tracing Iwaizumi’s handwriting. Very neat, very understandable. He’s written the notes in a way that Oikawa can actually process.

Iwaizumi is very dependable, he realizes.

That brings up a memory again. This time it’s very, very short, just like a flash.  He remembers feeling a strong hold of a hand and pulling him up and patting him on the back and Oikawa doesn’t understand _who is it?_ but then just like that, it disappears. Oikawa doesn’t remember it anymore.

Oikawa suddenly realizes he’s holding the notes so tight that it’s starting to crumple. He then focuses on his fingers to release the papers and he breathes a sigh of relief.

He doesn’t really know if he should hate all those flashes. But somehow he welcomes them because in a way they’re very familiar.

“Oikawa-kun?”

Oikawa blinks and turns in surprise. There are two girls beside him, smiling shyly. Oikawa doesn’t recognize them but he smiles anyway.

“Hi,” Oikawa says breathily. “Can I help you?”

One of the girls giggle and the other goes, “Oh it’s really you! We were wondering because you’re usually just in your café.”

Oikawa smiles warmly. “I had a meeting with a friend.”

The girls nod. “I see!” One of them says.

“So you’re with someone?”

Oikawa’s smile turns polite. “That’s right.”

Just in time, Iwaizumi comes back and as he approaches, he sees the two girls and as if paying no mind, looks at Oikawa with a smile.

He looks as though he’s used to this kind of thing.

Oikawa sits up, smile turning warm. “Ah—Iwa-chan—” he says and immediately regrets speaking because the girls look at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi doesn’t have the time to sit down either because suddenly the girls are fawning over him going, “Oh I’ve seen you in Blue Leaf!” “You’re pretty tall!”

“Oikawa is taller than me,” Iwaizumi says softly.

That surprises Oikawa. Was he?

And then he’s suddenly irritated. The girls are talking to Iwaizumi again and Iwaizumi is smiling at them as though he doesn’t know what to do.

Irritating, irritating, annoying—

“Shall we go, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says, smiling though it’s stiff as bone.

Iwaizumi is more than willing to agree.

 

They walk outside and stop at the corner of the sidewalk before they look at each other. Oikawa takes a look at Iwaizumi and then smiles knowingly. Iwaizumi stares back at him questioningly.

“So I _am_ taller than you.” Oikawa says, smugly.

Iwaizumi elbows him. “Shut up,”

Oikawa laughs and then smiles again. It’s a good smile. Iwaizumi liked that smile.

Iwaizumi tilts his head. “Are you better now?”

Oikawa looks at him, confused.

“Your smile was different earlier.” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa still doesn’t get it. “I don’t understand—”

“In the café? Were you annoyed?”

Oikawa blinks at him and suddenly feels embarrassed. “I—”

“It’s fine, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, chuckling. He takes a look at his watch and decides it’s time to leave. “So, I have to go now.”

Oikawa shoves his hands in his pockets and nods.

“Okay. Take care.”

He thinks he’s said enough but when Iwaizumi turns around, he suddenly has a need to say something.

“Ah—Iwa-chan?” Oikawa calls out and Iwaizumi turns slightly towards him again. And suddenly shy, Oikawa continues, “Will you still come by our café, yes?”

Iwaizumi’s expression turns into a smirk.

“Only if you want me to, dumbass.”

Oikawa has to stop himself from jumping in happiness.

 

_Tires screeching. The front glass of the car shattering. Someone is caressing his cheek._

_“I love you,” he says. Who is it?_

_He’s dying in his arms. Blood trailing from his lips. He’s crying._

_Crying._

 

Oikawa gasps and bolts upright. He’s trembling and there are tears streaming down his cheeks though he’s not really sure why.

He looks at his bedside clock and it’s a glaring 1:41 am. Oikawa groans and pulls his knees to his chest. He doesn’t know why he’s sad. He has no reason to be sad it had been such a lovely day.

He’s probably just sad because after weeks, his nightmares are finally back again.


	6. Nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has a visitor who somehow remembers Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got hold of the laptop again huehue

Iwaizumi has been frequenting Blue Leaf Café for a while now. That is if he can call a few weeks “a while”. At least that’s what he feels as he gets a bit closer to Oikawa each day and even the staff of Blue Leaf are getting fond of him as well. It feels quite lonely that they don’t know him as much as he does but Iwaizumi has already long accepted that this will do for now.

What he can’t get over with though is his stupidly brave remark about going out this Saturday and how he even managed to get that out. He doesn’t even know what he’s going to do about that yet because Oikawa hasn’t mentioned it either.

That is until Thursday comes and he finally gets Oikawa cornered.

He’s setting down Iwaizumi’s coffee amidst various papers when Iwaizumi clears his throat and goes, “Oikawa?”

Oikawa immediately looks at him, smiling bright.

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking, um, about this Saturday—”

Oikawa is suddenly alert. His smile becomes shy as his face bursts into shades of pink.

“Of course, Saturday I’m looking forward to Saturday I didn’t think you were serious,” Oikawa says, his voice tiny.

Iwaizumi chuckles and Oikawa looks away, covering his face with the tray.

“Of course I was,” Iwaizumi says. “Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere with you.” Oikawa says then adds quickly, “Gotta go bye,” and then proceeds to run off, tray still covering his face.

Iwaizumi decides, with a smirk lighting his face, that he likes seeing Oikawa a flustered mess.

 

“Do my eyes deceive me or did you just get a one way ticket to getting laid?”

Oikawa aims the tray he’s holding to Hanamaki who’s wiping the coffee mugs with a smug smile. He deftly dodges the flying tray and Kyoutani, passing by, catches it quick, eyeing Oikawa with narrowed eyes before walking away.

“Congratulations, Oikawa-san.” Kunimi, manning the cash register, says.

Oikawa hides his face with his hands, grinning stupidly behind them though.

“Please, stop.” He says.

“When’s the date?” Hanamaki says conversationally.

“Saturday…,”

Hanamaki bursts out laughing. “Here we go.”

 

Friday rolls in and Iwaizumi’s at home tending leftover paperwork handed to him. He can’t concentrate though and would rather think of tomorrow than now. Just as he’s fixing his things, he starts addressing the thing he’s always evaded ever since reviving.

He’s pretty sure he’s still in love with Oikawa, very much so.

Iwaizumi places a hand over the scar from before, thinking. He’s still possibly cursed. Is it possible that perhaps, as he’s mulling over meeting Oikawa again that he’s…

Well, dying maybe?

He would know though. Iwaizumi recalls the first time he felt the warm caress of love in his chest—and then a sharp lick of pain. His clock had started ticking then. Right now, he hasn’t felt that yet. Was he dying nevertheless?

 

Oikawa’s a mess. Terrible mess. His closet is wide open and an array of his various shirts are laid out on the floor next to him as he’s trying to decide the most presentable thing to wear for tomorrow.

He picks up a purple button-down and remembers that’s what he wore on a date with his ex and with a hiss of disgust, he throws it away quick. Perhaps he should just settle for blue instead.

Oikawa’s holding up three blue shirts when his phone rings and thinking it’s Iwaizumi, he runs to get it and picks it up without checking.

“Hi~” Oikawa answers at once in his usual trill.

“Sweetheart?”

Oikawa pulls back and checks his phone in surprise, then goes to answering.

“Mom! Hey,” Oikawa says brightly, busying himself to choosing again.

“Are you busy, sweetheart?”

Oikawa holds the phone between his shoulder and ear and holds up a shirt.

“Ahh yeah—no, not really it’s fine mom, what’s up?”

“Are you free tomorrow, Tooru?”

“I have a date—wait hold on a second why?” Oikawa sets the shirt down and sits down on his bed.

“Oh that’s too bad Tooru I really need you here…”

“In Miyagi? Why? What’s wrong?” Oikawa’s voice is becoming shriller by the minute.

“Nothing bad sweetheart! It’s just that your sister’s going away for an emergency business meeting with her husband just at the moment that your father and I are headed for a vacation tomorrow and nobody’s going to look after Takeru and we were hoping that maybe he can stay with you for two weeks?”

Oikawa bites his nails. “I have to get him tomorrow? But mom—”

“Please, sweetheart?”

Oh no oh no. Okay, he’ll think this through. However Oikawa’s also thinking _whY NOW_. But he has to live up to his model uncle name so he swallows a few times.

“Alright, mom. I’ll go get Takeru tomorrow.” Oikawa says.

“Thank you very much, baby! I’m awfully sorry…”

“It’s alright mom, anything for you.”

The moment his mom cuts the line off, Oikawa jumps to his bed and stays there.

He might just believe he has the worst timing in the world.

 

Iwaizumi thinks this is a really terrible idea. A very, very bad idea that he’s doing nevertheless. He’s walking in a sidewalk, it’s already 8 pm he checked, and yet he’s out walking.

He’s stops and stares at the crossing road which is long and winding and away from the highway. Large trucks and some private cars usually pass here but at this time of the night, it’s fairly empty.

This is where the crash happened, nonexistent in this revived universe but here it is and it’s very surreal.

Iwaizumi exhales and thumbs the phone in his pocket and takes it out. He might as well just go home. He doesn’t really know why he’s there anyway. It’s not as though the road is going to tell him whether he has a few months left to enjoy life without Oikawa—

His phone rings and it cuts off Iwaizumi’s miserable thoughts abruptly that he almost drops the phone. He picks it up hastily.

“Hello?” Iwaizumi says, clearing his throat.

“Iwa-chan,” comes Oikawa’s whine.

Iwaizumi relaxes. “Oikawa, hey. What’s  up?”

“About tomorrow,” Oikawa wails. “My mom wants me to go to Miyagi tomorrow and well that would mean I can’t go to our date and ah,” There’s loud rustling noises at the other end.

Iwaizumi blinks. “O-oh! You’re going home? That’s fine, no problem.”

Oikawa doesn’t seem to be listening. Instead, he’s grumbling about all sorts of things very loudly.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi says.

“You don’t mind?”

Iwaizumi chuckles. “Of course, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Ahaha…” Oikawa chuckles weakly and then softly, he adds. “I’ll see you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi smiles. “Yeah.”

When the line cuts off, Iwaizumi purses his lips, wrapped in his thoughts.

That’s fine. That’s alright. He has all the time in the world. Whatever time he’s permitted that is no matter how many months that is. He still has several chances and—

“ _And when he falls in love with you again that’s when your life will go tick by,_ ”

Someone is singing loudly as though a resonant euphemism for Iwaizumi’s life. Ironic.

“ _When first it was your doing not this time,_ ”

Iwaizumi turns back slightly and sees someone with wild black hair coming around riding a bicycle. Iwaizumi narrows his eyes to see who it is only to be surprised. It’s the tall bellhop from the apartment, the one whom he’s never seen before and the one who somehow knows his name. The guy rings his bell twice and waves at Iwaizumi who reluctantly returns the wave. The guy stops his bike beside Iwaizumi and grins.

“Evening! Late night walk?” he says.

Iwaizumi stumbles with his words; this person seems to have an air of craftiness about him and even when he’s clearly wearing his bellhop uniform, his pitch black hair that’s standing in various directions and his murky gold eyes seem to say that he’s anything but a bellhop.

“Ah—um, yeah. You’re from the apartment aren’t you?” Iwaizumi says. “You and that other guy hit me before.”

The person makes an apologetic gesture and laughs heartily.

“Many apologies about that though! Kuroo Tetsurou at your service. ‘That other one’ is my dear Kenma.” Kuroo takes a look around and a half smile forms in his face. “I’d advice you not to take walks on this roadside, Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow. There it is again.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, how’d you know my name?”

Kuroo falters slightly, just a short second that Iwaizumi almost didn’t catch it. Kuroo merely shrugs.

“You’re one of the penthouse residents; it’s fairly easy to remember.”

“Oh.”

Kuroo is back to grinning. “Anyway like I said, I’d be against taking walks here. Very accident-prone area. Lots of people get killed here.” Contrary to that dark remark though, Kuroo’s smile is very bright.

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything. Instead he turns his gaze to the road wherein a few cars are now passing by.

Kuroo seems to be processing something in his mind.

“Hmm…experiencing problems? Not to intrude but you wouldn’t walk down this road so far if you aren’t thinking of something.”

Iwaizumi smirks. “You read my mind.”

Kuroo then snaps his fingers. “You’re not gonna jump into traffic are you?! Not that there’s much traffic here anyway.”

Iwaizumi immediately retorts. “What! No, no.  It’s not like that, really.” He’s already lost one life; he can’t really afford to lose this one again.

Kuroo leans on the handlebars on the bike, his grin very knowing.

“I see, that’s good. Can’t afford to lose another life do we?”

Iwaizumi looks at him, not really sure if he heard that right.

“‘Another’?”

Kuroo makes a sweeping gesture with one hand.

“We live a lot of lives do we? Like a video game. We lose them once just because and then we retrieve it again. And finally, we lose them once more because of another person’s doing even if we love them very much.”

Okay that’s really odd. Iwaizumi eyes Kuroo curiously.

“What kind of video games are you playing?” Iwaizumi tells Kuroo jokingly.

Kuroo laughs, looking pleased with himself.

“Life,” he says, sitting up straight and kicking the stand of his bike and does a small salute to Iwaizumi. “Right, well. I better go. It’s getting pretty late, eh?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t really know how to respond after Kuroo’s intriguing reply earlier.

“Yeah. Pretty late.” Iwaizumi says instead, looking at the dark sky, devoid of stars like always in the city.

Kuroo’s smile is very sly. “I’ll see you around, Iwaizumi-san. Make good choices!”

Kuroo kicks off and begins his song again.

“ _When he will fall in love your life will start ticking by…unlike the other time,"_

Other time? Iwaizumi turns around. Kuroo is gone, two yellow-eyed black cats meow at Iwaizumi instead.

 

Oikawa’s grumbling as he gets off the train to Miyagi. It’s pretty hot out all of a sudden, very unusual in the spring and he’d rather be spending this hot day with someone of the Head Associate for Business Management kind. Then again, he’s a good uncle to his stubborn nephew and would very much like to set an example. He also loves his sister very much so even if it’s sweltering, he makes his way to his old home.

As he arrives at their gate, there’s a small commotion going on in the house next to theirs and Oikawa eyes it curiously. He’s never really interacted with their neighbors though he knows a bit about them, like them having a son Oikawa’s sure he’s never met.

At their lawn, the husband and wife, presumably as old as Oikawa’s parents, are moving a big ornament over a shady area and are having quite a hard time too. So being the courteous person he is, Oikawa walks over their gate to go try and help.

“Hello! Good afternoon!” Oikawa calls over their small gate as the couple sets the ornament down one more time. They peer at Oikawa curiously and Oikawa waves at them brightly.

“Hi! I live next door?” Oikawa says, gesturing. “I just arrived and you seem to be having trouble? May I be any help?”

The wife laughs breathily and somehow her laugh reminds Oikawa of someone. She looks at her husband who is smiling and then she turns to Oikawa.

“Oh, do you mind?” The wife says.

Oikawa smiles enthusiastically. “Not at all!”

The husband claps his wife’s shoulder lightly and walks forward to open the gate to let Oikawa in.

“We appreciate the help a lot, son. We’re getting rather old for this, aren’t we, Aiko?” The husband says, chuckling. The wife, Aiko-san, nods amusingly.

Oikawa smiles. “It’s no problem.”

Oikawa’s instructed to move the ornament and he handles it effortlessly and gets it done in no time. The couple is very delighted when he does and thanks him profusely.

“Thank you so much dear!” Aiko-san says. “You remind me awfully lot of our son but he’s in the city and he gets busy a lot.” She continues fondly.

“You’re about the same age too!” The husband pipes in, smiling. “You’re Akihito’s son aren’t you?”

Oikawa smiles politely. “Yes, sir. Glad to help. And ah, I should be going I still have to go get my nephew.” Oikawa says, making his way to the gate.

The couple waves at him goodbye and he waves back before walking out completely. As soon as he’s outside, suddenly there it is again.

The feeling that he’s been here before. Only this time it’s stronger.

Oikawa turns around, watches the couple get in their house smiling at each other lovingly, watches the house in general with the huge oak tree in their lawn, and Oikawa gets a flash there.

He’s been here before.

He thinks.

“Tooru!”

Oikawa tears his gaze away from the house and to the voice and sees his mother stepping out of their gate.

“Hi, Mom!” Oikawa says, taking one last look at the house before jogging to his mother and kissing her cheek.

His mother pats his cheek and smiles adoringly, her eyes crinkling.

“Have you just arrived? How are you? Goodness, I missed you Tooru, you rarely call nowadays.” His mother says.

Oikawa smiles tentatively. “I missed you too, Mom. I’ve been busy…the café and all…”

His mom chuckles and nods. “Right well, let’s get inside. Satsuki is about to go.”

Oikawa obliges, following his mother inside as she chats about the things Oikawa missed while he’s in the city. Oikawa takes a close look at the house he grew up in and he smiles at the writings at the door jamb as witness to Oikawa growing.

As soon as Oikawa takes a step inside the house, there is the sound of pattering feet hurrying down the stairs and his mother laughs amusedly.

“TOORU!!”

Takeru comes running down the stairs, ignoring his mother’s indignant “Takeru don’t run down the stairs!” call from upstairs and instead runs straight to Oikawa who opens his arms, grinning. Takeru latches himself around Oikawa’s waist and Oikawa pats his head.

“Hey! Long time no see! You’ve gotten bigger!” Oikawa exclaims delightedly. “Still no honorifics huh? Same as ever then!”

Oikawa’s mother chuckles and makes her way to the kitchen, leaving the two in the hall.

Takeru lets go and grins mischievously at Oikawa.

“Mom says I get to stay with you for two weeks.”

“That’s right and you’ll be good wont you? Your uncle had to postpone a date today,” Oikawa’s sister has just gone down and is leaning against a bookshelf, eyeing them interestedly but with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Satsuki may just be the female, more mature version of Oikawa. Statuesque, long silky brown hair and sporting the same flirtatious but otherwise cheery smile, Satsuki also shares Oikawa’s love for teasing and Oikawa is now pouting at her additional remark.

“Eh…Nee-san,” Oikawa says.

Takeru is quietly sniggering and Oikawa’s pout digs deeper.

“I’m sorry, I’m just teasing,” Satsuki says, not sounding very apologetic. “It’s true though, Mom says.”

“Ack,”

Satsuki laughs, a lovely chiming sound and Takeru runs to her, also in a fit of taunting laughter.

“You’ll be good, won’t you?” Satsuki tells Takeru who nods obediently. “Right then, go get your bag so you and your uncle can go.”

Takeru grins and runs upstairs. Oikawa is still pouting at his sister and Satsuki approaches to hug him tight, laughing.

“Who’s the lucky boy?” Satsuki asks, squeezing.

“None of your business!” Oikawa complains, pushing Satsuki away grumpily and Satsuki retorts by squeezing Oikawa’s cheek.

“I missed you, Tooru.”

Oikawa grumbles.

“I _missed_ you, Tooru.” Satsuki repeats.

“Yeah, I missed you too.” Oikawa says and Satsuki grins.

Takeru comes down finally closely followed by Oikawa’s dad.

“I’m ready!” Takeru announces, backpack carried tight.

There’s a harmony of laughter and Oikawa’s dad says, “Yes you are,” he turns to Oikawa and adds, “You’ll call won’t you, Tooru?”

Oikawa grins sheepishly. “Yes, Dad. Let’s go, Takeru?”

“Yeah!”

***

Iwaizumi doesn’t see Oikawa again until Monday and he’s already looking forward to see Oikawa smiling again that he didn’t expect quite a surprise.

 

Oikawa is coaxing Takeru into a sitting position and is trying to move him with serious talk. Takeru is smiling innocently.

“Listen to me bud,” Oikawa says. “Hanamaki only allowed you in here because he’s fond of you, understand?”

Takeru nods, innocent smile still in place. By the cash register, Hanamaki also nods solemnly.

“You’re going to stay put alright?” Oikawa says. Takeru nods again. “Then we can go to the gym later and we’ll play volleyball alright?” Another innocent smile and nod.

“Takahiro-san,” Takeru calls out to Hanamaki, with honorifics because the world is unfair.

“Hmm?” Hanamaki mutters, handing out a tissue to Matsukawa who is passing by and looking at Takeru curiously.

Takeru points at Oikawa’s apron and Oikawa narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“Does Tooru have to wear that? It doesn’t suit him,” Takeru says so smoothly it might as well be normal conversation.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa choke in snorts and Oikawa gasps.

Hanamaki reaches out to Takeru palm up.

“This is why you’re my favorite, high five.”

Oikawa pouts as Takeru grins and high fives Hanamaki. Matsukawa pats Oikawa’s back in consolation.

“You’ll recover,” Matsukawa tells him, teasing.

The door chimes as it opens and Hanamaki whistles.

“Ah, look who it is,” he says. Immediately, heads turn to the newcomer and Oikawa immediately grabs a tray when he sees Iwaizumi.

“Heyy…that’s—” Takeru says, hopping off the stool he’s sitting on and starts walking out of the counter.

Oikawa gasps again. “Takeru!” he hisses, running after his nephew. “Where are you going!” Oikawa grabs his arm just in time and Takeru looks up at him perplexed.

“But that’s…” Takeru says.

“I told you to stay put—” Oikawa says, exasperated.

They see Iwaizumi look at them both, clearly baffled at seeing Takeru. Takeru seems to have something else in mind as well because he brightly breaks free from Oikawa and makes a beeline for Iwaizumi.

 

 _Is that Takeru?_ Iwaizumi remembers thinking to himself as he sets his briefcase down a little bewildered. Then again Takeru won’t remember him so he might as well just stay put—

 “HAJIME!”

Iwaizumi looks up, astonished, and sees Takeru bounding for him grinning brightly. _What how? I thought—_

Takeru hugs Iwaizumi excitedly and Iwaizumi returns the hug, clammy and confused and unsure how the hell but at the same time absolutely thrilled that someone _remembers._

“T-Takeru,” Iwaizumi says once Takeru lets go.

Oikawa is running after his nephew looking very appalled.

“Takeru!” Oikawa cries. “We had a deal back there! Makki is going to kill me—”

Takeru ignores Oikawa’s complaints and tugs Iwaizumi’s hand, forcing him to focus on Takeru.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Hajime!” Takeru says elatedly as though addressing an old friend.

Oikawa seems positively aghast now.

“Same to you, Takeru,” Iwaizumi says, chuckling apprehensively.

Now Oikawa is looking stunned by the exchange and he gestures to Iwaizumi and Takeru.

“Hold on a second, you know each other?!” he demands.

Iwaizumi’s palms are clammy and his heart starts to race. Most especially when Takeru turns to Oikawa looking thrown by what he said.

“Of course I know Hajime! He's your best friend!” Takeru says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are lovely!


	7. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this face now, always faceless in his dreams, is no longer a stranger. His is the face Oikawa longs to see every day.
> 
> “Do you remember…?” They ask Oikawa.  
> “Something’s missing from you, Oikawa.” They tell him.  
> “Where is…?” Always, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i'm so sorry oikawa it's gonna be alright i swear lets give him a hug)

There is a few seconds of silence. Oikawa blinking repeatedly, Iwaizumi’s palms getting continuously clammy and Takeru bouncing up and down slightly.

“I—what? Best friends?” Oikawa says, sporting a very confused expression to Takeru. “What on earth are you talking about? Come here,” He manages to get hold of Takeru and then eyes apologetically to Iwaizumi. “I’m really sorry, Iwa-chan I don’t really understand what he talks about sometimes—”

“I know him I tell you!”

“Shh!” Oikawa hisses, as quiet as he can muster. Takeru pouts and crosses his arms together, still indignant.

“You know me too, don’t you, Hajime?” Takeru says.

Two pairs of eyes look expectantly at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi’s smile is a little feeble. “Yes, I do.”

Oikawa’s mouth falls ajar.

“What? But—”

Iwaizumi swallows. “I’m from Miyagi too. I knew Takeru from Lil Tykes. And well I studied at Seijou so I…” he can’t really add anything more. What was there to add? He didn’t really expect he’d be explaining himself to Oikawa. At least not this early on. He didn’t even expect that someone would actually _remember_ him. Perhaps he isn’t too alone after all.

Takeru is tugging at Oikawa’s apron, grinning. Oikawa pouts, still in doubt.

“Alright, whatever,” he tells Takeru. To Iwaizumi he whispers, “I’m so sorry, Iwa-chan, my nephew he is very stubborn!”

“Hey, I heard that!”

Oikawa makes another variation of a frowning face to Takeru.

“Th-That’s alright, really,” Iwaizumi says. “You wanted to know.”

“I’m really—” Oikawa says and then eyes Takeru menacingly. He steers Takeru away. “—really sorry about that, I’ll go get your coffee, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa walks away grumbling harshly to Takeru as Takeru pouts at him and Iwaizumi slowly lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding on to the whole time.

 

Oikawa sits Takeru on the stool again as Hanamaki and Matsukawa snigger in the background. Takeru is pouting, mimicking Oikawa’s famous pout. Oikawa has his hands on his hips, scowling.

“What did you do that for?” Oikawa says.

“Because I haven’t seen him in a long time!” Takeru insists.

Oikawa shakes his head. “Do you really know Iwa-chan? Are you really serious?”

“Yeah! He said he knows me too didn’t he!”

“Order’s up, Oikawa.” Matsukawa says.

Oikawa sighs, conks Takeru’s head once.

“We’ll talk later,” he says and goes to get the order.

Hanamaki grins at him as he gets the tray.

“Your nephew one-upped you with a thing, Oikawa.” Hanamaki says, teasing. Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him in retaliation.

 

“Iwa-chan, I’m really sorry,” Oikawa begins as soon as he sets down Iwaizumi’s coffee amidst the various papers on the table.

Iwaizumi shakes his head, still not over that whirlwind of an experience. He’s still not entirely sure if he imagined it but Takeru somehow remembers him, to which extent, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know why that was possible but he’s thrilled anyway. Did the reapers somehow miss? That would mean whatever it is they did wasn’t very strong is it?

“It’s fine, Oikawa. I really do know him anyway.” Iwaizumi says instead.

Oikawa looks terribly confused. Frustrated, even.

“I don’t get how you know him and yet I’ve never once seen you from before?” Oikawa says.

It’s another kick straight in the gut for Iwaizumi.

He clears his throat and hopes that he doesn’t sound as though he’s choking.

“Well you weren’t always, er…around,” Iwaizumi says, struggling with an explanation. “I taught kids too and—” _We always taught them together_. “—I probably wasn’t there when you were.”

Oikawa scratches his cheek in contemplation.

“Huh. Maybe.” He says.

Iwaizumi laughs weakly into his coffee.

***

“It’s really weak,” Kenma says out loud, looking up from his ConSoul. He surveys what is showing on his ConSoul again.

 

IWAIZUMI, HAJIME (son of IWAIZUMI, JIROU; already reaped)

CURSE REVISED – _OIKAWA, TOORU_

 

“What’s weak?” Kuroo says, leaning onto Kenma and placing an arm around the smaller Reaper.

Kenma sighs. “When you took Oikawa’s memories and uh, a few others,” he taps on Oikawa’s name and it becomes a blinking red sign. Beside it appears TRIGGER FOUND. “It’s very weak, the charm. See he found a trigger immediately.”

Kuroo chuckles bashfully. “Well…children, you know. They’re very pure. Memories very hard to twist.”

“Takeru is thirteen,”

Kuroo shrugs. “Still a child. Let him be a trigger. Let’s leave it, it would be good for Iwaizumi don’t you think? Guy’s had it rough.”

Kenma groans. “He’s supposed to be _dead_. Eagle’s going to fire us so hard.”

“There are always exceptions,” Kuroo says simply.

“There are exceptions.” Kenma repeats, agreeing.

***

 Oikawa starts interrogating Takeru as he busies himself making dinner and then starts the questions after making Takeru sit on a stool.

“Okay, Takeru what the hell was that earlier this morning?” Oikawa says, taking a knife to viciously dice an onion.

Takeru sighs. “I already told you. I haven’t seen Hajime for a long time.”

“How come you know each other in the first place?!”

Takeru starts looking confused there.

“He used to teach me volleyball at Lil Tykes! And you used to school together? Last time I saw him both of you were still in high school, I think?” he tilts his head.

Oikawa sets the knife aside and looks at Takeru in disbelief.

“I’ve never seen Iwa-chan the entire time I studied in Aoba Johsai,” Oikawa reasons.

Takeru scratches his head, looking doubtful.

“Eh? But…?” he frowns, scratches his cheek. “His mom and his step-dad tell stories about him all the time. Especially when I would try and climb the oak tree in their backyard and Aiko-san would be scared.” Takeru snickers at the memory.

Oikawa goes back to dicing onions.

Aiko-san? Oak tree?

“Hold on,” Oikawa says, setting the knife down once again to look at Takeru. “They don’t happen to, you know, live close by where we live—?”

Takeru is just incredulous, eyeing his uncle in steadily increasing confusion.

“They live next door, Tooru,” Takeru says with excellent patience. “That’s why I know you’re friends?”

Oikawa scrunches his forehead, unnerved. Already he’s very skeptical with what he remembers in his younger years. Is he getting that old that he’s missing bits and pieces of it? He remembers being such a friendly child; friends with all the neighbors. Perhaps Iwaizumi was one of those neighbors? He remembers Makki and then Matsun. He remembers the volleyball club. All those years of him being a setter. Where did Iwaizumi fit in the picture?

“Takeru, are you sure you’re not mixing Makki and Matsun for Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says.

“He knows my name! I know it’s him, I would recognize him!” Takeru insists. “Why don’t _you_ know him? You’re best friends! At least that’s what I know,”

Oikawa groans. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Takeru.”

Takeru shrugs. “Like I said, that’s what I remember.”

Oikawa sniffs. “That’s really weird.”

 

Oikawa is still puzzled even after he puts Takeru to bed. Whatever Takeru believes seems to be a life away and he’s not really sure what to believe at that.

 

And then the dreams come. Hardly frightening dreams, faceless again and always followed by the same nightmare.

 

_Someone is sitting with his back at Oikawa. Oikawa knows who he is somehow but at the same time he doesn’t. What’s his name? Where—_

_He’s at the gym. There are sounds of balls hitting the floor and balls being spiked at laughter. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are practicing with the newer ones, laughing along at some witty joke that Kunimi monotonely says._

_And Oikawa is here, standing behind this guy whom he can barely even make out._

_“_ Dammit _Kusokawa, I told you not to say those things didn’t I?” The person says very imperative and Oikawa feels a little guilty over something he supposedly said. Oikawa stays silent._

_Oikawa knows that the person is frowning, playing with the hems of his jacket._

_“‘I’m not good enough’ you said. Don’t say that stupid shitty Trashykawa.” The person says, irritated._

_Oikawa is surprised. He did say that before and he smiles feebly. No one has really tried to prove him otherwise._

_“That’s really mean.” Oikawa says._

_“Yeah? Well you love doing that to yourself,” The person says. “And I really hate it,”_

_Oikawa smiles, a little wider this time and he feels a surge of affection for his best friend whom he’s always been in love with._

_His heart is racing as their car flips over. His ears are ringing, hands holding tight, trying to protect the one he loves no matter how feeble the attempt._

_Cat eyes. Dark clouds._

_“Hand him over.” No. No, please._

Oikawa gasps, waking up. He lays there for a few moments breathing heavily, unsure what to make of that weird memory, no, dream. It seems like an off kind of memory.

 

_They’re in their dorm room together. Finals is getting Oikawa on edge and it’s already past 3 am and he’s still very much awake, still trying to ingrain and commit to memory every fact or definition. He can feel slight tiredness in his bones but armed with two cups of coffee he’s going to battle with his circadian rhythm._

_Oikawa doesn’t hear the door creak open nor does he hear_ his _footsteps so when hands suddenly grip his shoulder, he’s pretty startled._

_When Oikawa turns around and sees it’s just him he laughs._

_“You scared me!” Oikawa says, rubbing his temples._

He _has a slight smile of disbelief on his face as he runs a hand through Oikawa’s hair._

_“Do you know what time it is? You have to sleep.” He tells Oikawa._

_Oikawa shakes his head stubbornly. “One more chapter—”_

_“_ Sleep _, Tooru.” He tells Oikawa with the same stubbornness, tugging Oikawa’s arm. Oikawa chuckles, finally relenting, wishes for all his life that he could kiss his best friend._

_“It’s going to be over a year,” he tells Oikawa as he flips through the calendar. Marked with each Last Day they spend together. “Tomorrow.” He finishes._

_Oikawa smiles gently, nodding. Inside he is ravaged in fear._

_And tomorrow comes and it’s all over and someone with cat’s eyes._

_“Love and you will kill him again.”_

Oikawa is sweating when he wakes up. He sits up, trying to recollect his thoughts.

“‘Love and you will kill him again’?” Oikawa whispers to himself and then rubs his eyes. “What the hell.”

 

 _They’re having a fight. It’s mainly Oikawa’s fault basically, he contemplates to himself as he’s sitting on a bench just a few meters away from his current apartment. Their fights are almost always Oikawa’s fault and it kills Oikawa every time_ he’s _the one who apologizes instead._

 _Oikawa understands. Oikawa understands that_ he _can’t fall for anyone. Oikawa knows the story._ His _dad dying, his mom remarrying. All because of that dubious curse Oikawa had no idea such things actually existed._

_Doesn’t mean it stopped Oikawa from having feelings._

_Oikawa hears soft footsteps behind him and he wills all his self-control not to turn around._

_“Oikawa,” h_ e _calls, his voice as soft as his footsteps. Oikawa doesn’t say anything._ He _sighs when Oikawa doesn’t reply._

_“Alright, I’m sorry okay? What I said about your girlfriend was mean I shouldn’t have...” he continues on, a long and well said apology for something that isn’t his fault._

_Oikawa wants to cry. He’s saying sorry again._

_“I don’t have anyone. Don’t apologize,” Oikawa begins quietly._ He _walks over to Oikawa, stomping and when he faces Oikawa he’s confused and upset._

 _“Then why were you such in a bad mood when I asked if you’ve moved on from your ex-girlfriend?”_ he _challenges._

_Oikawa clenches his fist over his jacket._

_“I’m in love with you,” Oikawa says inaudibly and then louder, not giving_ him _a chance to reply. “I’m in love with you! I really am for a long, long time I—” Oikawa covers his face._

 _“Oikawa—”_ he _starts, sounding strained._

_Oikawa shakes his head, still covered by his hands._

_“I understand! I know you’re not allowed and I don’t want anything to happen to you I just really, really,” Oikawa breathes out. “I just wanted to say that out loud.”_

_“Oikawa.”_ He _says again, not so strained now and he reaches out to hold Oikawa’s hand._

_Oikawa wants to hope there’s a chance out there, in another life maybe._

_And again with the crashing car. Metallic screeching. Blood, tears._

_He’s dying._

 

It goes on, even when the new week comes. By Monday, having been bad at sleeping the past few days, Oikawa has dark circles under his eyes and is very glad Iwaizumi is not around as he usually skips whenever he’s busy.

“You look really trashed,” Matsukawa observes, coming to the counter.

“Hmm,” Oikawa mumbles as he snaps the cash register shut.

Hanamaki hands Oikawa a wad of tissues which he then shoves underneath the counter.

“Still with the dreams?” Hanamaki says.

“Still with the dreams.” Oikawa says, timidly. Then he sighs. “I should probably see someone, don’t you think?”

Kunimi stands up beside him, having finished arranging the pastry display.

“You should ask someone to accompany you to sleep so they will soothe away those nightmares,” he says very suggestively.

“Sounds very nice,” Hanamaki says helpfully.

Oikawa gives them a very sarcastic laugh.

“Where is Takeru anyway? Heard he postponed your date,” Matsukawa says, snorting.

Oikawa pouts. “He’s at home, arranging his things. Can’t wait to get home.”

“Date postponed!” Kindaichi exclaims, somewhere in the kitchen, probably bothering Watari and his cooking.

Hanamaki grins. “How drastic.”

 

Saturday comes faster than expected and Oikawa wills himself to believe that he got enough sleep than what he actually had but seeing Takeru close to jumping excitedly as they’re on the train back to Miyagi made his being tired disappear at least slightly.

“Does Hajime still go to where you work?” Takeru asks at some point, interestedly.

Oikawa’s face flushes and he’s a little embarrassed that he can’t help it.

“Yeah. He usually comes by. But sometimes he doesn’t. Probably those times when he’s got a lot of work.” Oikawa says.

“Ohh, I see,” Takeru says, nodding to himself, apparently satisfied. Then he grins and looks eagerly at Oikawa. “So do you remember him yet?”

Oikawa raises his eyebrows, taken aback. He chews on his lower lip. He doesn’t want to lie to Takeru. And he _still_ doesn’t remember whatever it is that he has to remember. So he tries forming a well thought answer in a few seconds and it also takes Takeru a few seconds to understand that Oikawa still doesn’t recall anything.

Takeru pats Oikawa’s hand, one of his rare moments of being kind.

“That’s okay, Tooru,” Takeru says, very kind. “We all get old, I understand.” Not so kind.

“Eh, Takeru!”

Takeru laughs gleefully.

 

Oikawa’s sister meets them at the train station in Miyagi. Takeru practically runs to his mother though she’s already close by. Satsuki rubs her son’s hair affectionately, her smile closely resembling Oikawa’s. Afterwards, Satsuki approaches Oikawa in attempts to rub his hair as well to which Oikawa quickly dodges.

“How is being a good uncle for two weeks?” Satsuki inquires.

Oikawa looks at Takeru who sticks his tongue out.

“It’s suffering,” Oikawa says dramatically, wiping away an imaginary tear. Takeru aims a kick at him and Oikawa laughs. “Joking, just joking! It was alright, Takeru’s still as loving as before,” 

Satsuki rolls her eyes. Takeru grins at his mother and then at Oikawa.

“Mom, Tooru doesn’t remember Hajime anymore,” Takeru says.

Oikawa gasps inwardly but Satsuki only tilts her head.

“Who’s that? An old friend? Well he probably knows a lot of Hajimes don’t you, Tooru?” Satsuki says and then conks Takeru’s head softly. “What did I say about calling your uncle by his first name?”

“Geh, sorry Mom.”

Oikawa purses his lips. Perhaps, maybe, an old friend or acquaintance. Iwa-chan did say…

“Ah! Tooru,” Satsuki says brightly, eyes shining. “You should pass by Aoba Johsai while you’re here. You haven’t gone to see your old alma mater after all these years.”

“Huh, yeah you’re right. I should do that.” Oikawa says. Maybe he will find something there that would somehow knock the memory into him.

“Alright then, will you come by home?”

Oikawa shakes his head. “Probably not.”

“Very well. We should go, Takeru?” Satsuki tells her son and Takeru pats the sling of his backpack, all ready to go.

They bid their goodbyes and Satsuki and Takeru goes on their way, leaving Oikawa there and he’s a little excited. After all it’s been so long he’s visited his school again.

 

Oikawa heads straight to the volleyball gym when he arrives at Aoba Johsai. Not exactly the gym first though, he stops by the trophy room wherein he’s greeted, surprisingly by his former advisor—now the aged Coach of the present volleyball team.

As Oikawa’s eyeing the trophies—the ones his own team earned up to the newer ones—the Coach walks up to Oikawa in observation.

“Something’s missing from you, Oikawa,” he says and Oikawa is a little taken aback but the Coach just chuckles flippantly. “Never mind that. Perhaps because you know, it’s been so long since I last saw you!” he pats Oikawa’s shoulder. “How have you been all these years?”

Oikawa smiles, looking at their team picture now. He realizes just now that they didn’t really have a number four.

“I’ve been like always. Hardworking,” Oikawa glances at the Coach. “Same like always.”

The Coach nods, asking for no further answer and gestures to the direction of the volleyball gym, the place Oikawa used to spend his spare time practicing until his knees ached.

“Ah by the way, I forgot to mention! We’re having a practice match at the moment with Karasuno. Kageyama’s their coach now you ought to say hi. We have a beginner coach trying to see how a practice match goes; you might as well teach him too.”

Oikawa laughs. “Yeah I’ll do that.”

 

Oikawa walks to the gym with ease, looking around at the students walking to their classrooms. He’s about to open the gym doors when it opens ahead of him and when he sees who it is, Oikawa laughs in surprise.

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama says, opening the gym doors wider to let Oikawa in.

“Tobio!” Oikawa exclaims, walking in and smiling bright. “It’s been so long. I see you’re a responsible coach now huh?”

Kageyama smiles sheepishly. They’ve both had their troubles a long time ago and they’ve also since proved that they’re in better terms now.

“I guess so,” Kageyama says.

Oikawa chuckles. “You guess?”

There is a sound of a ball being spiked down and Kageyama and Oikawa look to see. Karasuno has earned a point, their match point for the first set, and Hinata (apparently a secondary coach alongside Kageyama at Karasuno) stands from the bench he’s sitting, squawking excitedly.

Beside Oikawa, Kageyama shuts his eyes and slowly shakes his head.

Oikawa laughs, very engrossed. “Oh wow there he is. Still very loud isn’t he?”

Kageyama opens his eyes and scoffs.

“Also very tiny.”

Quick as a flash, Hinata snaps his neck to Kageyama’s direction, eyes glaring. Then he sees Oikawa and he’s back to squawking and yelling. He runs towards Kageyama and stays behind him.

“GEH IT’S THE GRAND KING,” Hinata says, very loud, jumping up. “Wow it’s been so long,” he adds.

Oikawa laughs quietly. “Those days have long gone, Hinata.”

“Eh…how is the city!” Hinata says, again very loud.

Annoyed, Kageyama smacks his head. “Shut up, dumbass.”

Hinata frowns at him deeply and walks away, grumbling and sticking his tongue out. Kageyama smirks at him in reply.

“You ought to be nicer,” Oikawa tells Kageyama.

“I learn from you, remember?” Kageyama says.

Oikawa nods eagerly, pressing laughter in. He’s quite surprised by that answer. Oikawa notices Kageyama looking around him curiously as though looking for someone.

“By the way, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama begins. “Where is…?”

Oikawa blinks. “Who?”

There is a loud thud all of a sudden followed by Hinata shouting and various voices shrieking from Karasuno. Kageyama and Oikawa hurriedly shift their gaze toward the shrieking and they see Hinata holding his head and is being held up by the players on the bench.

Apparently he took a ball to the face.

“Hinata!” Kageyama yells in a mixture of fury and extreme worry as he runs toward Hinata who is standing by himself now but groaning nevertheless.

Oikawa runs after them, watching as Kageyama cupping Hinata’s face to get a better look, very gentle and worried and when he sees he’s okay, he follows the tender inspection with a smack to the head.

“Dumbass, Hinata.” Kageyama says in a monotone.

Hinata grumbles very loud and the game goes on. Oikawa smiles at the exchange and walks over to Seijou’s side of the court, also encountering the beginner coach.

As he approaches, there are still vague whispers of “Look it’s Oikawa Tooru!” even though it’s been so long since he was known as best setter in Miyagi. And even still that he hardly looks like a star athlete at the moment, wearing his black button-up and his jeans.

The beginner coach of Aoba Johsai whose name Oikawa immediately forgot approaches him, excited. He’s about the same age as Oikawa too.

“Oikawa-san! How lovely of you to visit!” the coach says, very upbeat.

Oikawa smiles cheerfully.

“Yes, yes. I won’t be staying long unfortunately,” he says.

The coach nods, understanding. “I see, I see.”

Oikawa doesn’t stay long indeed. After the practice match (Aoba Johsai wins pretty fast much to Oikawa’s glee and Kageyama’s chagrin), he bids his goodbyes to Hinata and Kageyama, both of them holding hands now and leaves.

Night has fallen when Oikawa arrives in the city and he decides to stop by the café knowing the closing hours are longer on weekends.

When Oikawa enters the café, he’s stopped by a few girls on their way out, squealing their greetings to Oikawa and taking a good few minutes before letting him go on his way to the counter.

Hanamaki greets him as he’s wiping coffee mugs.

“Hmm, so how’s Miyagi nowadays?” he inquires.

Oikawa’s not in uniform but he goes to help in wiping the mugs to have something to do as he shrugs.

“Same old, I guess. Oh!” Oikawa raises the towel in his hand. “I went to Aoba Johsai today.”

Everyone seems to come out of their places and approach Oikawa in excited babbles.

“Ooh! How’s it now?”

“Do they still have that weird sign at the fourth floor?”

“Does the gym look the same?”

Oikawa chuckles.

“It’s the same, I guess. Nothing’s really changed, to be honest.” Oikawa says, beaming. “They had a practice match with Karasuno earlier.”

Kindaichi peers over the glass display. “Who won?”

Oikawa smiles proudly. “We did, of course.”

There’s unison of laughter among them and bursts of conversation, teasing and reminiscing of old high school memories. It makes Oikawa happy to be right there where he is and fills him with nostalgia.

And he still doesn’t remember Iwaizumi anywhere in between that.

The group breaks off as they go back to their stations. Oikawa surveys the almost empty café, wondering for a wild moment if Iwaizumi came by today.

“Your man doesn’t come here on Saturdays because you’re not here,” Matsukawa says, coming out of _nowhere._

Oikawa jumps, aghast. “ _Mattsun!_ ”

Matsukawa shows a sneaky grin and shrugs, nonplussed.

“I’m just saying it like it is,” he says.

Oikawa scratches his cheek, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Really?” Oikawa says, his voice tiny.

Matsukawa rolls his eyes and hits Oikawa on the head playfully.

 

 _The car is skidding all of a sudden. Terror is seeping into Oikawa._ Not yet Death. It’s been such a short time. _Twelve months is too short. A year is unfair._

 _Oikawa eyes the most important person beside him and oddly he’s not worried for himself at all. Instead, he’s still,_ still _looking out for Oikawa._

Think about yourself for once! _Oikawa wants to scream at him. Again and again as he tells Oikawa it’s going to be okay, everything’s going to be alright._

_But it’s not, Oikawa knows._

_It’s too short, too short._

_Oikawa’s hovering over him, protecting him despite the metal and glass hitting him, despite the love of his life telling him not to do it, blood running down his back with every grunt he takes._

_There’s a loud shrieking of metal, a long shard breaking away, headed straight for Oikawa but at the moment, he no longer cares._ He’s going to be alright. _Oikawa thinks._ Finally he’s going to be okay—

 _Time seems to slow. Suddenly those dramatic moments in the movies no longer seem exaggerated._ He _reaches out his hand, caresses Oikawa’s cheek, so tender and gentle._

_“Oikawa,” he says. That voice, so familiar to him. A voice Oikawa always loved hearing in the morning. “I love you,”_

_Oh how Oikawa loves him too. Loved him the moment he saw his face peep out from his window that night as children. Loved him when he hit him in the nose trying to get him to pull himself together. Loved him through the fights. Loves him still as he turns Oikawa around, pinning him on the seat, to safety and he’s smiling never mind the long piece of metal through his back._

_And this face now, always faceless in his dreams, is no longer a stranger. His is the face Oikawa longs to see every day._

_“_ Do you remember…? _” They ask Oikawa._

 _“_ Something’s missing from you, Oikawa. _” They tell him._

 _“_ Where is…? _” Always, always._

When Oikawa wakes up, he heads straight to the kitchen to get himself a tall glass of water, drinks it all in one go. His dreams aren’t faceless. He just didn’t recognize him all this time.

It’s Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casually just u know....adds in another one of my otps......bc..... (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> comments are lovely as usual!! thank you for reading TuT


	8. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, Oikawa?”  
> Okay, Oikawa’s definitely sure now that he’s developed some illness. Not only is he seeing Iwaizumi in his dreams he’s also hearing him now.  
> “Oikawa?”  
> There it is again. Iwaizumi’s voice seems to come from very far and when Oikawa looks down to his hands, he realizes in horror that he had pressed Iwaizumi’s number in his delusions and tapped call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it bad that i was crying when i made this kjsfnjsdf

Oikawa stands by the bread rolls, leaning against the entryway of the kitchen, the expression on his face set grumpily. One of the reasons for that is his once again lack of enough sleep and he had to help Watari in the kitchen, something he absolutely hates because according to him, the heat doesn’t help with the moisturizing of his skin. Hanamaki forced him to anyway.

Forced him and resulted that he wasn’t able to serve Iwaizumi that day.

Grumbling, Oikawa moves away from where he is and instead focuses on arranging the sweets display all the while staring longingly at Iwaizumi who has his back facing the counter. Oikawa has no reason to approach him anyway so he stays where he is.

Iwaizumi was on the phone earlier, attending to his work as usual and is now typing on his iPad and scribbling on his notes every now and then, blissfully unaware of Oikawa’s relentless dreams.

“Oikawa he will burst into flames if you don’t stop staring,”

Oikawa turns and sees Hanamaki coming out of the office holding what looks like discount coupons and notices Oikawa’s staring. Hanamaki scoffs.

“Teasing me again, Makki.” Oikawa says, whining.

Hanamaki grins. “I’m just saying. Anyway,” he hands Oikawa the coupons. “Go give these to your beau over there,” Hanamaki clasps his hands together and flutters his eyelashes at Oikawa to feign flirtatiousness. “For being such a faithful regular.”

Oikawa blinks, not getting it at first.

“Huh, why.” He stares at the coupons.

Hanamaki’s playfulness disappears, disappointed.

“We give these to regulars once in a while did you even hear me.”

Oikawa scratches his cheek. “Oh, yeah. Okay.”

Hanamaki sighs, pats Oikawa’s shoulder.

“I’ll let you off after this alright? You need some sleep.”

Oikawa shakes his head, posing a smile. “I’ll be fine, Makki—” he stops when he sees Hanamaki’s scowl and smiles brighter. “Really I’ll be okay.”

And not letting Hanamaki reply, Oikawa walks to Iwaizumi’s table, brightening up slightly now that he finally has a reason to approach him, and unceremoniously drops the coupons on his table. Iwaizumi looks at the coupons and then at Oikawa, puzzled.

“We give them to our regulars,” Oikawa says, a little flatly.

Iwaizumi bats an eyelid, nodding slowly. “Oh. Thank you.”

Oikawa doesn’t leave yet and he’s eyeing Iwaizumi with a sort of concentration. Iwaizumi’s wondering whether he should ask what’s wrong or just wait for him to leave—

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says suddenly.

“Hi! Yes,” Iwaizumi replies, startled.

Oikawa lets out a sigh and sits across Iwaizumi, still looking at him with the same intensity and Iwaizumi looks back at him, questioningly this time.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa repeats.

“What’s wrong, Oikawa?”

Oikawa swallows. “Do you ever get those weird dreams that seem very real but they aren’t really, I mean no you _think_ they aren’t real but you aren’t sure like one hundred percent sure that they aren’t? Wait no—” Oikawa covers his face with his hands and makes a frustrated noise. “Nevermind, Iwa-chan. I’m just bothering you with trivial things.”

Iwaizumi’s forehead creases. “Weird dreams?”

Oikawa nods slowly. Then he uncovers his face, wearing again his practiced smile.

“Yeah, it’s nothing, I just didn’t get enough sleep that’s all,” Oikawa says. He flaps his hands flippantly. “Erase whatever I said from your memory, erase, erase.”

Still, it’s enough to have Iwaizumi worried.

“Are you doing okay?” he asks Oikawa.

Oikawa is still smiling his signature smile.

“Of course I am, Iwa-chan,”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, skeptical.

“You look trashed,” he says, not helping it.

Oikawa makes a face. “I’ve heard of that before somewhere,”

“Really though,”

“I’m alright, Iwa-chan, I swear,” Oikawa laughs softly and then stands up. “Anyway, I have to go back to work now. Enjoy your coupons~”

“Wait, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, touching Oikawa’s arm as he’s passing by him.

Oh that touch. A little hesitant, still worried nevertheless. So familiar, and yet.

Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi with a smile. “Hmm?”

“You should go and rest,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa sighs. “Iwa-chan, it’s okay—”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “Don’t overwork yourself so much,”

Oikawa bites his lip. God that sentence. Imperative but kind—geez he really has to stop overthinking things.

Oikawa’s smile is genuine now.

“Sure, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa leaves and Iwaizumi wonders if Oikawa is doing alright these days. He looks rather tired and the bags under his eyes are more pronounced each day. He also very nearly tipped his tray carrying a mug a little too far back the other day and luckily Kunimi was there to catch it. Iwaizumi just hopes he won’t let himself get too stressed. He can’t look after Oikawa in his predicament and he knows Oikawa easily gets sick when he’s stressed.

 

Getting home, Oikawa stares at his own face in the mirror, miserable. His eyebags are really ugly and he’s already considering a concealer if that can even help. Oikawa turns around, stares at his back. He’s remembering one of his dreams, him being hit by metal and glass as he hovers protectively over Iwaizumi.

He runs his hands over his back, as far as he can reach. As far as Oikawa remembers, he’s always had these marks on his back. Some of them look like scratches, a few looking like burns. They aren’t huge and are scattered across his back.

Oikawa has always thought of them as birthmarks. But from a different perspective, they now resemble a lot like scars.

Possibly the kind you get in an aftermath of a car crash.

Oikawa takes his hands away and shakes his head. Those thoughts again. He should really quit hanging on to those. Either that or he might as well see a psychiatrist or whomever you can talk to about ceaseless hyper realistic dreams featuring some guy he’s only met for two months.

(Okay so maybe he has a crush on this some guy.)

 

Wednesday rolls in and Iwaizumi’s awakened by a phone call that turns out to be Sugawara. He sleepily holds his phone and then he sees what time it is and almost gets a heart attack.

It’s 8:30 am. He _slept_ through his alarm.

 _What the fuck_ becomes Iwaizumi’s first decent thought of the day.

And he’s still holding his ringing phone in dread wondering what on earth Sugawara could be calling him for. Probably asking him where the hell he is and why he’s not in the office yet when he lives so close by. Worse, he could be angry.

Iwaizumi clears his throat, braves the moment and answers the call.

“Suga, I’m so sorry I—” Iwaizumi begins at the same time Sugawara exclaims, “Iwaizumi! The paper you handed in was excellent!”

“—slept through my alarm, wait what?” Iwaizumi finishes, baffled.

“Your paperwork! The one you recently handed in!” Sugawara says with too much excitement for the early morning. “It was brilliantly done!”

Iwaizumi rubs his eyes, trying to get rid of the remaining sleepiness.

“Oh. Wow, ah, really…?”

“Yeah! Daichi says it was well thought. Oh I’m sorry did I wake you up?”

“I should be the one who’s sorry, to be honest. I slept through my alarm,” Iwaizumi admits. “I’m not in the office yet.”

Sugawara laughs his good-natured gentle laugh.

“Oh I know! That’s why I called you instead. But that’s okay you don’t have any work to do yet so you can stay at home today.”

“But I do have work though,” Iwaizumi says.

“Eh? Then you can do it there. Really Iwaizumi you’ve been very reliable these two months you deserve the treat.” Iwaizumi could almost see Sugawara’s cheerful grin.

Of course he’d be hardworking. He has nothing else to turn his attention to but work.

Iwaizumi stifles a yawn. “Well then, alright. I’ll take the rare treat.”

“Okay! Oh, I sent you a little something today. It’s probably going to arrive later. Have a lovely morning!” Sugawara says and with no further explanations, ends the line.

‘A little something’ is what Sugawara usually gives to his admirable employees and it’s usually a cup of coffee on him maybe or whatever else Sugawara thought useful. He thinks it’s a motivator so that the employees would work hard.

Iwaizumi falls back to bed, not really minding to have coffee right now being that he’s still too sleepy to go all the way to Blue Leaf. Sure Café Fukuro is closer but Bokuto’s loud laughter is not what he wants to hear early in the morning.

While debating in his head if he wants to move or not, Iwaizumi unexpectedly drifts back to sleep instead.

 

Oikawa already has an assignment for the day the moment he steps in the café. He walks to the counter and sees Hanamaki with his hands on his hips.

“Oikawa, today you’ll be doing a delivery,” Hanamaki says.

Oikawa does a take back, surprised.

“We deliver now?” he says.

Hanamaki shakes his head, feigning seriousness.

“Tsk, tsk,” he says. “Of course we do and we think you’re the perfect one for it.”

“You voted without me?” Oikawa narrows his eyes and looks at his co-workers who are trying to look busy as they look after the first few customers of the morning.

“Well, certainly or you would have said no,” Hanamaki says simply. “Anyway we’re too much of a wuss to enter such an expensive place and you’d be just fine,” The sarcasm is thick in Hanamaki’s voice.

“FINE,” Oikawa says, pouting. “I can’t say no anyway.”

Hanamaki grins. “That’s why I like you, Oikawa. Anyway here you are,” Hanamaki gets the coffee takeaway and the receipt with a little note and hands it to Oikawa.

Oikawa reads the address on the note and nearly chokes.

 _From Sugawara Koushi. For delivery to_ The Ace, Hotel and Residences _41st floor, Penthouse Suite Four._

“You want me to deliver _coffee_ to _The Ace_?!” Oikawa exclaims, incredulous.

Hanamaki shrugs. “I don’t know about you, Oikawa, but it clearly says—”

“The Ace!” Oikawa shouts. The Ace is one of the fanciest hotel and residence buildings in the city and Oikawa’s only ever been there once during his athletic years.

Hanamaki rolls his eyes, grins. “It’s a walk away from Karasu Inc. you might see your darling as he makes his way to work,” Hanamaki teases, smirking.

Oikawa makes a face and does a derisive laugh.

“Yeah, keep teasing, Makki. I’m off.” Oikawa says, walking away at once and making his way to the exit.

 

Iwaizumi’s awakened one more time by the persistent sound of the doorbell and he sluggishly gets up.

“Yeah, yeah, on my way,” Iwaizumi shouts, and then yawns. This is why he absolutely hates getting back to sleep in the morning; he gets very exhausted the second time he wakes up.

He gets up the bed, drowsily walks out of the bedroom and pauses for a moment to go to the kitchen very quick to drink water before running to the door, not entirely minding what he looks like at the moment

Immediately regrets that decision too as he opens the door.

 

The moment he hears footsteps on the other side of the very fancy door of Penthouse Suite Four and as the doorknob turns, Oikawa already has his winning smile on his face, his eyes crinkling.

The door opens.

“Good morning! I’m Tooru from Blue Leaf Café and I have a delivery—”

Oikawa looks straight at his customer, stops mid-sentence and utters a small shriek of surprise.

 

Iwaizumi stands there frozen, his expression mimicking Oikawa’s shock. He’s suddenly very aware of his bedhead standing in different directions. Iwaizumi’s wondering whether the gods of Bad and Unlucky mornings are conspiring against him.

 

“I-Iwa-chan,” Oikawa stutters.

“H-Hey, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi stutters back, very mortified with himself.

Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi with great interest and finding his unruly hair and white tank top very fascinating. Iwaizumi looks a little embarrassed too, his cheeks are faintly pink.

Oikawa also finds himself a little shy. He looks at his own feet instead.

“Er, Makki asked me to deliver this,” Oikawa lifts the coffee in his hand. “And it didn’t have you name on it so I didn’t know it was for you ah this sure happens a lot…”

Iwaizumi chuckles weakly, runs his hand through his hair, making it stick out more.

“Yeah, I wondered too,” he says.

Oikawa stares at him blankly for a few moments, overwhelmed.

_Oh god he’s really cute when he did that and he looks really good in a tank top he should really wear sleeveless shirts a lot his arms are divine don’t stare Oikawa oh god wonder what it would be like to wake up to that though…_

“Ah—yeah anyway this is yours…” Oikawa says instead, clearing his throat. He hands Iwaizumi the coffee and he takes it with a smile. “It’s from…um a Sugawara-san.” Oikawa adds, almost like an afterthought.

“Ah,” Iwaizumi says, recognizing the name and smiling. Oikawa can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Being irrational over someone he hasn’t even met.

Oikawa’s pouting and Iwaizumi can’t help but grin.

“He’s my boss,” he says helpfully.

Oikawa’s a little ashamed he feels great relief at the same time he’s not really sorry.

“O-Oh.” He says.

Iwaizumi pulls the door wider, still smiling. “Want to come in or are you still on duty?” Iwaizumi offers, a small smile on his lips.

Oikawa’s face burst into charming shades of pink and red.

“I’m still on duty,” Oikawa says in a tiny voice. Then flustered, he covers his face with one hand and waves his hand away at Iwaizumi. “It’s fine, I have to go I disturbed your sleep,”

Now it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to go red.

“N-No, you didn’t I—alright, fine. Thank you for this,” Iwaizumi gestures to the coffee. “See you.”

Oikawa nods, face still covered and Iwaizumi closes the door.

On both sides, they both sigh. Iwaizumi leaning against the door, face flushed, Oikawa still standing there in disbelief.

Both are having such equally interesting days.

 

“So Oikawa, did you deliver Sugawara-san’s coffee nicely?” Hanamaki asks Oikawa as Oikawa’s wiping the mugs, already back at the café.

Oikawa almost drops the mug.

“Y-Yeah! Well delivered!” Oikawa says.

Hanamaki stares at him. Oikawa avoids the gaze.

Matsukawa approaches them moments later, calling the others along since there aren’t much customers at the moment.

“Hey, let’s go have a drink tonight,” Matsukawa announces, shrugs. “Just ‘cause.”

There are quick babbles.

“I’m in,” Kunimi says immediately, raising his hand.

“No!” Kindaichi hisses, setting Kunimi’s hand down in horror. “You can’t hold your liquor!”

“Yes I damn well can—”

“No you can’t—” Kindaichi looks at Matsukawa in urgent. “No he can’t. We’re not coming.”

Kunimi sends him a death glare and continues the argument with, “You’re such a liar, Kindaichi.”

“You sing when you’re trashed!”

The rest of them snicker and Kunimi sends back a retort. Matsukawa addresses Kyoutani next, who’s leaning against the entryway of the kitchen.

“Kyoutani—” Matsukawa begins.

Kyoutani scoffs, goes back to the kitchen.

They stare at Kyoutani’s retreating figure and stay silent.

“…was that a yes?” Matsukawa says.

Hanamaki goes to the kitchen to invite Watari. He comes back moments later telling them that Watari declined, says he doesn’t drink.

They stare at Yahaba next, silently standing there holding a broom. The moment he sees the stares, he stutters out, “I d-don’t think I—”

Hanamaki slams his hand dramatically on the cash register.

“For god’s sake you can’t deCLINE A NIGHT OUT, YAHABA.”

Yahaba chuckles, scratches his cheek.

“But why will we even—” he begins.

Hanamaki snaps his gaze to Matsukawa. “Yeah, yeah why will we even?”

Matsukawa shrugs. “Sometimes the phrase ‘treat yourself’ just comes to me at the oddest of times,” he looks at Oikawa. “You coming, Oikawa?”

Oikawa leans on the counter, smiling.

“Sure. I have trouble sleeping anyway might as well stay awake.”

“You’re going to have a really bad hangover,” Kindaichi says, ignoring Kunimi’s consistent smack on the shoulder.

“And we still have work tomorrow,” Yahaba adds in.

Hanamaki addresses Matsukawa again.

“Did you hear that because I didn’t,” he says.

Everyone shakes their head at him, snickering.

“You’re the worst employer ever,” Oikawa says conversationally.

Hanamaki grins. “But you let me hire you anyway ha!”

They all groan at him, chuckling as they go back to working.

 

As they’re closing the café that night, Matsukawa calls them again for the night out. Kunimi raises his hand immediately (Kindaichi running after him yelling “No!”).

They change out of their uniforms and close the café.

 

In the end, Kunimi (accompanied by a reluctant Kindaichi) came along with Yahaba, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Oikawa. They head for the bar uptown appealingly called _Rolling Thunder_ and grabs the nearest open table.

The table beside them is occupied by six businessmen, Oikawa observes from where he is as Hanamaki talks to the waiter. One has a buzz cut and is laughing very heartily, another one with long hair tied in a small ponytail is looking rather uncomfortable being here.

Another one is standing beside all of them, hands on his hips and looking very smug and proud. His hair is styled upwards, a patch of orange at the center and he’s rather short but the buzz cut is telling him, “Noya-san, your place is getting rowdier!” so he probably owns the bar.

The three others are sitting with their backs at Oikawa so he can’t really make them out. However the center of the three has fair hair and occasionally turning his head, Oikawa can see a mole under his eye and a gentle smile now and again.

Additionally, they’re all looking pretty sharp in their stark black suits.

Hanamaki notices them too and he grins perceptively.

“Hmm, seems like people from Karasu are here too,” he says, the others turn to look discreetly.

“That guy, Nishinoya-san, owns the bar,” Kunimi adds, hogging the bowl of chips on the table.

“Karasu? You mean the business firm?” Oikawa asks, surprised.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa has twin teasing grins.

“Yeah that,” Matsukawa says then gestures to the other table inconspicuously. “Makki made me meet that guy in a ponytail because he’s a lazy ass,” Hanamaki makes a move to smack his head which Matsukawa dodges. “Pretty nice guy but gets worried very fast I almost feel sorry for him.”

Hanamaki grabs a chip from the bowl Kunimi’s holding and throws it to Oikawa.

“Maybe one of them is the boss of your precious—”

“ _Makki!_ ” Oikawa hisses, his face turning hot. Hanamaki just snorts.

When their drinks arrive, the bottles of wine looking very inviting, Matsukawa suddenly declares that anyone who passes a drink has to do something in return, making Kindaichi pale and Yahaba look a little sick.

It goes all and well after the second bottle. Kunimi, with no surprise, seemingly has the shortest tolerance to alcohol as he’s starting to hum some tunes much to Kindaichi’s annoyance. Kindaichi on the other hand, keeps on skipping and ends up being the one doing the most dares (taking a tissue from another table with many people, telling the prettiest person whatever the gender a good evening, and so forth). Yahaba, it will turn out, has the longest tolerance among them.

Oikawa likes to believe he has a long tolerance too but after the fourth bottle came and went, everything is slowly swirling.

Halfway through the fifth, Oikawa’s done a few dares himself, practically the same as what Kindaichi did but being what he is, he hardly thought it was embarrassing.

Kunimi is trying to take the bottle from Kindaichi, Kindaichi waving it away from him with his other hand. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are talking to each other about something very heated and catching a few phrases, Oikawa can hear something about Hanamaki’s girlfriend. Yahaba is slumped on the table mumbling.

With swift dexterity, Oikawa fishes the barely empty bottle from Kindaichi and finishes what’s left of it in one go.

“Oikawa-san!” Kunimi whines in complaint.

“Oikawa-san!” Kindaichi yells in horror.

Oikawa grins, giddy.

“It’s _hic_ fine. I’m good!” Oikawa announces.

Kunimi’s trying to get the attention of the waiter and Kindaichi’s trying to get hold of him in attempt to stop him.

Oikawa looks out the window and sees a guy pass by wearing a space shirt and all that space seems to jump out of the shirt, the stars twinkling.

Oikawa decides it’s time to go home.

Matsukawa suddenly grabs Oikawa aside, pointing to Hanamaki, frowning.

“Don’t you think he’s being stupid?” he demands, his voice a little slurred.

“Hey!” Hanamaki says, affronted.

Oikawa stares at them, dazed. “What?”

Matsukawa slumps on the table.

“I thought getting you to drink would make you less stupid but noo,” he mumbles.

Oikawa lets them be, not watching whatever happens afterwards and stands up, swaying a little bit, not really thinking things. Thinking irrationally again.

“I’m going _hic_ out!” Oikawa announces to everyone at the table, proceeding to step away from his seat.

Kindaichi is paling again. “Oikawa-san, where are you going—?”

Oikawa is walking away, waving his hands at Kindaichi confidently.

“I’ll be fine _hic_ ,”

Oikawa stops at the door and breathes in before he opens it. As he steps back, he accidentally hits someone who is making their way back to their table. Oikawa turns around quickly to drunkenly apologize and sees that it’s the fair-haired businessman from Karasu. Words leave Oikawa for a few seconds.

“S-Sorry,” he manages, silently hiccing afterwards.

The guy smiles. “No problem!” then he continues to walk away.

Huh. No problem. That was cool. Very refreshing. Or Oikawa is just very intoxicated that he can’t pose sensible judgment at the moment.

Nevertheless, Oikawa slowly makes his way outside. As he nears the street, the road is suddenly looking wobbly and Oikawa stops again to hold on to a lamp post.

Breathes in.

His thoughts are swirling, though not very murky and he’s still hiccing now and then.

Oikawa steps away from the lamp post to continue walking and bumps into someone _again._ Goddamn why does this keep on happening—

Oikawa turns. “I’m very sorry—” he begins and stops abruptly.

The guy he bumped into looks up to him. Literally. He’s a good head shorter than Oikawa. His hair is fair but closer to brown and his eyes, the same light as his hair, is bright and knowing.  When he sees Oikawa, a look of familiarity passes by his face very fast and still in his drunken haze, Oikawa doesn’t see it.

“It’s alright,” The guy says.

Oikawa tilts his head. There’s something odd about the guy’s eyes. He also notices that he’s also wearing a suit and Oikawa’s wondering whether he’s also from Karasu Inc.—

“Yaku-san!”

Oikawa and the guy turns. The guy frowns as a _really_ tall guy with a shock of platinum hair comes bounding to him, making Oikawa step back a bit. The tall newcomer sees Oikawa and seems to be familiar with him.

“Ah—!” he cries out, grinning and Yaku elbows him hard.

“Shut up, Lev. Let’s go.” He tells Lev and looks at Oikawa and bows slightly. “Sorry about him,” he adds and then drags the also suit-clad Lev with him, scolding him as they go to the bar.

There’s something odd about Lev’s eyes. And Yaku’s eyes.

Perhaps it’s because he’s mildly intoxicated but to Oikawa, they seemed to have cat’s eyes.

Like the one in his dreams though not quite there.

Oikawa groans inwardly, suppressing a hiccup. Now even his dreams are manifesting into reality he has got to see someone or he’s more or less going to lose his mind soon.

Oikawa pats his pockets for his phone and checks the time. 10:41. He should really go home. And as Oikawa trudges along for home, that’s when his problems start.

 

Oikawa comes to as he’s walking that he’s not really sure where he’s going only that he knows he’s going home and his autopilot will get him there. But then he’s suddenly blinded by too bright lights that’s when he looks up and stands there wondering, _Why the hell am I at The Ace?_

Oikawa rubs his face. He doesn’t live here. Doesn’t he? He doesn’t he—

Where does he live then?

He’s starting to get really confused. And he’s seeing flashes again. Him going up the elevator here though the memory isn’t from this morning. Getting to the 41st floor. The fourth penthouse. Opening the door and running to the kitchen to see _him_ cooking dinner and then he’s jumping into his arms as he laughs very lovingly.

Oikawa doesn’t realize he’s walking away again. His feet are walking him away and somehow he knows he’s going to the city park a few meters away. Oikawa for one knows he’s never been there and _yet_ he knows exactly where he’s going.

He runs. He doesn’t know why he saw those flashes or where those are from in the first place. Saw or remember or made up, he has no idea only that he knows he feels the odd feeling of familiarity when he gets the flashes.

As though it really did happen.

Oikawa sits on a bench as soon as he arrives in the park. And then two things run through his mind as he’s sitting there: _I’ve dreamed being here_ and _This is where I always go whenever we fight._

Oikawa wants to yell. His head is still swirling, both from the alcohol and the weird dreams. His hiccups are already slowing, still there nonetheless. He really should go home.

Numbly, Oikawa takes his phone out and scrolls down his contacts so he can call a cab home. That’s when he sees Iwaizumi’s number and he freezes.

A lot of things revolve around Oikawa’s mind when he thinks of Iwaizumi and he doesn’t know whether he wants to blush or yell.

_Little Iwaizumi peeking out of his bedroom window, grumpily looking at Oikawa. Iwaizumi patting his back in attempt to be comforting as he cries at a loss. Iwaizumi wearing his Aoba Johsai volleyball jersey walking alongside him. Iwaizumi telling him not to be so hard on himself._

And then the more recent ones. Seeing Iwaizumi entering Blue Leaf for the first time and remembering just how compelled he was to greet him. Seeing Iwaizumi smile and loving how his eyes crinkle at the edges. The way he looks when he’s flustered or embarrassed…

“Hello, Oikawa?”

Okay, Oikawa’s definitely sure now that he’s developed some illness. Not only is he seeing Iwaizumi in his dreams he’s also _hearing_ him now.

“Oikawa?”

There it is again. Iwaizumi’s voice seems to come from very far and when Oikawa looks down to his hands, he realizes in horror that he had pressed Iwaizumi’s number in his delusions and tapped call.

“Are you there, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi says again.

Oikawa swallows, hoping he doesn’t sound very slurred. Then he realizes he’s still hiccing so he gives it up.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says softly.

Iwaizumi heaves an obvious sigh of relief.

“What’s the matter? I got worried for a second there, you're calling very late.” Iwaizumi says.

It’s probably 11 now though Oikawa doesn’t check.  He usually just texts Iwaizumi of simple things, calls him for simple things.

But that was before the dreams.

“Hold on,are those hiccups? You sound weird. You’re not drunk are you?” Iwaizumi adds accusingly.

Oikawa laughs it off and tries very hard not to sound drunk.

“Of course I’m not! I’m a model citizen!”

“Don’t lie to me. Are you with Hanamaki? You’re not alone are you?”

Oikawa lets out a long drag of breath. “I’m _hic_ alone.”

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi exclaims in alarm and Oikawa tries laughing it off again, trying to banish the worry from Iwaizumi’s voice.

It also, for whatever reason, makes him want to cry.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says slowly.

“Oikawa where are you right now?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa repeats then continues. “I don’t know if it’s because I’m mildly drunk or there’s something wrong with me and I probably won’t remember this in the morning or maybe I will and I will die of embarrassment for it—”

“Oikawa, what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi sounds confused.

Oikawa puts his face in his hands. “I…I’m getting the weirdest dreams. And I don’t even know what’s real or not and I probably just need some confirmation that I’m still here. I don’t know! I get the feeling I know you before! It’s so confusing,”

“I…Oikawa…”

“I see all kinds of memories, or dreams, whatever! I see flashes as though I’ve met you before. And this car crash and cat’s eyes and,” Oikawa takes a breath.

“Car crash?” Iwaizumi mutters, strained.

“I know you don’t I?” Oikawa says fervently. Then quieter, “You know me, don’t you?”

There is a long beat of silence. A heavy, tension-filled few seconds.

“If…if you say you don’t, Iwa-chan everything will go back to normal. There might be something wrong with me after all.” Oikawa says, laughing a weak laugh. “But if you do, Iwa-chan I really want to know—”

“Where are you, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asks, his voice very soft.

Oikawa bites his lip, pauses. “If you know me, Iwa-chan you know where I am.”

Oikawa ends the call abruptly. Somehow he knows he's vaguely stupid and very drunk but he's also sure Iwaizumi would know.

Or maybe Oikawa’s just being stupid.

 

Iwaizumi flies out of bed as fast as he could. Changes into pants and a shirt and puts a jacket on. He’s cold all over though the heater is up high.

_You know me don’t you?_

Yes. Yes, I do. So much—

Iwaizumi breathes in. Of course he knows where Oikawa would go. Where else does he go after having so many countless and usually pointless fights in the dead of night to let steam off?

Iwaizumi runs off, grabbing his keys and hastily makes his way out. Even the elevators aren’t fast enough to take him to the first floor.

Oikawa doesn’t remember, he knows that. But he’s getting there and Iwaizumi’s holding on to that small slice of hope nevertheless.

As soon as he reaches the first floor, Iwaizumi is running again, not minding as he bumps into luggage carriers and quickly uttering an apology before running off again. The chilly air kisses his cheek in greeting as he makes his way to the city park, hurrying as to not waste what little time he has.

 

It takes at least fifteen minutes until Oikawa hears footsteps behind him. It stops a few yards away and it could have been a murderer but Oikawa couldn’t care less.

“Oikawa?”

Oikawa relaxes but doesn’t turn around.

“Iwa-chan…” he says but doesn’t turn around because tears are threatening to fall from his eyes even when there’s no need to cry. He tries a futile attempt at smirking instead. “So you do know me after all,” he continues, silently hiccing afterwards.

Iwaizumi walks up to him and faces him. Oikawa looks away, turning his gaze down to his feet. He smells faintly of alcohol.

“You smell,” Iwaizumi says, blunt as ever. “How many glasses did you drink?”

Oikawa looks up to him this time. Iwaizumi is staring at him with intensity, worried at the same time keen.

“Uh,” Oikawa tilts his head and shows Iwaizumi four fingers. “Four and a half bottles? Five? I don’t know, Kunimi drunk most of them. I skipped like twenty times,” Oikawa fans himself with one hand. “Kindaichi was worse! Skipped everything half the time—”

Iwaizumi sighs. “Oikawa,”

Oikawa makes a face. “Right. Maybe it’s ‘cause I’m very drunk. You’re probably not even real are you?” he pokes Iwaizumi’s stomach making him scowl. “Are you a dream again? I’m just talking to myself here aren’t I—?”

Iwaizumi places his hand on Oikawa’s head, his fingers running over Oikawa’s soft hair, a gesture he always did whenever Oikawa was being grouchy.

“I’m real,” Iwaizumi says. “I’m here.”

Oikawa bites his lip, lets it go.

“See, Iwa-chan,” he begins softly, takes Iwaizumi’s hand from his head and grips it tight in his hand. “What I get from my dreams, as though I’ve known you since childhood and I grew up with you. I saw that one time you comforted me through a loss, put up with my shit—” Iwaizumi opens his mouth to speak but Oikawa shakes his head and keeps going. “—you played for my team, side by side with _me_. You were number four, the ace who kept me grounded and see from what I remember we _never_ had a number four that year and I just thought maybe, that maybe this universe is wrong, that maybe my dreams are right,” Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi’s hand, squeezes. “That maybe that universe was right. Oh I want it to be right. If it were maybe my life wouldn’t have been so lonely,” Oikawa sniffs, to his surprise and embarrassment he doesn’t realize he’s crying. “You can be surrounded by many people and still feel alone.”

Iwaizumi has a lump in his throat. His hand is trembling, his heart beating very fast. He doesn’t even know if he’s excited about what Oikawa said or he’s sad he has to see Oikawa cry. He’s always hated seeing Oikawa cry. Even made it worse if it was because of him. Why else did he always apologize first?

Iwaizumi tugs his hand away from Oikawa’s grasp and Oikawa looks at him in wonder. Iwaizumi moves his hand upwards and rests it against Oikawa’s cheek, wiping away the falling tears.

“ _Oikawa,_ ” Iwaizumi chokes out, unsure for once in his life how to give his comfort to the one important person who needs it the most.

Oikawa stills when he feels Iwaizumi’s warm touch. In this reality he’s seeing Iwaizumi looking down at him, whispering his name with sincerity that Oikawa knows immediately whatever he was babbling about has a very good chance of being genuine.

But his warm touch, his sincere voice he hears, feels once again: _Iwaizumi calling him in the hallway, grabbing hold of his shoulder and dragging Oikawa away when he doesn’t get the attention he wanted. Iwaizumi calling his name in a worried tone as he touches Oikawa’s arm, reminding him to get some sleep._

 _Iwaizumi hugging him tight, whispering his name like a litany followed by a string of_ I’m sorry _s after Oikawa took off to drink away his problem of having feelings for Iwaizumi. He didn’t tell Iwaizumi what was wrong, even fought with him for it nor did he answer any of his calls.  He had felt guilty when he arrived in his apartment and saw Iwaizumi there dying of worry. He had ended up telling Iwaizumi how he felt a few days later anyway._

_Iwaizumi saying his name with so much love in his voice. Oikawa feels guilt every day. He knows that by being there, Iwaizumi’s life ticks away. Even then Iwaizumi had loved him so much. And so did he._

_And even in the last moments, Iwaizumi still calling his name, reminding him of his love. Even if it cost the most important things._

Oikawa closes his eyes, clasps his hand around Iwaizumi’s, the one resting on his cheek, and he squeezes gently, cradling his cheek to the hand.

“Perhaps I might not be so drunk after all,” Oikawa says, laughing tearily. “If you say that, Iwa-chan, my name,” Oikawa breathes in and opens his eyes. “You make me feel loved. Supported. Never alone. That’s what you always wanted me to feel is that right?” Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s jacket, pulls him close. Even closer that their foreheads are touching and Iwaizumi is holding Oikawa’s other hand as well as his cheek now, completely aware of how much he wants this.

“But I shouldn’t, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says in a sob, gripping Iwaizumi’s jacket tighter. “Because I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Oikawa exhales. “Not again. Not again, I don’t remember it completely but I know I shouldn’t have—”

“Listen to me,” Iwaizumi breathes, hoping to god his voice isn’t as shaky as he’s feeling. “I don’t care.”

“Iwa-chan—”

Iwaizumi pulls away temporarily and shakes his head.

“I don’t give a _shit_ Oikawa! Even if I have to relive this curse all over again, you being an idiot and trading whatever you can trade I’ll live it, alright?” Iwaizumi says roughly, willing all his being to suck the tears back in and failing immediately. He runs his thumb across Oikawa’s cheek tearfully. “As long as I see you’re happy. Even if you don’t remember me, I’ll do it all over again.”

Oikawa releases his grip on Iwaizumi’s jacket and cups his face instead.

“Hajime,” Oikawa says, slowly, enunciating it clearly.

“Can I ask you something?” Iwaizumi whispers.

Oikawa hums.

“Can I kiss you?”

Oikawa almost begs as he pulls Iwaizumi close.

“ _Please,_ ”

Iwaizumi cups Oikawa’s face, their lips hovering over each other until Oikawa tugs him closer. When their lips meet, Iwaizumi savors every moment of it.

_It’s been so long._

The feel of his lips, the taste of him, of wine, tears and just _him._

Iwaizumi kisses him again and again and Oikawa wonders why he even doubted if he loves him in this reality. And he's long anticipated this, his hands in Iwaizumi's hair; oh it did feel very nice.

When Iwaizumi pulls away, breathing as heavily as Oikawa, he rests his forehead against Oikawa’s once again.

“I do know you, Oikawa. And you’re right here,” Iwaizumi mutters. “If I die because of a grudge then that’s my problem, Oikawa. I never blamed you. I could never blame you—I love you too much.”

Oikawa smiles, a smile soft in its own.

“Then this universe is right,” He says.

Iwaizumi scoffs. “Of course this universe is right. Every universe is right as long as you’re there, memories or not. You could be the evil king in another universe and it would still be right.” Oikawa chuckles at that and Iwaizumi finally smiles.

“Do you get it now?” Iwaizumi asks him and Oikawa nods, taking one of Iwaizumi’s hands and kissing his palm.

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa’s head and whispers at last, “Let’s get you home.”

 

Iwaizumi gets a cab and accompanies Oikawa to his apartment. It’s already a quarter past midnight and Iwaizumi kept telling Oikawa not to be stubborn and get some sleep. He walks Oikawa to the front entrance of Cerulean Suites, stopping at the walkway so Oikawa can go on his way.

Oikawa is trying to get his cheeks to cool down, his face still blazing. Iwaizumi is behind him at the moment, waiting for Oikawa to get in before leaving, and he’s real and he’s staying and his dreams are right.

Oikawa doesn’t get everything yet but there’s time to, however limited their time might be.

He stops walking abruptly and from where he’s standing, Iwaizumi wonders vaguely what the matter was. And then Oikawa turns back around, runs back to Iwaizumi, taking long strides to close the distance quick before cupping Iwaizumi’s cheeks, kissing him once again, surprising Iwaizumi not that he minded it in the least.

When Oikawa pulls back, he moves his lips to Iwaizumi’s ear.

“I’m sorry I can't remember a lot of things," he whispers.

“Don’t be ridiculous—”

Oikawa grins and kisses him on the cheek to stop him midsentence.

“Let me apologize for once,” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi says and reflexively, replies, “Whatever you say, Shittykawa,”

Oikawa gasps and looks at Iwaizumi who raises an eyebrow.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says, laughing at the nickname, finally hearing it again.

Iwaizumi can’t help but smile.

“Good night, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa finally says, still smiling bright.

“Sleep well.” Iwaizumi tells him.

And Oikawa just knows he will.

***

IWAIZUMI, HAJIME (son of IWAIZUMI, JIROU; already reaped)

~~CURSE REVISED – _OIKAWA, TOORU_~~

CURSE REVIVED – 6 months

 

“Kenma?” Kuroo says as he peeks at the ConSoul over Kenma’s shoulder. Already he is eager to wait for the next twelve—no six months this time.

Kenma looks away from his ConSoul, feeling pity for once. He always felt a certain kind of pity for the would-be grudge-rooted reapings. If only Death was more considerate.

“Wait,” Kenma tells Kuroo. “Until the words are said.”

Kuroo makes a face, impatient.

“But Kenma—”

Kenma shakes his head stubbornly.

“Until the words are said! Give them time. Oikawa doesn’t even remember everything yet.”

Kuroo exhales loudly and places an arm around his small partner.

“Kenma, you know he’ll never really…”

“Until the words are said!”

Kuroo makes a frustrated noise.

“Feh, Alright, alright! Until the words are said, geez you sound a lot like Yaku.”

Kenma just shrugs. Yaku retired quickly because of pity. Doesn’t mean it stopped him from seeing Death all around him nevertheless.

“It’s awfully sad,” Kenma says.

“Of course it is,” Kuroo says, hanging his head back against the back of the chair he’s sitting on. “But what can we do? We’re only dictated what to do. Ah yes by the way,” Kuroo sits up straight, grinning. “Speaking of Death, Eagle’s coming here one of these days.”

Kenma groans just by the thought of it, just at the notion of seeing his boss again. Kuroo laughs at his reaction.

“I know! Isn’t it awful? Guess he wants to see it for himself. But well you know,” Kuroo’s grin is very devious this time. “Until the words are said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sister: are u crying  
> me: wh AT N o......
> 
> its about to be very intriguing soon TuT stay tuned
> 
> comments are lovely as always!


	9. Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki sighs, annoyed. “I broke up with my girlfriend. Rather, she broke up with me and Issei’s telling me to let it go.”  
> Oikawa raises an eyebrow.  
> “But you _should_ let it go,” Oikawa grins then. “Why’s Mattsun so grumpy?”  
>  Hanamaki looks at Oikawa blankly, still annoyed. He clears his throat.  
> “‘That’s highly undisclosable’” Hanamaki says in a high-pitched tone, imitating what Oikawa said earlier in a supposed impression of him.  
> Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him.  
> “That wasn’t a very good impression,”  
> Hanamaki rolls his eyes but his mouth turns up slightly in a smirk.  
> “Close enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 9 not beta'd like always so there are mistakes fo sure lol but here it is tadaaaa i had writer's block for 2 days lol im kidding i was just lazy

Oikawa wakes up with a throbbing headache. He groans as he sits up, nevertheless he’s in a pretty good mood regardless of the headache. He had no dreams last night and it felt new, though it gave him a sense of emptiness.

As he trudges to the kitchen, Oikawa tries to maintain his good mood, trying not to think of deadlines or time outs or having a few months to spend because a few months is not enough and it would easily break down the good mood he’s maintaining.

He knows he doesn’t have much time. He’ll make most of it.

 

He goes to Blue Leaf, still in his good mood, though his head is still pounding. He brought with him a water bottle and a few Advils just in case, also so he can continue work. When Oikawa enters the shop, he notices Matsukawa sweeping near the door which is odd because he usually mans the counter in early hours.

Matsukawa looks at Oikawa when he comes in and Oikawa waves at him brightly. Matsukawa seems fine, not tormented by hangover-induced headache. But then again, Matsukawa is pretty good at hiding things.

Matsukawa nods at Oikawa in greeting.

“Good morning, Mattsun!” Oikawa says brightly.

Matsukawa stares at the broom he’s holding and seems to hesitate for a moment.

“Er, good morning. Takahiro’s looking for you,” he says finally.

Oikawa stops to look at him, confused for a moment and also wondering _who is…?_

And then he realizes: “Oh! Makki!” Oikawa exclaims, laughing to himself. “Alright, alright sure.”

Matsukawa mumbles something Oikawa didn’t catch and continues sweeping away. Oikawa walks to the counter, still not in his uniform and sees Hanamaki frowning at the cash register.

“‘Morning, Makki!” Oikawa tells him cheerily. “Mattsun says you’re looking for me,”

Hanamaki snorts. “Issei has to solve whatever’s going on with him.”

That takes Oikawa aback.

“Oh,” he says and then adds with a teasing note, “Trouble in paradise?”

Hanamaki frowns even more, slamming coins into the cash register and looks at Oikawa.

"There is no paradise," he says flatly.

Oikawa smiles. “But you’re ‘Takahiro’ now huh?”

Hanamaki makes a face.

“He can call me what he wants, you can call me what you want, anyone can call me what you want now go get in your uniform,” Hanamaki grumbles.

Oikawa’s smile turns into a grin.

“I see,” he merely says.

“How come YOU have a lovely morning?”

“Because I had a lovely night,” Oikawa says smugly.

Hanamaki narrows his eyes suspiciously. He has every right to be suspicious too after Oikawa just left seemingly without any indication where he went.

“Yeah, okay, whatever.” Hanamaki says.

Oikawa’s about to go on the back to change when Kunimi walks in, looking miraculously neat. Meanwhile, behind him, Kindaichi’s looking pretty bad and there are bags under his eyes.

“Kindaichi’s not coming today because he feels weird,” Kunimi announces. “Also, Matsukawa-san says—”

Hanamaki slams another handful of coins into the cash register.

“DAMMIT, does everything need a messenger?” he says loudly, proceeding to stalk off where Matsukawa is at the moment.

Kunimi eyes Oikawa, confused and questioning. Oikawa shrugs.

“Trouble in paradise,” Oikawa says before going.

 

Hanamaki is talking to Matsukawa in the office when Iwaizumi arrives that morning and when Oikawa sees him, he’s immediately bounding towards his table, grin too wide for someone who’s nursing a headache.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says, laughing happily. “Good morning!”

Iwaizumi's smile is as wide too, for someone who's facing imminent demise. Right now, he’s focusing on being happy. Cross the bridge when he gets there.

He takes a breath. “Good morning, Oikawa.”

And he’s happy with where he is truly.

 

Oikawa mans the counter the next round and from where he is he can see Iwaizumi very well. Sometimes he catches his eye and turns into a blushing mess, too distracted to focus on accounting.

Iwaizumi finds it all very amusing and he can definitely feel Oikawa’s stare even when he’s not looking. And Iwaizumi soon comes to that he’s never really going to do any work here with Oikawa giggling at the counter.

He gets a pad of paper and takes his marker. Quickly, he writes,

 

_Stop staring. You’re distracting._

Taking advantage of the fact that the seats ahead of him are empty, he holds the pad of paper upwards on the table for Oikawa to see.

Oikawa tilts his head and immediately sees the sign. Another burst of giggles and he takes a few tissues and the marker Hanamaki always keeps at the counter and quickly scribbles,

 

_But you’re very stare-able._

Iwaizumi snorts when he sees it.

 

_That’s not even a word._

_Yes it is! It easily describes you. You look especially nice today ;)_

_Oh my god, Oikawa._

_Though your collar is a little crooked. It’s very cute._

_YOUR  collar is crooked._

Both of them gush into fits of laughter, each one trying to suppress it, trying to be discrete, Oikawa pursing his lips tightly and Iwaizumi has one hand covering his mouth which is turned up in a smile.

They spend a few minutes flashing notes, only stopping when a customer comes or when one of Oikawa’s co-workers would spot them. Soon, Iwaizumi’s table is littered by papers and Oikawa’s used up an entire box of tissues that he’s sure Hanamaki’s going to chastise him for.

 

_Iwa-chan, you can stay there I’m sure Makki won’t mind._

_Actually Oikawa, I have to go to work._

_But Iwa-chan :(_

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and chuckles at Oikawa’s pouting. He motions Oikawa to come to his table, smiling, and Oikawa’s more than eager to approach him.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, grinning.

Iwaizumi’s gathered his things and he stands up when Oikawa walks up to him.

“Gotta, go.” He says and hands Oikawa a note which Oikawa stares at after Iwaizumi finally leaves.

When he turns it over, he feels a blooming warmth when he’s read it.

_I’ll be back later. See you. :)_

Iwaizumi takes a cab to work and when he arrives at the looming building of Karasu Inc., Lev is the first person he sees, waving excitedly at him by the entrance.

“Good morning, Iwaizumi-san!” Lev says brightly as Iwaizumi walks up to him.

Iwaizumi looks at him bizarrely, smiling at him nevertheless.

“Good morning, Lev,” he tells him.

Lev’s smile is turning into the sort as though he knows something Iwaizumi doesn’t.

“Have a nice day!” Lev trills.

And Iwaizumi continues walking; wondering maybe people are kinder today.

Then he reaches the 14th floor and as he gets out of the elevator, Yaku suddenly comes running to him seemingly from out of nowhere.

Iwaizumi is startled, batting an eye.

“Yaku,” he says.

Yaku is smiling uncertainly and is fidgeting, scratching his cheek and then runs a hand through his hair.

“I-Iwaizumi! Hey, good morning!” Yaku says.

Iwaizumi chuckles. “Same to you. Were you about to catch the elevator?” Iwaizumi gestures behind him.

“O-Oh! Yeah, but that’s fine ha ha,” Yaku waves a hand flippantly. “I’ll get the next one. Er, how are you these days?” he asks suddenly.

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows. “I’m…I’ve been pretty good.”

Yaku shows visible relief in his face when Iwaizumi says it, which then confuses Iwaizumi even more.

“Ah…” Yaku begins, twiddling his thumbs. “That’s good, that’s…” he looks at Iwaizumi and shrugs dismissively. “I’m just, er, checking on the employees…you know,” Yaku laughs nervously. “HR stuff,” he reasons.

Iwaizumi nods slowly. They _do_ make rounds like this though it’s never been done individually.

“Oh, I see,” Iwaizumi says.

The elevator chimes open and Yaku jumps in a start, he runs inside the elevator and waves at Iwaizumi.

“So! I uh, gotta go. See you, Iwaizumi!” Yaku tells him before the elevator closes and Iwaizumi stands there, quite astonished how this day is going.

 

Hanamaki comes back to man the counter just as Iwaizumi leaves and he immediately berates Oikawa after seeing the mess with the tissues. He’s still grumbling and Matsukawa is in the kitchen, seemingly trying to get as far as he can go from Hanamaki at the moment.

“You’re not going to fire Mattsun, are you?” Oikawa asks Hanamaki conversationally as he arranges the pastry display.

Hanamaki seems to gasp inwardly and instead he scoffs as though that’s the most incredulous thing.

“Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.” Hanamaki says.

Oikawa grins, leaning on the glass display.

“What’s the matter anyway?” Oikawa asks.

“Mind your own business. I didn’t ask where you ran off last night. I was hoping you were taken away by those alien friends of yours.”

Oikawa pretends he didn’t hear the last bit and shrugs.

“Oh but that’s highly undisclosable,”

Hanamaki sighs, annoyed. “I broke up with my girlfriend. Rather, she broke up with me and Issei’s telling me to let it go.”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow.

“But you _should_ let it go,” Oikawa grins then. “Why’s Mattsun so grumpy?”

Hanamaki looks at Oikawa blankly, still annoyed. He clears his throat.

“‘That’s highly undisclosable’” Hanamaki says in a high-pitched tone, imitating what Oikawa said earlier in a supposed impression of him.

Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him.

“That wasn’t a very good impression,”

Hanamaki rolls his eyes but his mouth turns up slightly in a smirk.

“Close enough.”

 

Iwaizumi visits Oikawa again in the evening, sitting on the same place by the door and just so happens that every time he’s around that place is always empty. Oikawa hovers around him a lot, his beautiful smile still in place and he’s shining and radiant and happy. Iwaizumi wants it to be that way.

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Iwaizumi asks Oikawa, who’s sitting across him at the moment staring at him with a pleased expression, as he’s stirring the tea he ordered.

Oikawa’s tapping his fingers on the table and he hums.

“We don’t get a lot of customers in the evening so I’m free at the moment,” Oikawa says, grinning.

“Kunimi’s staring at you daggers,”

Oikawa pouts. “Let him stare,”

Iwaizumi taps at his phone idly; a small smile on his face and the calendar in his phone greets him. Iwaizumi’s smile hitch higher.

“So,” Iwaizumi begins, slowly. “There’s a Saturday coming up and _well,_ ”

A small smile starts to form on Oikawa’s face.

“Hmm?” he hums.

“Fate seems to be against a date don’t you think,”

Oikawa sits up. “Oh but you know…this Saturday…I’m free…” Oikawa waves his hands around. “Always,” he adds helpfully.

Iwaizumi eyes him amusedly. He leans closer to Oikawa.

“Do you...maybe,” Iwaizumi starts. “Want to go somewhere? This Saturday? Just the two of us because well…”

Oikawa is down with jovial giggles, covering his face with his hands and sagging on the table.

 “Yes of course , why would I even say anything else,” Oikawa says quickly, also muffled by his hands that Iwaizumi laughs.

Iwaizumi prods the teabag on the cup saucer, smiling slightly.

“Where do you want to go this Saturday?” he asks Oikawa.

Oikawa looks up and stares at him. He likes watching Iwaizumi a lot, no matter how creepy it sounded. He always has the prettiest, the fiercest eyes like he always means what he says. Where does Oikawa want to go? Anywhere with Iwaizumi really. Though if he could go back to the beginning, get his memories back…

“I was thinking, maybe if, well if I want to get my memories back I should probably start from the beginning.” Oikawa says, a little hesitant with his words but Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in realization and a look of fondness passes his face.

“You want to go to Miyagi?” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa slumps back on the table again, mumbling.

“Yeah I know it’s very far let’s just not—”

Iwaizumi laughs, shaking his head. He runs his hand through Oikawa’s hair, ruffling it.

“No, no I don’t mean that! It’s fine with me actually. I was just making sure.” Iwaizumi tells him.

When Oikawa looks up at him again, he’s smiling.

Hanamaki passes by them at that moment and he eyes Oikawa pointedly, ignoring Iwaizumi at first.

“Oi Oikawa, have you checked the flour delivery out back—” his gaze shifts to Iwaizumi and for a second there, a fleeting look of recalling passes his face though it disappears instantly. Hanamaki’s expression changes into the face one does when seeing an old friend. “Oh, hey Iwaizumi! Didn’t notice you today.”

Iwaizumi blinks in surprise and disbelief. “Ah yeah.”

Hanamaki nods. “Uhuh, well then,” he looks at Oikawa again. “After you’re done flirting with Iwaizumi go check the flour delivery alright?”

And just like that he leaves, leaving behind two looks of disbelief in his wake.

Oikawa stutters when he finally talks.

“H-He’s never called you by name before.” Oikawa says.

 

Oikawa only goes to check the flour deliver when Iwaizumi finally leaves home, not forgetting kissing Oikawa on the cheek chastely when they’re outside. Oikawa’s sure his cheeks is still tinged with pink and he can’t get rid of the smile on his face.

Nevertheless, one thing has been bothering him and it worsens when he gets to the counter and sees Hanamaki and Matsukawa apparently arguing again and they stop abruptly when Oikawa comes.

“Oh, so Iwaizumi’s left?” Hanamaki asks immediately, clearly trying to change the subject and Matsukawa frowns.

Oikawa fixes his apron. “Um, yeah.”

Matsukawa leans on the counter idly. “Hmm, I didn’t see him today. Wonder how those papers he always complains about are working out.”

And then both Hanamaki and Matsukawa are commenting on how Iwaizumi has always been hardworking even from before.

And Oikawa is just standing there. Definitely astonished because _what the hell_ they remember Iwaizumi now? _And he still doesn’t recall anything important?_ For whatever godforsaken reason?!

Oikawa wants to rip his hair out.

Oikawa makes a very false laugh as Hanamaki and Matsukawa keep talking.

“Ha ha, yeah. I should, um. Go back and see through the deliveries.” Oikawa says quickly, gesturing to the kitchen and making his escape there, very glum with his discovery.

 

Iwaizumi notices Oikawa’s gloomy mood on the train ride to Miyagi immediately the next day. He leans close to see Oikawa’s face clearer.

“Is this a bad day? We can go back if you want,” Iwaizumi offers.

Oikawa smiles sheepishly. “No, no Iwa-chan it’s fine I was just thinking things.”

“Really I won’t mind if you don’t feel up for it today,”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, his smile still in place. “I want to go to your house today. In Miyagi.”

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows.

“My house? Okay, sure…?”

Oikawa bites his lip and then murmurs.

“I went there once,”

Iwaizumi smiles slightly.  “Of course you have,”

Oikawa shakes his head. “No I meant recently. I think it was your parents I helped move an ornament…”

“Ah,”

“They didn’t remember me. What if they still don’t?” Oikawa’s eyes widen in worry.

Iwaizumi takes a breath, pats Oikawa’s hand.

“We’ll know won’t we?”

 

And they went, now standing in front of the house Oikawa had been standing out of weeks before. Iwaizumi is staring up his house _ahh_ ing in nostalgia. Oikawa is creeping beside him, eyes still wide and Iwaizumi motions him to press the doorbell so with a shaky hand, he presses the bell which was underneath the sign _YOSHINO._

Almost immediately, Oikawa watches as Aiko comes out the door to peer out the gate curiously and when she sees who it is her entire expression changes to happiness.

“Oh my goodness!” Aiko exclaims in delight and turns back slightly to call out inside. “Kenichi! Darling, look who it is!”

Iwaizumi lets out a breathy laugh and Oikawa smiles nervously.

Aiko doesn’t wait for her husband to come out and she comes to open the gate herself, immediately ushering them inside and proceeding to hug her son very tight.

“Hajime! _Hajime_ ,” she says repeatedly, almost like a scolding and Iwaizumi pats his mother’s back fondly, laughing.

“Hey, Mom.”

Aiko pulls back, frowning jokingly. “It’s been so long since I last saw you and all you say is ‘Hey, Mom’?”

“What am I supposed to say—”

Aiko fixes her eyes on Oikawa, who stiffens and he watches as a look of fondness passes over her face and moves past Iwaizumi to hug Oikawa as well with the same enthusiasm.

“Tooru! Ah you’re even more handsome than the last time I saw you! How have you been?” Aiko says as soon as she pulls back from her very close-fitting hug and pats Oikawa’s cheek merrily. Oikawa could only muster a very worried grin although Iwaizumi’s mother doesn’t really notice.

Iwaizumi notices though and he takes Oikawa’s hand discreetly and squeezes.

“I-I’ve been very well, Aiko-san,” Oikawa stutters out, remembering her name from last time though apparently, it seems last time didn’t occur to her.

But Aiko is nodding along happily, looking at the two boys with a gentle expression. She has always thought of Oikawa as her second son and it made her ecstatic to have him around again with her son.

“Very well, come on in! Come in! We were just preparing what to make for lunch and you boys came just in time,” Aiko is telling them as they get in the house Iwaizumi grew up in. And Iwaizumi can’t help but let his eyes wander around the house, knowing each nook and cranny by heart.

Oikawa’s also trying to take in the incredibly familiar household that he just stepped into. He knows he’s been here before, as he’s been told, and though he can’t remember the familiarity nags him a lot.

While he’s taking in all this, Oikawa sets his eyes instead to the pictures lined up on the wall. And there are a lot of them too; nearly all of it featured Iwaizumi from childhood and on. Oikawa chuckles.

“Wow,” Oikawa breathes, staring and Iwaizumi’s attention snaps to him and when he sees the pictures on the wall, his face grows red in mortification.

“ _What the hell,_ ” Iwaizumi hisses despite Oikawa’s giggling. Aiko looks back at them with a questioning smile and Iwaizumi looks at his mother pointedly, gesturing to the photos. “Mom, _why._ ”

Aiko rolls her eyes. “What do you mean why, they’re lovely aren’t they Tooru?”

Oikawa bites back a laugh and nods.

“They are, really.”

Iwaizumi looks at him in disbelief.

Aiko laughs and walks back to them, pointing at a picture.

“See even little Tooru is here! Look, look!” Aiko says excitedly, tapping at a picture and Oikawa and Iwaizumi looks.

In the picture, they’re probably around elementary age and they’re both looking very haggard as they look at the camera. Well, Iwaizumi grumpily looking as he holds a volleyball and Oikawa smiling bright, holding up a peace sign. He has one arm slung around Iwaizumi. Oikawa knows what this picture is. He knows it because he has the same one in his bedroom.

Only in the memory he remembers, he was alone when the picture was taken.

Still, Oikawa’s eyes brighten, moved that he’s among the pictures.

“It’s brilliant!” Oikawa says brightly.

“WHAT,” Iwaizumi demands and Oikawa and Aiko laughs heartily at his expression.

Their laughter finally brought Iwaizumi’s dad out of the kitchen, wondering why they are so amused and he grins wide when he sees Iwaizumi and Oikawa. He’s wiping his hands on a towel as he approaches.

“My, my look at you! I haven’t seen you both in a while!” he says, chuckling and setting aside the towel, he pats Iwaizumi and Oikawa on the shoulder.

“That’s the thing Kenichi apparently when you turn twenty-four and have decent jobs you forget about your parents,” Aiko calls over from her shoulder lightheartedly as she walks in the kitchen.

“That’s not true!” Oikawa objects at the same time Iwaizumi grumbles, “Hey, I call all the time!”

And they hear Aiko’s soft tinkling laughter emanating from the kitchen.

Kenichi laughs himself. “Don’t listen to her, she’s just pouting.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa snort as Aiko calls, “I _heard_ that, darling.”

Oikawa’s smiling and it’s genuine, unable to stop the spreading warmth in his chest just being surrounded by these people.

 

Kenichi goes back to making lunch and Iwaizumi and Oikawa immediately offer help but Kenichi declines Iwaizumi right away, saying that he trusts Oikawa with kitchen work more much to everyone’s amusement. So in the end, Iwaizumi sulks in the living room, flipping through the messages through his phone, vaguely interested by the messages Tanaka and Nishinoya sent complaining about Ennoshita again.

He doesn’t notice his mother entering the room amidst the clattering going on in the kitchen and he jumps a bit when Aiko suddenly leans over the back of the couch.

“So, do you have something to tell me?” Aiko suddenly says.

Iwaizumi swallows. “Er, Mom—”

“There is something isn’t it?” Aiko says softly. When Iwaizumi is still fumbling for words, Aiko walks around the couch to sit beside him.

“What is it, Hajime?” Aiko asks, tilting her head.

Iwaizumi wants to tell her. But really, he doesn’t know how to explain it to her so he stumbles on his words, clasping his hands together.

“Well, it’s like this…” he starts, palms starting to sweat. He breathes in and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “It’s—well it’s—alright to put it bluntly,” Iwaizumi pauses, lowers his voice. “What happened to Dad is going to happen to me,”

Aiko scrunches her forehead, confused and then softly, “Jirou,”

Iwaizumi lets out an ironic laugh. He knows somehow his mother has prepared herself for this to happen someday. Perhaps.

“I don’t know when,” Iwaizumi says. “I’m not sure it’s going to be a year anymore. Probably shorter than last time—” he continues without thinking.

“Last time?” Aiko cuts him off and then shakes her head, still composed though she’s gone a little pale. “Twenty-four…too young.” She murmurs, reaching out a hand to smooth Iwaizumi’s hair.

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, looking at his hands as he clasps and unclasps his fingers.

“Who is it?” Aiko murmurs finally and Iwaizumi turns his gaze to her, a small smile on his face. Then Iwaizumi is thankful once again that his mother easily gets things when she chuckles and nods.

“Tooru,” she says, nodding again, seemingly relieved. “I see, I really should—I mean I,” she takes a few deep breaths, trying to maintain her composure.

Iwaizumi holds her hand. “Mom,”

“It’s your happiness, Hajime. It’s your decision,” Aiko says, squeezing her son’s hand— _her only son_. “I can’t be selfish to tell you what to do. And telling you to stay for me would be selfish. I want you to be happy. Your dad wants you to be happy—both of them.”

“I know,” Iwaizumi says. “I am happy.”

Aiko ruffles Iwaizumi’s hair again. She always did when he was still younger and it’s been a habit she never got rid of.

“Do tell me though, Hajime?” Aiko asks.

“Of course, Mom—”

Oikawa struts into the living room all of the sudden, wearing a kitchen apron with the very bold imprint of _Kiss The Cook!_ He looks rather at ease with what he’s doing.

“Lunch time~!” Oikawa declares, waving around a spatula.

Aiko and Iwaizumi turns to look, Aiko laughing softly.

“We heard you, dumbass.” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa does an offended gasp. “Iwa-chan! Saying rude things in front of your mother.”

Aiko laughs again and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, permitting himself a small smile.

 

Lunch goes quite well and uneventful and Iwaizumi had noticed his mother smiling at him and Oikawa through every interaction. It made warmth spread from behind his sternum and he’s glad he was able to tell his mother about things.

Though not completely.

When they’re finally about to leave, Aiko takes Oikawa aside and with a soft smile she tells him, “Thank you,” which bewilders Oikawa for a moment.

“What for, Aiko-san?”

Aiko chuckles and reaches out her hand to pat Oikawa’s cheek.

“Hajime smiles the brightest when he’s with you. I want to thank you for that,” Aiko breathes out. “I can’t have my son forever. I know you know.”

Oikawa opens his mouth to speak but Aiko shakes her head.

“It’s _fine_. Make each other happy,” Aiko pats Oikawa’s cheek again and then puts her hand on his shoulder and squeezes firmly. “Make every day matter.”

Oikawa purses his lips and nods determinedly.

“We will.”

 

Aiko suggests they go to Oikawa’s house next saying, “Mayari would be glad to see you again, Hajime!” and Oikawa’s delighted by the suggestion.

“Call will you, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi grins. “Yes, Dad,”

Kenichi grins and waves as they say their goodbyes. Kenichi and Aiko stands by their porch to watch the two boys chuckling at each other as they make their way to the other’s house and Kenichi looks down to his wife who is smiling slightly.

“You have something to say, don’t you?” Kenichi says, teasingly.

Aiko laughs and sighs contentedly.

“I think I’ve lost him already though he didn’t tell me. But he’s here somehow and he’s very determined too and I think maybe,” Aiko says. “Jirou would be proud of him.”

Kenichi smiles and kisses his wife’s head.

“I’m sure he is.”

 

“So I think definitely that your dad likes me and your mom thinks I’m perfect and I may not remember things but I’m sure that’s what they thought of me way before,” Oikawa is saying.

They’re walking to Oikawa’s house now and Iwaizumi isn’t bothered much though he can’t be very sure yet whether whatever’s making people remember him now still works with Oikawa’s family. But then it worked on Hanamaki so there’s a good chance at least.

To get his worries off, he listens to Oikawa instead.

“Oh they’re very charmed for sure,” Iwaizumi says sarcastically and Oikawa smacks him moodily.

“Don’t be mean, Iwa-chan. I’m a very flattering guest.”

“Yes you are.” Iwaizumi says, meaning it though the tone of his voice makes it seem otherwise and Oikawa smacks him again which makes him laugh.

Iwaizumi rings the bell this time eyeing the newly done residence plate, a very fancy looking _OIKAWA_ plastered at the gate. It’s Oikawa’s mother who opens the door and sees them first and she’s immediately gushing in delight.

“Hajime! Oh my goodness it _is_ you! And Tooru! _Darling_ —” Oikawa’s mother says as she’s opening the gate and hugging them both at once, patting their cheeks fondly and ushering them inside.

“Tooru, sweetheart, how are you?” Oikawa’s mother asks him brightly.

Oikawa’s practically red from mortification and he murmurs a quick, “I’m alright, Mom” as Iwaizumi tries muffling his laughter.

“I do hope you’re doing great as well, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi smiles, relief and joy…well mostly relief, known in his voice.

“That’s right, Mayari-san.”

“Oh you’re still reliable as ever! Come in, come in! Your sister’s here today, Tooru,” Mayari is saying as she’s ushering them inside and Tooru does a dramatic sigh to Iwaizumi who chuckles again.

Sure enough, Satsuki and Oikawa’s dad, Akihito, are in the living room; Satsuki watching TV as their Dad is finishing paperwork. Oikawa half-expects Satsuki to look at Iwaizumi in a way you eye a stranger however that’s not the case as Satsuki immediately jumps up when she sees Iwaizumi and runs up to him to give him a hug.

“Hajime! Wow it’s been so long since I last saw you! Probably when you were still very tiny!”

She’s exaggerating and everyone in the room knows it.

“I don’t think—not really, Satsuki…”

“Oh don’t be shy now! You were my favorite kid! More mature than my brother—”

“What the hell, Nee-chan.” Oikawa says.

Everyone is chuckling. Mayari (now seated beside Akihito) shakes her head.

“Stop teasing your brother, Satsuki,” Akihito says though it is very blithe. To Iwaizumi he says, “Nice to see you again, Hajime.”

“Ah, same here, Akihito-san.”

Oikawa pouts. “Where’s Takeru anyway?”

“Atsushi took him to the park,” Satsuki says, a matter-of-factly. Atsushi is Satsuki’s husband whom she adores very much. Considering the fact that Atsushi also pretty much looks up to Satsuki, Oikawa leaves them be though he never really sees Atsushi much. Partially because of the fact that he’s in the city now.

“Tooru loves the park.” Satsuki adds helpfully to Iwaizumi who smiles in a way that makes Oikawa’s heart flutter.

“I know.” Iwaizumi says. He sure knows a lot of things; Oikawa could just kiss him.

What’s not nice is that they’re all happy to remember and _he still has no idea in the slightest._

Oikawa makes grumbling noises under his breath and Satsuki laughs gleefully, making a motion to go.

“Alright, alright!” Satsuki is saying amidst laughter. “Go on, you.”

Satsuki eyes them amusedly as Oikawa pushes Iwaizumi to go up the stairs to his room at the same time sticking his tongue out at Satsuki in retaliation.

 

Oikawa is lying on his bed in a fetal position, sulking as he’s holding on to a picture frame. Iwaizumi’s busying himself looking at Oikawa’s bookshelf that he’s so familiar with, seeing again his various astrology and extraterrestrial-related science books and even books about volleyball. Oikawa has a stand for his trophies too and Iwaizumi is smiling at each one.

Meanwhile, Oikawa is thumbing at the glass of the picture frame, eyeing the photo inside it glumly. It’s the same photo hanging on the wall in Iwaizumi’s house and Oikawa’s always kept this photo in his bedside drawer. It’s very disorienting and yet there it was.

Iwaizumi eyes Oikawa sulking and he sighs, getting on the bed to poke his side, making Oikawa jump.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouts and then goes back to sulking.

“What’s the matter?” Iwaizumi asks him, scooting towards him closer to peer over Oikawa’s shoulder and he sees the picture frame. “Oh it’s that again. I have another one of that picture. You kept it in a photo album but I think it’s lost among all the other photo albums you liked keeping in my apartment.”

Oikawa turns around and latches himself on Iwaizumi’s side, still pouting.

“I don’t remember it. I really don’t it’s annoying. No, wait it’s _frustrating._ ”

Iwaizumi places his arms around Oikawa to pull him closer to him; his chin resting on Oikawa’s head.

“Well, we were pretty young.” Iwaizumi says, trying to humor him. He only receives a jab on the stomach and Iwaizumi winces. “Ow, Oikawa! Geez. Look, it’s fine. I told you I don’t need you to remember.”

“But I want to!” Oikawa whines. “Everyone seems to remember you but me. It’s unfair, Iwa-chan,” He sounds close to sobbing and Iwaizumi looks down at him to make sure he isn’t.

He isn’t.

He’s still whining though.

Iwaizumi sighs again. “Oikawa, you know that’s not right.”

“I don’t want to be left behind.”

“No one’s leaving you behind though.” Iwaizumi cups Oikawa’s face, still pouting. “Listen, we went here to remember right? Then I’ll help you with what I remember, that alright?”

Oikawa seems to be thoughtful about it though he doesn’t say anything. Iwaizumi takes this as assent. He gently untangles himself from Oikawa and gets up. Oikawa sits up to watch him.

Iwaizumi points to Oikawa’s old telescope at the other side of the room.

“Your telescope over there,” Iwaizumi says and points to the window on the right. “You used to place it there and well,” Iwaizumi stands to open the window and Oikawa leans up to see as Iwaizumi points to a window opposite Oikawa’s house. The window is covered by a blue curtain.

“That used to be my room,” Iwaizumi continues, glancing to Oikawa with a smile. “And every night you took out your goddamn telescope and whenever you would see something you liked you’d make _so much_ noise! And then finally seven-year-old me decided I’ve had enough and I yelled at you one night because of the noise you made.”

Oikawa is giggling. He can imagine it somehow; little Iwaizumi frowning as he opens his window to yell at Oikawa grumpily. Perhaps Oikawa was startled. And then delighted that the boy his age that lived next door finally acknowledged him at some point even though he looks very grumpy.

“I can see that, Iwa-chan. Even as a kid you’re still very frowny.”

“Come again?”

“You know I’m joking, Iwa-chan, carry on.”

“That’s what I thought. Anyway ah, here—” Iwaizumi sees two paper cups tied together in the middle with a string on Oikawa’s shelf and he takes it in his hands, laughing. He hands it to Oikawa and sits down on the bed. “I made that for you and we would use that to talk about things you saw up there with your telescope. I made it so you wouldn’t make so much noise and you always talked about stars and all that shit I didn’t understand—Hey, what are you doing!”

Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi to him again so they’re lying on the bed together, faces close. He leans his forehead against Iwaizumi’s and closes his eyes.

“Thank you…Hajime,” Oikawa murmurs, placing a hand on Iwaizumi’s cheek.

Iwaizumi laughs softly, putting his arms around Oikawa.

“I didn’t even do anything.”

“Yes you did. It means a lot to me even though you frown a lot it really means—”

“Shut up, please.” Iwaizumi says and leans his head down to kiss Oikawa.

Oikawa is laughing softly, raising his head to meet the kiss, smiling as he kisses him back, the hand he placed on Iwaizumi’s cheek moving to his neck and threading to Iwaizumi’s hair, pulling him closer.

When both of them pull back, eyes half-lidded, Oikawa murmurs against Iwaizumi’s lips.

“Iwa-chan, I want to tell you something,”

“Hmm?”

Oikawa exhales. “I lov—”

Suddenly there is a loud yowling before Oikawa can finish what he wants to say. The yowling lasts for a few seconds and then a loud thud as though falling from the roof. Iwaizumi and Oikawa sit up in alarm and wonder.

“What the hell,” Oikawa murmurs, startled.

“W-Was that a cat?” Iwaizumi says, blinking.

Oikawa covers his face in both shock and embarrassment. Cockblocked by a cat. Lovely.

But then Iwaizumi looks at him with amazed amusement on his face and they’re both laughing. They’re laughing and Oikawa knows it’s going to be okay.

 

Damn. _Damn_. Yaku’s sure something’s broken as he sits up and murmurs a few pitiful meows. He shakes his light brown fur, covered in dust from the roof and from the long way down to the cement. He’s wincing as he starts walking away and he’s sure at least a few bones are broken. _Oh for the love of—_ Yaku thinks to himself grumpily as he’s walking away.

Suddenly there is a sound of screeching and Yaku freezes as a pitch black car rounds up in the corner and stops at where he is and then Yaku is hissing, knowing perfectly well who it is, the fur on his back rising and it might have been an odd sight, a cat hissing at a fancy car but since nobody is around, Yaku can’t really bring himself to care.

Black mist surrounds the car immediately and at that moment, Yaku makes a run for it but apparently he’s too slow to run as pale hands are already grabbing him by the time he’s flinching away.

“Yaku-san, wait!” Lev says, trying to keep his voice low but still sounding very loud to Yaku’s ears.

Yaku lets out another indignant yowl and winces as Lev touches the shoulder he’s sure he broke and Lev gets it immediately, setting Yaku down gently with a worried look in his face.

“Yaku-san, please don’t run.” Lev says pleadingly.

 _As if I can still run,_ Yaku’s thinking, meowing the complaint. _My shoulder hurts._

“You’re really stubborn, Yaku-san! Just let them be, someone always dies at some point!” Lev says, as indignant as Yaku.

Yaku meows again, wincing as he accidentally places pressure on his shoulder. And all of a sudden, he’s seeing black spots in his vision and he starts swaying around.

“Yaku-san?”

Yaku’s last thought is his adamant refusal to faint, knowing full well that Lev will take him home. He faints anyway and Lev is there to catch him.

 

When Yaku awakens, he’s in human form again and he’s still wearing the clothes he wore this morning—red shirt and white pants—though his pants are now covered in dirt here and there. When he sits up on the sofa, he feels a slight brush of pain and he winces, gingerly looking at his shoulder to see that it’s been carefully bandaged and Yaku feels thankful, nevermind the fact that when he looks around, he realizes he’s in Lev’s apartment.

There’s a rattling in the kitchen and when Yaku turns to see Lev coming out, grinning as he’s holding a big bowl of presumably soup.

“Ah! Yaku-san, you’re awake!” Lev says as he approaches, setting down the bowl on the table in front of Yaku.

“Lev, why did you bring me here?” Yaku says, slowly.

Lev looks at Yaku incredulously, sitting on the floor in front of him regardless of the space on the sofa.

“You were hurt, Yaku-san, I couldn’t just—”

Yaku shakes his head, persistent. “Until the words are said, Lev! What if—”

And Lev is shaking his head too, cross now.

“Yaku-san, you’re no longer assigned to this. You don’t even work as a reaper anymore. I can’t let you—”

“I’m still a reaper, Lev!”

“I don’t want you to get hurt!” Lev exclaims, standing now and he huffs, sitting on the sofa. “I don’t want you to get hurt, Yaku-san. That’s why I’m telling you…”

Yaku exhales sharply, trying to compose himself.

“Tell me Lev, what is the job of a reaper?”

Lev shifts uncertainly. “We…guide the souls of the dead to their destinations when they die.”

Yaku nods. “That’s right. We’re also arbiters of the dead. Now you tell me, Lev: is this really reaping?”

Lev’s eyes widen, getting Yaku’s point.

“But Yaku-san, Eagle’s just—

“Sure he tells us what to do but I’ve looked through it, Lev,” Yaku says. “Do you think Death really has a time to keep some small grudge up when he has millions of people to oversee? How many people do you think die every day? That’s why assigned Eagle for it because of his medallion.”

“It cuts lives,” Lev adds.

Yaku nods. “Yeah. Anyway, it went on that way because of that foolish grudge. But then come the new age and Death has not been paying attention to it anymore. It’s possible he doesn’t even give a shit about it no longer what with him getting new grudges every now and then, Lev and yet it’s still going on and it’s so unfair—”

“Yaku-san—”

“They assigned me to this! They will put up with me! When Iwaizumi Jirou died I gave up. This isn’t supposed to be how my job goes.”

Yaku finally stops talking, breathing heavily. Lev is staring at him, a little awed.

“Yaku-san,” Lev says again. “You don’t intend to…”

Yaku looks at him and waits for him to keep going.

“…do something about it?” Lev finishes.

“Of course, I will do something about it!” Yaku says loudly. “Iwaizumi Hajime’s already a chance unfolding in front of me hell yes I will do something about it.”

Lev is shaking his head. “But what—”

“The death dagger, or whatever else there is to destroy that stupid medallion—”

Lev pales. “No! _Morisuke_ don’t—”

But Yaku is already standing up and making his way out of the tall reaper’s apartment.

 

Night has fallen when Iwaizumi and Oikawa arrive back at the city and as they are walking out of the train station, Iwaizumi turns to Oikawa suddenly, looking very thoughtful.

“Oikawa,” he says. “Do you mind if you come with me to my apartment? Just for a short while, I want to give you something.”

Oikawa tilts his head and smiles.

“Sure, no problem.”

They take a cab to the Ace and Iwaizumi takes his time telling Oikawa stories from his own memory as they get there; Iwaizumi telling Oikawa that usually when they get back to the city, Oikawa can barely keep his eyes open from being tired, telling him about _that one time_ that he really had to carry Oikawa out of the cab and with each story, no matter how trivial it is to Iwaizumi, Oikawa is grinning and laughing at them and warmth is spreading up to Iwaizumi’s fingertips every time.

Even when they get to the Ace, Iwaizumi is still telling him various things, Oikawa nodding fervently, really wanting to know everything.

“…the first suite is empty at the moment and to be honest, I don’t really know who occupies that. Ah the third suite is Asahi’s, he also works at Karasu Inc.,” Iwaizumi is saying, twirling his keys on one finger and pointing at the different penthouse suites before getting to his.

“And of course, this is mine,” Iwaizumi says as they arrive to his door and Oikawa grins.

“Yes, sir!”

The penthouse’s walls are painted the lightest blue and is bare except for a few paintings that are hung in the hall and the living room. Iwaizumi hasn’t really told Oikawa yet that he used to live here and he’s secretly relieved that he took away their pictures together beforehand so he can tell him properly.

“What is it that you wanted to give me?” Oikawa says, sitting on the couch now and is leaning over the back of the couch to see Iwaizumi getting two glasses of water at the counter.

“Just a second,” Iwaizumi says, walking back to Oikawa to hand him the glass of water and ruffles  his hair very quick and walks away again and disappears in another hall.

Oikawa chuckles and faces front again, staring at the black screen of the large TV. He leans back his head on the back portion of the sofa to stare at the immobile chandelier, closes his eyes.

And suddenly he’s seeing things.

Bright lights from an unknown room somewhere in this suite, seeing the early rays of the sun as he gets up the bed and wakes the person beside him, feeling the cold tiles as he’s walking around the kitchen to fix breakfast, both of them laughing as they hurry on to work.

Oikawa remembers what Iwaizumi said earlier, something about Oikawa liking to keep photo albums in Iwaizumi’s apartment. Oikawa suddenly has an epiphany, opening his eyes.

Iwaizumi comes back and Oikawa sits up again. Iwaizumi doesn’t sit behind him, instead he merely leans on the back of the couch, and he’s twirling a set of keys in one hand, resembling his. Oikawa eyes it interestedly and looks at Iwaizumi with a raised eyebrow.

“Actually yeah,” Iwaizumi says, almost sheepishly. “I _am_ about to give you these keys to my house with reasons, for the record.”

Oikawa laughs. “Go on.”

“Hm, first off you might go out wandering around drunk again and I’d rather you get here instead of wherever else in the middle of the night—”

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi laughs. “Yes, anyway…these keys, um they’re actually _yours_ in the first place so I—”

Oikawa gasps. “So wait, I’m right? I did live here!”

“What do you mean you’re right,”

“I just had a very assuming thought,”

“Well you’re somehow always right about your assuming thoughts.”

“ _Iwa-chan,_ ”

Iwaizumi smiles and fiddles with the keys.

“B-But I’m not forcing you to live with me again, alright? I mean it sure would be nice but if you’re uncomfortable with it then I’ll leave you alone—”

Oikawa smiles brightly and pulls Iwaizumi closer by the collar and kisses him to shut him up. Iwaizumi cups Oikawa’s face, smiling as he kisses back and when Oikawa pulls away, he takes the keys in Iwaizumi’s hand.

“You don’t have to ask me if I want to live here, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi. “Since I have your keys now I’m going to be here a lot whether you like it or not anyway.”

“Oh I’d really like that,”

“You’re thinking inappropriate thoughts aren’t you?”

“Wh-What the heck—what are you—”

Oikawa laughs giddily, watching Iwaizumi’s face turn a cheery red and he kisses his cheek, not helping it.

“I should go, Iwa-chan I still have work tomorrow.” Oikawa says though he sounds like he doesn’t mean it. Iwaizumi is reluctant to let him go either but then he thinks of a frowning Hanamaki because _why are you late today mister_ and Iwaizumi wants to laugh and cower at the same time.

So he relents.

“Alright, I’ll walk you to the door,” he tells Oikawa.

 

“Nice,” Kuroo says expectantly, loading a luggage one by one into carrier while Kenma discreetly fiddles with his ConSoul which is vibrating now and again to his annoyance. They both know what it means and Kuroo’s crafty smile is very knowing.

“Kuro, mind the luggage. He’s going to be mad at you if one of them falls.” Kenma says though he doubts his boss would even notice if one luggage falls seeing that he has _so many._

“Ah but,” Kuroo says, glancing at his boss from the corner of his eye. “It’s coming.”

 

Iwaizumi is still holding Oikawa’s hand even though he’s already outside, also refusing to let go yet.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says. “I never really got around to say it,”

“Hmm?”

 

“Done!” Kuroo says, finally finished placing the ninth and last luggage on the second luggage carrier. To think that this is only for one person, it’s insane really but it’s not his place to ask questions.

“Kuro,” Kenma says, tugging on the edge of Kuroo’s uniform, pointing at the still vibrating ConSoul.

“Are you through?” _He_ says and although his tone is impassive, Kuroo and Kenma stiffen.

“Yes, yes!” Kuroo says, his eyes twinkling, a darker hint blooming from there. “It is done,” Kuroo adds.

 

“I love you,” Oikawa breathes, almost inaudibly.

And really Iwaizumi is _so glad_ to hear it. His heart is beating very fast and he wants to kiss Oikawa right then and there and pull him back inside again.

If it weren’t for the fact that somewhere inside him, it feels as though someone had punched him with all their might and it’s agonizing, _agonizing_ and Iwaizumi knows perfectly well what that meant and he’s doing his best not to twist his expression and instead he focuses his mind on squeezing Oikawa’s hand for reassurance.

_Okay. Okay, it’s going to be alright, hang on._

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa to him abruptly and hugs him tight never mind that Oikawa’s taller than him and he buries his face in Oikawa’s neck, breathing in his scent, trying to compose himself though he’s trying to silence the gasps of pain that he can’t hold on very soon.

“I love you too,” Iwaizumi chokes out, meaning every word of it no matter what the cost is.

Oikawa laughs softly, giving Iwaizumi one last squeeze and kissing his head before letting go and Iwaizumi is using all his willpower to let go because _Oikawa has to leave now get your shit together_ so he digs his hands on the doorframe, taking a deep breath, smiling.

“Take care.” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa nods, still smiling.

“See you tomorrow, Iwa-chan!” and then Oikawa is walking away and in that instant, Iwaizumi pushes the door to a close, careful not to slam it and he’s sinking on the floor, gasps of pain and aching making way out of his throat.

He knows what this is. Every month from before he had tried his best keeping Oikawa from seeing him like this as much as possible. He always misses though.

He doubts he can do it again now his curse is back.

 

Kuroo is tapping his feet impatiently, waiting for the elevator to finally clear so he and Kenma can stuff the two luggage carriers in but people seems to just come and go in big numbers and he can’t pick the right timing until they’re completely alone.

 _He_ ’s also clearly impatient now as he steps ahead of Kuroo and Kenma and presses the elevator button himself.

“Sorry ‘bout that boss. The Ace is booming after all.” Kuroo says.

“I don’t mind. I am rather tired though,”

Kenma nods at him, trying to look sympathetic.

The elevator opens again with a ding and inside, there’s only one person there, someone with windswept brown hair and big brown eyes, his pale and thin hands tapping on a phone so when he steps out as soon as the elevator opens, he doesn’t notice the person in front of him and only looks up in surprise when they _do_ bump.

The first thing Oikawa sees is a big eagle brooch…or medallion? And when he focuses, his eyes trails first to the two people behind the person he just bumped against. The two of them, one with ominous black hair and a shorter one with yellow-tipped hair seemed to be bellhops and Oikawa bites back a gasp.

_Cat’s eyes. Black clouds. Love him, say those words. He will die._

“Ah—!” Oikawa begins, trying not to be rude but he can’t help but point to the two anyway. They both tilt their heads at him, the black haired one grinning.

“Oikawa…?”

Oikawa finally remembers that he bumped into someone earlier and he gathers his wits to make an apology.

“I’m very sorry I didn’t see—” Oikawa begins carelessly, ultimately looking up to the person and when he does, Oikawa can’t bite back his gasp this time and he flinches back reflexively.

“U-Ushijima?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom there it is


	10. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa doesn’t see him come in. He’s too busy holding up at the counter to even notice anyone else. But then at the corner of his eye he sees someone seated by the door and his heart leaps at the thought of seeing Iwaizumi today and when he turns around his joy turns to immediate seething.  
> Ushijima is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i edit this (the question is do i ever edit my updates) hahhahah no i dont  
> here is chapter 10! TuT

**Death Dagger**

RESTRICTED

Creation of said dagger entails a month’s time and two reaper’s grim, akin to an angel’s grace. Losing a grim for a reaper results the loss of the reaper’s powers overall thus giving them mundane mortality. However creation of this dagger bestows the user the power of ending the abilities of any various death medallions that’s present rendering the holder with normal reaper abilities, returning them to their original state—

 

Yaku closes the book roughly, sighs deeply to himself. He’s in the library at the moment, trying to read the book he stole from Kuroo amply titled “The Reaper Handbook” though Yaku has never seen the likes of it before. He’s trying to read it in what little free time he has, trying to know the details of this dagger and finding out that he has to _goddamn_ make it himself but then he realizes it needs _two_ willing reapers and he needs one other person to convince and all hope seems bleak.

“Yaku-san.”

Yaku doesn’t look up knowing full well who it is. That doesn’t stop Lev though as he proceeds to sit across Yaku. Yaku sets the book up, hiding his face from Lev as he reads.

“Yaku-san!” Lev says again, sounding more urgent this time, probably after having read the title of the book Yaku is reading.

Yaku utters another suffering sigh.

“Lev, leave me alone.”

“Yaku-san, you’re really not planning to let that one go are you? Give it up already, you don’t need to—”

“I’m not having this conversation, Lev. Especially now that the words are said.”

Lev doesn’t say anything and Yaku finally looks up at him and sees that Lev is pouting, looking down. _Ugh._

Yaku sets the book down.

“Okay look here, Lev. I don’t think I can even do this alright? First off it takes a month and who knows what could happen in a month. You know his life span is shortened to six months now, divided because he’s gone through a year. Second, it takes two reapers and I don’t even know the procedure only hypothetically—”

“I know how,” Lev says quietly and looks at Yaku with a determined expression. “But I’m not telling you.”

Yaku leans back on his chair, annoyed.

“Fine! Whatever,” Yaku says, irate. “I’ll ask Shouhei. Or Kai. Hell, even Inuouka. Kuroo won’t help me for sure but Kenma probably—”

Lev is shaking his head.

“You’re going to hurt yourself, you understand?”

“I am perfectly capable of understanding what I want to do.”

“You clearly do not!”

“Of course I do, I’m reading this aren’t I?” Yaku retorts, making a wild gesture with his hand to point at the book.

“You’re willing to throw away what you’re capable of doing to become human?” Lev challenges in return.

Yaku doesn’t reply and they both realize their voices are about to go beyond the acceptable decibel you should keep your voice in at the library and Yaku glares at Lev for a few seconds, Lev returning the glare as fervently and both sit back on their chairs afterwards.

Yaku tries reading the book again but the letters seem to be swimming around his eyes and in Yaku’s head, Lev’s sentence keeps on replaying.

_You’re willing to throw away what you’re capable of doing to become human?_

Yaku probably is.  He hasn’t really lived up to his purpose of being anyway. All he’s ever did was pester the lives of Iwaizumi’s family. That’s not what he wants to do. That’s not what he’s alive for. Better make a good use of his talents instead.

Lev seems to know what Yaku is thinking of and the frown that’s appeared on his face digs deeper.

They hear soft but quick footsteps coming and Yaku and Lev turn their attention to it and when they see Sugawara coming, Yaku closes the book he’s reading in haste.

“Ah, Yaku!” Sugawara says brightly looking as though he was looking for him in the first place. “Oh, Haiba is here too, hello.”

“Hello, Sugawara-san.” Lev says, back to smiling bright though it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Suga. Looking for me?” Yaku says.

“Yes actually!” Sugawara says breathlessly. “I didn’t expect to see you here in the library but Ennoshita told me he saw you come in here.”

“Oh I had…a thing…to read,”

“Is that so?” Sugawara laughs softly. “Anyway, can I bother you to check Iwaizumi’s file for me? Turns out he has a new email after all and I’ve been sending files to his old one!” Sugawara laughs softly again, at his own actions.

Yaku blinks. “Um, sure? But can’t you ask him personally? Isn’t he around?”

Sugawara looks at Yaku sadly.

“I would do that! But Iwaizumi took a day off today because he’s sick poor thing overworked himself probably! He called me earlier but I forgot to ask him, silly me…”

Yaku turns his head slowly to Lev, eyes wide. Lev is looking back at him with the same look of alarm.

Usually when the curse strikes, it makes the person prone to a lot of things.

Things that lead to death mostly.

“I-Is that so! Is he doing better?” Yaku mumbles out.

“I hope so,” Sugawara says. “Anyway, please send me his email later okay? I have a big file to send him while he’s at home. See you around, Yaku! Haiba!” Sugawara waves at them as he leaves.

Yaku and Lev wave back at him hesitantly, trying to conceal the little _oh no_ s they are feeling.

 

Ushijima likes Blue Leaf Café, he decides to himself as he’s surveying the outer aesthetic of the café. It’s definitely smaller than Café Fukuro but nevertheless it’s certainly appealing.

When he steps in, he sees that the café’s bustling with customers and he observes most of them reading, writing, flipping through notes. Probably students and occasional business people. It’s positively engaging and the blue and white hues are cool to the eyes.

Ushijima eyes for available seats and sees the nearest one empty, by the door, the nearest one accessible to the immediate exit and Ushijima smiles to himself slightly.

The whole setting of the seat just screams _Iwaizumi_. It’s the perfect seat.

Ushijima seats himself, still in the mode of observation and sees glimpses of Oikawa at the counter. He adjusts the gold eagle brooch, not a brooch really but it will do for now and folds his hands together.

 

Oikawa doesn’t see him come in. He’s too busy holding up at the counter to even notice anyone else. But then at the corner of his eye he sees someone seated by the door and his heart leaps at the thought of seeing Iwaizumi today and when he turns around his joy turns to immediate seething.

 _Ushijima_ is here. _Ushijima_ is seated in Iwaizumi’s usual seat, rather comfortably too and though he knows Iwaizumi doesn’t have actual property rights to that seat it’s still his nevertheless and god awful _Ushijima_ is sitting there like it’s where he’s supposed to be, hands even clasped together in that infuriating manner.

 _God_ Oikawa hates him.

Why is he suddenly prancing into Oikawa’s life again in the first place?

Oikawa turns his back at Ushijima abruptly, after seeing him there and most probably caught his eye too and when Kunimi passes by Oikawa hisses to him, “Go serve that guy over there, there’s no way I’m doing that.”

Kunimi eyes Ushijima by the door.

“Huh, I wonder where Iwaizumi-san is today,” he says and walks off.

Iwaizumi-san. _Iwaizumi-san_. Great so Kunimi’s had a dose of memory blast too. Lovely.

Oikawa grinds his teeth together, trying to focus on the shining mugs on the rack, wishing to smash them piece by piece.

 

“Hello, welcome to Blue Leaf Café, what can I help you with today?”

 _Hmm_. Ushijima thinks to himself, listening to the boy’s monotone greeting. Ushijima knows who he is. Kunimi Akira, from Oikawa’s memories. Ushijima ought to chide Kuroo and Kenma from the little memory hoarding they did but Ushijima had gotten a few glimpses here and there and it had been quite interesting.

Interesting enough that he had to put himself in to add a nicely done confusion.

“Hmm,” Ushijima mumbles, aloud this time. “Is Oikawa Tooru around?” he asks, knowing perfectly well that he is.

“I’m afraid he’s not part of the menu.”

Ushijima chuckles at the yet another flat reply.

“I don’t mean it that way,” Ushijima says. “I mean, I’d rather have him serving me, is that possible? I haven’t seen him for quite a while after all.”

Kunimi frowns slightly.

“Is there something wrong with my service?”

Ushijima clicks his tongue, pretending to look thoughtful.

“I could leave,” he suggests coolly.

Kunimi makes a face.

“Right. I’ll be right back with him.”

Ushijima leans back on his chair with a satisfied smile as he watches Kunimi silently stomping back to the counter.

 

Oikawa is surprised that Kunimi talked to Ushijima really quickly and now he’s walking back to the counter with a sour look on his face.

“So what did he want?” Oikawa inquires begrudgingly.

“I don’t like him.” Kunimi says, not answering the question. Oikawa raises his eyebrows questioningly.

“Who don’t you like?” Hanamaki asks, walking in the counter now and dropping his tray on the rack. “My waiting shift is over. Tell Issei it’s his turn my turn in the kitchen.” Hanamaki adds, pointing to the kitchen where Matsukawa presumably is at the moment.

“That guy by the door.” Kunimi says, darkly.

Hanamaki shifts his gaze to Ushijima who is surveying the café interestedly, and snorts.

“Isn’t that where Iwaizumi sits? Who is that? I haven’t seen him before.”

Oikawa grumbles under his breath.

“Hah?” Hanamaki says loudly.

“ _He’s my ex._ ” Oikawa hisses, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Hanamaki and Kunimi seems dumbfounded and having no intents on being quiet.

“Your WHAT,” Hanamaki blurts out.

And then he turns a shade of red.

“G-Got together—” Oikawa splutters as Hanamaki bursts into laughter.

“Oh by the way,” Kunimi says helpfully. “He sent me back because he wants you to serve him instead.”

Hanamaki breaks down into new silent peals of laughter as Oikawa’s jaw drops open in disbelief. _Unbelievable._

“I won’t do it!” Oikawa says at once. “I will not you can’t force me!”

“Come on Oikawa-san he says he’s going to leave if it’s not you.”

“Oh my god, Oikawa did you hear that.”

“I heard it! Damn it, just fuc— _ugh._ Out of my way!” Oikawa growls, irritated and Hanamaki is still trying to pull himself in laughter while Kunimi has his eyebrows way up.

Oikawa grabs a tray and stomps his way to Ushijima, forcing a smile on his face though it’s only hurting his cheeks.

“Hello,” he tells Ushijima who looks up at him with an irritating smile and Oikawa only sounds more strained by the second. “I’ve been told you asked for me and here I am when needed can I get your order?”

Ushijima chuckles. Oikawa wants to punch him to the next city really.

“My, my very cold are we? It seems like we didn’t use to know each other,”

Oikawa laughs sarcastically. “I’m just doing my job. Now can I get your order since you specifically asked for me?”

Ushijima chuckles again. “Do you have to be so stiff?”

A vein is jumping in Oikawa’s temple. Nevertheless, he is smiling. _Be professional,_ he tells himself.

“I’m not being stiff,” Oikawa says. “I’m always like this to my customers.” A charming smile.

Ushijima taps his fingers on his chin.

“Hmm, I’m sold,” he says. “How are you, Oikawa?”

Oikawa wants to smack his own face in incredulity.

“I’m not here for small talk, Ushijima. I’m busy and most of all you called me and here I am now can I get your _damn_ order?”

Ushijima laughs heartily.

“I was just joking, Oikawa! I seem to have hit a nerve.”

Oikawa’s smile is definitely artificial now as he watches Ushijima think of what he wants to order.

“Ah, I know,” Ushijima says, finally, and he smiles again. “Do you serve hot chocolate? I’ll go with that if you do.”

“Yes we do. Is that all—”

“Didn’t we used to get hot chocolate, Oikawa?” Ushijima interrupts, a shit eating grin on his face.

Oikawa stares at him, irritated. For one he’s sure he used to have hot chocolate with somebody but he’s not very sure who it was.

“I don’t know,” Oikawa says, honestly too because he’s not really into trusting his memories nowadays. “I also don’t care. The past is in the past let’s not chase it now is that all, _sir_?” Oikawa adds with emphasis, raising his eyebrows and daring Ushijima to go ask more if he dares to.

But Ushijima only smiles.

“Yes, that’s all.”

Fucking finally.

Oikawa turns to go and bumps into Kindaichi who is holding a bunch of files and looks taken aback. When he sees Oikawa though his face brightens.

“Ah Oikawa-san! I have a question about something!” Kindaichi says and proceeds to look through the files he’s holding and Oikawa is feeling unease, knowing Ushijima is probably staring at him and Kindaichi curiously.

“Here it is!” Kindaichi says when he’s finally fished the file out almost sounding like a “tada!”.

“So I was asking,” Kindaichi continues and points and Oikawa leans in to see a graph similar to the one Iwaizumi had made and he looks at the header and sees it _is_ the file they had a meeting on. “I don’t really understand this bit and I was going to ask Hanamaki-san but you went to the meeting—”

Oikawa shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Kindaichi but I didn’t really look over the file Iwa-chan gave but he made notes in explanation…?”

Kindaichi brightens up even more if that’s even possible and he snaps his fingers, closing the file he’s showing Oikawa with and grinning.

“Oh yes! So that’s what it was! No problem then, thank you!” And then he trots away excitedly and Oikawa sighs for him, a little sorry with the not-so-much help he gave and he’s just thankful he wasn’t the secretary.

Oikawa’s standing there for a few seconds, a little smile on his face and then he hears the god awful voice again and his little smile diminishes into a hard line, turning back to Ushijima sharply when he hears what he said.

“‘Iwa-chan’ huh, that is Iwaizumi, I suppose?” Ushijima says, almost nonchalantly but Oikawa had snapped his gaze back to him in alarm.

“How do you know who he is?” Oikawa demanded.

Ushijima raises his eyebrows and again uttered a laugh.

“How do I know? Well we’re neighbors after all! He’s in suite four and I’m in the first suite naturally I’d know him,”

Oikawa grits his teeth, eyeing the man in front of him with malice. His eyes fall to the eagle brooch or whatever you call it, ostentatious thing pinned to Ushijima’s lapel and Oikawa remembers it being the first thing he saw when he bumped into Ushijima—unlucky encounter—last Saturday.

Oikawa narrows his eyes at Ushijima and he merely continues talking.

“You used to visit me a lot Oikawa, before I had my vacation, I missed that a lot,” Ushijima drawls. Oikawa narrows his eyes. He used to visit Ushijima? And then Oikawa thinks about those flashes of his, seeing himself going up the suites. Suite four? Suite one? Was it Iwaizumi’s arms he jumped into? Or the other one?

“I lived in suite four,” Oikawa says, slowly, trying to erase horrid theories in his head. “Anyway, it’s none of your business. Now I’ll just—” he turns around to walk back to the counter.

“Did you know Iwaizumi is sick? I wonder why he’s usually healthy looking isn’t he?” Ushijima says, slowly threading out the words and Oikawa freezes, turns back to Ushijima one more time.

“H-He’s sick?” Oikawa mumbles.

Ushijima’s smile is irritating. “Didn’t you know?”

Oikawa glowers at him and stomps back moodily to the counter.

 

 _Iwa-chan is sick._ Oikawa can’t help but think. Matsukawa is making the hot chocolate that Ushijima ordered and he’s talking to Oikawa but nothing is registering.

 _Iwa-chan is sick. The curse. He has a short time and he’s sick._ Oikawa exhales. _Love him and he will die. I told him I loved him. Even if I hadn’t I still love him anyway. Should I have stayed away…?_

“Oikawa, are you listening to me,” Matsukawa says and Oikawa jumps, giving him an apologetic sorry.

Matsukawa looks at him blankly before shaking his head.

“Right, so I was saying I’m getting bad vibes from that dude over there,” Matsukawa says and Oikawa blinks as Matsukawa confidently gestures towards Ushijima without a hint of shame. “So I’m not going to let you walk all over there again and I’m sending our toughest— _hey Kyoutani come out here you have a job_ —anyway just stay put right there and fix the pastries. Takahiro was telling me about the inadequate profiteroles.”

Oikawa feels a rush of relief at once. He almost wants to kiss Matsukawa right there.

Kyoutani comes and grumbling like always, gets Ushijima’s order and stalks off to where he’s seated. Matsukawa and Oikawa watch their exchange from the counter and Ushijima seems unsurprised to see Kyoutani instead of Oikawa and with a nod, accepts the order. Oikawa exhales, turns a look to Matsukawa.

“Thanks. I hate him.” Oikawa says.

The kitchen doors fly open and Hanamaki peers out with a grin, his hands all white from flour.

“ _His ex._ ” He enunciates and Oikawa cringes. Hanamaki cackles and gets back to the kitchen again without batting an eye towards either of them.

“Gross,” Oikawa grumbles.

Matsukawa snorts. “I don’t remember seeing him. Must be bad memories if you’re reacting like that.”

To be honest, Oikawa doesn’t remember much about Ushijima either. Did they used to bond? Café Fukuro? He doubts it. He just knows he was part of his life in some distant manner that he didn’t want to go back to mostly because they feel very artificial.

Oikawa decides it’s high time to change the subject and he huffs snootily.

“ _Anyway_ , I’ve been meaning to ask,” Oikawa asks Matsukawa instead, rubbing his hands together. “When did you get this ‘Takahiro’ thing going on? Makki won’t tell because ‘I’m still getting over a break up Oikawa be considerate’” Oikawa tries mimicking Hanamaki’s voice in what seems to be a pretty bad impression because Matsukawa scoffs, unimpressed.

“Is he now,” is what Matsukawa says.

“Mattsun please—”

“I’m sick of him. He’s an asshole.” Matsukawa says but the tone of his voice contradicts with what he said.

Oikawa sucks in a breath, remembering.

“I-I-I—” he stutters out and Matsukawa stares at him startled.

“What?”

“I have to go early today.” Oikawa declares.

Matsukawa raises his eyebrows to question him but Oikawa claps his hands once for emphasis.

“It’s really, _really_ important I have to stay by his side it’s my fault I have to—” Oikawa is babbling as he’s pacing around the counter while Matsukawa looks on at him with increasing confusion.

“What on earth is going on—”

Oikawa slams the kitchen door open and steps inside, ignoring the hot steam from the oven nearby and the startled stare Watari gives him. Hanamaki turns his head around sharply to glare at Oikawa, presumably for slamming the door open and since glaring is all he can do at the moment since he’s elbows deep in dough.

“I have to leave early today,” Oikawa announces, mostly to Hanamaki.

Hanamaki narrows his eyes. “Why is that, faithful employee?”

“It’s really important,”

“Very important that you can’t tell me directly?”

Oikawa hesitates. “…Iwa-chan is sick.”

Hanamaki wipes flour off his hands, his expression a mix of alarm and amusement.

“Hell has frozen over! Iwaizumi is sick!” Hanamaki shouts dramatically. Oikawa chews on his lip worriedly.

“Makki…”

“Wow Iwaizumi didn’t always get sick you totally did him in didn’t you—”

“Makki!”

“ _Fine_. Just this once Oikawa because Iwaizumi is a good friend—”

“—Not me?”

“—and I’m stupid enough to actually believe your boyfriend is sick—”

Oikawa can feel his face heat up.

“ _—Makki_ —”

“—and Oikawa really, can you stop asking Issei weird questions? Now look he called me an asshole that’s going to hurt his paycheck.”

They hear a distant _HEY ASSHOLE_ from the other side of the door, Matsukawa clearly eavesdropping or Hanamaki’s voice is just loud.

“It’s insubordination, you dick!” Hanamaki yells back and then fakes a sigh. “What a jackass.”

“So when are you getting married yet?”

“You better wipe that smirk off your face Oikawa and be out of my sight in five seconds before I change my mind and hurl this heavy piece of dough to your face.”

Oikawa tries composing his face and purses his lips to hide his smile.

“I’m just joking, Makki—”

“ONE.”

Oikawa steps out of the kitchen as fast as he can, the sound of Watari laughing and his own snickers still high in his ears. Matsukawa rolls his eyes at him when he steps out and when Oikawa gazes back to the seat by the door—an old habit now—Ushijima is gone.

 

 _Iwa-chan_ , _I’m coming over._

Oikawa sends the text hastily as he puts on a scarf, in the cab on the way to the Ace. He has a small plastic bag with him, treats and medicine and when Iwaizumi doesn’t reply and Oikawa hopes it’s because he’s in bed, already recovering.

When he does arrive at the Ace, he stops as he reaches the lobby, his eyes immediately searching for those two bellhops who was carting Ushijima’s luggage from before.

_Cat’s eyes._

Oikawa doesn’t see them and he makes his way to the elevator.

Oikawa walks on floor 41 quickly, not batting an eye towards suite one and flashing a smile towards the occupant of suite three, Asahi, Oikawa somehow remembers with a start and Asahi flashes him back with a nervous smile.

He doesn’t bother knocking; he has a key anyway, and Oikawa wonders if he’ll get another sense of déjà vu if he uses the key again.

He doesn’t. He steps in anyway and sees the living room empty. He walks to the kitchen after closing the door and also finds it empty. There are five other rooms and if Oikawa finds them all empty, he’s going to kick Ushijima’s ass for lying.

But no, when Oikawa opens what he assumes to be the master’s bedroom, he sees the curtains still not drawn open, the room cold and Iwaizumi’s still buried in various blankets on the bed. Oikawa sighs in relief—and then of worry. Iwaizumi really is sick after all.

Iwaizumi turns his head at the sound of the door opening, wondering if a murderer has come to give him the sweet release of death and sees Oikawa standing by the door, not in his uniform too and a plastic bag in hand.

Iwaizumi takes this in for a second. Perhaps his sickness is starting to affect his mind and give him delusions and then.

He bolts upright.  _Oikawa is here._

“Oikawa—” he mumbles, his voice hoarse from coughing.

Oikawa is chewing his lip worriedly.

“I texted you I was coming,” Oikawa says. “Someone told me you are sick.”

Iwaizumi tries processing this as fast as he can. He was already awake earlier, a pounding headache making itself known and a fever going and he decided not to go to work, calling Sugawara this morning.

“T-Told you…?” Iwaizumi mumbles, rubbing his eyes. Oikawa steps in and takes a seat at the edge of the bed. “I…” Iwaizumi pats the bed and remembers. “Ah, I left my phone in the kitchen, I’m sorry.”

Oikawa places a hesitant hand on Iwaizumi’s forehead and Iwaizumi sighs at the warmth and leans to it. Oikawa just looks even more worried.

“That’s alright. Eh, you’re burning, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, almost like a whine.

Iwaizumi pats the hand on his forehead flippantly.

“It’s fine, I’m fine, you don’t have to worry—”

But Oikawa shushes him instead.

“Nope! Nuh-uh, you’re not getting out of bed.” Oikawa stands and pushes Iwaizumi back down the bed even amidst his complaints of _I’m fine really, Oikawa_ and making his voice louder. “Lie back down there and get some rest I bought you treats! No, Iwa-chan don’t be stubborn _lie down_.”

Oikawa gives him a smug smile when Iwaizumi finally settles down, his forehead scrunching up in a scowl. Oikawa leans in and kisses the scrunch on his forehead away with a laugh.

“Don’t be stubborn, Iwa-chan you clearly have a fever. I’m gonna get you a cold towel and some medicine _don’t move._ ” Oikawa says, winking at Iwaizumi and walking out of the room. Iwaizumi looks after him, feelings of disbelief and affection swirling in his stomach.

When Oikawa finds Iwaizumi sitting up when he returns, he pouts and immediately starts making him lie down again, setting a glass of water and a bowl of warm water on the bedside table.

“Really, Iwa-chan I told you, you should rest! Don’t be stubborn what will your boss say—” Oikawa is babbling, sitting beside Iwaizumi again as he dips a clean towel he found in one of the kitchen drawers in the bowl of water before placing it on Iwaizumi’s forehead.

Iwaizumi is grumbling again and for once, pouting like Oikawa does and it makes Oikawa chuckle.

Oikawa eyes the dark room and after a bit of forcing with Iwaizumi to get hold of the thermometer, Oikawa stands and walks across the room to draw the curtains open, letting sunlight in.

“Noo,” Iwaizumi is grumbling.

Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Sunlight is good for sick people, Iwa-chan.”

“I’m not sick, I’m fine—”

Oikawa walks over to him again and takes the thermometer off his mouth, eyes narrowing in scrutiny.

“Thirty-nine degrees, Iwa-chan! You’re _certainly_ not sick! You’re not leaving that bed I’m telling you now,” Oikawa declares briskly so Iwaizumi can’t make a retort.

Iwaizumi doesn’t reply, only stares at Oikawa fiercely as Oikawa paces around the room to fix and clean this with a few mumbles of _do you even clean Iwa-chan no wonder you get sick_ and _god you’re such a slob Iwa-chan why am I in love with you_ and finally a smile breaks out on his face.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, taking the towel of his head and dumping it on the bowl of water. Oikawa turns to look at him at once.

“What’s wrong? Does something hurt?” Oikawa says quickly.

Iwaizumi chuckles, shaking his head.

“No, no, come here.” Iwaizumi pats the space beside him.

Oikawa sits down where he’s patting, looking confused. Iwaizumi suddenly sits up and then hooking his arms around Oikawa, drags him to the bed when he lies back down abruptly.

“Ah—! Iwa-cha—”

Iwaizumi squeezes him.

“Thank you,” he mumbles into Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa stills and he chuckles under his breath. Hastily, he wraps his arms around blanket-swathed Iwaizumi and rubs his back.

“Iwa-chan really, it’s no big deal—”

“I love you.”

Oikawa gasps and raises his head. Suddenly he has to stifle an overwhelming urge to sob.

Iwaizumi’s hold on Oikawa loosens and he moves his hands to cup Oikawa’s face, squishes his cheeks so that Oikawa is whining complaints and Iwaizumi laughs, his eyes crinkling.

“I’m not dead yet,” he tells Oikawa, a matter-of-factly at the same time stopping his squishing of Oikawa’s cheeks when Oikawa starts to pout. “I don’t want you acting as though I’m about to drop dead any day now. I still have months, if not a year and we’ll get through this alright? Me looking out for your memories, you looking after me in general?”

“The thing is, Iwa-chan you’re so stubborn—”

“Did I stutter dumbass?”

Oikawa buries his face against Iwaizumi’s chest and Iwaizumi can feel his grin.

“I love you too, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa says after a while. All seems right, and it is.

 

 _Yaku-san, Yaku-san._ Lev wants to tell him. He’s sitting by the window sill, scratching his grey fur now and again. He’s watching Yaku in his office, reading the book so intensely it might as well catch flames. Yaku let him in earlier only to make him promise not to disturb.

 _Yaku-san, I know how, that’s enough._ Lev wants to say. He meows a few times loudly and Yaku shoots him a glare and shushes him quietly.

 _Just one life, Lev._ Yaku had asked of him earlier. _Let me save this one life I’ve been doing my job wrong my entire life let me have this just once._

Lev meows at Yaku again, sadly.

Yaku sighs. “Yes, Lev. Shh…”

Lev supposes it’s always hard to care for someone so altruistic.

 

“I’m going to cook you something nice, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa had declared to him earlier and Iwaizumi had fully allowed him since he always runs the kitchen anyway so while he’s gone, Iwaizumi sits up on the too-big bed, running his hand on the space beside him. Remembers it being Oikawa’s place.

Iwaizumi sneezes and he groans, sad thoughts finally running away and he wills himself to stand and take a hot shower.

After a very comfortable shower that didn’t seem to help alleviate the colds and coughing nevertheless, Iwaizumi changes into sweats and staggers to the kitchen to see what Oikawa’s up to and Iwaizumi hears him humming as he stirs a pot that’s emanating a delicious smell.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa jumps, eyes wide.

“Iwa-chan, you startled me!” Oikawa says and then obviously ogles at what Iwaizumi is wearing. “Wait a second, why are you out of bed? _Tsk, tsk._ ” Oikawa puts the stirrer down and puts his hands on his hips looking vaguely exasperated. He walks over to Iwaizumi and places a hand on his forehead.

“Wow you’re mothering me all of a sudden.” Iwaizumi notes with amusement.

Oikawa pouts. “You still have a fever, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says, clearly ignoring Iwaizumi’s remark.

“I’ll live, Oikawa—” Iwaizumi says but Oikawa is already pushing him back to the direction of the bedroom.

“Come on Iwa-chan, let’s not be stubborn I made you some nice soup be good I’ll give you a lot of kisses,”

“Ugh, disgusting.”

“Are you hearing yourself?! God you really are ill…”

And then soon enough, Iwaizumi is back in the bed, bundled in blankets until Oikawa is satisfied even with Iwaizumi’s indignant frown.

“Now, now don’t be frowny,” Oikawa is saying as he’s patting the blankets around Iwaizumi who has his arms crossed. “I may not remember things but I’m pretty sure I remember myself telling you about wrinkles—”

Iwaizumi makes a move to swipe at him and Oikawa laughs giddily and moves away.

“Let’s not be hasty, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says as he walks to the door then flirtatiously, he winks and sends a flying kiss to Iwaizumi’s direction. “The soup will be ready soon don’t be impatient! And don’t leave the bed.”

 _As if I can leave it anyway._ Iwaizumi thinks as the door closes and he pats the blankets wrapped around him once more.

Oikawa comes back rather quickly, deftly opening the door with one hand while he holds a tray of food on the other with very excellent expertise, clearly from the years he had at the café.

“Tadaa!” Oikawa says with a flourish as he sets the tray on Iwaizumi’s laugh. Iwaizumi is grinning brightly, almost forgetting his nasty sniffles and he does a sneeze that surprises them both.

Oikawa laughs. “Oops. See now you _really_ need some soup.”

“Did you really have to bother?”

“Of course I had to!” Then Oikawa’s voice drops to a murmur as he’s twiddling his fingers. “I mean, I don’t really know what I usually made for you when you get sick so I just googled the best soup you can make for when you’re sick so I…”

Iwaizumi doesn’t listen to the rest of Oikawa’s babbling as he laughs. That was absolutely something Oikawa would do.

Iwaizumi shakes his head defiantly.

“It’s alright, Oikawa. And besides,” Now it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to murmur. “I never really got sick much. _You_ did though. A lot of times. Then I’d have to take care of you—not that I minded in the least though the cooking part I was a little unsure of.”

“That must have tasted terrible.”

“I am going to throw this bread roll at you.”

Oikawa is giggling again.

“You’re so easy to tease, Iwa-chan did I always tease you before?”

“It was your favorite pastime really.”

“Anything for you,” Oikawa says, grinning. “Now the soup! Goo~”

Oikawa is prodding at his blanket-wrapped so Iwaizumi gives in, knowing full well how excellent Oikawa is at cooking.

“Oh wow, it’s really good!” Iwaizumi exclaims honestly after taking a few sips.

Oikawa is beaming smugly.

“It is isn’t it? Do you feel better yet?”

“You are unreal, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi tilts his head. “Have _you_ eaten at all?”

“I ate lunch at the café. You on the other hand—” he flicks at Iwaizumi’s forehead softly, jokingly and he laughs at Iwaizumi’s small frown. “—have not and look what time it is! Have you even eaten anything today? So you have to finish that.”

“Yessir.”

Oikawa talks about his day while Iwaizumi eats, hastily leaving out the whole Ushijima-the-ex-boyfriend-coming-back part as it’s still driving up the wall in irritation. So instead he tells Iwaizumi about his day and Iwa-chan did you know Makki and Matsun are going to be married soon? Oh no no, they are fighting again and I was teasing them earlier, Makki’s girlfriend broke up with him days ago, Iwa-chan finish your soup! You’re so stubborn, Iwa-chan, Kunimi only broke one saucer today Makki was so delighted, do you want be to close the curtains a bit? The sun is kind of blinding in this floor.

And then Oikawa proceeds to get up to draw the curtains a little close, humming all the while as he moves on to turn the heater down a notch.

Iwaizumi sets down his spoon, already finished eating and he watches Oikawa fussing around the room. Even then he had always wanted everything in order, Iwa-chan! Let’s not be slobs!

It was very endearing really and Iwaizumi usually let him do what he wanted and the entire suite was always spick and span. But well, with Oikawa gone and Iwaizumi being a mix of busy and lazy, the state of the room at the moment is not really admirable.

And Oikawa is here and Iwaizumi still remembers some two months ago, him looking at the jagged scar on his abdomen how he thought he’d never be with Oikawa again and yet here he is.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, interrupting him mid-rant about something related to the trash bin that’s overflowing with papers and sorts. Oikawa looks at him, mouth a little open in curiosity.

Iwaizumi hardly believes the words he says the moment it leaves his mouth.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

Oikawa looks surprised then but it’s a pleasant kind of surprise. The the-guy-who-says-he-loves-me-just-asked-me-to-stay-and-it’s-all-good kind of surprise.

“I-I mean if that’s alright with you. I know you’re busy and you have work tomorrow—” Iwaizumi adds quickly.

However, Oikawa is grinning brightly, pleased.

“Of course, Iwa-chan, no problem! If you had just said earlier that you missed me so much then I would have agreed to stay earlier—OW Iwa-chan, no!”

Iwaizumi had thrown him a pillow within his reach, blushing furiously and his frown noncommittal.

 

Oikawa bugged Iwaizumi about a small problem that turned out to be his change of clothes and had whined about it until Iwaizumi had broken free from his blanket prison and marched to open the walk-in closet.

“You still have clothes here.” Iwaizumi says, sniffing.

“Oh I can definitely tell the nice ones are mine. Wow I really did live here didn’t I…oh! These ones are tacky-looking,” Oikawa steps in and wrinkles his nose at the pile of plain-colored t-shirts and then he flashes a smile at Iwaizumi who looks at him blankly. “These ones are definitely yours, Iwa-chan— _ack! Okay, okay!_ You’re supposed to be sick!”

Iwaizumi ignores Oikawa’s berating when he helps make dinner, insisting he’s doing better, because he is and the thermometer proved it.

“I don’t want to stay in your blanket prison, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi tells him as he’s chopping some onions.

“Iwa-chan, my blanket prisons are super effective.” Oikawa says, sounding mildly affronted. Iwaizumi huffs and is about to make a retort when Oikawa suddenly comes close from behind to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi starts in surprise. Oikawa hooks his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, inhaling the warmth and the distinct musky scent Iwaizumi always seemed to give off.

“You liked it though, didn’t you, Hajime?” Oikawa whispers in a low voice and Iwaizumi’s mind blanks out for a moment, almost forgetting what they are talking about and focusing on whether he should pull away from Oikawa so he won’t get his colds.

He thinks all this over and over and instead, he lets it happen.

Iwaizumi sighs, leaning back to Oikawa’s warmth.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

 

Dinner comes by really quick and Iwaizumi insists on leaving the dishes unwashed afterwards, feeling drowsy and his nose running again. So they race back to the room, Oikawa getting there first because he’s not sick or anything and by the time Iwaizumi sluggishly gets there, Oikawa’s already hogging the bed, a smug smile on his face.

“Go shower, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa says sweetly, batting his eyelashes for effect and Iwaizumi sighs, giving in. He grabs a towel hanging off a dresser and takes off his shirt, trying to ignore Oikawa’s staring. Then he hears a quiet gasp, probably something not meant to be heard by him but he hears it anyway and he turns to Oikawa slightly and then realizes, _oh_ he’s looking at my scar.

Iwaizumi realizes it’s the first time Oikawa’s seen his scar.

But then Oikawa’s self-satisfied smile returns and this time it’s a tad bit mischievous.

“Ooh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa starts crooning. “If only you weren’t sick the things I want to do with you~”

Iwaizumi is pretty sure his face is on fire at the moment.

“Shut the hell up, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi snaps blushingly despite Oikawa’s giggling and stomps to the bathroom.

It takes Iwaizumi about ten minutes to shower, partly because he was too drowsy to stay in the shower for too long that his head is bobbing now and then as he slips to and fro in consciousness. Also his nose is still runny and he has to sniff now and then much to his annoyance.

He quickly slips into the walk-in closet to change and when he’s changed into comfy sweats, he heads back to bed and sees Oikawa idly flipping through a sports magazine he presumably took from a nearby rack. He’s humming and he looks at Iwaizumi when he face-plants himself on the bed.

Oikawa chuckles.

“Don’t make fun of the sick.” Iwaizumi says, voice muffled by a pillow.

Oikawa chuckles again and pats Iwaizumi’s back lovingly.

“I’m not making fun of you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says and leans in to press a kiss on Iwaizumi’s head. “Gotta go and shower first! Be right back!”

Iwaizumi feels the bed lighten as Oikawa moves away and when Iwaizumi turns his head, it just had to be just in time that Oikawa removes his shirt, his gorgeous back muscles in all its glory in display right in front of him and Iwaizumi buries his face back on the pillow.

 _You’re ill, goddammit._ Iwaizumi finds himself thinking.

 

Iwaizumi’s sure he’s drifted off to sleep or at least his eyes are drooping when Oikawa’s weight comes jumping back on the bed making Iwaizumi start and he sits up in drowsy alarm.

“Look at this, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa is saying, already getting under the blankets and hogging it, not even minding the sick person in the house. He’s pointing to the faded green pajamas he’s wearing and Iwaizumi can barely make out the green alien prints, their big green heads already very faint.

“I looked for this in ages! Turns out it was here all along hmm…” Oikawa babbles and Iwaizumi just grunts in reply, reaching for the remote on his bedside to turn the lights down and then proceeds on getting under the blanket, still sniffing.

“It’s your favorite.” Iwaizumi manages to tell Oikawa and he nods quite enthusiastically.

Iwaizumi takes a pillow underneath his head and a habit, hugs it tight, very intent on sleeping. Oikawa sees this and he clicks his tongue disapprovingly. Frowning, he forcefully takes away the pillow and throws it off the bed, somewhere out of reach at the moment.

“Hey!” Iwaizumi grumbles, frowning as well.

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Iwa-chan you don’t need a pillow when _I’m_ here.” Oikawa is already wiggling to get closer to Iwaizumi and immediately wrapping his arms around his torso and burying his face against his neck. Oikawa is humming again, or purring or whatever sound it is he’s making but he seems contented so Iwaizumi lets it be even with his cheeks blazing—he has not after all, had someone in his bedside in ages.

“You’ll get sick you know.” Iwaizumi tells him though he’s wrapping his arms around Oikawa nevertheless.

“Hngg.” Oikawa mumbles and soon, his breathing evens out.

Iwaizumi thinks he’s drifted off to sleep and he’s just closing his own tired eyes when Oikawa speaks again, voice so low it’s almost inaudible.

“Hajime.”

Iwaizumi’s heart skips a beat, he’s sure.

“Hmm?”

“You’re thinking of naughty things are you, now that we’re snuggled really close.”

Iwaizumi’s face is on fire again.

“I’m going to kick you off the bed, Oikawa.”

Oikawa giggles.

“Didn’t deny it either.”

“I swear to god—” Iwaizumi starts and stops when Oikawa doesn’t stop giggling. It’s a nice sound and every breath Oikawa makes is hot against Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi exhales in defeat.

Oikawa drifts off from giggling and is silent again.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says after a beat of silence.

“ _What._ ”

Iwaizumi expects another innuendo or some sort and doesn’t quite expect what Oikawa says instead.

“I’m sorry.”

Iwaizumi is aghast, pulls back slightly though Oikawa sticks himself against him more.

“What was that for?” Iwaizumi demands.

He feels Oikawa shrug and he gently places a hand over his abdomen, just approximately where the scar is and Iwaizumi just gets it then. His hold around Oikawa tightens.

“For this,” Oikawa murmurs. “and you getting sick.”

“But that’s not—”

“Yes it is. It’s part of it isn’t it? I think I remember as much.”

Iwaizumi stays silent, waits for Oikawa to continue because he feels there’s more.

“When I was cooking earlier I think I remember, though not clearly of course, no faces but I remember someone was sick and the feeling of worry,” Oikawa says, gripping the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt. “You were sickly for a while.”

“Yes, I was,” Iwaizumi says, softly. “ _Am_ , rather.” He amends.

“ _I’m sorry._ ” This time, Oikawa’s voice cracks just a little bit and it jolts Iwaizumi in alarm. He can’t even see his face for certain.

“Oikawa—”

“I really am though…I shouldn’t….I…” Oikawa mumbles. “Will you tell me something though?”

“…Go on.”

“How do you know it’s started?”

Iwaizumi wants to push him away this time. He doesn’t want to tell him. He doesn’t need to know. He doesn’t have to worry about him every first day of the month he doesn’t—

“Tell me honestly, please?” Oikawa is using his most endearing voice and Iwaizumi just knows he’s going to give in any moment now.

“Flashes. Of pain. Every start of the month. The more flashes the closer it’s over soon.” Iwaizumi says, voice tight and in clipped phrases.

Oikawa moves, raises himself and Iwaizumi can feel his eyelashes against his jaw.

“I’m with you,” Oikawa promises. “Together you said.”

“Together.” Iwaizumi agrees, finding more comfort here than anywhere else.

 

Sunlight is creeping through the curtains when Iwaizumi wakes up and the room that’s usually too cold for his liking is slightly better now with a solid lump of warmth by his side.

Iwaizumi checks the clock on the bedside table first. 8:41 am. Well he’s pretty much late for work anyway though he’s sure he’s going to get there. His fever is good as gone and he’s barely sniffing. The random bouts of coughing, he can handle.

Oikawa though, Iwaizumi’s sure is pretty late now as well and Iwaizumi’s certain Oikawa’s getting death threat messages from the ever so punctual Hanamaki.

Not that Iwaizumi minded seeing Oikawa sleeping, he looks harmless this way. Mouth slightly open, eyelids fluttering, and his left cheek a little pink from sleeping on Iwaizumi’s chest the whole night.

_He’s even pretty when asleep it’s problematic._

Iwaizumi snorts and the sound rouses Oikawa whose eyelids slowly open now and look up at Iwaizumi sleepily.

“‘Morning.” Oikawa mumbles, eyelids closing again.

Iwaizumi smiles. “Good morning, we’re late for work.”

Oikawa groans. “Makki is going to kill me.” He mumbles, or at least that’s what he says since his voice is still warbled from sleep.

“Yes he will. We should get up, don’t you think?”

Oikawa groans again, a wordless complaint. Iwaizumi nudges him.

“Come on, Oikawa.”

It takes a few kisses and a few more forceful nudging before Oikawa finds the will to get up, a sad, pouting face already in the morning.

“‘Don’t frown, Iwa-chan,’ you always tell me.” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa lightheartedly and Oikawa’s pout only becomes more prominent. “You’ll get wrinkles!” Iwaizumi adds and Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him and Iwaizumi laughs as he gets into the bathroom.

Oikawa is in the kitchen when Iwaizumi gets out of the shower, he quickly deduces after a nice smell of toast wafts from outside of the room. Sure enough, after getting dressed and making his way to the kitchen, he sees Oikawa standing there sleepily as he stirs two cups of coffee.

“I made some toast,” Oikawa says proudly.

Iwaizumi smiles.  “I can see that. I’ll wait for you. Go shower.”

Oikawa gives him a kiss when he passes by.

 

They eat their light breakfast hurriedly and after making sure they’ve got everything they need, they leave together like they always did.

Iwaizumi sees Kuroo and Kenma when they reach the lobby, looking for all the world like they were waiting for them to arrive Iwaizumi knows that’s hardly possible.

“Morning!” Kuroo greets them with that sly smile of his and Kenma nods at them in greeting.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi tells them easily.

To Oikawa though, this is definitely an odd thing, seeing these two people again whom Iwaizumi knows, it turns out. But whenever Oikawa glances at them, even just a peek, all his insane brain can register is

_Cat’s eyes._

Oikawa is suddenly reminded of that one drunken night of his when he remembers thinking the same thing. However this one is definitely the exact one.

Cat’s eyes.

Oikawa definitely needs to let this go.

Oikawa insists on going on his own to work and Iwaizumi lets him be, making sure to see him off in a cab before walking to work. Iwaizumi stops just after he enters though when he sees Yaku and Lev at the couch, Lev sitting and Yaku standing before him, hands on his hips, apparently in the middle of an argument.

“Staying all night for that _thing_!” Lev is saying.

“You can’t mother me, Lev.” Yaku retorts back.

Iwaizumi blinks and moves on, not wanting to eavesdrop but then Yaku and Lev turn their eyes to him as soon as he starts walking and they freeze slightly, a little bashful.

“Um, good morning.” Iwaizumi says.

They’re quickly trying to regain back their composure, Yaku straightening up and Lev standing behind him now.

“Iwaizumi. Good morning, you’re back now that’s good.” Yaku says hurriedly. “S-Suga said you were sick.”

Iwaizumi smiles, waves a hand off.

“Oh, yeah. I’m better now. Er, is everything alright?”

Yaku inhales sharply.

“Ah, yeah yeah! Everything’s good.” He says.

“Dandy, even.” Lev puts in.

Iwaizumi nods slowly.

“Oh…okay then I’ll just…go.”

Yaku and Lev nods, smiling.

“Have a nice day!” Yaku says.

 

Iwaizumi is greeted quite warmly when he reaches his floor. Tanaka is there, thumping his back and Nishinoya grinning brightly. Sugawara is there too with his soft smile and Iwaizumi has to pause to mumble, “I’m sorry I’m late.” And Sugawara merely smacks him on the stomach, laughing cheerfully.

Tanaka hangs around Iwaizumi’s office for a while, telling him what he’s missed for a day, not much, Iwaizumi discovers.

Iwaizumi nearly chokes on his own spit when Tanaka casually goes, “So how are you and Oikawa-san these days? Is he still at the café?”

Iwaizumi’s insides are reeling; he has to steady himself for a moment and instead tries fumbling over the new paperwork on his desk.

“W-We’re still great, yeah,” Iwaizumi stammers. “He’s still at the café.”

Tanaka shrugs and grins.

“That’s great then! You guys should drop by Noya’s place someti—” Tanaka stops abruptly, paling. “Damn, I think I hear Ennoshita,” he says, scratching his head, embarrassed. “Gotta go! Glad you’re okay again, Iwaizumi-san!”

Iwaizumi can’t help but chuckle as Tanaka runs for safety. Perhaps with the curse restarting, everyone’s starting to remember again. Iwaizumi can’t say it’s a bad thing.

 

After his short lunch break, not leaving the office the entire time, Iwaizumi hears a small commotion outside. A few shouts and loud noises and he raises his head and wonders if he should get out and check what’s happening.

He’s already standing beside his table, ready to walk to the door when he realizes the noise is headed this way so he’s not entirely surprised when the door opens.

Okay well not _entirely_ not surprised because he still freezes when he tries to get what’s going on.

Tanaka is trying to block the door to prevent someone from entering. He’s saying things like, “You’re not allowed to just walk around wherever you like!”

“Tanaka, what…?” Iwaizumi begins in confusion.

Tanaka looks at him over his shoulder apologetically.

“No problem, Iwaizumi-san, this guy is just stubborn!”

_What? Who on earth…? Is that Daichi talking to someone? Oh look it’s Futakuchi and Aone. Haven’t seen them in a while…_

Iwaizumi focuses on the person Daichi is talking to and he’s definitely the one Tanaka is blocking.

The man is pretty tall, much taller than Iwaizumi and probably a little taller than Oikawa too. He’s wearing a suit with violet lapels and it should clash horribly but it somehow looks good on him. He’s smiling slightly, trying to be friendly though Tanaka is clearly frowning at him.

_I’ve never seen him before, what does he want?_

Iwaizumi stays where he is, wondering. Had he somehow offended somebody without remembering…?

The man catches Iwaizumi’s eye and he smiles wider.

“Ah! Iwaizumi!” he says and effortlessly shoves Tanaka aside to step in and walk to Iwaizumi who’s still pretty confused. The man shakes Iwaizumi’s hand with vigor.

“Lovely to see you!” The man says. “I heard you’re well now so I stopped by.”

Iwaizumi is still confused.

“I’m not sure we’ve met…?”

The guy laughs. “Oh yeah! Partly my fault,” he pats Iwaizumi’s shoulder and Iwaizumi suddenly feels a small flash of pain running down his spine that he flinches.

“I’m your new neighbor!” The guy says excitedly. “I’m in suite one. We haven’t had a formal introduction. I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Iwaizumi rubs his shoulder, frowning slightly.

“I-Iwaizumi Hajime.” He mumbles. Ushijima. He’s sure he’s heard of that name before somewhere.

Ushijima nods. “I knew that of course. I _didn’t_ know Karasu Inc. has such strict visitor rules!”

“Uh—”

“You just walked in without even telling what you want!” Tanaka snaps from the door.

“Ushijima-san, with all due respect after you finish I’d like to talk to you in my office.” Daichi says, resigned but stern still and leaves afterwards after Ushijima gives him a nod.

Iwaizumi is still very bewildered, eyeing Ushijima then Tanaka then back again.

“Er, so what exactly do you want from me?” Iwaizumi asks him.

“Nothing really!” Ushijima says. Well that’s just infuriating. “I just wanted to introduce myself before getting back to work. I decided it couldn’t wait. Well then! I should go.” He pats Iwaizumi’s shoulder again, softly this time and Iwaizumi stills but no more flash of pain makes itself known.

“It’s been lovely to know you finally, Iwaizumi.” Ushijima says, his voice lowering so that even a greeting seems like a threat. He turns his heels to go and then finally—“Say hi to Oikawa for me.”

Iwaizumi freezes, watches as Ushijima finally disappears down the hallway to Daichi’s office.

“Wow what a dick,” Tanaka says, huffing and crossing his arms. “Heard from Daichi he’s the Vice President of The Shiratori. You know that other business associate group downtown? _Tsk._ ”

Tanaka grumbles some more but Iwaizumi isn’t listening, still rooted to his spot beside his oak table.

_Say hi to Oikawa for me._

Ushijima…where did he hear that name from—

“Café Fukuro.” Iwaizumi breathes, walking back to his seat while Tanaka complains some more.

_“…Ushijima probably took me here at some point probably…”_

_Ushijima?_

_“Eh, my ex boyfriend.”_

“What the fuck.” Iwaizumi says out loud, not helping it.

“That’s _right_ Iwaizumi-san, release what you feel! It helps a lot, Bokuto-san once told me…” Tanaka is off again but Iwaizumi is no longer listening.

 

Lev is following him around, he knows. Yaku turns around sharply and almost slams into his 194 cm frame and Lev steps back immediately, pursing his lips and not at all apologetic.

Yaku sighs. They’re in the lobby again on Suga’s orders.

“I’m going back to my office,” Yaku tells Lev whose eyes widens. “Don’t follow me.”

Lev looks a little forlorn.

“Yaku-san—”

“Don’t start with me I actually have work to do.”

“My, my you two still fight a lot, it seems.”

Yaku and Lev freeze at once, a millennia and a half working for that voice, they’ve already known who it is just by the first word uttered.

Lev seems to shrink a little though Ushijima is shorter than him.

“E-Eagle, um…” Lev mumbles and Ushijima regards him with a bat of an eye, bored.

Yaku looks up at Ushijima, still a little frazzled and he doesn’t say anything. Ushijima has other plans however.

“Yaku.” Ushijima says, not at all that pleasant but he’s smiling. “Long time no see. How’s unemployment so far?”

Saying Yaku is definitely irate now would be an understatement. No, he’s _fuming._

“I’m actually in Human Resources now.” Yaku manages.

Ushijima feigns surprise. “Is that so? Not doing much then.”

“I’ve actually been more productive now than in your care.” Yaku says through gritted teeth.

“Yaku-san!” Lev cuts in.

“Hmm, I know what you want to do, Yaku. And I’m quite afraid you perhaps need more people to tell you, it’s stupid.” Ushijima is still smiling and this time it’s full of malice.

Yaku doesn’t say anything, merely looks at him on until Ushijima breaks away his gaze to look at Lev severely.

“You’re a chauffeur aren’t you? I’m sure Daichi would permit me to borrow you so I could get back to my premises. Go on, lead the way.” Ushijima says.

Lev grinds his teeth together, fists clenching.

“Th-This way, _sir,_ ” Lev says and then bows hastily to Yaku. “I’ll see you around, Yaku-san.”

Lev leads Ushijima away, Ushijima sending irritating as though challenging looks to Yaku as he goes.

 

_Stupid Ushijima and his stupid medallion and stupid Death overall for advising a haughty reaper in his wake._

Yaku can’t help but think as he’s flipping through the pages of Kuroo’s book a little too harshly that the onion-skin pages are getting closer to tearing.

He’s really going to do it now that Ushijima’s here and he’s going to make sure of it.

“Yaku-san?”

Yaku knows Lev is here again, even in the library he still has an outdoor-voice. Yaku closes the book and picks it up, aiming to leave.

Lev catches his elbow as he’s walking past him.

“Yaku-san, wait.”

Yaku turns to him, scowling.

“What do you want? Go away.”

Lev inhales loudly. “I’ll do it.”

Yaku doesn’t quite get it at first and his scowl doesn’t go away. He focuses on removing Lev’s tight hold on his shoulder, his already pale fingers even paler from the tightness.

Yaku sighs, aggravated when Lev doesn’t let go and he looks up at him.

“What?”

Lev’s expression softens.

“You need an old dagger for the… _thing_ you want to make. Nothing fancy, even a knife would do. It turns to glass once it’s made anyway so you won’t be able to tell the difference,” Lev says, softly and Yaku’s eyes widens.

“Lev—”

“It’s done at night, I don’t know the details but I can ask Kuroo-san. You need to be somewhere a deity has hold of so maybe some nearby shrine will do—”

“What—”

“And you need two grims from two reapers. Now I don’t know how to take a grim out of a reaper but they say it’s like taking a grace out of an angel so it’s kind of a thorny path there—” Lev sighs and pats Yaku’s head. Yaku is still looking at him bewilderedly that he doesn’t make a move to swat his hand away. “You need one other willing reaper for this to work and this is a one-time usage because like I said it turns to glass, easily breakable.”

Lev bites his lip. “So I’ll do it.”

“ _What?_ ” Yaku exclaims breathily.

Lev smiles and for once it looks sincere.

“You’re going to make a sacrifice. So will I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments are lovely as always TuT


	11. Mortis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi blindly reaches out his hands, and he can hear objects falling and shattering around him and he runs, not knowing where he’s going—and he doesn’t get very far, his sight still swimming and he falls.  
> He grunts again, still crying out from the pain and when he tries focusing his eyes on the chandelier, it’s all black and red and white and disorienting and Iwaizumi could hardly muster a decent thought, his body made of pain.  
> So this is what it feels to die a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i just milked all the tears from my body ha ahahah haha ahha oAo

“You want to do _what_ now?” Kuroo is demanding, incredulous.

They’re in Kuroo’s apartment in the Other. Here no one will find them besides other reapers. Kenma is lounging in one of the sofas that he’s dragged to the far corner, clearly immersed with his ConSoul. Kuroo’s apparently called in the others and Yaku can hear Yamamoto’s laughter from the kitchen, probably daring Inuoka to do something coarse again.

Yaku and Lev are sitting side by side in a couch, Lev looking down while Yaku looks pretty defiant. Kuroo is standing in front of them, his expression twisted in disbelief and incredulity.

Yaku didn’t want to tell Kuroo either. He didn’t actually do it. He sends a glare to Lev’s direction.

Just in time, Nobuyuki comes in and Kuroo looks at him, exasperated.

“Do you know what they want to do?!” Kuroo informs him, his voice sounding wheezy.

Nobuyuki sighs though the sound seems tolerating.

“About time, Kuroo.”

“This is insane!”

“Kuro, please shut up.”

That was Kenma. Nobuyuki smiles, just a little bit at the remark and as he passes by, pats Lev’s and Yaku’s shoulder and goes to the kitchen, hopefully to silence Yamamoto for a while. Kuroo turns his attention to Yaku again, since it was his idea.

“Yaku, really—” Kuroo starts.

Yaku groans. “Look, Kuroo this is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Yeah, if it weren’t for my friend, Lev here—”

Lev visibly flinches and mumbles, “I didn’t mean it, Yaku-san, Kenma kicked my dashboard—I mean my head and I—”

Yaku kicks his shin.

“What? Why are you doing this? What will you do afterwards being a mortal? What I don’t even—” Kuroo runs a hand through his hair which does quite badly for his already foolish hair. He also sounds a little desperate. Or he’s just terribly upset. “Do you want to get rid of us so bad?!”

“Kuroo, that’s not really…”

Kuroo waves a hand off. “I know, I know it’s all for goodwill and Eagle’s a dick but like, _agh_  it’s like you’re both going to elope with permission and elope to a state wherein _you won’t see us anymore._ ”

Yaku is sure his face is heating up from embarrassment and when he looks at Lev; his face is pink down to the roots of his fair hair.

“Kuroo for the love of god stop using ‘elope’ no one’s eloping and besides you can show yourself to humans can’t you?”

“ _Cursed_ humans see us, Yaku—”

“You know what I mean, goddamit! You work at a hotel!”

Kuroo grumbles under his breath and stays silent for a moment.

“You have exactly a month to make the dagger and two weeks to get the deed done.” Kenma suddenly says from where he’s sitting.

Kuroo gasps as though he’s given away a vital secret.

Yaku scrunches his forehead. “Six weeks? What is Eagle intending to do—”

Kenma sighs. “He wants to get the job done in six weeks rather than six months because he’s impatient and whiny and wants to get back to wherever he came from.”

Lev gasps and Yaku is making choking noises.

“Wow that’s…” Kuroo tries. “…harsh. Where’d you learn that from?”

Kenma shrugs. “He shouldn’t leave his planner around if he doesn’t want it read.”

There’s a short beat of silence and narrowed eyes.

“He has a _planner_?” Lev says in disbelief. The four of them frown, taking that in.

“Anyway, we don’t need to be here anymore,” Yaku says, finally and Lev looks down again. “Not unless you help us of course then that would really be—”

Kuroo takes a step towards Yaku and then to Yaku’s surprise, Kuroo fucking smacks him on the back. Repeatedly.

Turns out it’s meant to be encouragement.

“Of course we’ll help!” Kuroo says, mid-enthusiastic slap before Yaku almost gags and attempts to stop him. “We will, right Kenma?” Kenma doesn’t reply but Kuroo continues nevertheless. “I mean it’s really stupid but whatever really I’ve heard of stupider things like really uptight bosses being ruled over by some stupid medallion…”

“I get it, Kuroo.” Yaku says helpfully, finally relieved of Kuroo’s slapping. Lev pats his back gently.

Kuroo smiles at them both. His smile is still uncertain, but sincere nevertheless.

“Where shall I start?” Kuroo asks.

 

Oikawa is suspiciously very attentive when Iwaizumi drops by Blue Leaf Café the next day. He’s just walked in and Oikawa is already in sight, holding his hand and dragging him away from where he usually sat.

“Um, Oikawa—”

“Good morning, Iwa-chan! Let’s not seat you there!” is Oikawa’s dubious reply. He escorts Iwaizumi to a new seat, this time, two tables away from the counter that he could easily call on to whoever was in the counter without having to raise his voice—not that there was ever any need to do that anyway.

Iwaizumi scrutinizes the smile on Oikawa’s face.

“What’s up?”

Oikawa leans close and whispers seriously.

“That seat is contaminated.”

“…what?”

Oikawa pats Iwaizumi’s hand.

“It’s alright Iwa-chan! Now that you’re closer you don’t have to send me bedroom eyes from all over there…”

Iwaizumi splutters. “What! I never—”

Oikawa winks at him. “Always so shy~”

Oikawa goes away for a while to get his coffee and when he comes back, Iwaizumi grabs his wrist. Oikawa raises his eyebrows questioningly, smiling slightly.

“Sit down with me for a sec,” Iwaizumi says. “It’ll be quick, promise.”

“Sure, Iwa-chan, what’s up?” Oikawa sits down across him, resting his chin on both palms.

Iwaizumi scratches his head, unsure where to start.

“Er, Ushijima came by the office yesterday—”

He didn’t even get to finish the sentence. Already hearing the dreaded name, Oikawa is all ears, sitting up, eyes wide and full of spite.

“He did _what_?” Oikawa demands, slapping the table with one hand, the coffee almost spilling and Iwaizumi, startled, quickly gets hold of the mug to prevent just that.

“What did he do?!” Oikawa continues, his voice rising a few octaves and Iwaizumi’s a little glad there’s only a few customers at the moment.

“Oikawa—”

“Did he do something? If he did I swear I’m gonna—”

Iwaizumi reaches out and covers Oikawa’s mouth with his hand. Oikawa is stunned for a moment and he stays silent.

“Shut up for a moment, he didn’t do anything.” Iwaizumi says and he waits a moment before Oikawa nods, just a slight nod, and he lets his hand go.

Iwaizumi sits back and watches Oikawa fidget in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

“He actually went, ‘Say hi to Oikawa for me’ and that got me remembering who he was.” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa cringes.

“Disgusting.” Oikawa mumbles, mostly to himself. “You said he went to your office? Why did he do that?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Apparently he works for the Shiratori or something and he just burst in our floor without warning and just walked in my office, introduced himself as my neighbor or whatever and then left.”

Oikawa bites his nails on impulse.

“Ehhh,” Oikawa whines. “D-Do you know him…? From before? Is he insignificant like I’m hoping he is?!”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I’ve never actually seen him before, come to think of it.”

“Oh,” Oikawa raises his eyebrows, releases a breath. “That’s a relief.”

How come he’s significant in his memories then?

 

A twig snaps loudly and everyone cringes at the sudden loud noise.

“Yamamoto, quit that!” Kuroo hisses, turning around to face the rest of the group since he’s ahead of them all.

“Ah—sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean—” Yamamoto stammers, his expression apologetic. Inuoka snorts under his breath and Nobuyuki sighs at them both, tired of walking at this point.

“I didn’t know you’re so twitchy, Kuroo-san.” Lev says.

“Lev, shut up.”

“Are we there yet?” Nobuyuki finally asks.

 Kuroo groans in exasperation.

“Yes! Yes, here we are alright? Stop being antsy!” Kuroo grumbles and then with a sweeping gesture, he motions to the old shrine before them now.

No human comes around at this time of the night and not a lot of people visit here anymore to begin with. The trees surrounding the _torii_ are missing their leaves despite the season and with the barely-there shine of the moonlight, the bare branches look very haunting. The shrine’s outer appearance itself looks very eerie and several dried leaves have accumulated around it.

The seven reapers gathered there look around the shrine almost eagerly as though hoping for something important to discover.

Kuroo clears his throat and demands their attention. He eyes Lev and Yaku seriously this time, all the craftiness in his eyes disappearing. At the moment, his eyes have gone back to what he was born with.

Cat’s eyes.

“Okay,” Kuroo breathes. “I’m a reaper. I shouldn’t be afraid of all these dark and scary shit I’m a grown man—” It takes them a moment to realize he’s talking mostly to himself and they all blink at him, unsure.

“Kuro for a reaper,” Kenma says flatly, looking at Kuroo with unimpressed eyes. “You are very weak.”

Kuroo avoids looking at Kenma, cheeks blazing and instead he focuses on Nobuyuki, Inuoka and Yamamoto.

“Right, you three. We entrusted you the knowledge of this plan as well and you agreed to it so you’ll keep your mouth shut about this to Eagle, alright?” Kuroo says though his tone makes it seem more like an order.

“We understand,” Inuoka puts.

“We also think it’s just right,” Yamamoto adds. “I haven’t reaped a proper soul since the last era.”

“We’ll leave you up to it,” Nobuyuki says, smiling a lopsided smile. “Consider us spares if anything goes wrong.”

“I can’t ask you that—” Yaku starts to complain but Nobuyuki shakes his head, still smiling. Beside him, Inuoka and Yamamoto are also smiling encouragingly; clearly already done making a decision with the matter at hand and Yaku feels a surge of gratefulness and affection for his co-reapers. Well, ex co-reapers since he’s not really part of the assignment anymore.

Kuroo looks delighted, embarrassment from earlier already gone and he claps his hands once to get their attention again.

“Okay! We need a place a deity has hold of to make the dagger, after all it’s a deity’s love who started all this mess,” Kuroo starts to explain, making gestures with his hands as he goes. “I don’t know which deity this shrine belongs to but it doesn’t matter—it’s not visited any longer anyway and it’s perfect, we’ll do it here.”

Kuroo faces the shrine, extends a hand and makes a circling motion. Black mist start enveloping the bottom steps of the shrine, where a lot of leaves are scattered and with another flick of Kuroo’s hand, the mist moves forward, taking with it the leaves and all the twigs that’s amassed around.

Kuroo makes a fist and the mist dissipates at once as the other reapers look on and relaxing his hand again, Kuroo’s mist comes back, this time it solidifies into a small table, intricately supported by the leaves, twigs and branches.

Kuroo walks towards it and pats it gently.

“We need moonlight too,” he says, facing the other reapers again, he points upwards to the moon. “We have no time for that cliché full moon shit. The full moon’s still two weeks from now and we don’t have time for that. As long as the moon is there, we’re good.”

There’s collective nodding. Kenma takes his ConSoul out.

“Who knows what Ushijima will do in six weeks? He’s always up to something nasty.” Kenma says.

“We have to make these four weeks productive then.” Nobuyuki mumbles.

Yaku glances at Lev who glances back. Both seem to be thinking the same thing.

_Can we do this?_

“We need a dagger first off,” Kuroo continues, crossing his arms. “It doesn’t have to be fancy. It’s not for aesthetic purposes anyway. It’ll turn to glass within contact with a reaper’s grim. One time use, we may not have room for mistakes.” He looks a Yaku and Lev and almost like an afterthought, he adds, “Sorry.”

 

Lev grunts as he plants the tomb stone to the ground and almost slips. Yaku reaches out to him before the tomb stone can shatter on the ground and sighs in relief when he catches it.

It’s nighttime once again and both of them had immediately sought to go to Miyagi after the small talk Kuroo put up at the old shrine last night. And remembering last night before the others had departed, turning into their own black mists, Kuroo had grabbed Yaku and Lev aside, offering to help them with their dagger search.

“But it’s easy to find an appropriate dagger right?” Lev had asked.

Boy, were they wrong.

Lev wasn’t that knowledgeable after all. Kuroo told them it doesn’t matter what dagger is used however the dagger in relation to the would-be reaped, it would attach to a grim faster. So here they were, after brandishing a prayer, they’ve opened a tomb to one of the old cemeteries in Miyagi.

“Is this right?” Lev asks Yaku after stepping back and crouching down to read the tomb stone.

 

_IWAIZUMI HIRARI_

_1417-1441_

“Yeah, this is the one.” Yaku says, bending down to straighten the tomb stone on the ground carefully again so it won’t break and straightens up again.

Lev straightens up and eyes him quizzically and Yaku is sure there is an unaired question in there somewhere so he breathes out.

“When I was placed under Eagle for the first time back then, Hirari was my first assignment,” Yaku says, stepping forward to peer into the small, elevated space used as a tomb. No human would fit in there otherwise however Yaku knows there are no human remains to bury.

“Even the human remains are taken away when the reaping comes, who knows what Eagle does to them, reapers are only meant to take souls—and Hirari, his mother carved detail into armory. He was learning the same but he died before he finished detailing a dagger,” Yaku reaches into the tomb and takes out with him something wrapped in a white—Lev supposes it was white but it has yellowed in age and is pretty much tattered here and there—tunic, Yaku unwraps it as he continues talking.

“So the dagger became a replacement for him since there is no mortal body to bury.”

In Yaku’s hand is a dagger about the length of his own forearm. The dagger’s hilt is dark blue and detailed in ornate fleur de lis though the part wherein the hilt meets the blade is unfinished. The dagger’s blade has not tarnished despite age, the silver blade still shining in the moonlight.

Lev is looking at Yaku with a new sense of interest.

“Wow, Yaku-san. You know a lot of things.”

Yaku scoffs. “Would I have brought this on myself if I didn’t?”

Now that the dagger is in Yaku’s hands, Lev crouches down again and with a grunt, heaves the tomb stone back to its original placement.

“I’m just—trying to imagine what you looked like before.” Lev says, grunting one more time before finally placing the tomb stone back.

“I didn’t assume this face yet.”

“Were you taller then?”

Lev’s answer comes with a kick on the shin and him crying out in pain while Yaku stomps away.

 

When Lev barges in Yaku’s office on Monday, he’s wearing a slight frown.

“I think maybe, he might try poisoning the food first,” is the first thing he tells Yaku and Yaku winces at once. It’s the start of the six week mark after all.

The counter passes on packages of all sorts to the HR for easy sorting. Sometimes, wives pass on to him forgotten lunches and employees get them at the HR. And then comes Lev’s remark and Yaku immediately dashes over to the package counter at the HR lounge where a few packages and mail are being kept, Lev trailing behind him.

Yaku searches for Iwaizumi’s box, there are a few mails waiting for him and something else.

“Th-That was fast.” Lev says, a slight shake in his voice.

Yaku almost misses it. So close, if it weren’t for Lev’s suggestion, Yaku would have missed it.

There’s a small Tupperware with a dainty blue bow looking very harmless among Iwaizumi’s pile of mails. Yaku picks it up carefully and sees a light blue Post-it with a note written with bubbly handwriting.

 

_Enjoy it, Hajime! Oikawa x._

Yaku frowns.

“Oh it’s from Oikawa then, I got scared for a second.” Lev says, exhaling in relief.

Yaku is still frowning. “I’m fairly sure Iwaizumi goes to Blue Leaf Café every morning there’s no reason Oikawa couldn’t give this to him there.”

Lev scratches his head. “Oh.”

Yaku looks at him, smiling uncertainly.

“No harm in making sure, right?”

Lev nods, smiling as well. Yaku gingerly opens the Tupperware and sees that its Iwaizumi’s favorite dish, carefully arranged, the tofu cooked to perfection and Yaku nearly swells in relief.

Until he smells something different.

When Yaku stares up to Lev, his green eyes are blank, cat’s eyes dilated to slits and Yaku knows that his eyes are doing the same. There’s a different cloying smell that sits on top of the scent of agedashi tofu and Yaku knows what it is.

“Ah! I’m sorry I just,” Lev says, blinking his eyes out of his short reverie. He scratches his head and his eyes are back to normal now.

“It smells a lot like home for a second there—”

Home. The Other. Mortis. Scent of the dead.

Yaku closes the lid at once, quivering slightly and very disturbed. He deftly shoves the Tupperware underneath his own box and squeezes Lev’s arm.

“Lev, what happens when a human gets a whiff of what it smells like in the underworld?” Yaku mumbles, he knows the answer anyway, perhaps he needs a little enlightening.

“Oh well!” Lev starts off brightly. “If they’re there it speeds up decay so they will rapidly age and—oh.”

“And do you think Oikawa, a human, could have access to Mortis?”

“ _Oh._ ”

“ _Lev._ ” Yaku groans in despair. That was so close. Very close if they hadn’t checked it would’ve—

The door jingles as it opens and Yaku and Lev look at it, startled and speak of despair, Iwaizumi comes walking in and pauses to wave at them cheerily. Clearly he’s had a lovely morning.

“Hey, Yaku. Can I get my mail?” Iwaizumi says.

Yaku chuckles nervously much to Iwaizumi’s puzzlement.

“Oh, y-yeah you have a few mails hang on I’ll get it.”

 

Later, Yaku pulls Lev aside and pulls him down to his eye level and mumbles to him as though sharing an unspeakable secret.

“Lev, I think we need a second dagger, just in case.”

Lev pulls back slightly, eyebrows furrowed, incredulous.

“But Yaku-san, we only need one.”

“Lev, ever heard of back-up.”

“Morisuke I’m not up to digging another grave.”

“We didn’t exactly dig a grave.”

Lev sighs. “We’re about to throw away our life here and you’re sassing me.”

Yaku glowers at him. “I’m didn’t exactly force you into humanhood.”

Lev straightens up, crookedly smiling.

“I know. But I want to. Anyway, where do we find a second dagger?”

Yaku’s smile is almost sad.

“I know just the thing.”

 

Eagles are nonexistent in the city, Ushijima knows as much, yet here he is albeit he is perching on a telephone pole, hidden from sight. He ruffles his feathers, a little impatient now as he awaits the result of yesterday.

Humans cannot detect the scent of Mortis any different. Ushijima almost scoffs.

_It’s not as though they have the time to process what’s different anyway._

The moment he sees Iwaizumi walking out of the main doors of Karasu Inc., talking to a freckled co-worker, Ushijima immediately knows he had not received the package sent yesterday.

 _Well_ , Ushijima thinks. Yaku is in the building after all, it had to be his doing. Perhaps he should have sent it directly. They are, after all, neighbors. Ushijima almost smiles this time, and spreading his wings, he dissipates in gold mist.

 

Yaku and Lev goes back to Miyagi two days later, after making sure Ushijima has not sent anything threatening.

The sun had just set when they arrive and Yaku knows they have to hurry before the husband will be home from work soon. They don’t bother knocking either despite knowing it’s rude and instead take advantage of feline dexterity and they sneak into the house almost immediately.

Assuming human forms again, they immediately find who they’re looking for in the kitchen and inadvertently, Lev clears his throat. The moment he does, Yaku freezes. So does the matron of the house.

Needless to say, Aiko Yoshino is very startled.

Yaku and Lev expected the frightened screaming and they did get that. Aiko brandishes a frying pan in hand and points it towards them threateningly all the while maintaining a screechy voice as Yaku and Lev steps back, still frozen.

“W-Who are you?! How did you get in?!” Aiko yells in surprise, frying pan still in her hand.

“Yoshino-san, we mean no harm!” Lev cries out, gesturing his hands in a calming motion.

What he said apparently added fuel to fire.

Aiko steps away from them slowly, frying pan still in hand and they’re now circling around the dining table.

“Are you burglars?! How did you get in?! You can’t hurt me, I’m not afraid of you!” Aiko shrieks.

 _It’s about time I step in_ , Yaku decides and he raises his hands, palms forward, a gesture of surrender to Aiko.

“Iwaizu—Y-Yoshino-san, please listen,” Yaku pleads, using his most calming voice. “We’re not here to hurt you—”

“We’re not burglars!” Lev adds quickly and Yaku almost elbows him on the ribs.

“—we don’t mean any harm, we swear we just need to talk to you—” Yaku continues and is interrupted again when a projectile in the form of a tomato comes flying to their direction. Yaku and Lev instantaneously move to dodge it.

“I don’t know who you are! What do you want from me?! How did you get in here?!” Aiko yells at them, definitely close to hysterics. Yaku can’t blame her either.

Another edible projectile comes flying their way again, almost catching Lev who cries out as bits of—is that a tomato again?—sticks to his dress shirt.

Yaku tries again, stepping forward, just a bit, hands still raised.

“Yoshino-san, you know me! We’ve met before!” Yaku says loudly, trying to one up Aiko’s voice who’s still shouting, clearly so the neighbors can hear.

Aiko apparently hears Yaku because she freezes mid-throwing an eggplant their way. She lowers her hand slightly, her face contorted in confusion and fright.

“I have _never_ seen—” Aiko starts angrily.

“You have! Twenty-four years ago!” Yaku exclaims, adamant. “Look at me—no don’t throw that! Please put that down for a second, look at me!”

Aiko hesitates her throwing for a good few seconds, which Yaku understands well and slowly, he lowers his hands just a bit, all the while making sure Aiko is still making eye contact with him. Lowers his hands just enough that Aiko can see his eyes.

Light brown eyes slowly slitting into resembling a cat’s.

Naturally, Aiko’s reaction is to scream again and instinctively, she throws the vegetable in her hand and Yaku immediately crouches down. Lev’s not so fast and the eggplant hit and splatters him square on the face and he staggers backwards with a loud yelp.

“Yoshino-san, stop! Calm down!” Yaku pleads loudly again, amidst the screaming and he and Lev tries dodging a few more flying vegetables before Aiko apparently runs out any more would-be projectiles and she brandishes the frying pan at Yaku again.

“YOU!” she yells. Her face is red from screaming and she’s breathing hard from emotion. To Yaku’s horror, her voice breaks just a bit when she speaks again.

“I r-remember now I—” she drops the frying pan abruptly, making Lev jump and Aiko slowly crumples to the floor. “You—people like you…you took Jirou away! You took my life away!”

Yaku flinches. “Yoshino-san, please listen, you _have_ to listen—”

Aiko bursts into tears instead. Behind Yaku, Lev is nervously biting his nails, no longer minding the bits of tomato and eggplant stuck to his shirt and hair.

“Yaku-san, what do we…” Lev mumbles anxiously.

Yaku doesn’t say anything because he has no idea what to do either. He’s feeling kind of helpless at this point.

“You were there, I remember and there were others!” Aiko sobs. “He never even got to see Hajime when he was born. And now you’re here to take him too aren’t you!” she bursts into another torrent of tears.

Yaku flinches again from guilt. Lev tries talking to her in coaxing tones instead.

“Yoshino-san we’re not here to take anybody—”

“ _You lie_!” Aiko bawls, covering her face with her hands. Yaku and Lev exchange glances apprehensively.

Looking back to Aiko, Yaku takes a small step towards her, Lev mimicking him. Aiko notices and she stiffens, still sobbing.

Lev shakes his head. “We’re not, we swore.”

“We’re here to save your son.” Yaku says, quiet but firm.

Aiko stops sobbing at once. She seems to have stopped breathing for a moment too much to Yaku and Lev’s panic but then Aiko exhales loudly, slowly uncovering her face to look at the two, eyes wide.

“What…did you say?” Aiko mumbles, uncertainty still apparent in her voice.

Slow, slow movements again, Yaku starts crouching down towards her and now, she’s just within an arm’s reach. Lev is still standing behind him.

Aiko’s eyes are staring at Yaku intently. Whether she’s staring at his eyes or otherwise, Yaku can’t really tell.

“I want to save your son.” Yaku says softly.

“ _We_ want to save your son.” Lev corrects.

Aiko stares at Yaku. Then to Lev. Then toYaku again.

She breathes in, probably still weighing her options. Then she’s shaking her head.

“But…that’s not—that’s not possible you can’t—you’re one of them. You want to take every Iwaizumi alive. I don’t _understand._ ” Just like that she’s sobbing again, though not as wild as moments ago. Her cries are soft, muted.

Yaku’s about to say his reply and he’s surprised when Lev squats down beside him, speaks before he can open his mouth.

“Sometimes,” he huffs. “You’ve been doing something you’re whole life you no longer see if it’s a good thing. You just live to do it. But then one day you take a step back and realize that’s not what you’re supposed to be doing. Reapers make mistakes too, Yoshino-san.”

Yaku stares at him, his mouth slightly ajar. Where did _that_ come from?

Lev glances at Yaku just the slightest and flashes him a small determined smile. Yaku’s not sure whether he wants to punch Lev for being so suddenly mature at the moment or he wants to kiss him _because_ he’s being so mature at the moment.

Aiko regards them both with red, puffy eyes.

“R-Reapers?” she hiccups. “That’s what you’re called?”

They both nod.

“What are you here for then?” Aiko asks but before they can answer, she reaches out to Yaku and grips his forearm. Yaku jumps, startled but lets it happen. “You said you want to save my son?”

Yaku nods again.

“Yes.”

Aiko looks down at her hand that’s gripping Yaku’s.

“ _Please_. I just want him to be happy. He has so little time,” New tears are dripping down her face. “Hajime has never done anything wrong. _Why can’t you just let him be happy?_ ”

Yaku’s throat feels tight. “Th-That’s why, Yoshino-san, we’re here.”

Aiko wipes the tears on her face clumsily. Lev quickly fumbles for his pockets and takes out a black handkerchief that Yaku rarely ever sees him use. Lev hands the handkerchief to Aiko shyly and she takes it though she only stares at it.

“W-We might save your son.” Yaku continues.

“‘Might’?” Aiko echoes, crumpling the handkerchief in her hand.

“‘Might’ is all we have at the moment,” Lev says, supplying what Yaku intends to say and Yaku is thankful for him once again. “But we reapers, we get what we want to get.”

He means to sound encouraging, but Lev doesn’t mention that Eagle is a reaper too.

Aiko nods, seemingly understanding a bit despite still being confused.

“Alright. I—I will hold on to ‘might’. Wh-What are you here for? What can I do?”

Yaku and Lev exchange looks. Finally, they’re getting somewhere.

 

Ushijima is sure Iwaizumi is already at home at this hour. It’s already half-past seven anyway. And Ushijima is right, as per usual, because a few moments after ringing the doorbell, he can hear footsteps coming.

Iwaizumi is still in his work clothes, Ushijima observes and it seems he must be doing some haggard work, seeing his appearance. Iwaizumi seems surprised when he sees Ushijima there.

“Hi again!” Ushijima says, trying to sound chipper and pairing the words with a smile he himself finds disgusting to use.

“Um…hello, can I help you?” Iwaizumi asks, unsure.

“Well, not really. It’s just that I wasn’t able to catch you these past few days. You know after your office.”

Iwaizumi scratches his head. “Oh, yeah well I was busy.”

“No matter, anyway I was intending to give you this,” Ushijima says, extending a single potted flower towards Iwaizumi. “As a ‘nice to meet you, neighbor!’ kind of gift.” Ushijima smiles again. “I give all kinds of gifts to new neighbors.”

Iwaizumi is visibly skeptical when he takes the flower with one hand, eyeing it cautiously. The flower droops downwards though it is very much in full bloom and its petals are a dark violet. Iwaizumi thinks he hasn’t seen a flower like this one. This one with the odd coloring and the way it’s drooping makes it look like it’s weeping.

“Um, thank you, I guess?” Iwaizumi says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you give out flowers a lot?”

Ushijima nods. “Oh yes, I think it’s always nice to give flowers, don’t you think they’re just cheery?”

Iwaizumi looks at the flower and decides Ushijima really needs to change his perspective of cheery.

“Ah,” Iwaizumi says. “If you say so. Thanks anyway.”

Ushijima nods again, chuckling and waving it off. Iwaizumi soon goes back to his room and Ushijima steps away from the door, a small smile playing on his lips. He crumples the piece of paper that was a note he had passed to Kuroo this morning as he walks away. Perhaps a walk outside will heighten his excitement.

_Kuroo. I’m thinking of decorating. Ask Nobuyuki to get me a potted Flor de Muero. From home._

It’s exactly 7:30 when Yaku and Lev step out of the city train station. They didn’t actually use the train, turning to mist at will usually equates to teleporting. They’ve got what they need, Lev holding on to it this time and they’re bound to feel relief, one thing down after all.

But then the moment Yaku takes another step out of the station, he suddenly feels an increasing sense of dread. He’s felt this before. It’s the feeling when somebody is about to die.

Yaku reaches for Lev at once, panicked.

“Lev, I have a bad feeling.” Yaku says.

Lev looks at Yaku in alarm. “What? What’s wrong? My senses are dull.”

Yaku breathes out, his heart thumping.

“Iwaizumi should be at home right?”

“I think so…ah, but he lives a few rooms away from Eagle, you know that.”

Yaku frowns. “That’s why I’m worried about this feeling. Say, Lev, how fast can we go to Blue Leaf Café on foot? We’ll run if we have to.”

Lev pauses, thinking and then, “Eh, that’s all the way to the East block so seven minutes if we run probably.”

No time, no time.

“Never mind.” Yaku says, decision in mind. He starts to run, pulling along Lev with him who gasps in surprise and suddenly, they are mist. Black matter hovering over asphalt until it completely disappears.

 

“Oikawa, can you take the signboard inside?”

Oikawa looks up from his phone and smiles at Hanamaki teasingly.

“Sure, Makki hold on for a moment,” Oikawa says and turns to his phone again to type in a quick reply.

 

_Iwa-chan <3 [Received] 7:30 pm_

_Take care on your way home, alright, stupid?_

_[Delivered] 7:34 pm_

_of course, Iwa-chan, don’t be mean. YOU take care. i love you!_

Hanamaki lets out a loud, complaining sigh from the counter and Oikawa jumps and looks at Hanamaki who is looking at him blankly.

“You’re on death row, Oikawa.” Matsukawa says helpfully as he’s sweeping by.

Oikawa sticks his tongue out, standing to get the signboard outside.

“I’m too good to be on death row, Mattsun. Perhaps if you try and get along with your husband there at the counter you wouldn’t be so jealous.”

Matsukawa’s broom sails towards Oikawa’s direction and Oikawa skips away hurriedly, giggling as he listens to Matsukawa’s angry ranting.

Stars are starting to twinkle up above, Oikawa notes as he folds the signboard and carries it with one arm. It really is quite late, he realizes. He’s going home after getting this signboard in, Oikawa decides. He’s already changed out of his work clothes anyway.

“Lev, there he is!”

Oikawa hears this odd voice and when he looks around, he sees two running figures crossing the street and with a jolt, Oikawa remembers who they are—the not-so-accurate cat’s eyes he saw when he was wasted.

Yaku and who was it…? Lev?

They stop short in front of Oikawa, breathing hard from running. Lev has his hands on his knees, trying to right his breathing. Yaku recovers first and he stares up at Oikawa with an almost desperate look.

“Can we talk to you for a second?” he says hurriedly.

Now who are these people? Oikawa wonders. Perhaps he’s met them before and he doesn’t remember? Damn, he’s going to have to come up with an explanation. Or maybe—

“Sorry, we’re closed.” Oikawa tries.

Yaku looks puzzled for a moment. “What?” he demands then sees the café behind Oikawa and he shakes his head. “No, no, we’re not here for goddamned coffee, we need to talk, please just a moment—”

Oikawa scratches his head. “We’re still closing up, maybe afterwards…?”

“No!” Lev answers, still crouching down not quite catching his breath yet. “You have to listen—”

Oikawa sets the signboard down and puts his hands on his hips, indignant.

“Now, now I still have my part to clean up, my boss will be mad I’m on death row—”

Yaku looks puzzled again but that disappears instantly.

“Oikawa, look it’s an emergency, we _need_ to talk.”

Maybe it’s his name, promptly brought up, that convinced him to talk to these strange people in business wear so Oikawa had agreed and they’re at the back alley of the café. It’s secluded so they can talk but not _that_ secluded that Oikawa knows he can just run back inside the café in case these people turn out to be muggers after all.

Yaku and Lev seems to be in control of themselves again and the moment they are alone, they start babbling at once, Oikawa can’t really tell who’s talking which.

“You have to go there quick—”

“—might have given him something—”

“—I have a bad feeling and it usually comes up when—”

“—You have to go there, Iwaizumi is—”

Oikawa stops short, eyes going wide.

“Wait, hold on, what’s going on, what’s wrong with Iwa-ch—with Hajime?”

Yaku almost tears his hair out. He’s bouncing slightly.

“It’s Ushijima, he might have given something to Iwaizumi. Something bad, it was poisoned food yesterday and—”

Oikawa is confused now.

“Ushijima?! _What?_ ” Now _he_ feels like tearing his hair out.

Yaku gives a groan of exasperation.

“Look, you know about the curse right?”

Oikawa nods, suspicious. How come _they_ know about that?

“Reapers?”

Oikawa’s eyebrows furrow. Yaku points to himself—no his eyes. He points to his eyes and Oikawa focuses on them.

They are slitting. And then suddenly, they are the light brown eyes of a cat.

Oikawa shrieks. “IT’S YOU!” he yells and Yaku and Lev jumps at the pitch of his voice. Oikawa’s heart is beating really fast and he tries composing himself really fast.

“Wait, no, wrong color. It’s not you, but _like_ you I really—reapers. I hate you.” Oikawa says, not quite thinking over what’s coming out of his mouth and he can see the both of them flinch and Oikawa doesn’t bother coming up with an apology. He’s still curious.

“What’s that gotta do with Hajime? You didn’t do something to him did you? He still has a few…” Oikawa trails off, not really wanting to say it out loud. If he does, it seems more real, more tangible. More unavoidable.

Yaku is shaking his head.

“We didn’t we’re trying to save him, it’s Ushijima, he’s keeping the curse going.”

“Hold on, back up for a second, did you just say Ushijima is a _reaper_.”

“I did just—Lev, show him!” Yaku says, smacking Lev in the arm impatiently. Lev pouts but it doesn’t last long because soon, he’s running and Oikawa feels he’s almost dreaming weird dreams again when he sees black mist surrounding Lev and then…

Well he’s gone, in his place is a fancy, sleek black car. Not quite a Mercedes but getting there.

Oikawa has to lean against the wall to steady himself, he can feel his pulse in his temples.

“Did he just…” Oikawa stammers, not finding the right words to say. “ _Did he just turn into a fucking car._ ”

Yaku steps toward Oikawa and reaches for both Oikawa’s arms and grips at them, making Oikawa focus on him. For a man smaller than him, Yaku’s definitely strong.

“Oikawa, I want you to take this in all quick, we’re in a hurry here. Okay, I’m a reaper, Lev is a reaper—look he’s death’s chariot that’s why he’s a fucking car. I have about another five seconds to say that Ushijima is my boss—ex-boss, rather—but he’s still in position. He’ll keep the curse going and right now we’re trying to save your boyfriend’s ass because Ushijima wants to end this as soon as possible and I think he might have done something at the moment and we have to get there fast, now did you get that all or what?”

Oikawa is trembling now, he’s sure and he nods, not getting the words out. That’s enough for Yaku and he pats Oikawa’s arm and then the next things that happen are a whirlwind: Oikawa gets dragged inside the reaper-turned-car and Oikawa jumps when he hears Lev’s voice coming out of the speakers, Yaku in the driver’s seat demanding to get to the Ace _at once_ and Oikawa can feel panic starting to crawl up his veins.

For all he knows, somewhere out there, Iwaizumi might be in danger.

 

Iwaizumi sets the flower pot in the middle of the dining table, eyeing it quizzically. What on earth is this? Does he even need this? Is he capable of caring for a plant with his busy schedule? Is it normal for neighbors to give one another potted flowers?

Iwaizumi turns his back to get himself a glass of water, shaking his head. Maybe Ushijima means well after all and Iwaizumi’s just being paranoid.

He faces the flower again, and studying it, he lifts up the drooping petals and then _oh_ something fell from inside it, landing on the table, to Iwaizumi’s surprise and he retracts his hand.

Seeds…? It looked like seeds and there were five of them and there’s…

There’s an odd cloying scent coming from the flower.

It was too sweet of a scent and Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose. What kind of flower does this? Iwaizumi covers his nose, stepping away, it’s too much, too much it’s—

Iwaizumi gives a cry when he looks up. The flower is wilting, wilting too fast than normal and the scent is still there, stronger even and Iwaizumi shakes his head again.

“What on earth—”

The flower is completely ash by now, the pot that came with it breaks and deforms along with it. Iwaizumi steps away, panicked. What’s happening, what’s going on?

And suddenly, Iwaizumi’s vision blurs, flashes of excruciating pain are running up his spine. He cries out, losing his hold on the glass of water he’s holding and it shatters on the floor.

Iwaizumi staggers back his back hitting a wall, gripping his head that feels as though it’s threatening to burst and he can vaguely feel tears running down his face from the pain.

Iwaizumi blindly reaches out his hands, and he can hear objects falling and shattering around him and he runs, not knowing where he’s going—and he doesn’t get very far, his sight still swimming and he falls.

He grunts again, still crying out from the pain and when he tries focusing his eyes on the chandelier, it’s all black and red and white and disorienting and Iwaizumi could hardly muster a decent thought, his body made of pain.

_So this is what it feels to die a second time._

They’re speeding down the road and Oikawa’s sure Lev’s broke a few traffic laws by now and Oikawa’s mind is an assortment of gears locking and churning with panic. He reaches out to Yaku who’s barely driving and grips his arm.

“What’s going on, is Hajime going to be alright?” Oikawa demands, voice breaking with dread.

Yaku swallows. “I don’t—”

“Yaku! Tell me!”

Yaku is shaking and he purses his lips.

“We don’t know for sure, Oikawa-san…” Lev mumbles quietly.

“ _What?_ ” Oikawa yells.

“We’re going to do our best, Oikawa, okay?” Yaku says.

Oikawa doesn’t reply. He realizes he’s squeezing Yaku’s arm a little too hard and he concentrates on removing his hand away and when he does, it’s trembling.

“Please…tell me. I—” Oikawa shakes his head. “I don’t remember anything, it’s _frustrating._ I get bits and pieces and when this sort of thing comes up I have no idea what’s going on. _I don’t know what to do._ ”

They’re stopped by red light and Lev bristles impatiently. The Ace is not far out now and just another red light away.

Yaku takes a hasty breath, his knuckles gripping the steering wheel tight.

“I’ll…I’ll tell you what I know to make you understand.”

Oikawa’s breath hitches, he sits up straight, leaning towards Yaku.

“Please.”

Yaku furrows his eyebrows in concentration. How can he explain in less than five minutes?

“I’ll tell you about the curse,” Yaku begins. “An ancestor of Iwaizumi fell in love with the deity. It’s always been regarded bad luck to fall in love with a god—it disrupts the usual rhythm of life.

“The ancestor had wanted to remain, be unable to die, to live with his love until the earth permits them and he had found his solution by himself. This angered Death. Not only did he cheat him, the ancestor’s discovery had also sparked among people that they too might be able to cheat Death and it bore a grudge. Death struck at him, cursed so that every one of his ancestors will not live long after finding love,”

Yaku smiles sadly. “Love makes us desperate. We do obnoxious things.”

Oikawa’s shaking is more pronounced now and he stares at Yaku, unseeing. He grips the edge of his seat.

“A-And…Ushijima?” he implores.

It’s Lev’s mechanical voice coming from the speakers who answer.

“He’s assigned by Death. We’re under him, except for Yaku-san. He’s the one who keeps the curse going because of that medallion he has—”

“Wait the ugly eagle brooch thing?” Oikawa frowns. Yaku blinks at him and Lev chuckles nervously.

“Ah—yeah that. He can shorten people’s lives because of that. See, Death doesn’t have the time to go after Iwaizumi anymore. Millions of people die every second.”

Oikawa huffs indignantly. “Then why—”

“That’s why we’re going to try and save him, Oikawa,” Yaku says kindly.  “Do you think you’re the only one who’s tried getting their love back? And they always fail after they do get them back. And now Iwaizumi is here again, we have to—”

Oikawa reaches out and grabs Yaku’s arm again, a wild, desperate look in his eyes.

“We have to save him, please.” Oikawa pleads.

“We’re almost there, Oikawa-san.” Lev promises, running a red light.            

“But…but why do I remember him?” Oikawa says, frowning again. “I remember Ushijima and yet I know it can’t be right I…” he breaks off.

Yaku makes a displeased noise. “Self-insertion. He’s done that before. It confuses you more. Some of them even go mad from the contradicting memories. He has a morbid fascination with despair.”

Oikawa inhales sharply.

“ _Bastard._ ” He hisses.

“We’re here!” Lev says stridently, screeching the car to a stop.

Oikawa nearly flies out of the car, running straight to the main doors. He can see Yaku catching up to him in his periphery.

There are a lot of people flurrying in the lobby and Oikawa doesn’t bother with being gentile, bumping into them and ignoring the various grunts and complaints as he passes by. His brain is entirely focused on hurrying, hurrying and he doesn’t quite see the empty luggage carrier being wheeled in front of him and he bumps into it, reeling back.

“Oikawa!” Yaku cries out, reaching a hand for Oikawa so he doesn’t lose his balance.

“Eh? Yaku?”

Oikawa and Yaku look sideways on instinct. Yaku gasps in surprise. It’s Kuroo and Kenma, Kuroo holding the luggage carrier Oikawa just bumped into and Kenma peering behind him.

“K-Kuroo—” Yaku starts. “I-It’s Eagle he—”

Oikawa takes a step toward Kuroo, eyes wide and Yaku looks at him, bewildered. Oikawa’s stare is very intent that Kuroo looks down, knowing exactly why he’s staring. Kenma grabs his sleeve.

“Kuro, we should—” Kenma says, voice urgent.

 _It’s them again._ Oikawa thinks. He’s trying to stare into Kuroo’s (his name is Kuroo?) eyes which are oddly amber or hazel or somewhere in between. He tries imagining it like Yaku’s. Slit, like a cat’s.

Oikawa’s gaze moves away from him and to the shorter person behind him, whose eyes are almost the same yellow as the tips of his hair.

There’s no mistaking it.

“Y-You’re the one who…” Oikawa mumbles, looking at Kuroo again. He just knows, he knows it’s them. After ceaseless dreams Oikawa’s sure now. He almost remembers bits of it now—the crash, dark clouds, yellow eyes, ominous voice. It’s them, it’s them.

Kuroo stiffens, his grasp on the cold metal of the carrier tightening, and he feels a flooding sense of guilt. Behind him, Kenma is looking down, pursed lips quivering slightly. Kuroo gulps. _You’re the one who…?_ Took my memories? Killed my boyfriend? Turned my life upside down and confusing me? The options are endless and it’s kind of hard to shake them off what with Yaku’s intense stare boring into Kuroo.

But the unexpected happens, something Kuroo didn’t include in his options at all.

Oikawa smiles, just a small smile of relief and gratitude though his eyebrows are still furrowed in worry.

“Y-You’re the one who brought him back,” Oikawa says, reaching out so suddenly that Kuroo cries out in a start and Oikawa grabs the collar of Kuroo’s uniform. Oikawa’s voice breaks when he continues.

“ _Thank you._ ”

Kuroo, Kenma and Yaku are rigid with surprise with the turn of events. Oikawa lets go of Kuroo’s shirt, taking a step back, clearly still processing thoughts in his head.

“I-I mean,” Oikawa says. “You probably took something in return. I-It’s my memories isn’t it? But I—I really…” Oikawa knows he sounds choked up no matter how much he hates sounding like this but he might not ever thank them enough. The surge of gratefulness so insurmountable it’s making his eyes tear up.

Meanwhile, Kuroo is about to drown in his own guilt.

“Y-You brought him back like you said, I just…” Oikawa stammers, continuing.

“Oikawa, you have to go,” Yaku reminds him, his voice soft.

And suddenly Oikawa is panicking again.

“Thank you. Really, I can’t thank you enough, and I really _have_ to go.” Oikawa says, quickly. He looks at Yaku, then to Kuroo and Kenma one last time before he steps away from them, running with all his might to the elevator.

The reapers watch in agonizing anticipation as Oikawa runs and the three of them stand there, not knowing what to do.

Yaku bends down, hands on his knees, breathing suddenly heavy.

“He has to get there in time he has to.” He mumbles under his breath. Kenma walks over to him, supporting him upright again. He looks at Kuroo with a rare look of seriousness.

“I…really thought he was going to be mad.” Kuroo says.

Kenma’s expression softens and he nods.

“Me too.”

Kuroo looks up, to the chandelier on the ceiling and hopes, just hopes that Oikawa’s already reached there on time.

“I misjudged humans after all.”

 

Iwaizumi struggles to keep himself upright. He’s leaning on the back portion of the couch, his vision still swimming. He tries blinking fast, making his head pound even more and his vision starts swirling into a kaleidoscope of colors that he sinks back down to the floor, shutting his eyes.

When he opens his eyes again he sees visions—faces of his co-workers, people from home, and they’re taunting him. Taunting him to let go, give it up and Iwaizumi yells at them, at the air, at his visions to leave him alone and they’re still there, crowding him.

The visions come and go as Iwaizumi stands back again, still gripping the back of the couch and on the brink of insanity and that’s why he’s sure it’s definitely a delusion when he hears the door slam open and close and he hears the voice he loves most.

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi turns, though not letting go still knowing if he will he will sink back to the floor. He sees Oikawa standing frozen in the hallway, looking at him with so much worry in his eyes. Oikawa is saying something, his mouth opening and closing but Iwaizumi doesn’t hear anything, his ears ringing from the other delusions screaming at him.

And then he decides: this is not Oikawa. The Oikawa in his hallway is saying something he couldn’t hear and maybe he’s saying the same thing as his delusions.

Telling him to let it go. Give up. Leave.

Oikawa would never tell him to leave.

“No,” Iwaizumi snarls to his delusion of Oikawa and when Oikawa starts running to him, Iwaizumi takes the vase sitting on one of the living room tables and hurls it towards him. Iwaizumi doesn’t see if it hit Oikawa, only hearing the shattering of glass.

“NO! Leave me alone, you can’t tell me anything! I won’t do it!” Iwaizumi yells, getting hold of another vase and hurling it towards Oikawa again. This time he turns to see it hit but it doesn’t—Oikawa has dodged it, both of them and he’s looking at Iwaizumi, his expression distressed. He’s still saying something Iwaizumi can’t hear and his hands are up as though trying to calm Iwaizumi down.

 _I’m not swayed easily._ Iwaizumi musters the thought before stepping back and then finally, turning over a glass table, shattering the glass and possibly injuring his own hand too but he can’t seem to care. He starts throwing a multitude of things

“ _Hajime!_ It’s me!” Iwaizumi’s delusion of Oikawa yells and Iwaizumi freezes, just for a slight second to look at Oikawa carefully, still dodging the various things Iwaizumi is throwing at the moment, and then he starts feeling dread. What if this is…?

Iwaizumi grunts, another wave of pain drifts to his head and he drops the vase he’s supposed to be throwing which shatters at his feet.

He grips his head, crying out in pain, eyes tightly closed and he can hear Oikawa running to him, shouts of worry and panic.

“Hajime! What’s wrong? Tell me, what can I do?!”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, shakes his delusion off him and when he opens his eyes, his vision changes again.

He looks around him and sees his delusions’ faces morphing, eyes slitting, black mist surrounding them and Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa who’s tentative to touch him and sees him the same way, slit eyes, black mist.

Iwaizumi yells in a start and staggers away from him, almost tripping on the shattered glass. He’s shaking his head, covers his face, mumbling, _no no no._ He starts backing away, not seeing where he’s going so he doesn’t notice his backing space has run out until his back hits the TV and that’s when he uncovers his face.

Oikawa is trying to approach him cautiously again.

Iwaizumi makes a run for it; if this delusion doesn’t go away through sheer willpower, he might as well run.

Oikawa, it seems even in his delusions, is still faster than him so Iwaizumi has not ran very far when he feel arms circling his torso and in a panic to get away, Iwaizumi starts twisting and turning. They both lose their balance and with a shout, they both fall onto the floor, away from the glass, and Oikawa still has a hold on him.

They’re a mess of limbs on the floor and Iwaizumi tries elbowing Oikawa, who’s still not letting go, on the floor behind him.

“Get away from me!” Iwaizumi growls.

“Hajime, it’s me!” Oikawa wheezes stubbornly, setting his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder like the real Oikawa does. He turns his head slightly so that his mouth is close to Iwaizumi’s ear, so he can hear him clearly.

“It’s me, Hajime, please listen!” Oikawa says desperately.

Iwaizumi is eyeing another glass table nearby, just within his reach, where he keeps his paperweights. It’s heavy enough to use as a weapon. He’s seeing but not really seeing now and he’s still twisting to get away.

“ _Let me go._ You’re not _real._ ” Iwaizumi snarls through gritted teeth.

He can almost feel Oikawa’s surprise and he feels Oikawa shake his head, indignant.

“ _No!_ I’m real! I’m here! _It’s me._ ”

Iwaizumi remembers his vision, Oikawa with cat’s eyes, black mist. And then he remembers something else: _reapers._ No, no, no. Are they here to take Oikawa too?

Iwaizumi almost tears up, twisting helplessly, when he speaks again.

“A-Are you going to take him too?” Iwaizumi stammers, his voice finally breaking. “You can’t take Tooru away, you can’t I won’t let you, you can’t, you can’t—”

Oikawa doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels the tears dripping down his chin and he immediately wipes it away hastily.

“I-I’m here, Hajime,” He tells Iwaizumi, who’s stopped squirming now, resigned to being held but he’s still mumbling, not completely himself yet. “No one’s going to take me away, I won’t leave you.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t quite hear what he’s saying though and suddenly, he’s trying to break away again and Oikawa’s grip on him tightens.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yells frantically. “It’s me! It’s Tooru, stop!”

Like a flash, Iwaizumi reaches for a paperweight on the table nearby, one of the heavy ones and swinging his hand back, he brings it down roughly to the side of Oikawa’s head.

Oikawa lets go immediately, letting out a screech on impulse as he feels the right side of his head burst into pain and aching. He crumples on where he is curling on himself as he grips his right temple. Oikawa can tell he’s embarrassingly whimpering as he feels blood running down the side of his head.

Iwaizumi is already on his feet, paperweight still in his hand and he feels the extreme rush from having done what he did seconds ago. He intends to bash it again to the crumpled, whimpering heap of not-Oikawa on the floor.

And then his vision flashes back and forth and then for a split-second, he breaks out of his trance. All of a sudden all he sees on the floor is Oikawa crying in pain and sudden the paperweight in Iwaizumi’s hand feels a ton too heavy and he lets it go, hears it clatter on the tiles, feeling slowly the terror that’s slowly crawling up his veins.

_He did this. He did this to Oikawa he did this, he did this how could he—_

“O-Oikawa…?” Iwaizumi’s voice is trembling, horrified from what he’s seeing, horrified that he saw differently and now Oikawa is whimpering, crying.

Because of him.

Oikawa strains to look up at him, half of his face covered by one hand. Iwaizumi sees him now the usual pretty face that looks very haggard at the moment and it’s him, it’s Oikawa and he’s—

He’s smiling. Just a hint of a smile, of relief and happiness, Iwaizumi can’t put.

Gingerly, Oikawa stands up, one hand on his bleeding temple still and Iwaizumi takes a cautious step back, using all his might to maintain this vision. This is Oikawa. This is real, this isn’t simulated this isn’t—

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathes, voice so soft. The nickname Iwaizumi hated since the first time he heard it now becomes a sound he welcomes.

Iwaizumi’s about to speak then and he barely makes a mumble when Oikawa crashes into him, much to Iwaizumi’s surprise. Oikawa’s lips find his, kissing him hurriedly, almost angrily, all teeth and lips and Iwaizumi finds himself kissing him back with the same fervor. Oikawa’s hands bury themselves into Iwaizumi’s hair, pulling him closer and Iwaizumi does the same, their breaths hot in each other’s faces.

Iwaizumi pulls back from him, just a little bit and suddenly he’s dragging Oikawa with him, turns him around and slams him against the wall. Oikawa huffs as his back hits the wall and then he’s pulling Iwaizumi to him again, his eyes half-lidded full of lustful intent and when their lips meet again, Iwaizumi doesn’t pull away until they’re out of breath.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa mumbles, again and again as he rests his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi knows Oikawa is crying still and it makes his stomach churn in self-reproach.

Iwaizumi moves his hands that are still entwined into Oikawa’s hair down to his cheeks, cupping them so he can look at Oikawa in the eye.

“Oikawa, I…” Iwaizumi mumbles.

“Iwa-chan…?”

Iwaizumi looks down and feeling a sob rising from his chest, he buries his face into Oikawa’s collar.

“I’m _so…_ ” Iwaizumi’s voice breaks yet again and he’s definitely sobbing now. “I’m so _sorry._ ”

Oikawa gasps, hearing the litany of sorrys coming from Iwaizumi isn’t exactly new to him though this time he’s done something.

“I-Iwa-chan, no, it’s alright I understand, I know—” Oikawa holds Iwaizumi close, his arms encircling him protectively.

Pain, it’s easy to ignore. Oikawa knows this and he doesn’t mind the pain no longer, taking in Iwaizumi’s sobs.

Oikawa hugs him even closer.

“Perhaps,” he says. “I’ll stay the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like mother like son...? im sorry iwa (again omg) and mama iwa omg  
> this is probably gonna end after 4-5 chapters from now will iwa and oikawa finally get their happy ending? hang in there!!
> 
> thank you for your feedback! TuT comments are lovely as always


	12. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One whole second seems long enough to comprehend what’s happening, Oikawa freezing as Iwaizumi walks ahead of him.  
> “HAJIME!” he yells and Iwaizumi turns back to him in surprise, another second long enough to look up, see the multitude of jewel and lights going down, reflecting his terrified expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not good with constellations and poems whatsoever  
> also the chapters are getting longer did u notice haha TUT

The world feels like a dream when Iwaizumi wakes up. He’s alone like he expects and the curtains aren’t drawn though sunlight is seeping out of the edges.

But then it starts to drift away from a dream when Iwaizumi sits up and he sees he’s still wearing his work clothes from yesterday and to a certain degree of alarm—there’s even blood in his shirt.

He frowns and then walks out of the room and the moment he gets out, he hears some noise going on in the kitchen and unbelievably, Iwaizumi thinks he can hear Oikawa’s humming. Perhaps he really is dreaming still.

Still disbelieving, he makes his way to the kitchen and he raises his eyebrows when he _does_ see Oikawa there, already finishing up with whatever he’s cooking it seems.

What’s even more noticeable is the neatly wrapped bandage around his head.

Oikawa notices him first before Iwaizumi can say anything and when Oikawa looks at him, his whole face brightens.

“Ah! Good morning, Iwa-chan! How are you? Do you want breakfast? There’s some toast on the table,” Oikawa says gaily, pointing to the table which Iwaizumi looks at and there’s some toast there though eating is the last thing on his mind at the moment.

Oikawa’s here? And the bandage around his head…Iwaizumi spaces out for a bit, Oikawa still twittering away happily. Iwaizumi turns slightly and from where he’s standing he can see three glass tables missing from the living room along with a few vases. There’s also a visible crack here and there on the tiles. Even still, the whole suite seems immaculate.

He doesn’t notice Oikawa approach him so when he turns his head back, he jumps in a start when Oikawa is suddenly in front of him, wiping his hands with a towel and looking at him curiously.

“Iwa-chan…?”

Iwaizumi looks at the bandage around Oikawa’s head. It doesn’t seem to be bleeding anymore. He starts to remember flashes of last night, his eyebrow furrowing.

Flowers? There was ash. Who gave him…? Swirling colors. People screaming at him…? Delusions. And then there was Oikawa, face stricken with worry. Iwaizumi remembers glass shards and when he takes a peek at his own hands _oh_ there are bandages there.

He remembers carrying something heavy and then blood—

Iwaizumi’s shaking suddenly, and he looks back to Oikawa in alarm.

“Oikawa, your head I—” Iwaizumi splutters, voice curiously hoarse and Oikawa’s expression mirrors his own alarmed one but then he realizes what Iwaizumi is talking about and his expression softens.

Oikawa smiles.

“I’m okay! Don’t worry. It’s all bandaged up now see? It doesn’t hurt anymore don’t mind~”

Iwaizumi huffs indignantly.

“Of course I mind! I—”

Oikawa covers Iwaizumi’s mouth with his hand and to Iwaizumi’s disbelief, even giggles.

“I told you, I feel better already and nuh-uh—!” Oikawa chirps when Iwaizumi starts to interrupt. Oikawa raises his eyebrows, his smile turning lopsided.

“No really bad concussion or anything, I’m good,” Oikawa continues. “Though I hope you don’t mind my staying over last night and I uh, had a few friends who helped clean,” Oikawa gestures to the living room with his chin. “You passed out see and I couldn’t drag you to bed because my head was aching and I really…”

Oikawa continues to explain. Iwaizumi feels like a ton of blocks of solidified guilt has fallen on his shoulders. He removes Oikawa’s hand from his mouth and speaks before Oikawa can interrupt him.

“Oh god I really messed up I really—I can’t even make a decent ass apology come out of my mouth at the moment I’m so _sorry_ —”

Oikawa pouts majestically, his lower lip jutting out.

“I _told_ you, Iwa-chan, I’m alright now,” Oikawa leans close and plants a kiss on Iwaizumi’s head. “I’m alright, I’m _fine_.” Oikawa says softly, now wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi and squeezes him gently.

Oikawa breathes out. “Iwa-chan, you said we’ll get through this together. That includes all sorts of pain—”

Iwaizumi quickly cuts in.

“Oikawa, I fucking bashed your head without thinking—”

“—ALL SORTS OF PAIN, Iwa-chan you’re not listening to me,” Oikawa insists stubbornly. He tilts his head slightly, almost looking amused. “What’s a few bashed heads now and then? You always did that anyways I’m used to it, I can take it—”

“That’s not funny.”

Oikawa’s smile widens and he laughs, squeezing Iwaizumi again.

“I know. I’m just joking. Besides, Iwa-chan, I know you weren’t yourself last night. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. You broke away from it anyway, all by yourself too.”

“I still hurt you it doesn’t matter.”

“Well it matters to me,” Oikawa shrugs.

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa in the eye and Oikawa merely looks back at him interestedly. There’s no hint of anger or betrayal there and Iwaizumi can read Oikawa well. Come to think of it, there _should_ be anger and betrayal there in the first place.

But there’s none and Iwaizumi just churns with guilt.

“Do you know how sorry I am?” Iwaizumi tells him and Oikawa raises his eyebrows. “Well I am the sorriest person to even live at the moment, did you know that?”

Iwaizumi raises a hand and gently touches Oikawa’s right temple, so soft Oikawa barely feels the touch through the bandage. Iwaizumi’s hand moves down to cup Oikawa’s smiling cheek and Oikawa leans to it.

“I’m really sorry.” Iwaizumi says, sincerely.

Oikawa pats the hand on his cheek in what seems to be consolation and turns it over so he can kiss Iwaizumi’s palm.

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan. I forgive you for hitting my beautiful head. Now what do I have to do so you’ll stop apologizing?”

“Maybe if you’ll say you’ll agree to have dinner with me the next time you’re free.”

Oikawa laughs at that, delighted. Iwaizumi likes this laugh. It always seems the world is all right when he hears it.

Oikawa is still chortling when he replies.

“My next free day is on Tuesday next week. Makki seems to have a grudge on late comers and took my Saturday day off.”

Iwaizumi finally smiles for the first time since waking up.

“Fine by me.”

“Hnmm, speaking of latecomers I’d love to stay and cuddle Iwa-chan but we are both definitely late for work now and Makki’s put me on death row already.”

Iwaizumi chuckles, not wanting to let Oikawa go yet but relents and a second later, Oikawa’s pacing around the kitchen again.

The kitchen. Iwaizumi remembers ashes again. A sickly sweet smell. His head aching. Who gave him—

“Oh yes, by the way, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says brightly, tearing Iwaizumi out of his reverie. “I made you lunch!” he says unexpectedly, showing Iwaizumi a small bento box.

Iwaizumi inclines his head, amused.

“Why?”

Oikawa winks at him.

“Oh, ‘cause I want to. Let me be your housewife for a few days,” Oikawa says, laughing. “I know you want to Iwa-chan also Yaku thinks it’s safer and I most certainly think it’s—”

Iwaizumi blinks, surprised.

“Wait, hold on, you know Yaku?”

Oikawa didn’t seem to anticipate the question because he stops mid-babble, staring at Iwaizumi with what seems mild panic in his eyes.

“Ah… _yeah_ Yaku haha,” Oikawa says, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. “Yeah! He er, comes by the café sometimes. On rare days.”

Iwaizumi nods slowly and he can tell Oikawa is just giddy to move on to the next subject.

“So…you made me lunch huh?” Iwaizumi asks instead.

“Oh, oh! Yeah. You’ll _love_ it. You know, so you don’t have to go out and buy or have to eat out of anything suspiciously packaged…”

“Suspiciously _what_?”

Oikawa claps his hands once, loudly.

“Ha ha! Joking, Iwa-chan. Just joking! Are you going to work today? Because I am and I have to go real quick now.”

Oikawa’s in front of Iwaizumi again, kissing his cheek, all ready to leave and he hands Iwaizumi the specially prepared bento he made.

“Are you really going to work? I mean your head…” Iwaizumi says, sounding unsure.

Oikawa waves a hand away as though the thought of skipping work today is ridiculous.

“I’ll be alright, Iwa-chan, no worries!” Oikawa declares, all ready to go and he flashes Iwaizumi a dazzling smile.

“Take care.” Iwaizumi tells him.

“ _You_ take care, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa throws back and he grins when Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“I love you, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa does a tiny gasp and bursts into myriad shades of pink.

“T-That won’t make me skip work, Iwa-chan—”

Iwaizumi laughs. “I’m just saying.”

Oikawa puffs his cheeks and mumbles, “I love you too.” And then quickly. “Now I _really, really, really_ …”

Iwaizumi laughs, pulling him close one more time to kiss Oikawa’s cheek.

“I know, you have to go. See you.”

Iwaizumi can hear Oikawa giggle one last time before running out the hallway.

 

“What the hell happened to your head?”

Oikawa smiles slightly, tying the strings of the apron behind him.

“It’s a secret, Makki.” He tells Hanamaki who’s looking at him with narrowed eyes, hands on his hips.

The moment he had stepped in the café, all eyes—customers and otherwise—had turned to him then to the bandage around his head. Their stares had both been curious and alarmed.

“O-Oikawa-san, what happened?” Kindaichi was nearest the door that time and had been the first to see Oikawa and always being the first to have a big reaction, Oikawa quickly waved at him flippantly.

“It’s nothing Kindaichi! Don’t worry, Oikawa-san is fine!” Oikawa said brightly. Kindaichi doesn’t seem to believe that for a second but Oikawa didn’t have time to convince him either because suddenly a gaggle of high schoolers, their regulars, were surrounding him, squealing though managing to sound worried somehow.

“Oikawa-kun! What happened! _Are you okay?_ ”

“What’s wrong? Does it still hurt?”

“You should have taken a day off!”

“There, there! Let’s quiet down for a bit!” Oikawa told them with a big smile, making shushing motions to the squealing girls before Matsukawa comes over. “I’m fine, no need to worry! It was just a small accident that’s all~”

“Ehh, Oikawa-kun!”

“You need to rest to be sure!”

“I’m fine, don’t worry!” Oikawa said again. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

The girls giggled though they are much quieter than earlier.

“We have no morning classes today so we came extra early to see you!”

Oikawa chuckled. “My, my is that so, you won’t skip alright?”

The girls giggled again and they took turns nodding and after a few more seconds of batting their eyelashes at Oikawa, he’s finally walking to the counter seeing Kunimi there whose eyebrows rose when he saw Oikawa’s bandage.

And then there was Hanamaki, eyeing him now with scolding (but worried?) eyes, clearly trying to pry out the “secret” to Oikawa’s injury.

“I was about to ask him earlier,” Matsukawa says as he’s hauling a box. There’s a teasing glint to his grin. “But he was being a too good role model for the young ones.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes at him. Hanamaki is still staring at him.

So Oikawa makes something up.

“I uh, broke a vase at home and there was water in the vase and I slipped on it and I fell on the floor.” Oikawa says haphazardly.

That only makes Matsukawa snickerer and Hanamaki’s eyes narrow even more.

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Hanamaki says.

Oikawa shrugs. “It does to me.”

“What did Iwaizumi say?” Matsukawa wants to know, clearly hoping probably, that Iwaizumi had kicked Oikawa to another dimension.

Oikawa chews his lower lip for a moment, thinking of an appropriate reply without having to lie too much.

“Er, he was worried.” Oikawa says. Not entirely a lie either.

To Oikawa’s disbelief, Hanamaki and Matsukawa scoff at that and Oikawa sticks his tongue out at them.

“Well he was!”

“Whatever,” Hanamaki says. “He would be worried; you look like you bashed your head purposely.”

Close enough.

“Haha…well, it was a bad fall.” Oikawa says.

"No...concussions?"

"Nope."

And Oikawa thought they’d have pressing questions too but they didn’t and they just shrugged when they heard his explanation and went back to work.

Oikawa did the same, using so much focus needlessly as he’s wiping the mugs on the tray. He never did get some time to think clearly about last night—his mind was just too full of worry that he didn’t sleep well either.

He hadn’t expected what he would see when he came in Iwaizumi’s suite that night and when Iwaizumi had looked at him, as though he was looking at a stranger, Oikawa had been so frightened.

 _So that’s what it’s like when someone important forgets you._ Oikawa remembered thinking. Is that how Iwaizumi felt now? With Oikawa not remembering a majority of his time with him? Should he have not bothered back then? But no, don’t be stupid, you wouldn’t be happy either, Oikawa tells himself every day.

Oikawa had held Iwaizumi crying to his chest last night, relief ringing every part of him when Iwaizumi remembered him—and then Iwaizumi sagged forward and Oikawa panicked again but Iwaizumi had just passed out from exhaustion.

He couldn’t carry Iwaizumi’s weight that time, injured himself and they had both settled on the floor, Oikawa not knowing what to do with all the mess around him, feeling like he was about to faint himself.

And he really was about to but then his vision clouded and suddenly the room was nearly filled with black mist and had Oikawa not seen the mist beforehand he would’ve been scared out of his wits and fainted completely.

But then Yaku appeared, and then Lev, Kuroo, Kenma. They looked pretty appalled with the scene and Oikawa, on the floor with Iwaizumi, gave them a weak nod.

Immediately the four of them was helping Oikawa up, and then Iwaizumi and Yaku was yelling to Kuroo to get something for Oikawa’s head and Oikawa’s not sure if he had said something, his mind whirling here and there.

“Oikawa-san, what happened?” Lev had asked, aghast.

Oikawa shook his head.

“I-I don’t know,” he said, because he really didn’t he doesn’t understand still and he has to make sure Iwaizumi is well, he has to— “Where’s Hajime, I have to see—”

Lev is blocking him, helping him stand up really.

“Iwaizumi-san is fine, Yaku-san’s sent him to bed and patched him up. He’ll be okay, we need to do that to you too, you’re head is still bleeding see?”

Funny, Lev was talking and it all seemed blank to Oikawa. He heard voices but none of them registering. Lev grabbed a glass shard-free chair and made Oikawa sit down, Oikawa doing it obediently.

Yaku came out of Iwaizumi’s room, followed closely by Kenma who looked rather pale. They both saw Oikawa and at once rushed at him worriedly.

“Oikawa, are you okay? Stay there for now, we’ll handle the mess,” Yaku was telling Oikawa, Oikawa merely nodding along.

“Kuroo! What’s taking you so long?” Kenma called and Kuroo immediately appeared again looking dismayed.

“I-It’s the Flor de Muero,” Kuroo told them and Oikawa didn’t get it still. What the hell was that supposed to be?

But it seems the reapers gathered there understood what it was as they hissed at Kuroo in disbelief.

“The _what_?” Lev said loudly, upset.

Kenma’s eyes had widened. “Why is it—”

“I can tell from the ashes on the dining table.” Kuroo continued, shaken.

Oikawa eyed them with increasing confusion.

“What the fuck is that supposed to be?” he tried demanding but Yaku got there first.

Yaku was clearly shaking, his small frame up to the brim with anger.

“What on earth,” Yaku started shakily. “Is a Flor de Muero doing here Kuroo?”

Kenma turned his heels to Yaku, immediately in Kuroo’s defense.

“Eagle probably bought it with him, Yaku!” Kenma said. “Don’t blame it on—”

Yaku was still looking at Kuroo though and Kuroo fidgeted where he stood.

“He gave me a note and he said he wanted to decorate—”

“ _Decorate?!_ ” Yaku yelled, outraged and he looked like he was about to pounce on Kuroo but Lev had held him at once, dragging him away from Kuroo murmuring, “That’s enough Yaku, that’s enough you’re rattling Oikawa-san don’t—”

Kenma seemed to be breathing heavily and he turned to Kuroo slightly only to ask for the bandages he found somewhere in the house.

“Go clean the mess, please, Kuro.” Oikawa heard Kenma tell Kuroo who nodded, still flabbergasted with what he probably did and did his cleaning which Oikawa watched in a sort of trance—Kuroo was waving his hands, black mist curling out of it and onto the broken glass and other broken ornaments.

“He has house insurance he’ll be fine,” Oikawa heard Kuroo mutter to himself and Oikawa had found it amusing.

Kenma was in front of him then, his head tilted as though to ask permission to do first aid on Oikawa’s head and Oikawa nodded, hearing Lev calming a still raging Yaku in the background.

Kenma’s fingers shook as he tried his best to clean the injury with what little thing he has.

“A-Are you mad at Kuro?” Kenma whispered to Oikawa, sounding worried.

Oikawa looked at him, puzzled.

“Why would I be?”

Kenma pursed his lips. “Well, Flower of the Dead, I didn’t really expect Eagle would do that…”

“I, well I’m sure he didn’t mean—” Oikawa mumbled.

“He didn’t really! He’s just very childish he doesn’t mean any harm.” Kenma said hurriedly.

Oikawa sighed, frustrated

“Please explain what’s happening will you? I don’t appreciate not understanding.”

“That flower disables inhibition and proper judgment in humans, also gives them delusions for all it’s worth.”

Oikawa and Kenma jumped, startled when Yaku spoke, already calmer now. When Yaku approached them, Kuroo who was nearby shrunk back until Yaku barked at him, “I’m still mad at you, you big idiot. Get to cleaning, you too Lev!”

Kuroo and Lev immediately burst into action.

Yaku turned to Oikawa again, Kenma listening close.

“It’s a flower, clearly by name,” Yaku continued. “It smells too sweet, too sickening and though it doesn’t do anything to reapers it brings quite…a pain, to humans. It could cause insanity really and Iwaizumi, oh Oikawa I’m sorry I should’ve watched—”

“How is he?” Oikawa mumbled numbly.

“Sleeping. He’ll be alright in the morning,” Yaku said. “Thankfully you were there before it could get any worse.”

Oikawa could do nothing else but nod.

“What…” Oikawa muttered. “What are you going to do to Ushijima?”

Yaku clearly hesitated, Kenma too, shifting where he stood, still holding the bandage still.

“Tell me,” Oikawa insisted. “Are you going to kill him?”

That startled Yaku and Kenma clearly and Yaku shook his head repeatedly.

“You can’t kill reapers, unfortunately. You can however, bring their status down to a notch, say they’re a higher up and then we’ll bring him down to an ordinary reaper, stripping much of their powers. The only other thing is if a reaper becomes human too.”

“Then how…?”

“It’s better if we’ll show you sometime, Oikawa-san,” Kenma said quietly. “Right now we can’t explain it much yet and you need some rest.”

The reapers had told Oikawa to sleep too but he could barely get his eyes shut without seeing Iwaizumi again so he had stayed up most of the time, lying down in the now-clean couch—Kuroo and Lev had been good cleaners, it turned out.

The reapers were talking about things Oikawa didn’t understand much. Something about a dagger and Eagle and how someone should just cook Iwaizumi’s meals for the week just to be sure until the dagger is finished. Someone was even suggesting that Oikawa should just live with him again. Oikawa doesn’t understand it at all.

Oikawa had fallen asleep to the lull of their voices discussing about death and peril.

The reapers had disappeared when Oikawa woke up, 5 am and the sun had not risen yet. There was a note on stuck to the back rest of the couch.

 

_We’re here if you need us._

 

Followed by four contact numbers. He’s going to have to trust them and he has no other choice either way.

 

Oikawa sets the last mug he’s to clean down and lets out a deep sigh.

“Afraid it’ll scar your face, Oikawa-san?” Oikawa hears Kunimi typing away on the cash register now. He didn’t even notice the duty change.

Oikawa chuckles. “I’d still do handsomely with a scar, don’t you think Kunimi?”

Kunimi thinks it over for a moment before smiling.

“Probably.”

 

“Yaku, are you sure you’re not mad at me anymore?”

Yaku feels a vein throbbing in his temple.

“I soon will again if you don’t stop asking, Kuroo.” Yaku says, gritting his teeth as he sets his phone down. He doesn’t expect Oikawa to call back soon, he knows.

Kuroo is clearly pouting and Yaku avoids gazing his way. He looks at Lev napping on the sofa instead, curling up on himself like a giant cat.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Yaku asks Kuroo who bites back the question.

“Shouldn’t _you_ be at work?”

“I’m not the only person in the HR. I’m sure they can run without me for a day.” Yaku says.

“And Lev?”

“Well he’s going to be chided probably, who knows.”

Kuroo stretches out his arms.

“I don’t think the hotel particularly cares if I work or not.”

Kenma comes into the room newly changed and he looks at Yaku.

“Did you get what you need in Miyagi?” he asks.

Yaku nods. Kenma moves his gaze from him to Kuroo and Kuroo nods, expecting what Kenma wants to say.

“We’ll start.” Kuroo says.

“Tomorrow night.” Kenma adds.

 

Oikawa doesn’t see Ushijima that day, cautiously keeping an eye on the door the whole time much to Hanamaki’s annoyance. He doesn’t see Ushijima the next day either and although Oikawa only vaguely knows Ushijima is the cause of all this mess, his resentment towards him definitely grew stronger, even hoping that his visit to the café was a onetime thing but Oikawa doubts that highly.

His not coming over makes it seem that he’s up to something again and that infuriates Oikawa even more.

Iwaizumi doesn’t visit the café that day too nor the next which Oikawa understands really though for the first time it seems rather lonely without him around.

When Oikawa gets home, well perhaps it’s the blow to his head that did him in but he’s suddenly filled with a need to look over old photos and moments later, he’s ransacking his drawers, looking for photo albums he knows he keeps. Iwaizumi had mentioned that Oikawa loved keeping them in the penthouse too; maybe Oikawa did the same with his own apartment.

And he does. He finds a few of them, really old too as it’s accumulated a lot of dust just being kept inside the drawer.

Oikawa plops down the floor clutching at least five albums and picks one at random. Though he’s already expecting to see photos he doesn’t remember being taken, he still takes on a loud intake of breath when he sees the first picture.

It’s a selfie he took with a Polaroid, Iwaizumi beside him looking down grumpily. From the uniforms they’re wearing, it’s apparent they’re still in high school when the picture was taken.

It’s a _selfie._ Oikawa should surely remember when _he’s_ the one holding the camera.

“HOW COME I DON’T REMEMBER THEN,” Oikawa yells, answering his own question and then making a frustrated noise as he ruffles his hair.

He can’t even remember one picture significant enough to be on front page how is he going to go over these albums?

Oikawa’s frown softens though as he thumbs at the Polaroid. Iwaizumi looks younger in the picture, his mouth pouting slightly as he frowns. Oikawa smiles eventually. How on earth could he forget this?

The next few pictures doesn’t have Oikawa in it, presumably because he was the one who took them. These are mostly pictures of the volleyball team then it seems, Oikawa thinks as he sees a picture of Hanamaki doing spikes and blocking with Matsukawa, Yahaba waving at the camera, Kindaichi, Kunimi…

One picture gets Oikawa’s eye. It’s Iwaizumi looking at him with a raised eyebrow, apparently not seeing the camera. His expression is soft and genuinely curious with whatever Oikawa asked him for and suddenly—

_He’s going to surprise Iwa-chan for sure. He’s going to take the ugliest, frowniest candid picture of him and he’s going to show it to everyone—_

_“Hey Iwa-chan!” he calls him with his sweetest voice, camera hidden in his jacket and he’ll snap it when Iwaizumi will turn._

_Iwaizumi’s laughing at a joke Matsukawa said from the other side of the court and when he hears him calling he turns his head and Oikawa, expecting a frown, snaps the camera immediately, laughing gleefully._

_But Iwaizumi isn’t frowning. He’s merely looking at him curiously, one eyebrow raised._

_“What’s wrong, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asks him._

_And Oikawa can’t speak, too surprised. Iwaizumi is too much, he takes him off guard and he’s just too beautiful sometimes and Oikawa can’t really—_

Oikawa blinks.

Can’t really _what?_ Just like that, the memory is gone and he’s back to the present, hopelessly looking at the picture dumbly. Oikawa grumbles. Is this all he’s going to get?

So be it. He moves on to the next, and to the next, and the next, hoping for more flashes but all he gets are even shorter snapshots of a life he doesn’t remember—Oikawa prodding Iwaizumi’s side and being smacked when he got annoyed, Iwaizumi directing a particularly fast spike towards his head, both of them taking a picture together once they’ve moved in the dorm together.

There’s one dark picture wherein they’re only illuminated by a star projector in the background when Oikawa remembers something then.

“Ah!” he cries out in realization and walks over to another cabinet, scouring through it carelessly until he finds what he’s looking for.

Oikawa holds up a star projector lamp—the same one in the picture—and he laughs. He wonders if Iwaizumi remembers this too. Perhaps he does.

Oikawa eyes the wall clock. 6:25. Oikawa quickly dives for his phone, already typing away a message the moment he wakes it up.

 

_[Delivered] 6:26 pm_

_good evening, Iwa-chan! are you home?_

The reply comes rather quickly.

 

_Iwa-chan <3 [Received] 6:27 pm_

_Hi there. Yes I am. Do you want to come over?_

Oikawa grins stupidly.

 

_[Delivered] 6:27 pm_

_i was about to ask_ (￣ー￣)

_Iwa-chan <3 [Received] 6:29 pm_

_Come over then_

Oikawa’s already running to change the moment after he reads it.

 

Oikawa doesn’t see Kuroo and Kenma when he gets to the Ace. Nor does he bother looking for them, bounding immediately for the elevator.

When he arrives at Iwaizumi’s door however, Oikawa finds himself hesitating. And then he thinks, _Don’t be stupid_ and proceeding to getting his key and opening the door.

Oikawa hesitates again, when he’s in the hallway, remembering what he saw at the other end of it just two days ago.

“Iwa-chan…?” Oikawa calls out, just to be sure, no matter how cowardly it makes him seem.

And then Iwaizumi appears at the end of the hallway, peering at him curiously.

“Oh, hi Oikawa, I’m right here.” He says simply and Oikawa’s chest bursts into a multitude of warm relief.

Oikawa sets the paper bag he’s holding and in one movement, runs to Iwaizumi and bounds for him in a hug, surprising Iwaizumi very much that he doesn’t move to object. Oikawa squeezes him tight, his heart pounding.

“Hey—what’s going on?!” Iwaizumi says, astonished, patting Oikawa’s back. “Oikawa? Are you alright?”

Oikawa buries his face in Iwaizumi’s neck, glad for his warmth, glad to hear his steady heartbeat and Oikawa rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, laughing suddenly.

“I’m alright.” Oikawa says, smiling.

“Oh,” Iwaizumi says, circling his arms around Oikawa. “What happened?”

Oikawa squeezes Iwaizumi again.

“I just missed you, that’s all.” Oikawa murmurs.

Oikawa feels the rumble of Iwaizumi’s chuckle and he smiles wider.

“I missed you too.” Iwaizumi says and there’s that warmth in Oikawa’s chest again.

Iwaizumi pulls back from him slightly, scrutinizing the newly done bandage around Oikawa’s head. He touches Oikawa’s right temple softly.

“How are you?” Iwaizumi asks him.

“I’m alright—nope, don’t apologize Iwa-chan, I told you I’m fine.”

Iwaizumi makes a face and then peers behind Oikawa.

“What was it you were holding?”

“Oh! Yeah, wait hold on.” Oikawa remembers and detaches himself from Iwaizumi and going back to retrieve the paper bag.

He saunters to Iwaizumi again, opening the paper bag and taking out the small star projector.

“Look, look! I found this when I was rummaging through my cabinets.” Oikawa says excitedly.

Iwaizumi touches the small dots driven on the lamp’s side and smirks amusedly.

“Ah, I remember this. You forced me to buy this once upon a time.”

“Really? Really? What did I say?”

“Hmm, you said ‘Iwa-chan I want that’ and I asked you what for and you said ‘I want to find the planet I’m from’—”

Oikawa smacks his shoulder, whining.

“ _Iwa-chan,_ ”

Iwaizumi laughs, his whole face lighting up. Oikawa smiles despite himself.

“It was an adventure really,” Iwaizumi says, grinning teasingly. He tilts his head. “Did you remember something?” He asks suddenly.

 _Oh I wish._ Oikawa shakes his head.

“Oh I was looking at old photos and I saw one with both of us in it and the star projector was there.”

Iwaizumi nods, smiling.

“Ah, yeah. We used that a few times before. We can use that tonight too, if you’ll stay.” Iwaizumi says, persuasion evident in his voice that Oikawa laughs.

“Alright, Iwa-chan!”

 

They set it up in Iwaizumi’s room after dinner, the room dark with only the stars from the projector illuminating them both.

Oikawa’s propped up against the headboard, Iwaizumi between his legs and leaning against his chest, Oikawa’s arms around him. They’re both wrapped in several pillows and blankets that Oikawa had retrieved from the closet and at the moment, they’re looking up the ceiling as the stars move around.

“Wow,” Oikawa breathes and then chirps excitedly, pointing to a star. “Ah! I know that one!” he tells Iwaizumi excitedly.

Iwaizumi laughs.

“I’m sure you do.”

“Oh that too, Iwa-chan! I know that constellation that’s…” Oikawa continues to babble animatedly.

Iwaizumi smiles and nods along, taking in Oikawa’s knowledge of the stars and planets and constellations like he always used to do with him and although he’s heard most of this before, he’s more than accepting to hear it all again.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, are you listening?” Oikawa whines.

“Mhmm.”

“Iwa-chan, pay attention…”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Oikawa continues talking and Iwaizumi raises his hand, points at a star randomly and goes, “Hey, Oikawa what’s that one?”

“Ooh! That’s probably…”

Iwaizumi grins amusedly, listening to Oikawa continue talking. After a while, Oikawa starts humming, done with explaining the stars apparently and Iwaizumi’s eyes are starting to droop when Oikawa talks again though this time, his voice is very soft.

“Hey, Iwa-chan? Can you tell me something?”

Iwaizumi twists a little so he can see Oikawa’s face. Oikawa’s chewing on his lower lip.

“Yeah, sure, what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa shakes his head. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Oh. What do you want to know then?”

Oikawa looks somewhat sheepish, not his usual expression.

“You said we did this before right?” Oikawa points to the ceiling, stars still circling around slowly.

Iwaizumi looks at the stars then to Oikawa in wonder.

“Yes we did.”

“Can you…er, can you describe it to me? What happened that time?”

Iwaizumi looks at him one more time before settling down on Oikawa’s chest, on his side still.

“Well, hmm, let me remember…” Iwaizumi starts, lower lip jutting out in recalling. “We bought together that a few winters ago I think it was after Hanamaki’s Christmas party and there was a thrift shop near his place. You said, I remember, ‘Iwa-chan, I want to see the stars again!’ and you wanted to buy a telescope I believe but the city lights are too bright to see them so I bought you the projector instead,” Iwaizumi chuckles at the memory.

In his mind’s eye, Oikawa can somehow imagine it. The tinkling of the door chime as they open the door to the shop, the welcoming warmth of the shop after being outside where the snow made everything freezing, seeing the collection of old items that are up for sale and seeing an old doll and comparing it teasingly to Iwaizumi…

Oikawa stares at the stars on the ceiling, wrapped in his thoughts as Iwaizumi continues, his voice soft and gentle.

“You were very happy when we bought it, hopping, _literally_ hoping in excitement as we made our way home, here, rather since you didn’t live with me yet,” Iwaizumi says, smirking. “Your reason was ‘Iwa-chan’s room is bigger than mine!’ though I’m sure you only said that because you don’t want to be lonely for Christmas.” Iwaizumi laughs, rolling his eyes though his tone is fond.

“We placed the projector right there on the bedside table,” Iwaizumi points with a finger and Oikawa follows where he’s pointing. “And we sat cross-legged here on the bed, watching as the stars revolved around us—on the walls, on the ceiling, even our skin.”

_“You see those stars Iwa-chan?”_

_“Which ones?”_

_He points to three stars connected at one point followed by two others keenly as the said stars move around the ceiling lazily. Iwaizumi seems to spot it because he nods, murmurs a sound of assent and he grins._

_“That’s Cancer, Iwa-chan that’s my constellation! Did you know…” he continues to talk, Iwaizumi smiling at him as he tells him all about the stars, scooting closer to him and wrapping his arms around Oikawa, sharing warmth._

_“It’s a crab too, Iwa-chan, can you believe it?! A_ crab _? I would’ve expected something prettier than that but…”_

_Iwaizumi laughs at that, amused. “Is that why you’re very crabby?”_

_He pouts, offended._

“‘You’re the one who’s crabby, Iwa-chan,’” Oikawa mumbles under his breath, a little amused.

Iwaizumi stops describing the memory and stares at Oikawa for a few seconds, astonished and he chuckles then.

“Well, yeah you did say that. And I pinched you afterwards and you were squealing, running around still talking about the stars and…” Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa curiously. “How did you…?” A little hopefully. “Did you…remember?”

“Just a bit,” Oikawa admits. The memory is already flitting away. “When you were describing it. It’s good as gone now, come to think of it.”

“Oh,” Iwaizumi says, disappointed and Oikawa feels a little bad to have even brought it up. But then Iwaizumi smiles. “That’s alright. That’s okay. Does that help though, describing?”

Oikawa grins, nuzzling Iwaizumi’s face close.

“Yes, it does…I think.”

“You think?” Iwaizumi chuckles.

“I just figured it out.”

“Should I describe everything I know then?” Iwaizumi leans back to Oikawa again, definitely teasing this time. “The first time we met was because you were being loud right?”

Oikawa kicks him, face heating up in embarrassment.

“Iwa-chan—”

“Well the second time around I saw you, you were covered in mud because apparently you stumbled over a puddle, can you believe that—?”

“— _Iwa-chan_ —”

“—What kind of bad luck did you have back then I just really—” Iwaizumi is definitely doubled over in laughter now, Oikawa wiggling beneath him as he whines, his hands covering his blushing.

“Iwa-chan, don’t be mean were you always this mean? You’re very mean.”

“I’m just kidding. You were really a handful though.”

Oikawa chuckles, agreeing.

“Yes, I was. You’re probably tired of me now.”

“Hmm but I can handle a handful I have two hands.”

Oikawa laughs.

“Really smooth, Iwa-chan.”

“Yes, really smooth. You can always live with me again you know.”

There’s a hint of shyness in that offer and it makes Oikawa smile, nuzzling his face in Iwaizumi’s hair now, smelling the shampoo he uses and his own musky scent.

Should he live with him again though? Oikawa ponders it, wondering if he’s going to be much of a bother, wondering if it will help his memories, wondering if it’ll just bring disappointment to Iwaizumi again when he doesn’t remember. In the end, Oikawa doesn’t answer and it seems Iwaizumi isn’t waiting for a reply.

They’re both silent for a few moments then apart for Oikawa’s humming after which Oikawa finally decides to ask what’s been bugging him for two days now.

“Iwa-chan can I ask you something again?”

Iwaizumi makes a grunt of assent.

Oikawa falters, suddenly having qualms with asking. He takes a shallow breath.

“Wh-What happened? Two days ago, I meant?”

As Oikawa expects, Iwaizumi stiffens. Just a bit but he still felt it. And then Iwaizumi relaxes again. Oikawa can’t see his face from where he is but he’s sure Iwaizumi’s frowning in thought.

“I actually…” Iwaizumi starts. “It was probably the pain that got me delusional but when you came in I didn’t think immediately that it was you,”

“Pain?”

“Flashes,” Iwaizumi raises his head to look at Oikawa. “I told you about the flashes I get every month but I don’t know what happened honestly. I remember a flower and then ash? And then a lot of pain and then you came and I—”

Oikawa’s also frowning now, mystified.

“But, well…where did you get that flower?” He tries asking.

Iwaizumi is silent for a few seconds, taking calculating breaths.

“The thing is…I don’t remember.”

 

 

_hajime doesn’t remember who gave it to him._

_ps. your name_ is _Yaku right?_

Yaku clicks his tongue the moment he reads the message. It’s just what he had predicted too. It reeks of Ushijima the whole plan of it. Naturally he’d make the casualty forget. It made him more annoying.

Yaku flips his phone closed and turns to look at Kuroo who is preparing the makeshift table he made from the leaves and twigs. Kenma is behind him, holding his ConSoul and telling him what to do. Lev is holding the two daggers upright as Kuroo tells him.

It’s just the four of them in the old shrine at the moment, in this dark of night. Nobuyuki, Inuoka, and Yamamoto aren’t with them, held up with some recording work in the Other. Kuroo had told them what happened, much to Nobuyuki’s horror. He profusely apologized multiple times until Yaku had told him, it’s alright now, let it go.

So there they were. Lev’s done with making the daggers stand, facing the moon and Kuroo is facing it, Kenma still behind him.

Kuroo tells Yaku and Lev to stand on the other side of the table and they both stare at the daggers pointedly.

“We only need one don’t we,” Lev says.

Hirari’s silver blade is glinting in the moonlight, the dark blue hilt looking close to black at the moment. Jirou’s blade on the other hand is pure black, clearly intended for ceremonial practices. The hilt is adorned by silver flowerets crawling in vines that circle towards the middle of the blade.

“Two enchanted blades are better than one enchanted blade,” Kuroo says.

“Your analogy is still sharp as ever.” Kenma says.

Kuroo scoffs. “Of course. Anyway, only one of them will be a death dagger, whichever one attaches first.”

Kuroo snaps his fingers—a start and places each hand on either side of the daggers, black mist starting to break out from the tips of his fingers.

Yaku and Lev hold out their hands, palms up, the same thing happening—black mist.

In his deep voice, Kuroo starts an incantation and they all close their eyes.

 

_The sounds of war, come crashing down,_

_Fast as lightning, death wears a frown._

_Soldiers caught, in the Reaper's embrace,_

_Life's breath leaves, without a trace..._

 

Yaku knows where this is from. He’s suddenly filled with determination, hearing the familiarity as Kuroo continues on.

All four of them open their eyes as soon as Kuroo stops talking. Their eyes are slits, entire focus on the two daggers on the table.

The Hirari dagger is flowing. Jirou is softly emanating black mist. And as easy as it starts, both are now enchanted by death and only one can end the curse completely.

It’s begun.

 

The week ends normally for Iwaizumi and it seems nothing out of the ordinary happens though in some way, Oikawa seems to be more perceptive than normal. Texting him every now and then how he is doing, have you eaten the lunch I made I’d like to know? and don’t eat anything suspiciously packed, passing the reminders off as a teasing remark, cramming it with ‘I love you’s and that Iwaizumi has to be good for their date on Tuesday.

Iwaizumi doesn’t mind really. He knows Oikawa wants him to be safe, is all. At the same time he can’t help but feel perhaps Oikawa is not telling him something and with all these repetitive talk about suspiciously wrapped food make it seem that someone’s after him.

He doesn’t try thinking that at least.

On Monday, after sending a quick reply to Oikawa about already finishing lunch, Iwaizumi strides into the library with a list of files he has to grab from the catalogue. But then he realizes the dilemma that he’s never really been to their library much and he doesn’t know exactly _where_ the said datum would be found and he’s pretty much reached the library conference hall when he finally comes to that he should ask someone knowledgeable.

Thankfully, when he turns around, already frowning from dismay, he almost bumps into Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi on the other hand is very startled and when he sees Iwaizumi who is suddenly smiling, his expression relaxes.

“Ah, Iwaizumi-san.” Yamaguchi says, rubbing the back of his neck. He’s also carrying files which is a good sign.

“Yamaguchi! Are you in a hurry?”

Yamaguchi smiles, shakes his head.

“Not really. Though I might be needed in the conference later.” Yamaguchi motions to the conference hall behind them, the other side of the door presumably filled with people.

“Perfect,” Iwaizumi says. “Can you help me find these?”

He shows Yamaguchi the list and Yamaguchi immediately beams.

“I was just there! Follow me.” Yamaguchi says kindly and starts walking back, gesturing for Iwaizumi to follow him. Iwaizumi immediately feels great gratitude for Yamaguchi’s kindness and for Yamaguchi existing in general. 

It doesn’t take long till they’ve reached the rows of files stacked up to seven cases high, nearly taller than Iwaizumi. Apparently it’s just pretty close to the conference hall, just one turn away.

“Here you are!” Yamaguchi says brightly. “The files are alphabetically ordered so it shouldn’t take you long—oh, Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi is no longer facing Iwaizumi, rather he’s looking at a tall, gangly blond who just walked in the door it seems and is on his way to the conference hall. He looks rather out of place in the library, save for his glasses, as he’s wearing the bright yellow apron of Café Fukuro and holding what it looks like six cups of coffee he’s attached to a holder.

His nametag reads ‘Tsukishima’ and Tsukishima looks pleasantly surprised that Yamaguchi is there.

“Hi,” he says to Yamaguchi and nods to the coffees he’s holding. “Just delivering these to the conference.”

“Ahh.” Yamaguchi nods in understanding, his smile blinding now. He looks at Iwaizumi. “Got everything, Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi shows him a thumbs up.

“Yeah, thank you Yamaguchi that was really helpful.”

“No big deal!” Yamaguchi looks up to Tsukishima again. “I’ll lead you the way, Tsukki.”

Iwaizumi faces the file cases now and stares at his list, ready to find what he needs and he’s reaching for one case when suddenly, there’s loud creaking he hears from the column above that he retracts back his hand, startled. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, about to walk away seems to have heard it too.

“What was that?” Yamaguchi asks, also astonished.

“I don’t know—” Iwaizumi says, bewildered and he takes a step back to survey where the creak came from.

“Wait, get out!” Tsukishima suddenly cries out, thrusting the coffees he’s holding to Yamaguchi, bounding for Iwaizumi. “It’s about to—”

Iwaizumi freezes. Everything seems to happen really fast and slow at the same time that he can’t process it all quickly. The cases are leaning forward—towards him—all of them creaking heavily and making so much noise as the other racks falls.

Iwaizumi can’t move somehow and someone is grabbing him away from the racks that are toppling over one at a time, moving from another row to the other like a domino.

It’s Tsukishima who grabsw him, it turns out and they both fall on the ground from the force. Yamaguchi is screeching, terrified and Tsukishima is cursing under his breath. Iwaizumi watches in horror as the file racks collapse on each other to think that seconds ago he was just under all that.

Noise of people moving and shouting are suddenly around them, several people approaching and surrounding them to inspect. A few people are helping Iwaizumi and Tsukishima up, many of them asking if they’re alright.

“Iwaizumi-san! Are you okay?” Yamaguchi screeches in his ear and Iwaizumi nods, giving him a weak smile before Yamaguchi turns to Tsukishima crying, “ _Kei!_ Are you hurt?!”

“ _IWAIZUMI-SAN!!_ ” Two voices cry out shrilly and when Iwaizumi turns to see who it is, finds that it’s Tanaka and Nishinoya running towards him, teary-eyed. They came from the conference hall apparently, having heard the commotion and Iwaizumi can see several people coming out of that door.

“Are you alright?!” Tanaka demands, patting Iwaizumi’s head then his shoulders then his face.

“DID YOU HURT YOURSELF, IWAIZUMI-SAN?!” Nishinoya exclaims, his voice still very shrill and he’s bouncing up and down in agitation.

“I’m alright—I’m fine, Tanaka really—” Iwaizumi tells them, trying to kindly swat away Tanaka’s check-up.

Tanaka and Nishinoya stand in front of him still, very worried and when they see Tsukishima, also looking very disturbed, the pair immediately bound for him too.

“TSUKISHIMA ARE YOU OKAY?!”

“I-I’m fine, please get off—”

“Oh my goodness, it’s Iwaizumi!” says a distressed gentle voice and Iwaizumi soon finds himself staring at Sugawara who just came out of the conference hall, closely followed by Daichi and unbelievably, Ushijima who was looking at the scene as though criticizing a museum art work.

Sugawara is patting around Iwaizumi’s face, the same thing Tanaka did, incredibly worried.

“Are you hurt?” he asks and before Iwaizumi can utter a reply, Sugawara sends a glare to Daichi. “See Daichi! I told you we are to replace them, and now look at this—”—Sugawara looks back to Iwaizumi, a small frown on his face—“—are you alright, Iwaizumi—?”

Iwaizumi blinks and then stutters out a, “I’m fine, Suga. Tsukishima pulled me out of the way, calm down—”

“Tsukishima!” Sugawara suddenly squeals, making them all jump and he runs to Tsukishima, pushing aside Tanaka and Nishinoya and again patting around him to see what’s broken.

“I’m f-fine Sugawara-san you don’t need to—”

“No, I _need_ to, I told Daichi to replace these because they’re old enough to collapse and do you know what he said?! Do you?!” Sugawara shakes Tsukishima a little absentmindedly, not realizing what he’s doing with the roll of emotion.

“Er, Suga-san…”

“You heard me too, Tanaka!”

“Ah…yeah.”

“It’s alright, Suga,” Iwaizumi tries saying but immediately stops when Sugawara starts ranting again, telling the maintenance staff who just arrived to get rid of the cases and Daichi slowly approaches Iwaizumi looking apologetic.

“I’m sorry about that,” Daichi says to Iwaizumi, motioning to Sugawara (fussing over Tsukishima still and Yamaguchi too now) “And that.” He looks at the fallen cases then back at Iwaizumi. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Iwaizumi manages a faint smile, the shock from earlier leaving him a little numb in the fingers.

“Yeah.”

“Heh…”

Iwaizumi and Daichi turn around at the condescending voice and see Ushijima walking closer to them, looking very comfortable for someone who just heard a loud crash.

“Guess Suga was right then, eh, Daichi?” Ushijima says, sounding amused.

Daichi does a small nod.

“Yeah.”

“You’re here again.” Iwaizumi says, not helping it.

Ushijima smiles that weird smile of his.

“Yes indeed.”

“Ah, Suga.” Daichi says and Iwaizumi turns again, sees Sugawara walking back to them dragging a resistant Tsukishima who is shaking his head. Yamaguchi looks on at them worriedly.

“To the clinic! We have to go to the clinic,” Sugawara is saying.

“Sugawara-san, it’s fine. I’m good I have to go back to the café, Bokuto-san will look for me—”

“No need to fret, I’ll tell Bokuto—”

Tsukishima stares at Daichi, a silent plea in his eyes. Daichi laughs weakly, raising his hands to calm Sugawara down.

“Suga, they’re alright it’s okay. No one got hurt, calm down.” Daichi says.

Sugawara gives him an incredulous look.

“Calm down?! They almost got crushed—ah! Iwaizumi, let’s go to the clinic too!”

Now Iwaizumi is the one silently shaking his head.

“Suga, I’m fine, relax.” Iwaizumi says.

“Yeah, that’s right!” Daichi adds encouragingly.

“ _Fortunately_ , they’re both alright. That’s what matters right, Koushi?” Ushijima says, surprising everyone.

Sugawara seems to still for a moment, just realizing that Ushijima is with them. Daichi is looking a little too murderous though he is smiling a smile that seems to say “did you just call my boyfriend by his first name”.

“Oh, yeah well…” Sugawara says seemingly accepting to let it go and then suddenly he gets an idea, brightening again. “They need debriefing! The shock they must have felt—”

Tsukishima blanches and Iwaizumi is sure he’s pretty much the same.

“Suga,” Daichi says again for the nth time.

“Daichi,” Sugawara retorts, his voice scolding. “If Iwaizumi had been squished back there, how do I explain that to Oikawa? Oikawa will shred me!”

“C-Can I leave now?” Tsukishima tries again.

That only leads to bickering again and Iwaizumi doesn’t know if he’s more surprised at how easily Sugawara said “squished” or the fact that Sugawara remembers knowing Oikawa now.

Ushijima is of course, not surprised because he doesn’t need to be, Iwaizumi tells himself. He still has the smile on his face.

“You are sure cared for huh?” he notes to Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi opens his mouth, ready to disagree but apparently Sugawara heard that one.

“Of course he is!” Sugawara says, startling Iwaizumi again. “He’s been in the company for a long time, I trust him the most!”

Daichi nods earnestly and Ushijima nods at that.

“Trusted, hmm,” Ushijima mumbles. “I see.”

Sugawara grabs Iwaizumi’s hand, his other hand already holding Tsukishima and he starts dragging him, Sugawara being rather strong for someone with a gentle appearance.

“Right, right to the clinic, let’s go!” Sugawara exclaims despite Tsukishima’s denial and knowing it would be fruitless to fight him, Iwaizumi lets himself be herded along.

 

“Yaku-san did you hear about the library earlier? I heard Iwaizumi-san was there. I heard he’s fine though.”

Yaku snaps his phone shut, a vein throbbing in his temple as he listens to Lev who is currently pacing around his office.

Yes Yaku heard about it. Even felt the moment a sudden teasing sensation shifted around the building that was pulling the strings to topple anything large enough to bury Iwaizumi under.

Yaku also knows Ushijima is in the building still, much to his annoyance and he knows he’ll see more of him too as he’ll come up plans to disrupt Iwaizumi’s life.

“Yaku-san, about tonight too…” Lev is saying.

Tonight, they’re going to try and extract the grims. One grim at least—Yaku’s—to see how it will turn out and only then will he allow Lev to go through it too.

“Yeah, tonight.” Yaku says. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“So someone called Sugawara called me earlier,” Oikawa says as he’s cooking dinner. Iwaizumi who’s sitting at the dining table is merely watching Oikawa move around, stiffens when he hears Sugawara’s name.

Oikawa turns around to face Iwaizumi, putting his hands on his hips, even one holding a spatula.

“Were you ever planning to tell me about you almost getting squished at work?” Oikawa demands.

Iwaizumi looks away, sheepish.

“Er, I was getting to that. Also why are you cooking dinner tonight, are you staying?”

“Don’t change the subject, Iwa-chan no I’m not staying I have work tomorrow and we have a date!”

Iwaizumi chuckles.

“Anyway, Suga called me and he wasn’t in my contacts,” Oikawa continues, facing his cooking again. “He was like, ‘it’s Suga! Sugawara Koushi’ and well I don’t recognize the name but we were probably friends from before so I went ‘oh hey’ and then he told me what happened and then I was like, ‘ohh, Iwa-chan keeping secrets huh’”

 _So are you._ Iwaizumi sighs.

“I’m not. I just didn’t want you worried.”

“Oh I worried alright.”

Another sigh. “I’m alright, see?”

There’s a beat of silence, the only sound of crackling and popping from what Oikawa is cooking.

“Hmm…falling things huh.” Oikawa mumbles without context, leaving Iwaizumi just to stare at him in bewilderment.

 

“You’re being very critical as you’re tying my legs there.” Yaku says conversationally.

Kuroo hums his reply, too busy with tying and attaching a few more strings on Yaku. The several black strings tied around Yaku’s arms and legs are made tangible from Kuroo’s mist apparently and Kuroo’s tying the other end of the strings to the table wherein the daggers are still upright and glowing.

Lev and Kenma are watching nearby, Kenma ready to whip out his ConSoul to rip the strings should anything wrong happen and Lev ready to move Yaku out of the way if needed.

Kuroo had explained a few things to Yaku and Lev earlier: Yaku won’t be human immediately. His grim, usually resembling a small black star, will part from his body however, the body, still attuned to being a reaper, will take a few days before adjusting as it releases the remaining mist in his body.

Kuroo straightens up now, done with the tied strings. He tries twanging one of them and seems satisfied and he looks at Yaku, tentative.

“There is a thing though…to make the mist disappear from your body as quick as possible…” Kuroo mumbles quickly.

Yaku narrows his eyes.

“What is it?”

Kuroo fidgets, still indecisive.

“Kuroo-san?” Lev intones.

“Well…” Kuroo says. “I’d have to um, cut your throat?”

There’s a beat of silence, Yaku and Lev blinking and then—

“WHAT.” Both of them yell.

“Great, so I’ll be human but you’ll kill me anyway, lovely.” Yaku grumbles.

Lev shakes his head indignantly.

“Kuroo-san noo!”

Kuroo looks at Yaku and Lev, flustered and he eyes Kenma who just stares back at him calmly, urging him to go on.

“Wait, wait hold on it won’t kill you, listen—” Kuroo says quickly, raising his hands at both Yaku and Lev. The pair stills and Kuroo continues talking. “Any pulse point is fine but the throat is the fastest exit here look...”

Kuroo gets a small Swiss knife from his pocket and then deftly, he slides the blade across his wrist, making Kenma go rigid and Yaku and Lev jump in a start. The three of them take a collective breath and Kuroo immediately cuts in before they can shout.

“HEY hey, I’m fine see?” Kuroo shows them his cut wrist, slowly bleeding out black mist. He shows it to Kenma. “See, Kenma? I’m fine. Relax.”

Kenma doesn’t relax. Not until the wound starts healing does his shoulders slacken.

“If we’re going to cut your wrists instead,” Kuroo tells Yaku. “It’s going to take forever. We don’t have blood yeah? It won’t kill you. The mist will go, actual blood will replace it.”

Yaku grimaces.

“It sounds really painful.”

Kuroo’s face clouds with remorse.

“I told you from the beginning—”

Yaku rolls his eyes.

“Right, whatever, let’s get going.”

“Morisuke,” Lev sounds rather wretched. “I can go first if you want, it’s no big deal you don’t have to—“

Yaku waves him off. Kuroo is already walking to the other side of the table, facing the daggers that are looking for all the world like an altar.

“Nah,” Yaku tells Lev, facing the daggers now. His last thought before Kuroo starts chanting and feeling the thousand pinpricks running up his arms and legs from the tied strings is thinking he may need a week off work after this. 

 

_Bombs explode, cymbals' clash,_

_Machine guns roar, the Reaper laughs_

_The Devil's busy, collecting souls,_

_War is hell, innocence pays the tolls…_

_The gates of hell are open wide,_

_The melody plays on, as soldiers die_

_Dodging bullets, they stoop and sway,_

_The Reaper dances, he leads the way..._

 

The strings around Yaku’s arms and legs tighten really fast that Yaku cries out. The air is buzzing around him very loud that he can’t hear Lev’s call for him—all he can hear is Kuroo’s commanding voice.

The strings around arms and legs his legs fizzes, the ones on his legs tearing through his pants and into his skin, stinging like jellyfish tentacles that Yaku grits his teeth. He can faintly feel mist bleeding out of the stings and in his palms where his nails had dug through clenched fists.

 

_They dig the earth, in which to hide,_

_The Reaper's sickle, swings in stride_

_There's no escaping death, you see,_

_The Reaper's dance, for you and me..._

Yaku’s head feels as though his head is being pulled upwards, another string seemingly crawling its way to his head so that he’s looking at the moonlit, starless sky. He’s nearly encaged by several tendrils of black mist taller than him, holding him in place and he can hear nothing else, not even Kuroo’s chanting now, but loud electric buzzing around him.

 

_As the dance, slowly, comes to an end,_

_Life leaves the body, as death settles in_

_Rigor-mortis has its profound, ugly, effect,_

_In survivor’s minds, it replays and reflects…_

A long black tendril waves itself lazily in front of Yaku and without a warning whatsoever, jabs into Yaku’s stomach, not piercing it really though the jarring pain of the blow sends Yaku crying out wordlessly still and with the breath he exhales with the cry, suddenly above him a small, marble-sized, pitch-colored ball whips into form, pulsating with power and Yaku, still grunting with pain can’t focus on it directly.

Abruptly, Yaku can sense someone is with him and when his head lolls back down, facing the daggers that are still glowing hazily in his vision, he recognizes who’s with him.

It’s Kuroo, physical form gone and he’s all mist and darkness in peering down to Yaku’s height. His cat’s eyes are stern, glowing gold and he notices the Swiss knife he was demonstrating on earlier, in his formless hand.

He snatches up Yaku’s grim—still floating aimlessly above him—with the other hand and sets his gaze on Yaku again, eyes narrowing with guilt.

“This may hurt for a bit, Yaku, I’m sorry.” Kuroo purrs.

With a dexterous motion that Yaku doesn’t even catch, Kuroo swiftly drags the knife across Yaku’s windpipe.

Yaku’s too surprised to process everything that it takes him a few seconds late to feel the underestimation of pain that Kuroo had told him of and then everything is pain directed to his throat, Yaku chokes and cries out and then the tendrils and strings holding on to him are gone and he can hear running and then long arms holding on to him as he crumples to the floor still coughing.

Yaku can faintly feel another pair of hands plastering on what Yaku senses to be a bandage, a useless bandage really since all that’s getting out of him smells of smoke and though barely there, a foreign scent of blood.

“Yaku! _Yaku,_ listen! Focus. On. Me!”

Yaku concentrates really hard on the person shaking him, knowing full well that it’s Lev, clearly in a great state of worry to forget using the futile honorifics he always does.

“Lev,” Yaku manages, voice hoarse and his throat throbbing dully.

“Yaku, I’ve put a painkiller in the bandage, does it still hurt?” It’s Kenma. Kenma’s beside him and he just realizes now.

“It doesn’t—well not much now, unlike a while ago…” Yaku winces, remembering. He tries sitting up abruptly then, much to Lev and Kenma’s cry of dismay. “Did Kuroo—?”

“Got it, don’t worry!” Kuroo says from somewhere and when Yaku finally fends off Lev who’s trying to stop him from sitting up, he sees Kuroo busying himself with the table.

He’s made a glowing, pulsing cage around the daggers and inside, Yaku’s grim is bolting around, trying to find something to attach to.

Yaku almost falls back in relief.

“One down.” Yaku croaks.

“I’ll do it too!” Lev says, resolutely and Yaku frantically grabs hold of his arm. “Tonight even—”

“No!” Yaku objects immediately. “Give it a few days, Lev, just when I’m well. I want to be there when it’s your turn.”

Lev doesn’t even bother to oppose, knowing Yaku will protest again and he sighs.

_Almost. Just a little more._

Yaku goes to work the next day regardless of what he had thought to himself last night. Lev had been objecting the moment he saw Yaku step into the building and Yaku, well he wasn’t feeling uncomfortable at all. Not even pain though he feels a little different than usual, his body heavier somewhat and so he lets Lev harp on him without doing anything about it.

Besides, Yaku’s wearing a scarf since it’s reasonably cold out and he wants to hide Kenma’s bandaging at all costs.

He thought he can get people not to notice, that’s until lunch time came.

 

Iwaizumi’s under Sugawara’s mercy again during lunch time, having been dragged to the cafeteria by him and an already apologetic Daichi.

Many people they pass by in the cafeteria give their President and oddly energetic Vice President a respectful nod as they go.

Iwaizumi discreetly whispers to Daichi, “What’s gotten into him?”

“Er, he’s worried that you might resign.” Daichi whispers back.

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow, incredulous.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because of yesterday.”

“Oh that’s…really ridiculous, I won’t do that.” Iwaizumi says immediately, chuckling.

Daichi sighs. “That’s what I told him.”

Sugawara apparently found a table he likes and forces Daichi and Iwaizumi to take a seat, both of them smiling tolerantly. Sugawara takes a seat across Iwaizumi, looking serious and a little worried.

“I called Oikawa yesterday,” Sugawara tells him. “And he didn’t recognize me at first and he only does that when he’s mad is he mad?”

Iwaizumi bursts into laughter, not helping it and surprising Sugawara. Beside him, Daichi casually curls his fingers over his lips, hiding a tiny smile.

“Iwaizu—?”

Iwaizumi waves a hand away.

“I’m sorry, I just—”—another chuckle—“he’s not mad no, Oikawa. He got mad at _me_ though because I didn’t tell him what happened.”

“Oh.” Sugawara mumbles.

Iwaizumi starts to stand. “No worries. I’ll go then, I’ll eat lunch in my office.”

“Ehhh, Iwaizumi—”

Iwaizumi grins. “I won’t leave, Suga. I like my job here.”

That seems to make Sugawara calm down and Iwaizumi can hear Daichi whispering to him, “See? I told you it was gonna be alright.”

Iwaizumi hasn’t walked away very far when he encounters a familiar face.

“Oh, Yaku!” Iwaizumi greets him.

Yaku grins at him, peering from underneath his scarf.

“Iwaizumi! Hey, still in one piece?”

Iwaizumi laughs. “Heard about yesterday huh?”

Yaku’s return laugh sounds broken and clipped.

“Ha ha...yeah…it was terrible huh? Though that definitely urged Suga to change all the file cases at once.”

Iwaizumi scratches his head, bashful.

“Now I’ve done it and made you guys do more work.”

Yaku shakes his head.

“Oh no no! At least those got changed they were ancient. Besides, that’s not the HR’s job and—”

Yaku stops abruptly, staring at the entrance and Iwaizumi, curious looks over that way as well.

Ushijima is standing there, beckoning Daichi and Sugawara to him, apparently having another talk later on. He catches Iwaizumi and Yaku’s eye, noticeably looking at Yaku for one second longer before smiling flatly and nodding.

“He’s here again huh?” Iwaizumi mumbles.

“They have a contract discussion going on, seemingly.” Yaku says through grit teeth, clearly displeased.

“Oh, you don’t like him?”

Yaku seems surprised by the question and he frowns a bit.

“Eh, well maybe but I have a reason—”

Iwaizumi never did get to hear the reason because Yaku suddenly gasps, eyes going wide, looking straight at him.

“Iwaizumi! Move away!” Yaku yells, suddenly pushing Iwaizumi to the side.

“What?! What’s going on—!” Iwaizumi barely cries out, staggering from Yaku’s push and quickly regaining his balance and then he hears several plates crashing down and a shriek from someone before he looks up to find out what the hell happened again.

Yaku is biting his nails nervously and a lot of people in the cafeteria are mumbling, most of them looking their way.

The most noticeable of them all is the cafeteria staffer who’s still holding the cart, setting it upright again. There are several broken plates on the floor along with broken cups and mugs. Those would’ve broken at his feet had Yaku not pushed him away.

“I’m very sorry, sir!” The cafeteria staffer says, for the fourth time probably and Iwaizumi shakes his head.

“It’s alright. Are _you_ alright?” Iwaizumi immediately crouches down and helps the staffer who’s already taken out a small broom and is sweeping the broken glass.

“I’m alright, sir you don’t have to—”

“Iwaizumi, don’t touch that you might cut yourself—” Yaku tells Iwaizumi shakily as Iwaizumi _carefully_ sets a broken piece of a mug on the dustpan.

“It’s fine Yaku, I break a lot of plates at home and I’m used to cleaning them—” Iwaizumi explains as he takes another piece.

Yaku shrieks when he does, surprising Iwaizumi more than anything as Yaku throws the broken glass onto the dustpan and then uttering another yelp, this time from the looks of it, after cutting himself on the broken glass.

“Yaku!” Iwaizumi barks, standing at once to look over Yaku who’s staring at his finger oddly. “Now look what you did, I told you I was fine. Yaku?”

Yaku is still staring at his finger, a blot of blood coming out of the cut and he’s looking at it as though he’s never seen something like it before. Perhaps he’s squeamish when it comes with blood? Iwaizumi doesn’t really know Yaku that much and he swallows, making calming gestures with his hands.

“Yaku…?” Iwaizumi whispers uncertainly.

“Heh, now look at you! You shouldn’t have touched broken glass. Now you’re bleeding. Extraordinary.”

A condescending tone suddenly looms over them and Yaku finally tears his gaze away from his finger and to Ushijima who is eyeing him with sudden interest. It appears that Daichi and Sugawara ran to them when they heard the crashing, Ushijima walking with them.

Yaku only looks at Ushijima briefly and away. He knows what Ushijima might be thinking. He also knows that Ushijima is wondering about the blood on his finger. It had surprised Yaku too. He knows he’s lost at least 20% of his reaperhood by now yet seeing the red liquid swell and bleed out of his finger was still foreign.

“Oh my goodness, are you alright?!” That’s Sugawara, trying to help the cafeteria staffer right herself among other people and other cafeteria staves that are now currently cleaning the mess. Daichi looks rather exasperated and in disbelief.

“Koushi, there’s no need to shout.” Yaku hears Ushijima say and then suddenly, Daichi is just glaring at him now.

“Are you alright?” Iwaizumi peers down to Yaku, eyebrows scrunched in worry.

“Yeah, yeah of course!” Yaku says at once. “I should be asking you that.”

“Well you cut yourself and it’s kind of…” Iwaizumi trails off and Yaku’s sure he doesn’t mean it but Iwaizumi stares at Yaku’s neck momentarily.

Yaku realizes his scarf has gone crooked and he swiftly hitches it up again. Iwaizumi smiles at him, apologetic and Yaku shakes his head immediately.

“It’s alright, I just scratched myself that’s all.” Yaku says, doing his best grin.

“Ahh.” Iwaizumi mumbles.

“Yep, anyway, duty calls!” Yaku says, a little too shrilly than he intends to. “Gotta go before Suga can run after me. Take care!”

Yaku runs off, feeling Ushijima stare after him and Iwaizumi chuckling and agreeing.

 _At least,_ Yaku thinks. _I stopped that one._

“So yes, I definitely think gravity may be picking on me these days.” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa conversationally as he’s picking at the risotto he had ordered and Oikawa giggles at him.

Both of them are at the _Lucid Child_ , a restaurant owned by Tanaka’s elder sister, for the promised dinner out and Iwaizumi had spent the an entire thirty minutes of their being there telling Oikawa about his day, determined with being honest now.

Oikawa somehow finds it amusing.

“My, my a lot of things have been falling for you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says, teasingly and batting his eyes flirtatiously for effect.

Iwaizumi wants to throw him a spoon but fights it.

“That doesn’t even make sense. Anyway tell me about _your_ day.”

“But I’ve told you already!”

“You’ve told me repeatedly about how girls love your kicked-dog expression when you talk about your bandage that’s not really reassuring.”

Oikawa grins. “Makki berated me again today!” Oikawa says it rather proudly too. “Told me ‘Oikawa when will you get rid of that thing around your head’ and I told him ‘don’t say such mean things, Makki you sound like Iwa-chan’ and then he threatened to throw a mug at me! Can you believe it?! Trying to maim an injured person!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but Oikawa’s grin doesn’t fade.

“And then Makki told me ‘how the hell does Iwaizumi stand being around you’ and I told him ‘oh but Iwa-chan is a brute he knows how to—’”

“If it weren’t for the fact that I love you this much I would’ve dunked your head in this delicious risotto.”

Oikawa’s grin becomes a mischievous smile, leaning closer to Iwaizumi and getting the front of his shirt in danger of being stained by pasta sauce.

“Only if you get to lick it off of me, Hajime.” Oikawa whispers.

Iwaizumi is sure there’s a 99% chance that his entire face is turning as red as the pasta sauce Oikawa has on his plate, not a nice color for his face, so Iwaizumi swipes a bit of risotto on his bowl and casually wipes it on Oikawa’s face.

“Don’t be disgusting. We’re in public.” Iwaizumi says as Oikawa jumps back and squeals as he wipes his face with his napkin.

“Ew, ew Iwa-chan did you want to lick me that much?”

Iwaizumi covers his face with one hand, groaning.

“Don’t waste food, Iwa-chan. What will Mama Iwa-chan say?”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa laughs.

They can hear the doors chime open, the cold wind entering and making the great chandelier at the entrance twinkle. They both stare at it, fascinated.

“It’s really pretty.” Oikawa almost coos.

“I should get another chandelier, though I don’t think my insurance can still cover it. Somehow I managed to throw a vase hard enough that it shattered the lower bulbs, can you believe it?” Iwaizumi muses.

“I told you you’re such a brute sometimes, Iwa-chan—OW! Hey did you just kick me?”

Iwaizumi snorts, resorts to drinking his water to mask his smile.

“What, of course not.”

Oikawa grumbles aloud as he eats the last bite of his pasta, Iwaizumi watching him amusedly.

“Are you staying the night…?” Iwaizumi asks him, his voice quiet.

Oikawa blinks at him. Smiles. And for the first time since the night started, his smile holds no hint of mischievousness. Just a smile.

“You’ve been asking me that a lot.”

Iwaizumi runs his finger on the rim of his water glass, a smile also playing on his lips now.

“I always hope you say yes.”

Oikawa smacks his head on the table and Iwaizumi laughs this time.

“Iwa-chan, really stop that really ahhh…”

“You’re so ridiculous,” Iwaizumi tells him, grinning.

Oikawa raises his head just a bit to look at Iwaizumi.

“I’ll stay…” He mutters and then quickly. “Only because your chandelier might fall on you, Iwa-chan! And you know what you need? That’s right a knight in shining armor that’s very responsible—”

“Uhuh.”

“And is very capable of looking around his surroundings for falling objects—”

“That’s right.”

“Aren’t you even going to object, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi’s smile is full of satisfaction.

“Of course not.”

 

“My what a lovely chandelier.” Ushijima says, stepping into the _Lucid Child_ for the night, making the doors chime.

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t see it coming. Nor does he anticipate it.

One moment he was walking towards the doors with Oikawa, laughing softly together over a joke Matsukawa apparently said and then the doors chime open. He hears a familiar patronizing voice.

Owner of the voice spots them immediately and Ushijima smiles.

“What’s that on your head Oikawa? Seems a bit odd. A little out of place, and ah…Iwaizumi, hello there.”

Oikawa is hideously stiff beside Iwaizumi and when Iwaizumi glances at him, he’s surprised with the numerous emotions Oikawa is showing in his expression.

Panic? Horror? Definitely panic and Oikawa glances back to Iwaizumi too, trying to look for all what it looks like, calm and collected though he’s far from it.

Oikawa’s mind is running in circles.

Why is Ushijima here _now_? Why is he following Iwaizumi? Didn’t Yaku say something about this…?

“U-Ushijima.” Oikawa says through clenched teeth and Ushijima inclines his head.

“Lovely seeing you both here. Had a lovely evening?” Ushijima asks, turns his gaze to Iwaizumi. “I’d say you’d need a lovely evening after all you went through huh?”

“I…” Iwaizumi manages. _Great impression, Hajime!_

Ushijima merely nods.

“This way, sir.” Says a host, suddenly appearing to Ushijima away to guide him to his seat.

“What a lovely chandelier.” Ushijima says again, as he’s walking away and as Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk under it.

 

Something snaps.

 

One whole second seems long enough to comprehend what’s happening, Oikawa freezing as Iwaizumi walks ahead of him.

“HAJIME!” he yells and Iwaizumi turns back to him in surprise, another second long enough to look up, see the multitude of jewel and lights going down, reflecting his terrified expression.

Why? What’s going on? Something’s not right, he’s sure—

Oikawa is running to him, his expression mirroring his own and his arms are out and before Iwaizumi can comprehend anything else, Oikawa is crashing into him and they both dive down to the floor, hitting the tiles really hard that they both cry out in pain.

But then there’s the awful, loud crashing and Iwaizumi is immediately tucking his head down but Oikawa, Oikawa who is hovering above him, covering over him protectively as just a foot nearby, a magnificent chandelier of jewels has been reduced to nothing but shattered glass and Iwaizumi somehow remembers something out of place.

He remembers the crash.

 

It takes a while before the shattering silences and is replaced by shouting.

Oikawa is breathing heavily, arms going tired with the effort to shield Iwaizumi.

“Oikawa! Your back you shouldn’t—” Iwaizumi is yelling in alarm, trying to pry Oikawa away from him.

Trying to turn him around.

Shield him himself.

The shard of metal through his back—

Oikawa collapses on top of Iwaizumi, wrapping his arms around him.

“You’re okay, everything is okay he’s not going to—” Oikawa starts prattling off and stops just as he realizes what he’s about to say next.

“Oikawa, we need to get you help, your back there’s glass—”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers to Iwaizumi who’s still trying to get away, trying to make sure Oikawa’s well but—

Iwaizumi stops moving.

“Oikawa?”

“They were right.”

Iwaizumi looks either bewildered or afraid that Oikawa hit his head too hard and is now mumbling nonsense.

“What?”

Oikawa sounds very certain.

“I should live with you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suga's mom powers are growing y'all  
> kuroo's incantation is from Peter S. Griffin's "Dancing With The Grim Reaper"
> 
> (you: but paola you could have made your own incantation)  
> yes but im inept V o V
> 
> ALSOOO Lucid Child is the nomenclature of the kanji Saeko uses!


	13. Hostile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well, Oikawa decides, pressing the 41st button on the elevator and as he’s alone at the moment, he calls Iwaizumi.  
> “Hey, are you on your way home?” Iwaizumi answers.  
> Oikawa chuckles. “Yes, Iwa-chan. I’m actually in the elevator already.”  
> “Oh! That’s good. I just finished making dinner.”  
> “Ehh, I was going to help you…”  
> Iwaizumi chuckles. “That’s fine. I know you’re tired.”  
> Oikawa grins. “Aw Iwa-chan you’re very sweet—”  
> The elevator dings as it opens. Oikawa looks upward, sees 14th floor on the floor mark and when he looks forward again, he sucks in a breath at the same time unintentionally ending the call with Iwaizumi.  
> Ushijima steps in the elevator with an amused expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like calling that one bit "Iwaizumi and the Possessed Tetris"  
> anyhoo thank you very much for the feedback!!! TUT it keeps me going honestly even though this is turning into a shitstorm haha

Lev’s curled up on the couch and although Yaku can’t hear him very well from the kitchen, he knows Lev is still groaning. Yaku pours water in a glass and quickly walks back to the living room, kneeling down in front of Lev helplessly.

Lev’s face is planted on a pillow, Yaku’s not sure if he’s still breathing to be honest.

 _Removal of one’s grim will exhaust the body._ Kuroo had told them before he and Kenma left to give them privacy and adjustment to their new life now.

Yaku hadn’t been _too_ exhausted when his grim was removed. He can’t exactly say the same thing for Lev.

“Lev…?” Yaku mumbles uncertainly.

Lev lets out a sigh, much to Yaku’s relief.

“I’ll be alright, Yaku-san…” Lev mumbles back, voice very muffled by the pillow. “Just give me a day or two.”

“That _still_ makes me worried, Lev.”

Lev coughs once and turns his head to the side, facing Yaku with a weak smile. He looks paler than usual, his fair hair a mess and his green eyes lack the brightness it always seems to have. It makes Yaku’s insides twist.

“Thank you for worrying but like I said,” another cough and Yaku jumps. “I’ll be fine.”

Yaku answers with a small frown.

“On the bright side,” Lev says softly. “I’m no longer Death’s chariot. They’re going to have to find another one in what, ten years or so…? No one will order me around anymore that’s a relief—”

“I hated it,” Yaku says stiffly. “They always ordered you around I hated it.”

Lev chuckles feebly.

“No need to worry because—”

“You know what,” Yaku interjects, looking down at his hands. “I shouldn’t have asked you to do this I should’ve said no when you brought up the idea and now look you’re in pain and I can’t do _something_ and I hate that even the most.”

Lev props himself up his elbows as Yaku talks, shaking his head.

“Yaku-san, will you look at me please?”

Yaku stops talking abruptly, setting his eyes on Lev the moment he says it.

Lev’s expression is soft and does not hold any sort of dishonesty.

“I don’t regret any of it.”

That silences Yaku and all at once, all the words he intends to say dies down in his throat.

“Okay,” Yaku breathes instead. “I understand where you’re getting at but—”

There is suddenly a loud insistent ringing that both of them blink for a second, surprised by the noise and Yaku realizes then that it’s his phone. Hastily, he gets it out of his pocket and stares at the screen.

It’s Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi hauls Oikawa on the bed, grumbling with worry and annoyance at his bad luck and being seemingly a magnet for danger. Oikawa listens to him rant quietly, knowing it won’t lead anywhere if he opens his mouth.

Tanaka’s sister, Saeko, had appeared almost immediately after the accident, pale and flabbergasted and at once, full of apology when she saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi there on the ground, Oikawa with minor lacerations on his back.

Immediately there were several restaurant staff helping the two of them, Iwaizumi insisting they administer first aid to Oikawa _first_ much to the latter’s disagreement. In the end, with Oikawa patched up despite his shirt ruined with the bleeding, Saeko had refunded their bill in compensation although Iwaizumi had declined several times.

Nevertheless they accepted it graciously, more or less grateful that both of them had not been squashed under heavy jewels and never again did they see Ushijima as they headed home.

Oikawa had insisted staying in Iwaizumi’s apartment and did not quite expect to hear Iwaizumi rant like this in infuriation.

“Don’t be mad, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says finally after finding an opening.

“I’m not mad at you,” Iwaizumi grumbles. “If anything, I'm mad at myself. You just got injured a few days back and that was because of me and now you’re injured again _also_ because of me. Of course I’d be mad. I should’ve looked after you more.”

“But Iwa-chan you didn’t exactly tell the chandelier to _hey can you get down here for a sec we need to talk_ —”

“You shouldn’t have covered me in the first place now look at your back.”

“And have my charming Hajime hurt? Why I’d never—”

“Oikawa, please just—”

“We’re in this together, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says simply.

Iwaizumi can feel his face heat up immediately. Whether he’s flustered or annoyed he has no idea so he retaliates by throwing Oikawa a pillow square on the face.

Oikawa cries out in surprise.

“That hurt, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“Shut up. Take off your shirt.”

Oikawa blinks at him, unsure if he heard that right and he breaks out into a mischievous smile.

“Oh my~ blood kink I didn’t know about?” Oikawa says flirtatiously.

Iwaizumi almost chokes on his own spit.

“What the fu—” He manages before he _actually_ chokes on his own spit and he coughs a few times, his face reddening as he watches Oikawa wink at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, let me finish my sentence you idiot. It’s so you can change your clothes you look hideous.” Iwaizumi puts.

Oikawa pouts immediately.

“Ah but you don’t mean that Iwa-chan.”

“Of course I do.” Iwaizumi snorts. He gets up and walks toward the closet, intending to get Oikawa something to wear. “You look like Death with all that blood on your shirt.” Iwaizumi adds over his shoulder.

Oikawa’s not really thinking it over when he quickly says what the first thing comes to his mind: “Hey, reapers don’t look that bad.”

Iwaizumi freezes just as he’s opening the closet door. Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa again. It’s the first time Oikawa’s ever mentioned reapers. Could it be that he’s remembering about them too?

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “How would you know what reapers looked like?”

Oikawa’s eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and he’s suddenly twiddling his thumbs together.

“Er, well just guessing. They don’t have to look frightening do they?”

Iwaizumi shrugs slightly.

“Well I wouldn’t know, I haven’t seen one personally. Though…” he pushes the closet door open. “…you have. And if you hadn’t we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Oikawa breathes out. “Yeah.”

Iwaizumi shakes the ominous feeling off.

“Right, I’ll get you some clothes.” He says and disappears into the closet.

The moment he’s gone, Oikawa’s immediately jumping out of the bed and running silently outside, taking out his phone and dialing Yaku.

It doesn’t take more than five rings until Yaku accepts the call, sounding very baffled when he answers.

“Oikawa?”

“Yaku, listen—” Oikawa whispers harshly.

“Why are you whispering? What’s going on did something happen”

“I think,” Oikawa wheezes and blurts out words in short outbursts. “I think it’s Ushijima again he—a while ago—in the restaurant—the chandelier—and Hajime—”

Oikawa’s praising every higher power that Yaku is easy on comprehension because just then, Yaku hisses.

“I _knew_ it. Something happened again, damn it.” Yaku curses.

Oikawa swallows. “He’s not hurt, thankfully.”

“And you?”

Oikawa hesitates. “Well my back but it doesn’t matter, Ushijima he—”

“Listen Oikawa,” Yaku says. “Don’t worry we’re almost getting it done.”

Now Oikawa’s the one who’s confused.

“Getting _what_ done?” he whispers sharply.

“Oikawa?”

Oikawa jumps, quickly punching the end call button and throwing his phone to the sofa as he turns around.

Iwaizumi is standing by the door of his room, puzzlement written all across his expression.

“A-Ah! Iwa-chan, hi! Did you get my clothes?”

Iwaizumi nods, waving the said clothes in his hand.

“Yeah here. I went back out and you weren’t on the bed, is everything…?”

“Yeah, yeah of course! All is well!” Oikawa says loudly, bounding towards Iwaizumi and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Oikawa smiles at him reassuringly. “Don’t worry.”

 

“Hey.” Iwaizumi says as he’s helping Oikawa get into a shirt, careful not to move Oikawa’s bandages.

“Hmm?” Oikawa mumbles as he’s maneuvering his arms into the proper arm holes.

“Did you mean what you said back there?” Iwaizumi says slowly. “Back in the restaurant I meant?”

Oikawa’s finally settled in his shirt, comfortable and smiling. He reaches out a hand to cup the side of Iwaizumi’s face.

“Me staying?” Oikawa says. “Of course I do.”

 

When Iwaizumi wakes up on early Wednesday morning, Oikawa’s no longer beside him and he instantly misses the warmth curled up on his side. He’s wondering where he is and Iwaizumi’s starting to think that he just dreamed Oikawa said he would stay when he sees the nondescript note on the fridge handwritten in Oikawa’s neat penmanship.

 

_good morning Iwa-chan!_

_i had to leave extra early so i could pack my things and call up the movers and you were still asleep and i didn’t want to wake you. i made you lunch again by the way! it’s in the fridge. i don’t want to be late today, Makki might kill me eep_

_i love you!_

_oikawa_

Iwaizumi snorts. Typical, Oikawa.

Iwaizumi decides to follow Oikawa’s example this time and arrives at the main entrance of Karasu Inc. earlier than usual whereupon he’s not quite surprised to see Lev already there. He’s leaning on the fancy black car Daichi always uses to go to meetings. Iwaizumi’s surprised though to see Lev looking very tired. Half-asleep even and his head is bobbing up and down now and then as he drifts to and fro consciousness.

Right then when Lev opens his eyes though he catches Iwaizumi’s eye and immediately he goes from half-asleep to wide awake.

“Good morning Iwaizumi-san!” Lev greets, trying to sound bright.

“Hey Lev. You seem tired.” Iwaizumi notes.

Lev waves his hands dismissively.

“Oh yeah, I just slept late that’s all. No worries.”

Iwaizumi’s about to nod in understanding when his gaze lands on Lev’s wrists. Usually very pale, both wrists are now wrapped in bandages.

Lev seems to catch the curious glance because he scratches his head sheepishly.

“Er…don’t worry about it, Iwaizumi-san,” Lev says. “I just…I just scratched myself by accident and er…”

Scratched? Where did Iwaizumi hear that before—

_“It’s alright, I just scratched myself that’s all.”_

Iwaizumi vaguely remembers Yaku telling him that too what with the neck bandage. Well, Iwaizumi shouldn’t be bothered. It wasn’t his business after all.

So he nods at Lev, smiling.

“Ah…alright. Is that so? You better take care then. See you around, Lev.”

“See you!” Lev tells him brightly as he walks inside.

 

Iwaizumi goes through the rest of his day normally, Oikawa texting him now and then, his co-workers greeting him, and it’s rather _too_ normal that Iwaizumi is almost expecting to fall on him again or whatever the hell is going on. He’s pretty sure o.rdinary things didn’t try to off him way back when the curse was still new and since everything seems to be back in order, Iwaizumi can’t help but feel relief.

He doesn’t see anybody he’s not supposed to see and he assumes the contract discussion must be over. Iwaizumi doesn’t think he can stand another day hearing Ushijima’s disdainful voice.

 

When Iwaizumi gets home, there are several boxes in varied sizes outside his door and he chuckles when he sees the mailing postage. Apparently the movers Oikawa sent are pretty fast moving. It only means Oikawa isn’t here yet too, what with the boxes still outside.

Iwaizumi goes in the apartment first to set his briefcase down and remove his blazer before rolling his sleeves up, resolving to just move the boxes himself.

He’s stacked about five up and a few on the floor, just placing them behind the door when Iwaizumi hears a whistle that sends shivers down his spine.

Iwaizumi stops to put down the box he’s holding for a moment and sees Ushijima peering at him curiously.

 _Ah damn. He_ is _my neighbor after all._ Iwaizumi thinks to himself miserably.

“Someone moving in?” Ushijima asks casually.

“Er, yeah.” Iwaizumi mumbles, getting another box inside.

Ushijima surveys the boxes, all in disarray outside. Smiles.

“Hmm, I see. Very well. Have a good night.”

Iwaizumi stares as Ushijima starts walking back, a hundred question marks in one expression. Ushijima doesn’t seem to be headed for his room too because he looks as though he’s walking to the elevator. Again, Iwaizumi couldn’t be bothered. Not his business.

 

The smile Ushijima has on his face feels just right for once. He doesn’t need to be the only one pulling his weight after all.

Deliberately, he flicks his hand, invisible strings getting in place.

 

Iwaizumi steps out to get another box and well, although he’s a person who’s rather been well involved with supernatural happenings, he still feels his heart leap up his throat when the boxes he intends to carry start moving sharply towards him.

Iwaizumi sucks in a breath, about to cry out when the boxes shove him inside the door roughly and against the stacks he’s brought in earlier.

Before Iwaizumi can even process that he’s about to be buried in a multitude of Oikawa’s belongings, his only focus is on the ghostly strings that pass through his hand. They’re attached to the boxes and the door that’s closing with a sharp click.

 

There are noises when Iwaizumi starts feeling the first bits of consciousness. Oikawa’s voice? There are others too. Oikawa sounds worried.

Oh no, wait.

_Is he crying?!_

Iwaizumi sits up abruptly, surprising everyone apparently because there are at least few people standing in his living room and they go still when they see Iwaizumi sitting up. Iwaizumi tries focusing again and only sees Oikawa barreling towards him, flattening him against the couch—oh he’s on the couch—again.

“ _IWA-CHAN!_ ” Oikawa sobs into his shoulder, Iwaizumi feeling the wet marks Oikawa’s making on his shirt.

Iwaizumi pats Oikawa’s shoulder awkwardly, trying to console him with all his best. Something falls from the top of Iwaizumi’s head and he realizes it’s an ice pack. He throws it to the table.

“Oikawa…hey, wait don’t cry, what’s wrong?”

Oikawa sniffs loudly.

“You were under all those boxes when I came in and I panicked so badly because you wouldn’t wake up and I called them and they came here and they said to wait…” Oikawa babbles.

 _Them who?_ Iwaizumi remembers his guests. He can’t see much from his position but they didn’t seem to have moved yet so Iwaizumi coaxes Oikawa to sit up and when Iwaizumi finally props himself up, he realizes there are only four other people in the room looking very fidgety and ostensibly avoiding his eye and that’s when Iwaizumi almost chokes because they weren’t just _strangers_.

“W-Wait a second,” Iwaizumi stammers, pointing a finger towards his guests apprehensively.

Oikawa comes to then and mumbles a small _oh…yeah…_

Iwaizumi focuses his attention to the black-haired man who’s trying his best not to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes. The shorter one beside him with yellow tips in his hair is also doing the same.

“Hold on, _Kuroo?_ ” Iwaizumi wheezes, not really sure himself. “Kenma?”

Kuroo is looking at his feet and Iwaizumi turns his attention then to the two other people beside Kuroo and Kenma.

“ _Yaku? Lev?!_ ” Iwaizumi sounds a bit out of breath now, his voice in wisps from disbelief and confusion. “Why are you here?” Iwaizumi asks them in bewilderment. He looks at Oikawa for an explanation.

“They were going to leave once you woke up, actually.” Oikawa mumbles.

“What are they here for?”

The four of them are doing shifty eyes again and Iwaizumi’s looking at them then at Oikawa. Is this the secret Oikawa seems to be hiding? What’s the…? Well, what’s the point?

“Kuroo,” Yaku starts to say in a soft voice and Kuroo jumps in a start.

Iwaizumi looks at them in a daze, not really comprehending how they know each other but he can’t really bring himself to ask either.

“Why me?” Kuroo complains under his breath and Kenma elbows him. Lev is smiling slightly.

Yaku’s glare appears to work on Kuroo because Kuroo yelps and runs a hand through his hair.

“Well, er…”  Kuroo says, looking at Iwaizumi in an…apologetic sort of expression. “You have to promise not to get mad yet!” Kuroo proposes.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“You have to promise only to get mad after I explain.”

Iwaizumi’s nod is slow.

“O…kay…”

Kuroo clasps his hands together. “Er, you know us actually…”

Now this is making Iwaizumi annoyed.

“Of course I know who you are but what are you—”

Kuroo waves his hand and Iwaizumi immediately shuts his mouth.

There’s a familiar black mist radiating out of Kuroo’s fingers. Iwaizumi knows that, he knows what that is—

Kuroo is looking at him directly now, stepping forward, a little closer and Iwaizumi sucks in a slow breath when he sees Kuroo’s eyes.

Golden cat’s eyes.

Iwaizumi’s eyes trail from him to Kenma, holding what it looks like a glowing game console, eyes the exactly like Kuroo’s.

Iwaizumi breathes out.

“Oh.”

Iwaizumi glances to Oikawa who looks amazed though something in his eyes says he’s seen this before. Of course he has.

“We’re the people you probably hate?” Kuroo says it like a question, bringing Iwaizumi’s attention back to him.

“Reapers,” Iwaizumi says quietly. “I can’t believe this.”

“ _Actually_ we were kind of hoping you’d never find out, maybe when you’re well—”

Iwaizumi runs a hand across his face.

“Wow, I really,” Iwaizumi mumbles. “Can you sit down for a second? You have a lot of explaining to do it’s disorienting.”

Quickly the four of them go back to the seats they were occupying earlier and Iwaizumi observes them pointedly.  They look rather bashful that Iwaizumi’s found them out though they look rather at ease now than they were earlier.

“Have you been following me around?” Iwaizumi wants to know, his tone almost reproachful.

“Ah! No no, well not all the time, Iwaizumi-san!” Lev says immediately and the other three glare at him which Lev ignores.

“We’ve been trying to help.” Yaku tells him.

“We didn’t exactly do anything wrong.” Kuroo says.

“We fixed your house last time.” Kenma adds.

Iwaizumi is silent for a moment, speechless and Oikawa tentatively tugs at his sleeve.

“Iwa-chan…?” Oikawa says hesitantly.

Iwaizumi blinks and eyes Lev and Yaku morosely.

“We’re in the same company and yet.” Iwaizumi says.

Both of them look back at Iwaizumi ruefully.

“Does your eyes…?” Iwaizumi points to his eyes. “Do the thing, whatever it is?”

This time the pair slinks back and Kuroo immediately jumps in.

“Ah, um, they’re kind of…special? They’re doing something…” Kuroo gestures his hands wildly, expression crumpled, trying his best to explain.

Iwaizumi scrunches up his eyebrows.

“What?”

Yaku swallows.

“Iwaizumi, we’re going to try and end your curse.”

There’s a loud gasp from Oikawa and Iwaizumi snaps his attention to him. Oikawa’s eyes are wide with astonishment and hope and Iwaizumi knows, with his heart beating fast, that he looks the same.

“You never told me that,” Oikawa says. “You can do that? What do we do?”

The reapers seem surprised by his outburst but Iwaizumi leans back on his seat, his mind running in circles.

Can they really do that? End his curse? Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa who’s still talking to the reapers, Yaku trying to explain something to him apparently but Iwaizumi can’t really hear them.

_They might be able to end my curse._

“B-By end…” Iwaizumi says, getting their attention. “Did you mean, the curse _curse_ or me first and _then_ the curse?”

Oikawa takes a shaky gasp and Yaku blanches, shaking his head furiously.

“No!! No, I meant the curse itself!” Yaku says.

“So you won’t die, Iwaizumi-san!” Lev clarifies.

Iwaizumi starts to nod slowly. And then shakes his head.

“That’s impossible.” He says.

“Not quite, Iwaizumi-san.” Kenma says from where he is seated beside Kuroo. He taps at his console and suddenly there’s a projection image of two daggers inside a glowing cage. It’s all foggy inside the cage that Iwaizumi can’t really see it well.

“Th-That black dagger looks really…” Iwaizumi mumbles.

“Familiar?” Kuroo supplies, a smirk lighting his face. “The silver one we call it Hirari. The black one, you would know. We call it Jirou.”

And then some realization. Iwaizumi snaps his fingers.

“Hold on, is that my _dad’s_?”

“Yeah.” Yaku says. “Listen, one of those two becomes the Death Dagger. A dagger like that can destroy any one of death’s medallions—especially the one in control of your curse.”

“And in return…?” Oikawa says.

“Nothing,” Lev says. “Although two reapers give up their grims for the dagger to be made.”

“That’s you both, isn’t it?” Iwaizumi says, suddenly dreading the answer.

“It’s not something to mourn over, Iwaizumi—” Yaku answers and Iwaizumi quickly interrupts him.

“ _Why?_ ” Iwaizumi exclaims. “You didn’t have to do anything like that I didn’t ask—”

“It was our decision, actually.” Yaku tells him.

“It’s not as though you’re happy being cursed, aren’t you, Iwaizumi-san?” Lev adds and that makes Iwaizumi sigh in exasperation.

“No! Of course not but still—”

Kuroo claps his hands once in interruption.

“Well now that’s settled,” Kuroo says loudly. “You can’t stop them Iwaizumi, and it’s all done to begin with so you literally can’t do anything anymore you’re just going to have to cooperate and live long enough for the daggers to be finished.”

Oikawa is still staring at Yaku and Lev oddly.

“Are you…human now then…?”

“Barely, Oikawa-san.” Kenma answers, raising his eyes to meet Oikawa’s. “They’re just getting there.”

“How long does it take?” Iwaizumi asks to any one of the reapers. “This dagger? I have barely have months.”

“Just two more weeks,” Kuroo promises.

“But who knows what will happen in those two weeks? You have to be careful.”  Yaku says. “Just this week, Eagle has been trying to maim you—”

Iwaizumi blinks in confusion.

“And just who the hell is that?”

Yaku breathes in patiently. “He’s the one who holds the medallion to end your life and has been trying to end your life these past few days have you noticed? He’s always there when he’s not supposed to be. You know him, actually.”

Somehow Iwaizumi has a creeping feeling as his gaze turns to Oikawa.

Who is that he’s so keen to avoid, hate to hear each time? Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa imploringly and Oikawa’s gaze back is hesitant.

“It’s Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Oikawa says finally.

 

The reapers (Iwaizumi still considered Yaku and Lev one of them despite of) left after explaining a few things. They’re going to be staying watch on him just until they’re done with their goal and watching far enough that Iwaizumi wouldn’t be bothered.

It also appears that everyone actually knew about them _besides_ Iwaizumi.

“We’re going to try and save you like we said,” Yaku had told him. “We promised your mother that and—”

Iwaizumi held his hand up in disbelief.

“Hold up, my _mother_ knows about this?”

The four of them nodded. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at Oikawa.

“You too,”

Oikawa flinched. “Well…only recently…”

Iwaizumi had held his head in his hands then.

“So everyone _but_ the person cursed knows huh, charming.”

As for Ushijima, Iwaizumi discovered plenty of disturbing things about him in such a short discussion. How he never really existed in Oikawa’s life though he says he does, how he’s manipulating people into thinking The Shiratori exists, how he’s careful with every move he makes and another: him being the designated reaper for the entire Iwaizumi line because of that dreadful medallion he has that Yaku and Lev intends to destroy.

Yaku only had one thing to say.

“Avoid him at all costs if possible,” Yaku said. “The dangerous things only happen when he’s around.”

“I think you may have forgotten we’re actually neighbors.” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“Eagle doesn’t actually live in the suite. He comes and goes, I would know.” Kuroo said, shrugging.

And that was the end of it. Iwaizumi would do as much as he can to avoid Ushijima while the reapers will finish the dagger. Just two more weeks and the possibility of living normally will finally come to life.

 

Oikawa kneels in front of where Iwaizumi is sitting on the couch, tending the bruises on his knee with a damp, warm cloth. Turns out Iwaizumi had actually gained injuries from the whole being-crushed-by-Oikawa’s-things scenario and it’s only now that he’s starting to feel them. Even his shoulder and back are aching and his head is throbbing slightly.

Oikawa is humming contentedly as he’s looking after Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi can’t help the bursts of affection and fondness whenever he so much as look at Oikawa’s direction.

To think that he’s caused him so much inconvenience and worry.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi mutters.

“Hmm?”

Not really meaning the words, he says it anyway.

“You can always leave me you know.”

Upon hearing it, Oikawa twists the damp cloth in the bowl of warm water much harder than needed and he slowly stares up at Iwaizumi, eyes wide with surprise.

“Huh?”

Iwaizumi looks at his own feet.

“I’m giving you too much trouble, aren’t I?” and even if he doesn’t mean it still, he gives Oikawa the option. “You don’t remember much of me anyway. You can always start again, so I wouldn’t be able to give you anymore burdens.”

Oikawa straightens up, alarmed and he pats Iwaizumi’s cheek testily.

“Iwa-chan, did you hit your head too hard?” Oikawa says. “What gibberish are you saying?”

Iwaizumi scrunches his eyebrows together.

“I just don’t want you to be troubled so much, that’s all.”

Oikawa blinks up at him.

“Y-You think I’ll be tired of you, is that it?”

Iwaizumi’s smile looks rather sad.

“I’ve hurt you a couple of times—”

Oikawa stands up abruptly, puffing out his cheeks indignantly. He puts his hands on his hips and stares down at Iwaizumi, his expression as stern as Oikawa can get.

“That was once, Hajime don’t be dramatic,” Oikawa fumes. “Also, do you think you can get rid of me that easily I’m a privilege to have around.”

“Tooru, _please_ listen to yourself.”

Oikawa bends down and capture’s Iwaizumi’s face in between his hands and his firm expression melts into something softer, more gentle, a laughing smile appearing on his face.

“Hey. Do you want to know what went through my head when you first stepped in the café all nervous and jittery?” Oikawa says in a low voice.

“Er,”

Oikawa laughs softly.

“I thought ‘I’d definitely hit on that someday.’”

Iwaizumi’s face reddens so quickly in embarrassment that reflexively, he lays a punch on Oikawa’s stomach. Oikawa doesn’t let go though and instead of whining, he bursts into giggles.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi grumbles, grimacing.

Oikawa still has an amused smile on his face.

“Don’t make that face Hajime, what I said was true.”

“Eh.”

Oikawa rests his forehead against Iwaizumi’s, whispers, “Listen to me. I’m happiest when I’m with you. I thought I’ve made the impression that I’m not going anywhere you won’t be.”

“A horrible decision really.”

Oikawa laughs again.

“No it’s not, don’t be ridiculous.”

Oikawa releases his hold on Iwaizumi and sits down beside him, moving his hand again to clasp it around Iwaizumi’s.

“But…” Oikawa mumbles, going a little tense. “If…well if you want me to go—”

Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s hand, immediately answering, “No,”

And then softly, facing Oikawa, “No, of course not. I’m just giving you a choice.”

Oikawa leans in then, kissing Iwaizumi slowly, slowly. Taking his time

Oikawa pulls back slightly, murmurs against Iwaizumi’s lips.

“My choice is by your side.”

 

Yaku had predicted that Ushijima wouldn’t be doing anything life threatening for the rest of the week, having stricken Iwaizumi successfully and it proves to be right as the next days that follow are strangely normal. Iwaizumi doesn’t even see a wink of Ushijima the days that follow and he thinks he’s finally gotten rid of him.

However, they’re cautious again when Monday comes around, another week of whatever Ushijima aims to end Iwaizumi’s life with.

Oikawa goes ahead again, going early to work that Iwaizumi doesn’t see him in the morning and he decides he just has to see him early on and comes by Blue Leaf Café to start his day.

Needless to say, Oikawa is very ecstatic to see him come by, running to greet him with a tight hug much to Iwaizumi’s amusement.

“Iwa-chan! You came by~” Oikawa gushes, nuzzling his face into Iwaizumi’s hair which Iwaizumi had brushed early this morning and he’s sure it’s gotten all disarranged now though he doesn’t really care.

“Yeah. You seem as though you didn’t see me a few hours ago.” Iwaizumi says jokingly and Oikawa pulls back and bats his eyelashes at him.

“You’re very miss-able Iwa-chan.”

“That’s not even a word.”

“Of course it is—oh! Don’t sit there.” Oikawa says quickly when Iwaizumi sets his briefcase down the table he always sat by the door.

“Again?” Iwaizumi implores and Oikawa grins.

“Yes, again. Here, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says brightly, leading Iwaizumi by the hand to the table Oikawa had set up for him before, the one near to the counter and Iwaizumi obliges, knowing there’s no stopping Oikawa anyway.

“I liked that seat you know,” Iwaizumi quips as he sits down.

Oikawa smiles at him sweetly.

“Too bad, Iwa-chan! Are you going to leave soon?”

Iwaizumi checks his watch and gives Oikawa an unwilling smile.

“Unfortunately.”

Oikawa pouts in return and proceeds to walk up to Matsukawa, who’s fiddling with the cash register at the moment, to get Iwaizumi’s usual order.

When Oikawa comes back, dazzling smile on his face, moments later, he’s barely placed the coffee down the table when he elicits a small gasp, looking towards something. When Iwaizumi follows his gaze, that’s when he knows his day is not going to be better.

Ushijima strides in Blue Leaf Café like he owns the place and takes the seat by the door in that blasé manner of his. It finally clicks to Iwaizumi then, why his sudden seat change had occurred.

Worst of all, Ushijima seems to have seen them and he breaks into an annoying smile, even waving at the aghast Oikawa while Iwaizumi looks away, a terrible feeling creeping up his spine.

Oikawa hisses under his breath, focusing his gaze on Iwaizumi’s coffee.

“He’s _here again._ ” He says it in a way one might react to vermin.

A scowl permanently settles in Iwaizumi’s face, hearing the “again” in Oikawa’s spat is even more unsettling.

“He comes here?” Iwaizumi asks through gritted teeth, disliking the foreseeable answer.

“Sometimes. I’ve only seen him once but Makki says he—” Oikawa huffs and is interrupted by Kunimi who is stomping towards him.

“Oikawa-san,” Kunimi begins, bothered. “He’s asking for—”

“NO.” Oikawa says at once, a little louder than his usual indoor voice that Kunimi jumps. “No no no!” Oikawa repeats, covering his ears and sitting down across Iwaizumi.

It’s absolutely disconcerting to Iwaizumi that Ushijima would _specifically_ ask for—

“But Oikawa-san—”

“I don’t want to!”

“Does he really have to?” Iwaizumi interrupts and Kunimi raises his eyebrows, trying to decide about it.

“Let Kyoutani do it.” Matsukawa says from where he is, glancing at Ushijima now and then with cynical eyes.

“Kyoutani is in university, he took a day off today.” Kunimi sounds close to distressed.

Iwaizumi thinks about it for a second as Oikawa is grumbling. It’s him whom Ushijima wants off and should he do something nasty, Matsukawa would be there to kick him out quickly.

“Then go, Oikawa. It’s fine. I’m sure Takahiro would just love to kick him out if he does something funny. _I’ll_ kick him out if he does something funny.” Matsukawa says afterwards, voicing out Iwaizumi’s thoughts.

Oikawa stiffens, unhappy expression on his face and he turns to Iwaizumi quickly as though asking if it’s alright.

“It’s okay,” Iwaizumi says. “I’m right here anyway.”

Iwaizumi is reluctant to see Oikawa stand up and smile at him in assurance and after grabbing a tray and menu he blows a kiss to Iwaizumi’s direction (Iwaizumi replying with a playful roll of his eyes) and turning away as he walks up to Ushijima.

Iwaizumi watches them both from where he’s sitting—Ushijima who’s leaning back comfortably as he’s amicably holding short conversation with Oikawa, Oikawa whose shoulders have gone stiff and though his back is turned, Iwaizumi’s sure that plastic smile a lot of people fall for is plastered on Oikawa’s face.

Ushijima laughs at something and Iwaizumi’s insides churn in a possessive sort of anger that he hasn’t really felt whenever one of Oikawa’s fans come clamoring for him.

No, this is different. This feeling is entirely hostile in nature, an ugly prickling sensation that’s telling his entire body to just grab Oikawa back here, to kick Ushijima out because _he’s mine._

Iwaizumi doesn’t realize how hard he’s gripping at the edge of the table then and he slowly tries focusing on prying his fingers away.

He hears Matsukawa sigh and his attention turns to him.

“He’s an awful guy, really.” Matsukawa mumbles and Iwaizumi scoffs in agreement.

“Jealousy is unbecoming, isn’t it?” Matsukawa mumbles again and this time, all Iwaizumi could do is to look away.

 

Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa walks back to Matsukawa, grumbling as he takes Ushijima’s order, winking at Iwaizumi before he goes back to Ushijima’s table.

Iwaizumi is seething where he’s sitting. It’s time for him to leave and Ushijima seems to have no intention yet of letting Oikawa go despite Oikawa’s clear body language all stiff and rigid _and_ not even when his hoard of fangirls come squealing up to him.

Iwaizumi stands up, all intent of getting back his boyfriend from the man who has been trying to give his life peril these past few days, etiquettes be damned.

“Ah, are you going, Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa inquires as he watches Iwaizumi frown at himself as he grabs hold of his briefcase.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi says tersely before walking towards Oikawa’s direction.

Ushijima sees him first. Iwaizumi ignores his stare, touching Oikawa’s arm.

“See you later, Tooru.” Iwaizumi tells him. Loudly. Loud enough for Ushijima to hear anyway.

Oikawa jumps, surprised and finally it seems, relief breaks into his face when he sees Iwaizumi. He grasps Iwaizumi’s arm when he passes by.

“I-Iwa—Hajime, are you leaving already? I’ll walk you out!” Oikawa says hurriedly and Iwaizumi is more than happy to comply.

He can feel Ushijima’s stare boring after them nevertheless and when finally they’re outside and out of earshot, Oikawa sighs in relief.

“ _Finally._ ” He breathes.

Iwaizumi turns to him immediately, eyes sharp and worried.

“What did he want? Did he do something?”

Oikawa shakes his head.

“Nothing really. Just the usual annoying antics he does—from what I think I remember anyway. Once I get back in to hell am I approaching that jerk again,” Oikawa grouses. “Heck, I’ll hide in the kitchen no matter how stuffy—”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, his forehead still creased and Oikawa smiles softly at him.

“I’ll be alright, Iwa-chan.”

“You’ll call me alright—”

Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi’s cheek abruptly.

“Yes, I will. Now, now you have to go to work. _You_ take care.”

“I’m really worried here.”

Oikawa smoothes down the front of Iwaizumi’s suit jacket and nods in understanding.

“I know.”

Iwaizumi’s phone buzzes, startling them both and Oikawa chuckles.

“See, you have to go. I’ll call you, promise.”

Iwaizumi relents this time and even when he’s already inside a cab, he watches with a faint smile as Oikawa waves at him goodbye cheerily.

Only when he’s out of sight does Iwaizumi pick up his phone, ignoring a text from Tanaka, presumably reminding him of a meeting he has to attend, and speed dials a number he’s gotten recently.

It rings thrice.

“Oho?”

Iwaizumi closes his eyes, counts one to five.

“Kuroo, it’s Iwaizumi. I was wondering if your protection extends not only me alone? If it does, well I have someone in mind…”

 

When Oikawa comes home that night, Iwaizumi immediately runs up to him, surprising him with a hug that makes Oikawa squeal for a good few seconds.

“Iwa-chan…?” Oikawa laughs, returning the hug.

“Welcome home.” Iwaizumi mumbles against him and Oikawa relaxes, a smile on his face.

“I’m home.” He says, planting a kiss on Iwaizumi’s head.

 

“Kuroo, how is it?” Yaku announces, just catching his breath.

Lev follows close behind him, both having just tread the long stairway towards the old shrine. It’s a rather cool night but they’re sweating nevertheless, having climbed up the stairs and having been stripped of most of their powers and nearly fully human now, they’ve gradually gotten used to kissing teleporting goodbye.

Kuroo stands up from his crouch—he was watching the daggers in their glowing cage when Yaku had called and a smirk passes by his face when he sees Yaku and Lev huffing to catch their breath.

“A lot of people have been calling my attention lately,” Kuroo says, pleased. “It’s fascinating.”

Behind him, Kenma looks at him unimpressed and he rolls his eyes.

Yaku looks at Kuroo intensely, not saying anything and Kuroo flinches.

“Alright, alright geez,” Kuroo says instantly, running a hand through his hair. “Not even humanhood can make you less terrifying, Yaku.”

“Get on with it.”

“Yessir!” Kuroo beckons them closer to the cage and the four of them look at it. Hirari is still glowing and Jirou has turned to glass.

“Lovely aren’t they? Both enchanted and it seems we know which of them we’ll be using. Non-lethal to humans both of them, ineffective to reapers too but death medallions—very destructive.” Kuroo explains to them like some tourist guide.

Yaku nods.

Lev suddenly straightens and brightly he goes, “Ah by the way, Kuroo-san about Iwaizumi-san’s request—”

“I had Yamamoto and Inuoka watch over Oikawa.” Kenma says in that quiet voice of his and they all nod.

Kuroo looks positively delighted by everything rolling and he eyes the daggers with a gleam in his eyes.

“We’re almost there.” He says.

 

The next day doesn’t seem any better for Iwaizumi in fact, it seemed to dwindle towards very bad and though nothing has happened closely dangerous for him, Iwaizumi thinks he finally knows what Ushijima’s up to.

Iwaizumi goes to Blue Leaf again, as he always does though he comes by after lunch. He sees Oikawa at once, mopping a spill at the aisle near the door. Instantaneously, Oikawa’s expression brightens when he sees Iwaizumi coming in.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa greets him brightly, aizumi returning the smile and so their usual greetings.

Oikawa tells Iwaizumi how his day went and Kunimi, who passes by and hears some of Oikawa’s enthusiastic rattling, rolls his eyes though he’s smiling.

Oikawa continues talking as he walks Iwaizumi to his seat, barely registering the wind chimes tinkling by the door as someone else comes in. Iwaizumi chuckles and listens to Oikawa talk and he turns around to him—

Just in time to see as Oikawa slips on a small spill not yet mopped, losing his balance with an undignified screech.

Iwaizumi has his arm out immediately, grabbing Oikawa’s arm before he can fall completely.

Only, it seems like he’s not the only savior.

“Whoa there! You should be more careful!” Ushijima says, one hand gripping Oikawa’s other arm so he could regain his balance. He chuckles then, a pleased smile on his face.

Iwaizumi stiffens and instantly, the strong urge to pull Oikawa towards him intensifies.

Luckily, Oikawa gets there first. When he realizes it’s Ushijima who’s holding his other arm, he gasps as though he’s stung and wrenches his arm away, sidling closer to Iwaizumi.

Ushijima chuckles again and raises his hands in defeat before walking back to his seat, Iwaizumi and Oikawa looking after him with increasing disdain.

 

When Iwaizumi leaves again thirty minutes later and much to his great anxiety, Ushijima has _still_ not left as though he has all the time in the world. Meanwhile, Oikawa ignores him as he walks back to the counter.

Admittedly, he didn’t think Ushijima would have the guts to grab his arm to get his attention but apparently he _does._

So when Ushijima’s cold hand ultimately closes in around Oikawa’s arm, Oikawa’s rather startled.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima says.

Oikawa turns around to face him, slowly. Piercing glare boring into Ushijima, his expression affronted. Oikawa looks at his arm then to Ushijima.

“Excuse me?” He demands.

Ushijima lets go immediately, satisfied.

“Sorry.” He says. Oikawa scoffs at that. He doubts Ushijima would ever be sorry for his actions.

“It’s against our policy to just grab our waiters not unless you grew up in the wild with no manners,” Oikawa tells him a matter-of-factly. “But actually, that _should_ be a life policy. You can’t just grab people you want to talk to.”

Ushijima does an annoying shrug.

“Well you never listen to me.”

“I don’t have time to listen to you.”

Ushijima grins. “But you have time for Iwaizumi apparently.”

Oikawa just absolutely glowers at him.

“That’s because he’s important to me. Unlike some people.”

Ushijima laughs. “I see.”

“I could have you kicked out of here if you don’t stop disturbing me when I’m busy.”

Ushijima’s smile is taunting and full of amusement.

“Do it then.”

“On a second thought, I don’t want to trouble Hanamaki with you.”

“Ah, but you owe me, you didn’t even say thank you.”

Oikawa frowns, not understanding.

“I don’t owe you for anything.”

Ushijima raises his eyebrows.

“Oh? Not even for a while ago?”

Oikawa gasps indignantly, slapping his hand on the table.

“You didn’t even do anything! You just took advantage of the fact that Hajime got to me first!”

Ushijima doesn’t reply, merely looking back at him still with the maddening expression on his face.

Oikawa steps away from him, exasperated.

“Fine! _Thank you._ That’s what you want right? Now leave me alone!” Oikawa’s really going to turn back now. _Really._ He’s going to walk away and ignore this goddamned reaper’s irritating presence and he’s going to—

“You can always go out with me as a compensation.” comes Ushijima’s smug reply.

Oikawa stops yet again, turns his head mechanically, a sweet smile plastered on his face contrary to what he’s going to say.

“Listen to me,” Oikawa tells him, his voice sickeningly charming that he uses most especially to impatient customers. “Do you think you’re the only person out here who’s tried that sort of thing on me? Well let me tell you, I’m not free. Not for anybody else, not for you, _especially_ not for you. Not. Free. Except for my important person. So get off my case.”

With that, Oikawa storms off, not leaving Ushijima any chance to reply again and for the rest of the afternoon, he avoids that area like the plague.

Ushijima on the other hand, merely smiles.

“So that’s how it is.” He muses.

 

The moment Oikawa opens the door home that evening, he already smells something delicious wafting from the kitchen and he hums in approval. He drops his bag on the couch and quickly strides into the kitchen, stopping at the doorway when he sees Iwaizumi waving around a spatula, looking for all the world like a good husband.

Oikawa giggles, prompting Iwaizumi to turn and look at him.

“Oh, hi welcome home.” Iwaizumi says, putting the spatula down.

“My, my, you look really lovely Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and takes off his apron.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi says, swiftly approaching Oikawa and in one fluid motion, grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss. Oikawa makes a tiny surprised noise as their lips touch but recovers quickly, hauling Iwaizumi closer by the collar.

His mind is whirling as he feels Iwaizumi’s tongue glide across his bottom lip, groaning low in his throat as Iwaizumi’s hand pushes his shirt upward, his cool fingers pressing against Oikawa’s waist making him shiver.

Oikawa’s kisses move downward, to Iwaizumi’s jaw, to his throat, feeling the furious racing of his heartbeat and Oikawa raises his head again, leaning close to Iwaizumi’s ear.

“That was one warm welcome,” Oikawa mumbles against Iwaizumi’s ear, breathing hard.

Iwaizumi chuckles breathlessly, encircling his arms around Oikawa.

“Anything for you.”

 

Iwaizumi goes to work frustrated the next day. He has no free time the entire day so he can’t really make it to Blue Leaf. He doesn’t know what’s worse—seeing Ushijima make eyes at Oikawa while he’s around, or the same thing but he _isn’t_ around.

Iwaizumi goes with the latter. It makes him grit his teeth even more.

Yaku comes by his office in the afternoon, looking like a pillar of calm even with chaos unfolding around Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi,” Yaku says as he comes in.

Iwaizumi makes him take a seat, his head throbbing. His fingers are itching to reach for his phone, to call if Oikawa’s alright, if Ushijima came by and if he—

Iwaizumi slumps on his desk. He’s turning into a possessive freak, he has to stop.

“Ugh,” Iwaizumi intones.

Yaku’s eyes widen as he watches all this.

“What’s the matter? What has he done this time?” Yaku asks hurriedly, worry flooding him. “Iwaizumi? Tell me.”

Iwaizumi raises his head to look at Yaku, a faint smile on his face.

“Nothing physically harmful. It’s rather tiring though I think…” Iwaizumi slumps back, his voice turning into a mumble. “Whatever it is he’s trying, this is the hardest.”

Yaku frowns. “‘Nothing physically harmful…?’”

 

By some miraculous reason, Ushijima didn’t visit Blue Leaf Café today.

 _Perhaps he’s already drilled in his head what I said to him yesterday_ , Oikawa thinks to himself as he’s stepping into the entrance of the Ace. He’s later than usual today, Hanamaki having showed the employees a new addition to the menu and having drilled into them that harassment in the premises is NOT TOLERATED.

Oikawa had thanked him secretly afterwards and Hanamaki had dismissed it with a wave of a hand.

So here he is now, walking to the elevator and saying hi to the lady at the front desk (who apparently knows him from before—Oikawa had to make it seem he remembers too or that would be rude).

All is well, Oikawa decides, pressing the 41st button on the elevator and as he’s alone at the moment, he calls Iwaizumi.

“Hey, are you on your way home?” Iwaizumi answers.

Oikawa chuckles. “Yes, Iwa-chan. I’m actually in the elevator already.”

“Oh! That’s good. I just finished making dinner.”

“Ehh, I was going to help you…”

Iwaizumi chuckles. “That’s fine. I know you’re tired.”

Oikawa grins. “Aw Iwa-chan you’re very sweet—”

The elevator _dings_ as it opens. Oikawa looks upward, sees 14 th floor on the floor mark and when he looks forward again, he sucks in a breath at the same time unintentionally ending the call with Iwaizumi.

Ushijima steps in the elevator with an amused expression. There’s an alcoholic scent wafting from him that makes Oikawa’s nose wrinkle and he scoots farther away, intending to get out of the elevator and he utters a cry when it suddenly closes.

“My, my did you forget I also live in the same building?” Ushijima leers and Oikawa doesn’t reply, focusing on ignoring him completely.

16th…17th...the elevator makes a move to stop and Oikawa’s heart nearly leaps with joy. Ushijima flicks his hand and suddenly, it’s something Oikawa has seen before—gold mist freezes over the elevator buttons, practically freezing the elevator from opening until the last floor—41st. The penthouse floor.

Oikawa’s hands are shaking, he realizes. They’ve also broken in cold sweat.

He’s trapped in the elevator for 22 more floors with the man who’s after the death of the person he loves the most.

“Let me out of here.” Oikawa says coldly, not facing Ushijima and he’d much rather stare at the enchanted elevator buttons than face the person next to him.

Ushijima is just standing where he is however and Oikawa can hear him chuckle.

“But Oikawa we never get alone times like these.”

“You’re insane.”

“Am I?”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” To his own horror, Oikawa’s voice cracks from the panic.

Ushijima scoffs. “By trading your memories you’re already part of my small game. It’s been a while that someone had done that. I didn’t enjoy it that much then so I had to disapprove of it. And then…”

Oikawa’s taking slow, deep breaths and trying to calm his already racing heartbeat.

“Oh! I didn’t tell you did I?” Ushijima says. “I already know you know about me. It’s written all over your face. You’ll figure that Iwaizumi isn’t the only one who can read you well.”

20th…21st…22nd…

Oikawa never really hated the fact that Iwaizumi lived all the way up to the sky.

But moments like this one, he just absolutely _loathes_ the inconvenience. He clenches his fist around the phone he’s still holding and bites his lip to prevent himself from actually hyperventilating.

“Why do you keep staying with Iwaizumi anyway?” Ushijima continues. “You don’t even have a decent future together. Or just a future really, he’s going to die anyway—”

Oikawa whirls around so fast towards Ushijima, all panic replaced with rage and before he even process what he’s doing, his hand is already moving on its own, slapping Ushijima on the cheek with enough force that Ushijima staggers backwards and Oikawa’s hand is left stinging.

“HOW _DARE YOU_ ,” Oikawa utters out, breathing hard and eyes piercing.

Ushijima straightens back up as though nothing happened though his cheek is evidently turning red.

“Are you angry because I’m taunting you or are you angry because it’s true?” he says.

Oikawa shrieks wordlessly at him, moving back until his back hits the elevator door. He’s shaking his head, tears threatening to make their way out and Oikawa’s biting the insides of his cheek to prevent just that from happening.

Oikawa turns around and doing the most desperate thing he can think of, he speed dials Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi is tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter, staring at his call log curiously. Oikawa had abruptly ended the call earlier. Perhaps he was being careless and clicked the end call again? He always did that sometimes…

When his phone rings again, Iwaizumi nearly drops it and he relaxes when he sees it’s Oikawa again. He answers it at once.

“Hey, you cut your call earlier—” Iwaizumi begins and he almost pulls his phone back in surprise when he hears loud static.

“Oikawa?” he tries again, eyebrows furrowing.

There’s a burst of static again and underneath all that, Oikawa’s voice in brief and cut phrases.

“Iwa-chan! I’m—in the elevator—still here—I—Ushijima—he’s—here and—”

The call ends suddenly and Iwaizumi’s already making his way out of the apartment the moment Oikawa mentioned the name, a hundred question marks and exclamation points running through his head and bouts of fear and panic running up and down his spine.

The hallway is empty when Iwaizumi gets out and makes his way to where the elevators open. His fingers fumbling over his phone’s keypad, for the second time in two days, he dials Kuroo again.

 

The customer’s lounge is deathly busy most especially during the night, lots of demanding customers coming by to hog the wifi or complain something to the management, lost their key cards perhaps or ordering bellhops around to cart heavy luggages.

This time, the complaints floating around Kuroo and Kenma’s ears is the stuck elevator apparently and more and more people are coming to the lounge to complain to the poor person handling the desk at the moment.

Kuroo wonders yet again for the hundredth time why he took up this job and when he looks at Kenma who eyes him back knowingly, he thinks ah yes, Iwaizumi…the curse…yep got it.

Adding the unpleasant unruly noise going on in the lounge, Kuroo’s phone starts ringing shrilly and when he takes it out with narrowed, suspicious eyes (Who on earth would be calling at such busy hour?) he immediately regrets being doubtful when he sees it’s Iwaizumi.

Kuroo answers the call with a casual, “Yo!” and abruptly pulls his phone away from his ear when Iwaizumi answers with frantic rattling.

“What’s the matter?” Kenma asks and Kuroo raises a finger at him to wait for a moment before getting back to Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi?! Wait—hold on, I don’t understand you what’s going on why are you shouting—?!” Kuroo shouts back into the phone, it’s already noisy in the lounge anyway his shouting wouldn’t matter.

Kenma watches as Kuroo’s expression contorts into one of confusion, then understanding…then of alarm.

“WHAT!?” Kuroo positively yells this time, earning a few looks from the people near him.

“Kuro, what’s the matter?” Kenma asks him again, more insistent this time.

“Hold on, Iwaizumi it’s absolute chaos over here we can’t leave at once, maybe a few minutes—” Kuroo says into the phone and then he looks at Kenma with those intense gold eyes of his that he takes advantage of when persuading people. “Kenma, Ushijima’s keeping Oikawa in the elevator—”

“He’s _what._ ” Kenma wheezes.

“—check your ConSoul, what floor, now—”

Kuroo doesn’t even have to tell him twice. Already, Kenma has his ConSoul out, checking the blueprint of the building and zeroing on the elevator that’s going up the 28th floor at the moment, buttons obviously jammed by Ushijima’s uncouth magic.

The Consoul is registering two people inside and can almost catch Ushijima’s voice but is then blocked by static. Ushijima is doing nothing else but talking to Oikawa from what Kenma can get.

“I have it!” Kenma tells Kuroo hurriedly and Kuroo hands him the phone.

“Kuroo? Are you listening?” Iwaizumi’s voice is frenetic.

Kenma does the most soothing voice he can.

“It’s Kenma. The elevator’s only going to open at your floor, Iwaizumi. We can’t catch it nor would we be able to get inside it. It’s jammed with magic but my ConSoul’s registering that Ushijima’s not harming Oikawa in any way at the moment—”

“ARE YOU SURE?”

Kenma winces at the volume of his voice.

“Yes, I’m sure! You have to calm down all you have to do is wait—”

“‘ _Wait._ ’” Iwaizumi repeats, incredulous. “Damn it!”  He shouts one more time before disconnecting the call.

Kenma hands back to Kuroo his phone, wide-eyed and they stare at each other for a second, eyes filled with worry. Both seem to be weighing the same options in mind and they both nod in unison, having made an identical decision.

Both of them extend their hands together, emanating mist immediately forming into idle like copies of themselves, not really moving, just there and Kuroo and Kenma doesn’t even bother to see if the mists have formed properly—they’re already running.

 

Oikawa can distinctly hear the crushing of his phone after Ushijima plucked it away from his hand and clenching his fist around it. He also takes a step towards Oikawa at the same time, clearly trying to advance on him and Oikawa moves back to the other side of the cramped elevator space.

“Get away from me!” Oikawa hisses at him.

“I’m afraid it’s going to take far more than petty hissing to get me out of your life, Tooru.”

Oikawa visibly cringes. Hearing Ushijima say his given name like they know each other—it’s vile, vile, vile—

“Don’t _call_ me that!”

“Of course I can call you that,” Ushijima steps sideways and closer to Oikawa again. “I can call you whatever I want. I don’t need to follow human values…”

Ushijima plants one of his hands beside Oikawa’s face, just above his shoulder and Oikawa jumps in a start.

“I’m not human after all.” Ushijima tells him, planting his other hand on the other side of Oikawa.

It’s not until then Oikawa realizes he’s essentially pinned to the wall.

 

Iwaizumi is waiting outside the elevator doors, like he’s told, cursing to himself that it’s all he could do and he paces back and forth in impatience, nerves jittery. He’s the only one around the area, also given that there are only a few penthouse occupants.

He hears the elevator gears coming upwards and immediately, Iwaizumi braces against the doors, ready to wrench Oikawa out of the way.

 

Ushijima steps even closer, and much taller than Oikawa, he’s easily trapped Oikawa in his arms.

Oikawa starts twisting around to get away, even pushing at Ushijima.

“Let me go!” he yells at him repeatedly, anger and humiliation at being trapped like this making his ears ring.

Ushijima laughs, eyes the door, waiting for it to open.

“Not yet.” He says.

 

The elevator doors open and Iwaizumi hurriedly steps in front of it—and goes stock-still. He takes in every single stimulus he sees, Ushijima is there. He’s pinning a squirming Oikawa to the wall and Iwaizumi is sucking in a breath.

Suddenly, every part of his body is trembling with _rage._

Ushijima sees Iwaizumi too, turning his head at him so Iwaizumi can see his teasing smile and then abruptly, he takes hold of Oikawa’s face and forcefully, he kisses him.

 

Iwaizumi sees red.

 

Oikawa starts shrieking loudly, with a heavy grunt that sapped basically all his strength, he pushes Ushijima away who staggers backwards. Straight away, Oikawa runs out of the elevator, right where Iwaizumi is standing frozen in disbelief and Oikawa bursts into tears.

“Iwa-chan, I didn’t! He—!”

Iwaizumi shakes his head once, curtly, at Oikawa and steps away from him and towards the elevator.

He’s absolutely boiling with rage. Not at Oikawa, no.

The moment Iwaizumi steps inside the elevator, Ushijima starts laughing gleefully.

At that, something snaps inside Iwaizumi. He’s seeing red again.

In a quick motion, he’s grabbing Ushijima by the collar and _punches_ him. Punches him hard, right on the face and behind him, Iwaizumi can hear Oikawa shriek.

“WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?” Iwaizumi growls at Ushijima’s smug face, ultimately getting him madder by the second. Iwaizumi shakes Ushijima roughly. “WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MESS WITH MY LIFE?”

Ushijima snorts, coughing at the pain clearly blooming from his jaw to his cheek.

“You long should have ceased to exist in the first place.” Is what Ushijima retorts.

Iwaizumi is still trembling and hearing what Ushijima said, well, he punches him again.

A couple more.

Ushijima isn’t even doing anything—just accepting every blunt with his obnoxious grin. He’s grinning, Iwaizumi knows, because he’s succeeded again. He knows the next time he’ll mess around he’ll succeed again and that’s not helping Iwaizumi’s flaring temper at all.

“Stop it, stop! Enough!”

Iwaizumi can barely register who’s voice is calling out to him, heck he can’t even really sense that Oikawa is still screeching nearby.

It’s Kuroo after all, and he’s trying to break Iwaizumi and Ushijima apart, not successfully at first but then finally manages to pry away a shaking Iwaizumi.

“Enough, Iwaizumi! Stop!” Kuroo tells him forcefully but there’s anxiousness in that voice but at the moment, Iwaizumi can’t bring himself to care.

Ushijima starts laughing, broken laughter.

Kenma appears then. He throws his ConSoul upwards wherein in midair, it quickly morphs among the black mist and when Kenma catches it deftly again, it has turned into a small glowing gun. He points it icily towards Ushijima, his expression unforgiving.

“Leave.” Is Kenma’s only order.

Ushijima’s eye is starting to swell, his jaw clearly dislocated and he’s bleeding. He surveys Kuroo supporting a still enraged Iwaizumi and then Kenma who is pointing his ConSoul-gun determinedly at him.

Ushijima smiles. Oh his lovely subordinates.

“Traitor.” Ushijima says simply, and as quickly as he said it, he disappears entirely in golden mist.

 

Kuroo and Kenma are the next ones standing frozen. After Ushijima disappears, he apparently took the magic with him because the elevator then closes and resumes back to normal. Whatever the reaper pair is going to face next is still undecided for them but for now, they sigh in relief at Ushijima’s disappearance.

Oikawa is hiccing now, tears streaming down his face, his expression distraught. Kuroo lets Iwaizumi go now, and he stands on his own steadily, still breathing hard from exertion.

“H-He really likes to egg people on with that terrible way of his—” Kuroo tries to explain to Iwaizumi, who shakes his head once.

“I get it. I’m fine.” Iwaizumi says briskly. He watches from the corner of his eye as Kenma forms back his ConSoul and Iwaizumi notes then that reapers are rather like surprising the hell out of people sometimes.

Oikawa finally makes a move to approach Iwaizumi, cautious this time for fear of his anger still.

“Hajime…” Oikawa begins.

Iwaizumi looks at him once and his entire expression changes to something gentler and he pulls Oikawa to him, hugging him tight.

“It’s okay. We’re okay. It’s okay now.” Iwaizumi says, repeating it over and over like a litany.

Oikawa’s back to sobbing softly and when it seems that it starts slowing down, Iwaizumi pulls back slightly, his throat still tight and he’s clenching and unclenching his fists in anger that’s not yet completely dissipating.

“Out of everything he’s done,” Iwaizumi says. “This is definitely the worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me so long to update bc my laptop kept lagging asfssdjg
> 
> okay so the next chapter is actually the last then there will be an epilogue  
> i want to thank all the readers who stayed until this point you can always find me @ crossbelladonna.tumblr.com so we can cry together and stuff......  
> comments, kudos etc etc are appreciated thank you very much!!


	14. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two black whips shatter the dashboard of the first car, sending it spinning about and stopping. This gives Kenma the time to look at Kuroo pointedly.  
> “I thought I told you to get in the goddamn car, Kuro!”  
> “What?!” Kuroo yells. “And leave the love of my life hanging precariously off the roof of a vehicle trying to poorly imitate a death’s chariot? Not till I turn three thousand—”  
> “Don’t be dramatic, Kuro, I’ll push you back inside!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,  
> That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,"  
> \- Macbeth Act V Scene V

***

Inside the cage, sounds of cracking are emanating from both the death-enchanted daggers. No soul nor reaper is present to witness the change but it’s slowly creeping.

Inside the cage, Hirari and Jirou are in a race, race to turn, race to finish, race to save the current curse-ridden Iwaizumi.

Inside the cage, albeit only one of the daggers—only detectable through a reaper’s eyes—becomes the Death Dagger, both are brimming with power though non-lethal to humans.

Now, it’s only the matter of which does the job the fastest.

***

Iwaizumi isn’t awakened by the usual sunlight hitting his face the next day, no this is different. The first week of the new month, Iwaizumi wakes up gasping, sharp and piercing pain running up and down his spine and he moves to the right, nearly falling over the bed and he tries regaining his balance, holding on to the edge as he tries to keep his voice down.

The pain is still there, making his limbs shake and he keeps the back of his hand on his mouth, biting it even so as not to make so much noise.

Iwaizumi turns his head slightly. Oikawa is still sleeping, nearly entirely covered by the sheets so that Iwaizumi can only see his eyes. It’s nearly 9 am now and they’ve both agreed to skip work today given the rough night they had.

Iwaizumi gasps again, immediately biting his hand to muffle the sound. The pain is nearly fading now, as such his usual flashes and Iwaizumi takes a few silent deep breaths, head hanging down.

The bed moves, the sheets shuffling and Iwaizumi can feel the bed dip a bit as Oikawa sits up.

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi breathes out one last time before looking at Oikawa. The pain is only bearable now, fading. Iwaizumi smiles at Oikawa, not even sure he can see it as he’s rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, good morning.” Iwaizumi tells him.

Oikawa’s hand falls away from his eye leaving it a bit red and he eyes Iwaizumi curiously.

“G’morning,” Oikawa mumbles, his voice a little hoarse. “Everything okay?”

Iwaizumi leans over to him, kisses Oikawa’s forehead.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.”

 

They both spend the whole day at home, lolling around the couch watching whatever is showing in whatever channel they find, not mentioning anything depressing, trying to forget though it still lurks in their mind like a disease.

A clawing, ravaging disease that leaves awkward silences between them at given moments.

Iwaizumi doesn’t let it kill him, holding Oikawa close.

 

The only vaguely interesting thing that gets them that day is when the sun has set and Kenma calls them both up and tells them to go to the old shrine downtown and Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at Kenma’s text.

“Old shrine…downtown?” Iwaizumi mumbles uncertainly. He hasn’t really visited any shrines in the city ever since he started working here.

Oikawa peeks at Iwaizumi’s phone, resting his chin on his shoulder as he reads the message.

“Old shrine? Wait hold on,” Oikawa says and then perks up. “Oh wait, I know!” he smiles brightly at Iwaizumi as he gestures. “There’s a hill a few kilometers away from the café, I heard there’s an old shrine up there, nobody really visits it anymore.”

Iwaizumi smiles.

“Right then, what do we have to lose?”

 

Lev is there when they get to the lobby, waving around car keys cheerily.

“Who’s car is that?” Iwaizumi says, a little dubious.

Lev laughs. “No worries! It’s borrowed!”

“It better be,” Oikawa tells him and Lev grins.

Iwaizumi then doesn’t realize two mistakes he’s making the moment he agreed to do this.

First off: Lev drives _fast_. Not even hurried-fast just goddamn fast that has Iwaizumi holding on to the edge of the car seat and Oikawa squeaking every stop. Iwaizumi doesn’t even know if it’s because Lev was a reaper before that has him craving for speed for whatever reason but looking at him in the driver’s seat _humming_ even, all Iwaizumi could think of the entire way to the shrine is: _Does he drive this fast with Daichi?!_

Probably not since he’s not fired yet.

They arrive not twenty minutes later, Lev cheering happily while Oikawa and Iwaizumi are breathless and frozen in the backseat.

“Time to go!” Lev taps on the back seat window, still grinning.

“He’s mad.” Iwaizumi says.

“I-I didn’t notice before b-but he really drives like a maniac,” Oikawa manages.

Second mistake that Iwaizumi didn’t realize beforehand is the shrine stairway.

When Oikawa said there was an old shrine up the hill he wasn’t joking. There has got to be a hundred or so steps up there. A hundred or so steps that Iwaizumi is not very willing to take.

“I don’t want this.” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa begrudgingly.

Oikawa pouts. They’re still at the bottom of the steps; Lev has gone ahead enthusiastically, taking two steps at the time as though they aren’t _cracked and crumbling_ or anything.

“Iwa-chan, you agreed to this.”

“I’m starting to regret it now.”

Oikawa giggles. “You’re going to get all flabby and you’re not even thirty.”

That gets Iwaizumi going. That and one persuasive kiss that has him grumbling through the rundown flights of stairs, Oikawa following him ardently, a small smile lingering on his face.

That doesn’t stop the fact that they’re out of breath the moment they’ve even reached the _torii_. Lev is already there waiting for them, waving brightly with his long arms.

“Hiii! You made it!!” Lev exclaims as he looks at Iwaizumi who is frowning as he catches his breath. Oikawa manages a smile though and he gives Lev a salute.

“Stop being noisy, Lev.” A cool voice mutters and expectedly, Iwaizumi and Oikawa see Kenma walking towards them.

“We want to show you something,” Kenma says, beckoning and immediately, they follow.

Iwaizumi first sees Yaku standing beside oddly made table of twigs and leaves and then Kuroo who is admonishing Lev who is trying to tap the glowing cage on top of the table, trying to point it out to Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Iwaizumi hears Oikawa breathe out in awe and he can’t blame him—he’s pretty awestruck himself.

Inside the glowing cage are two daggers, as they had seen from Kenma’s projection. However unlike the projection, these daggers—one with a silver blade and one with a black tint which Iwaizumi recognizes—are already halfway into finishing, hilt and towards the middle of the blade turned into crystal.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa steps closer to the table to see it clearer. The daggers look rather deadly but it’s no less beautiful.

“I thought…only one is…?” Oikawa says.

Kuroo runs a hand through his hair.

“Well, see the thing is we didn’t expect _both_ of it to crystallize but here we are.” He says.

“So which one is it?” Iwaizumi asks, looking at Yaku.

Yaku hesitates for a few seconds and it’s the first time Iwaizumi saw him look doubtful.

“We can’t actually um, say yet.” Yaku says.

“Soo, you’re saying once these two are done we just randomly choose one and stab at the ugly brooch and hope for the best?” Oikawa grumbles petulantly.

“ _Or_ ,” Kuroo adds quickly. “We use both of them to our advantage and stab Ushijima’s medallion with it while he’s distracted.”

“Works for me.” Lev says earnestly. Iwaizumi isn’t so sure though.

“And this is a one-time use,” Iwaizumi says.

“Yes,” Yaku says.

“We can’t afford mistakes,” Kenma adds.

Oikawa tries swallowing down the lump on his throat, anxiety making it even harder to breathe. He looks at Iwaizumi who glances back at him with a small, poignant smile.

Iwaizumi’s palms are sweating and he clenches both his hands to a fist. He nods once to Kuroo who grins toothily.

“Then it’s set.” He says.

 

They go to work again the next day, Iwaizumi obviously going around to becoming more protective than usual, ensuring that Oikawa’s managed to get to the café safely and sending a text now and then. Oikawa’s being gentle with Iwaizumi, knowing he’s pretty antsy after everything and really, distress is eating at Oikawa too. It’s hard to concentrate making coffee and entertaining customers when in your head, there’s a plan that may or may not work somehow.

But he can’t think it won’t work. They have no room to think it won’t work.

And it’s easy to think it _will_ work when he’s back home again, in Iwaizumi’s arms and wrapped in his warmth and constant reminder of _it’s going to be alright._

They’re about to sleep when Oikawa’s phone rings and Oikawa, already swathed in blankets and comfortable with where he is, groans loudly.

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows. “Isn’t that Kuroo’s phone?”

Oikawa buries his head on a pillow, trying to muffle out the ringing.

“Mmm, he let me borrow it since Ushi—whatever. He broke my phone,” Oikawa grumbles. “It’s my SIM though it’s probably Makki for all I know.”

Iwaizumi chuckles. “Go on, it could be important.”

Oikawa groans again and reaches his arm out to the nightstand to grab his ringing phone, sticking his tongue out at the effort. He then proceeds to blink sleepily at the sudden brightness and feels relief nevertheless when he sees _Nee-san_ on the screen.

“I gotta take this,” Oikawa says sitting up and showing it to Iwaizumi who smiles.

“Go on. I know she misses you.”

So Oikawa does, getting up again with a huff and walking out of the room as he answers the call.

“Nee-san,” Oikawa answers merrily as he opens the door to the patio and stepping out.

“Tooru!” Satsuki replies with too much enthusiasm and Oikawa can’t blame her really—he hasn’t called her much.

“I missed you!” Satsuki continues and Oikawa can almost see her pouting. “Did you miss me?”

Oikawa chuckles. “Of course I did, Nee-san.”

“Eh but you haven’t been calling much…”

Now Oikawa’s the one pouting. “I’ve been busy! And some things came up so I haven’t been…calling.”

Satsuki giggles. “Oh but you aren’t busy when it comes to Iwaizumi huh?”

Oikawa nearly chokes. “Well of course, I see him a lot!”

“Oh I know you live together in that fancy house of his and all that~”

Oikawa stops for a moment. So Satsuki knows now. Probably remembered it the moment Oikawa agreed to live with Iwaizumi again. Must be nice to remember a memory that fits in perfectly.

“So how are you both doing?” Satsuki wants to know now and Oikawa smiles despite his depressive thoughts.

And then he recalls everything that has happened these past few weeks and his smile disappears slightly.

“Er…” Oikawa starts.

“Hmm?”

“We’re doing alright,” _Despite nearly dying for a couple of times this past week and my boyfriend punching the daylights out of someone I presumed to be my ex-boyfriend who turned out to be quite a shitty person two days ago._

“We’re doing quite swell,” Oikawa even puts.

Satsuki laughs, blissfully oblivious.

“That’s good to hear!”

“What about you? How’s your husband and Takeru?”

“We’re fine! We’re great, did you know Atsushi got promoted? Also Takeru won his school’s math quiz bowl can you believe it? I was so proud, so proud…”

Oikawa laughs delightedly.

“That’s wonderful, Nee-san! Oh now Nii-san has a reason to treat me out!” Satsuki laughs at that. “And Takeru too! Amazing, I knew he’d take on me, Nee-san.”

“I know, I know it’s great…”

“So Nee-san,” Oikawa says and then he focuses on the small rectangular object on the patio table. Is that Iwaizumi’s phone? Ah, really he leaves it so often in the patio. Shaking his head, Oikawa walks over to take it.

“Why did you call this late in the night?” Oikawa says into the phone, waking Iwaizumi’s and smiles when he sees his face on the homescreen. He changed Iwaizumi’s wallpaper weeks ago with one of his selfies, expecting Iwaizumi to be annoyed with it.

Apparently he didn’t.

“Because I miss you of course!” Satsuki replies, as expected. “And well you’re my _favorite_ brother and _I love you_ and all…”

Oikawa’s smile turns amused. Here she goes. She only ever mentions that favorite brother thing when she has a favor.

“Nee-san,” Oikawa says, _patiently._ “I’m your only brother.”

“Y-Yes that’s why Nee-san loves you very much—”

Oikawa laughs utterly.

“Right, right I love you too. So what is it?”

“Heh, Tooru just because I called doesn’t mean I need something,” Oikawa can hear the pout in her voice and it makes him smile wider.

“You do though, don’t you? Otherwise you wouldn’t—” He’s just teasing her now since he never really gets the chance to do the teasing.

“Fine! Fiiine I wanted to ask a favor…” Satsuki grumbles a few more words Oikawa can’t hear. “It’s just that Atsushi and I…we have a business meeting till Thursday next week, I can’t bother Mom and Dad no longer and I’ve already written a permission for school…”

Oikawa gets it then.

“Takeru…?” Oikawa breathes and unconsciously, his grip on Iwaizumi’s phone tightens.

“That’s right~ that’s right, my baby,” Satsuki coos. “Can you watch over Takeru? Is Iwaizumi alright with that? Because if not then you don’t have to…”

Oikawa deliberately slackens his hold on Iwaizumi’s phone. Oikawa has no problem with that whatsoever, he loves his nephew dearly after all. He knows Iwaizumi will have no problems with it too, he loves Takeru.

It’s just that next week…all the horrors next week, would they be able to…?

“Oikawa?”

Oikawa jumps, startled and sees Iwaizumi’s head peeking out from inside. Oikawa waves at him and points to his phone.

Iwaizumi smiles, amending. “Have you seen my phone?” he whispers instead.

“Ah, here Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbles, handing Iwaizumi the phone and his face breaks in relief.

 _Thanks,_ Iwaizumi mouths to him, grinning.

“Oh wait! Is that him?” Satsuki exclaims loudly, making Oikawa wince. “Is that Hajime? Let me talk to him!”

“Nee-san—”

“Come on, Tooru!”

Oikawa sighs, gives in and hands to Iwaizumi his phone.

“Nee-san wants to talk to you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa explains when Iwaizumi looks astonished.

“Oh,” Iwaizumi says and takes it. “Satsuki—”

Oikawa watches with amusement as Iwaizumi freezes and a look of alarm passes his face as Satsuki screeches into the phone and Oikawa has to purse his lips to keep from laughing.

“Oh, Takeru?” Iwaizumi murmurs. “Yes, sure, sure no problem. Haha…it’s no big deal…”

That surprises Oikawa really. He’d thought Iwaizumi would say no.

Iwaizumi pauses a bit to mouth to Oikawa, _She says good night_ and Oikawa nods, giggling into his hand.

“Yep, no problem Satsuki. Night.” The call ends and Iwaizumi is smiling slightly as he hands back to Oikawa his borrowed phone. “Everything alright?” he asks him.

“Iwa-chan, you were okay with it.” Oikawa says, bewildered.

Now Iwaizumi looks puzzled too as he looks up to Oikawa.

“Of course. It’s Takeru. You want to see Takeru too don’t you?” Iwaizumi says as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yes of course! But Iwa-chan, next week—”

Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck.

“I knew that of course. We can always do something about it. We can’t end our lives just because of that.”

The tension in Oikawa’s shoulders leaves a bit and finally, he relaxes.

“Okay. Yeah, that’s right we can do something about it if ever…” Oikawa says, not really sure who he’s convincing more—himself or Iwaizumi.

But Iwaizumi’s smiling and Oikawa knows it’s okay.

“Ready to sleep now? We’re picking up Takeru tomorrow apparently.”

Oikawa chuckles. “Yeah we are. Let’s go to sleep.”

 

Kuroo always thought it’s quite fascinating to watch Kenma fiddling around with his ConSoul with that very serious expression of his. He knows it makes him look like a creep at the moment, as he’s sitting at the breakfast counter, watching Kenma in the living room.

Kenma’s sleeping over again, like usual, and Kuroo finally removes himself from the counter to flop beside Kenma on the couch.

“What’s up?” Kuroo asks him, casually placing an arm around the shorter reaper and Kenma—being so used to this move—doesn’t complain. “Finding a way to get rid of the path to Iwaizumi’s doom?”

“We’re also in the path of doom if you didn’t realize.” Kenma says in that calm voice of his though he’s a bit tense this time.

Kuroo smiles ironically. It won’t change anything if he’s going to sulk and pout anyway.

“Ah yes, as we are, might I quote, a ‘traitor.’” Kuroo says in a jovial voice.

Kenma’s forehead creases and Kuroo leans over to kiss his head.

“What are you doing anyway?” Kuroo asks him, peering over the ConSoul. Kuroo can see bits and pieces of what Kenma is reading.

 

_...is a manifestation of Death's power in small quantities, obtainable through power and can put one up higher in the reaper hierarchy…comes in many forms, usually easily carried and can be intangible, hardly ever in the form of a medallion regardless of its name…_

“Death Medallions?” Kuroo asks, blinking at Kenma curiously.

The scowl in Kenma’s face disappears as he looks up at Kuroo, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Did you know there are kinds of them?” Kenma tells him, flipping through his ConSoul and showing the screen to Kuroo. “Apparently ours is called _Kinabuhi_ , enables the user to shorten the life of a victim to a specific number of days.”

Kenma wrinkles his nose in distaste.

“He’s terrible, really.” He says.

Kuroo grimaces. “This one is even terrible. _Mahal_ takes the life of your most precious—man, this is also curse related.”

Kenma isn’t listening to Kuroo as rambles on anymore though. He’s reading intently at the main description of the Death Medallion.

“Reapers don’t have souls,” Kenma says suddenly and Kuroo stops mid-ramble and stares.

“Kenma?”

“No, we don’t have souls,” Kenma continues.

“We have a grim,” Kuroo supplies and Kenma nods.

“Intangible,” Is all he says.

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa gets on one of the morning train rides them to Miyagi the next day and though it takes them hours to get there, it all pays off when they see Takeru brightly jumping up and down at the station, waving at them with much enthusiasm.

“Hajime!” Takeru calls out first, bounding towards Iwaizumi prompting Oikawa to gasp, affronted.

“You greet Iwa-chan, but not me?” Oikawa mumbles, forlorn and Iwaizumi and Takeru laugh at him, ganging up on him until Iwaizumi pulls him close half-hugging both him and Takeru.

“Barely through the day and he’s already jealous, isn’t he Takeru?” Iwaizumi teases lightheartedly and Takeru positively cackles at Oikawa’s frown.

Nevertheless the frown goes away and he’s engaging in a tickle fight with his nephew (that he’s fairly losing too) when his sister comes up, grinning brightly.

Immediately, Satsuki is gathering Oikawa and Iwaizumi in her arms, squealing and squeezing tight until Iwaizumi is grunting and Oikawa is complaining keenly.

Satsuki claps her hands, delighted, as soon as she lets go.

“I’ve missed you both so much! You’ve been busy huh?” Satsuki laughs and then proceeds to playfully smack both of their backs. However, there is no such thing as playful with Satsuki.

After a short coughing fit—Oikawa not even having the decency to hide his coughing—Iwaizumi greets Satsuki with the same fervor, it’s hard not to. Unlike Oikawa’s snide smiles and laughter, Satsuki bleeds genuine.

“My boy will be in your care again, sorry for this intrusion, just until Thursday and it’s all good,” Satsuki says pleadingly.

Iwaizumi waves a hand away.

“It’s fine, really.” He says.

“You’ll be good, won’t you?” Oikawa tells Takeru who’s currently clinging around his waist.

Takeru’s smile is innocent; Iwaizumi might have fallen for it, Oikawa too but then he lets it off, patting Takeru’s head like he’s seven again.

 

Much of their weekend consists of video games in the living room and eating so much junk that Iwaizumi wouldn’t ever have eaten without persuasion. Afterwards, Takeru gleefully brandishes two hundred little glow-in-the-dark stars he apparently asked his mother for after winning the said quiz bowl. It delighted Oikawa very much, even starting to recall things of his childhood, pulling Iwaizumi aside going, “Iwa-chan, I always wanted these on my ceiling when I was younger!”

“You’re twenty-four.”

“Don’t be a spoilsport Iwa-chan you can’t see stars in the city much it’s so exciting, I remembered in Miyagi I used to see falling stars and then I knew there were aliens there…” And off he went, rambling about memories Iwaizumi knew by heart however, Oikawa seems happy so Iwaizumi lets it happen.

Takeru listens to all of it eagerly too and soon, the three of them has stuck a multitude of stars in the living room ceiling, listening to Oikawa’s soft voice lulling to them as they hear about the stars, of comets and moons, somewhere far where there are no such things as curses.

Oikawa ostensibly reverts back to his alien days when Iwaizumi turns the lights off and only the soft glow of the glow-in-the-dark stars and even Iwaizumi is _ooh_ ing along with Takeru who’s demanding to be told more interesting stories.

Takeru falls asleep on the couch, nearly midnight now with their endless stories and Oikawa and Iwaizumi stand by the kitchen counter to watch him, not intending to move him yet as they’re both nursing identical mugs of tea.

“We should show him the star projector, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says happily, in hushed tones so as not to wake his nephew. “He’ll love that one for sure!”

Iwaizumi chuckles, agreeing.

“Oh I bet he will. He’s really turning into you, huh?”

“Don’t be jealous, Iwa-chan. Charm runs in the family that’s all.”

Iwaizumi scoffs as usual.

“Who are you trying to convince?”

And then they are laughing, soft contented laughter, hands held together and really, had the universe been different, they would end up like this either way.

 

They are not quite prepared when Monday comes though.

 

They know that with each new week, there are new things to look out for, they’re prepared for that at least. However they weren’t quite prepared now that another person is in the picture.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s nerves clearly show too, rather jittery in the morning that even the ding of the toast makes them both jump. Still, they manage to actually make up breakfast without breaking anything.

“Can I stay here instead? You both have work anyway,” Takeru asks aloud at the dining table and Iwaizumi’s outreached table knife almost misses the tub of butter and nearly dunks into Oikawa’s tea.

“NO!” Oikawa and Iwaizumi trill in harmony, startling Takeru clearly because his eyebrows go way up.

“W-We mean, I mean…” Iwaizumi quickly amends. “Well, it’s fine really but er, how will you eat the entire day?”

“Yeah!” Oikawa immediately puts. “If you come with me to work, you get to eat there, no worries!”

“Y-Yeah! H-Hanamaki is there, he can—”

“And!” Oikawa exclaims a little too shrilly. “What if there’s an emergency? An earthquake? Or…or…” he flashes a look towards Iwaizumi for help.

“Um, a fire…?” Iwaizumi puts uncertainly.

“Y-Yeah!”

Takeru is looking at them back and forth with growing amusement on his face. After Iwaizumi and Oikawa seem to have run out of alibis, he laughs loudly.

“You’re both more paranoid than Mom!” Takeru says in between fits of laughter.

Oikawa laughs along halfheartedly. So does Iwaizumi.

“Y-Yeah, I think…ha ha you’re coming with me to work, Takeru.” Oikawa says.

Takeru’s pout is greatly reminiscent to Oikawa’s expression.

“Fine,” Takeru says.

And discreetly, Iwaizumi and Oikawa both share a sigh of relief.

 

They part at the entrance, Takeru holding on to Oikawa’s hand, both of them waving at Iwaizumi as they say their goodbyes. Iwaizumi smiles as he watches both of them getting into a cab, Takeru poking Oikawa’s side and giggling when Oikawa complains.

Iwaizumi chuckles to himself and unknowingly steps back and is then quite startled when Kuroo is suddenly there, placing an arm around his shoulder.

Kuroo leans close, looking rather serious though with his usual expression, he’s probably just faking it.

“Do you have a child in your room…?” Kuroo asks.

Iwaizumi relaxes, scoffs even.

“Er, yeah Oikawa’s nephew is over.”

Kuroo nods solemnly, his façade breaking and he lets go of Iwaizumi, devious smirk on his face again.

“Ah yes, Sakurai Takeru I remember.” Kuroo says, looking pleased with himself that he remembers.

Iwaizumi on the other hand raises his eyebrow at him. How on earth did he…?

Kuroo shrugs nonplussed.

“We do research you know, reaper thing.”

Kenma creeps up behind Kuroo now, not looking at Iwaizumi though he knows Kenma is directing it to him when he says, “Careful.”

Iwaizumi almost flinches. “I know that of course.”

Kuroo jumps in as though that short conversation didn’t happen.

“Ah yes, since Kenma and I are also heading towards the path of doom—”—Kenma elbows him—“Yaku has a few reminders and says you should go by his office today.”

Reminders? Well it couldn’t hurt.

“Okay, sure.” Iwaizumi says.

 

Yaku seems brighter and livelier when Iwaizumi sees him later on. At least, more brighter than the past few days and Iwaizumi can see that the bandage around his neck is finally off and there’s no scar or anything.

He must be doing well in humanity.

“Ah, Iwaizumi,” Yaku says when Iwaizumi drops by his office. “All good?”

“Yep, no harm yet oncoming,” Iwaizumi says nonchalantly as he takes a seat.

Yaku shakes his head. “Not to take lightly at all.”

“Oh, that’s true. What did you see me for?”

Yaku taps his fingers on his desk, deep in thought. “Well…I just had this, hunch—a feeling you know about…” he stops for a moment, trying to compose himself. “Right, when you passed before…”

Iwaizumi bats an eye, surprised. Immediately, Yaku looks apologetic, waving his hands.

“I’m sorry! I just have to ask—”

Iwaizumi smiles and shakes his head.

“It’s fine, what is it?”

Iwaizumi didn’t expect Yaku to be blunt though.

“It was a car crash, if I’m right?” Yaku says and Iwaizumi fidgets, slightly ill at ease.

“Yes, it was.”

Yaku settles back on his chair. “Alright then! I want you and Oikawa to avoid being in cars this whole week, cabs, private cars, whatever. The metro is fine so might as well make the train useful—”

Iwaizumi leans close, incredulous.

“What! Wait but that’s really—”

But Yaku looks back at him pleadingly, silencing the complaint Iwaizumi is about to say. No matter, it’s clear who has won this conversation.

“It’s just…a precaution,” Yaku says softly and Iwaizumi nods, okay. “I may not know what Eagle has going around his head but I might have an idea.”

 

The rest of the day becomes uneventful afterwards and keeping Yaku’s precaution in mind, Iwaizumi sends a text to Oikawa to take the train home, to which Iwaizumi explains to him as Oikawa gets home.

“Better safe than sorry, right, Iwa-chan?” Is all Oikawa tells him.

Of course, of course.

They both do the dishes after dinner, Takeru in the living room fiddling over the game console he brought with him.

“So,” Oikawa mumbles to Iwaizumi, focusing his attention entirely on furiously scrubbing a frying pan.

“Hmm?”

“He definitely hasn’t been coming over to the café since Wednesday,” Oikawa says in a hushed tone. “I hope it remains that way.”

Iwaizumi exhales. “O-Oh. That’s good.”

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi this time.

“Also, apparently he’s moved out of the first suite,”

Iwaizumi doesn’t feel really relieved as he’s supposed to be.

“…a few days ago,” Oikawa continues. “Yamamoto told me.”

“Er, who’s Yamamoto?”

Oikawa smiles knowingly.

“He’s a reaper Kuroo sent. I know you’ve been trying to protect me behind my back, Iwa-chan I appreciate that a lot.”

Iwaizumi finally relaxes then, smiling. He steadies himself, holding on to the granite counter and huffs. He places an arm around Oikawa’s waist and squeezes before letting go.

“Anything to make you feel safe.”

 

Takeru comes to work with Oikawa again the next day, and like yesterday evening, they take the train. This time, Takeru has the time to look at his uncle, Oikawa has a hand on his shoulder and another on a pole.

Slowly, a grin makes its way to Takeru’s expression.

“You really love him a lot,” Takeru says.

Oikawa blinks at him surprised, and he chuckles.

He thinks: _So much. And I have so little time. I don’t even know if I have days left._

But Oikawa smiles.

“Yes, I do.” He tells his only nephew.

 

“Ahh, Takeru! Here again today?” Hanamaki addresses to Oikawa and Takeru as they round up at the counter.

“Yes, Takahiro-san!” Takeru says brightly.

Oikawa smiles apologetically.

“Only until Thursday, Makki, like I said—”

Hanamaki flourishes his hand flippantly.

“Pfft, oh please. Do you remember that one time Issei took his twelve-year-old sister here?”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t remember. As usual.

Hanamaki just snorts however.

“Of course you don’t. Takeru is no sweat,” He grins at Takeru. “After all, we’re best buds aren’t we?”

“Yes we are!”

They bump their fists together gleefully and Oikawa laughs. Kindaichi passes them by, looking amused as he carries a tray of pastries.

“You’ll be a good boy like yesterday too, that’s right?” he tells Takeru who grins excitedly.

“Definitely, Yuutaro-san!”

Kunimi comes by then, armed with a broom and he smirks the moment he hears Kindaichi’s remark.

“Don’t flatter him so much, Sakurai-kun. He’s going to be too flattered and he will drop the entire profiterole stock.”

Kindaichi blanches. “What no!”

That has Hanamaki scowling. Anything regarding the waste of his favorite food has him scowling.

“Now, now…” He starts and Oikawa snickers, ducking to the dressing room to change.

“Ah wait!” Takeru suddenly says, running after Oikawa and Oikawa smiles at him questioningly. Takeru’s answering smile is vivid and innocent. He pronounces his next words carefully, “ _Uncle_ Tooru—”

Oikawa gasps, hand over his heart. Finally, finally his dear nephew who never calls him anything but his first name needs something from him and he’s finally used a polite term of speaking Oikawa could cry—

“Will Hajime come today? He wasn’t here yesterday, I thought he comes here a lot,” Takeru says, pouting so adorably that Oikawa deflates only slightly. He sniffs nevertheless.

Oikawa pats Takeru’s head in consolation.

“He might come by today, he might not. Iwa-chan is pretty busy with work, you know? You’ll see him when get home anyway.”

Takeru nods obediently anyway and Oikawa smiles at him one last time before ducking to the dressing room. At the same time, Matsukawa comes out, holding what looks like a pink profiterole on a plate (Is that decorated in hearts?) and thinking about it for a second, he smirks and deliberately gives it to Takeru.

Oikawa snorts at Hanamaki’s audible _HEY I SAW THAT._

He fiddles with the brooch on his lapel. He doesn’t stay anywhere now, borderline within this realm still and the Other. He’s keeping watch and already, he knows when the perfect timing will be.

Ushijima smiles. Not even his traitorous subordinates will see it. Two of them are human now, it seems. How stupid! Who would throw away such valuable power for a mere 80 years of humanity?

Still, he doesn’t need them. Alone, he can bend the power as he likes.

 

Sudden caffeine cravings are the worst, Iwaizumi decides. He hasn’t been going to Blue Leaf these few days and he instantly he’s missing the coffee he drinks every day. In spite of everything Blue Leaf _is_ quite a long way from where he is and as a last resort, even sacrificing the fact he’s not going to see Oikawa, he goes to the nearest and heads to Café Fukuro instead.

Bokuto is greeting him at once, overly-excited.

“HEY HEY, HAJIME!”

There’s a faint “Bokuto-san, not too loud” from the counter but Iwaizumi can’t see who it is because Bokuto glomps down on him, taking advantage of the height difference and Iwaizumi tries pushing him away.

“B-Bokuto—”

“Bokuto-san, don’t harass our customers.”

“SORRY AKAASHI, WHAT’S UP, HAJIME? I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN A WHILE.”

Iwaizumi wonders if Bokuto _ever_ has an indoor voice. Iwaizumi has a fleeting thought that Kuroo might get along with this loud owl.

“I’ll help myself to the counter, thanks.” Iwaizumi tells him instead, trying to be polite.

“OH COME ON IWA—”

“KOUTAROU.” That’s Akaashi. Already out of it, perhaps and Iwaizumi’s kind of glad. That silences Bokuto for a bit. Iwaizumi snickers as he walks to the counter, Bokuto following him closely, pouting gloomily.

Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“Sorry about that,” Akaashi says, making Bokuto’s pouting even more prominent.

Iwaizumi chuckles. “That’s okay.”

Akaashi gets his order swiftly, Bokuto eyeing him rather proudly that Iwaizumi can’t help but chuckle again.

“But Akaashi, Hinata says being loud attracts people! People means customers!” Bokuto tries explaining.

Akaashi sighs. Being him must be suffering.

“Hinata does not in fact work in a coffee shop, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto makes up a retort and Akaashi averts his eyes.

“Right,” Iwaizumi tells them. “I’ll get going now…”

“I’LL WALK YOU OUT—”

“Your voice, Bokuto-san.”

It’s only when they’re in the sidewalk when Iwaizumi turns to Bokuto and goes, with an amused expression, “You ought to listen to Akaashi sometimes.”

Bokuto’s grin is blinding and there’s an unmistakable reddish tint to his cheeks.

“I do listen to him! I mean it’s not hard to he has such a lovely voice it’s very—”

Iwaizumi raises a hand up, stopping him.

“Do you listen _listen_ to him? He’s your boss isn’t he?”

Bokuto narrows his eyes, trying to understand that.

“Listen _listen_? Of course I listen _listen_ to him Hajime, how else would I understand what he’s saying is there some other kind of listening I don’t know of—”

Iwaizumi sighs. He should just let this go, really.

“Also he _really_ really has a nice voice, Hajime,” Bokuto continues, off in his own world now. “Like I can listen to him all day—”

“I think all he does is to tell you off.”

“Exactly! He cares for me a lot! He’s amazing!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes frivolously. “Oh I bet—”

Just then, there’s a speeding guy on a bicycle who cries out, nearly crashing into Bokuto and Iwaizumi and instinctively, both of them step back to give way. The guy on the bicycle goes off immediately.

Bokuto stepping back towards the café.

Iwaizumi, unknowingly, off the sidewalk.

Into the oncoming traffic.

“HAJIME!!” Bokuto yells, permanent outdoor voice finally in proper use and he quickly pulls Iwaizumi back to the safety of the sidewalk, narrowly avoiding a six-wheeler. Iwaizumi is stiff, rattled.

“I-I-I’m really sorry, that was careless of me, I got surprised, that biker—” Iwaizumi rambles.

Bokuto is gesturing wildly with his hands angrily.

“Are you okay!? That guy was very crass! You could’ve been collided—no you might have been crushed by that truck!” Bokuto shouts.

Iwaizumi laughs weakly, hand on his forehead, other hand squeezing his coffee too tightly from the nerves. His heart is beating so fast it’s almost dizzying.

“Yeah that was really…” _Terrible._ God, he thought he was going to _die._

“They should really make a bicycle lane here! It happens a lot!”

“It’s alright, Bokuto, I’m still alive.”

“Thankfully! _God_ there was this other time that happened…” And Bokuto is off again and Iwaizumi doesn’t mind much anymore. In his mind’s eye all he sees is the faceless speeding biker, that albeit faceless, a wicked smile alight in his face.

***

The glowing cage breaks, allowing moonlight to pass through the two shining daggers, crystallized from the hilt up till the tip of the blade. Both of it are pulsing slightly, glowing in the strong moonlight—it will be a full moon tomorrow.

Kuroo is the first to see the cage break. It shatters like frozen ice, dissipating slowly from where it starts falling off the table, turning into light shimmers.

Kuroo is immediately up, Kenma running beside him. They stare at the two daggers in a somewhat intelligible awe.

“I-I’ve never really seen one before,” Kuroo admits.

Kenma scoffs. “Me either.”

“Is it…finished?”

Kenma takes one in his hand and Jirou feels rather full of static when Kenma touches it. Nevertheless, it feels right.

“It feels right.” Kenma says, voicing out his thoughts.

Kuroo looks at him pointedly then.

“Are you…sure about that hunch of yours though?”

Kenma’s hand tightens around Jirou.

“I think I’m probably right.”

***

When Iwaizumi wakes up the next morning, he isn’t awakened by flashes of pain, no he’s awakened by severe chills and shaking. He recognizes this—he always gets sick whenever the flashes come. He always hated it too, it makes him useless for a short while.

And since Oikawa sleeps beside him, Oikawa is also the first one to see him shivering with fever.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa mumbles as he wakes, feeling repetitive movement from Iwaizumi. When Oikawa sits up, sees Iwaizumi shivering, he’s immediately filled with alarm.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaims, touching Iwaizumi’s forehead, finding it burning and Iwaizumi doesn’t even have the strength to say, _Don’t mind_.

“Holy shit, you’re burning with fever!” A few more curses slip through and Oikawa’s sitting up, ushering to Iwaizumi and immediately bundling him with more blankets.

“Oikawa—” Iwaizumi says hoarsely, trying to stop him from moving so much but Oikawa shushes him.

“Iwa-chan, you have a fever, stay put I’m going to get you a cold compress,”

“Y-You don’t…”

“I don’t have to?!” Oikawa demands, incredulous, even stomping his foot for effect. “You’re being ridiculous Hajime! Did you overwork yourself? I told you not to work too much—”

Somehow, Iwaizumi finds this ironic. He always used to be the one in Oikawa’s position. It’s kind of funny that he lets out a short laugh.

Oikawa stares at him like he’s gone mad.

“ _What?_ I’m serious! Or it isn’t…?” Oikawa demands again, his eyes narrowing. “It’s not those flashes of yours is it?”

Bull’s eye.

Iwaizumi avoids his gaze at once.

“No it’s not.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, stay there, _I mean it_. I’m gonna get you a cold compress. You’re not working today _I mean it._ ”

And Oikawa goes, getting his way all the time anyway and Iwaizumi settles down among the blankets and pillows, thinking this is the second time in two weeks that he’s getting off work again.

 

In the end, Oikawa always won over, like usual, so Iwaizumi stays at home, along with Takeru whom had awakened early too and had crept out of the guest room to see why his uncle was yelling.

Takeru insisted in staying too, promising to take care of Iwaizumi until Oikawa got back from work, much to Iwaizumi’s chagrin.

Iwaizumi didn’t mind much. Takeru is great company and kept good watch though Iwaizumi had told him not to stay too close lest he’ll get sick too.

Iwaizumi wonders if he’s just unlucky, or Ushijima just likes kicking his luck around on Wednesdays. Realizing the date only made Iwaizumi more anxious though. Oikawa is out to work, out and about Ushijima’s favorite day of suffering. The bicycle incident from yesterday is still fresh in his memory too and that’s not helping one bit.

Oikawa calls twice an hour though, comforting Iwaizumi a bit, though his calls are worried reminders to the point where Takeru yells _HE’S NOT GOING TO DIE TOORU I’M RIGHT HERE_ which promptly makes Oikawa gasp offended, but accepts it anyway.

Either way, Iwaizumi’s fever abates so that by twilight, he’s already walking about and have took a shower. He finds Takeru in the living room, playing a game and he waves brightly at Iwaizumi as though he hasn’t seen him the entire day.

“Are you better, Hajime?” Takeru asks him.

Iwaizumi smiles. “Yes, thanks. Did you eat at all?”

“Oh yes! You should too, Tooru made soup for you this morning.”

So Iwaizumi goes and gets his soup before Oikawa can scold him for that, all the while calling Sugawara about his absence and hearing what seems like a very worried motherly figure at the end of the line.

Oikawa arrives a few moments then, the earliest he’s been and immediately he’s fussing over Iwaizumi despite with his fever all gone now.

A short quarrel ensues when Iwaizumi makes a move to start making dinner, Oikawa insisting he’s going to do it himself because Iwa-chan you have to rest, don’t be so stubborn. So in the end, Oikawa wins again by some kind of heinous default and Iwaizumi spends the wait playing video games with Takeru.

 

Iwaizumi’s about to ask how Oikawa’s day went after they’ve finished washing the dishes after dinner but then his phone just when the words are about to leave his mouth.

“Oikawa, how did—oh heck, hold on,” Iwaizumi leans on the kitchen doorway, fishing his phone out of his pocket while Oikawa looks on with one of his teasing smiles.

“Ah, Kuroo…? What’s up?” Iwaizumi answers, gesturing for Oikawa to hold on for a moment.

“Yo, Iwaizumi! You have a package—well it’s not a package really, it looks like a letter, right here, the manager handed it to me. Told me to notify you,” Kuroo explains. “So like, if it isn’t a bad time, can you come down here to get it, maybe?”

A letter?

“Oh, alright, I’ll be right there.” Iwaizumi says and Kuroo grunts, satisfied, and the line ends.

“You’re going somewhere?” Oikawa asks afterwards.

“Ah, just downstairs. Kuroo says I have a package? A letter rather.”

Oikawa sidles close instantly.

“I’ll come with you.” He sounds determined.

“EH? You don’t have to, it’s just downstairs—”

Oikawa’s stare is stern. “Hajime, you’re sick. What if on the way there you trip and fall? What if you faint? People will walk all over you! And then…and then…”

Really, he’s overthinking this.

“Relax, Oikawa, I’ll be fine, I told you my fever’s gone.”

“Nope! Nope! I’m coming with you go on, get your coat,” Oikawa pushes him back, forcing Iwaizumi to grab the coat on the hanger.

“Takeru!” Oikawa calls out and Takeru takes a second to pause his game and look around.

“Yeah?”

“We’re going downstairs to get something,” and suddenly his expression turns severe again. “Don’t let anyone inside, whoever they say it is.”

Takeru pretends to think about it.

“What if it’s someone important?”

“No one is too important than you!” Oikawa insists. “Don’t let anyone in! Alright?”

By now, Takeru’s focusing on his game again.

“Yessir!”

And without looking, Takeru hears his uncle and his…other uncle-to-be leave the apartment.

The silence is rather more prominent this time. Sure, he was alone too earlier but he can still hear Iwaizumi’s constant sniffles. Takeru likes it though, being alone here, because he can sense his uncle in every piece of furniture around, clearly lived in and he feels safe for that.

The doorbell rings.

Takeru takes his headphones off, unsure if he heard it right. Surely it hasn’t been fifteen minutes at least? Did they leave something? But then, they have their own keys don’t they?

The doorbell rings again and Takeru is sure this time. He stands up and creeps to the doorway. He can hear someone outside.

Takeru stops for a moment, thinking about it. He was told not to open the door. Perhaps it would be alright to ask who it was?

The doorbell rings once more and Takeru makes a face. Whoever it is sure is impatient.

“Who is it?” Takeru calls out from where he’s standing, not walking anymore closer to the door. He can hear shuffling of footsteps outside.

“It’s housekeeping!” says a rather high-pitched voice and to Takeru, it sounds slightly altered. “Will you let me in?”

Housekeeping? This is some horror story kind of thing. Takeru taps his foot, staying where he is.

“I think you’re on the wrong floor?” Takeru says though it sounds quite odd to get lost once you’ve reached the last floor. “This is a penthouse unit?” He says it like a question because he’s uncertain about that one; he only heard his mother say it once he asked where Iwaizumi lived.

There’s silence from behind the door and a gasp of realization.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I got lost.” Says the housekeeping person.

Takeru nods slowly. “Okay, bye bye.”

He hears footsteps walking away and Takeru feels kind of bad. What if that person _was_ lost after all? He could’ve offered help. Then again, he’s not really familiar with the building so he shrugs and gets back to his game, trying to be indifferent.

Not twenty minutes later, the doorbell rings again and Takeru rips his headphones off, aggravated. Did the housekeeping person come back after all? Asking for directions maybe? Well he can’t really help.

Takeru stands closer to the door now.

“Who is it?” he calls again.

There is no shuffling this time, clearly this is a different one. Or perhaps the housekeeping person was just desperate. Takeru ought to tell Iwaizumi about the odd staff here.

“Hello, does Tooru Oikawa live here?” Questions the mystery person.

 _He knows Tooru! Perhaps he’s a friend—_ but Tooru had told him not to let anyone in so Takeru pushes those thoughts aside, firm in his place.

“Yes he does, may I ask who is it?” Takeru calls out.

“Tell him it’s Wakatoshi. I’m a friend of his. I’m a regular at the café he works at. I want to give him a resume I’m sending?” The voice sounds kind of snooty in Takeru’s opinion but then again Tooru is very snooty so it’s probably his choice of friends.

Also, Takeru has no idea what the heck a resume is but he shakes his head nevertheless.

“My uncle says I’m not supposed to let anyone in,” he says firmly.

The person outside chuckles.

“Oh I understand. You don’t have to let me in, really! Just pass him my resume will you, please? Then I’ll get going.”

Takeru weighs this first. He won’t be _exactly_ disobeying what he’s told, just borderline disobeying it though doesn’t he do that most of the time? So in his head he goes, _oh alright. You won’t get in anyway._ And so slowly, he opens the door. Not all the way though, just a small peep so he can see who is outside.

He doesn’t expect to see this shrewd looking man though, perhaps a little taller than Tooru.

When Takeru opens the door though, meeting the rather sharp and steely eyes of the other man, the man smiles. Not even a gentle kind of smile no.

He’s smiling as though looking down to a deer caught in a trap.

“Got you.” He whispers.

And before Takeru can say anything, much less close the door shut, the man is already leaning close, blowing what looks like gold mist over Takeru’s face.

 

Oikawa still feels rather awkward even _looking_ at the goddamn elevator. Remembering it makes him cringe relentlessly. Out of all the memories he’s craving to remember, he has to be given this new ugly one. He’s trying to control the shaking of his hands until they reach the ground floor and just then, Iwaizumi slips his hand on his, clasping it tight and Oikawa finds the will to relax as they step out.

“Alright?” Iwaizumi asks him in a voice only Oikawa can hear.

Oikawa gives him a smile.

“I’m alright.”

They proceed to the customer’s lounge directly and immediately catches eye of Kenma’s black and yellow locks. Kuroo sees them next, waving at them brightly.

“Hey hey!” Kuroo greets them and Iwaizumi finds that rather familiar though he can’t put well.

“Where’s my letter?” Iwaizumi asks and already, Kuroo is fishing out a long envelope. Oikawa takes it.

“Who’s it from?” he asks Kuroo.

Kuroo shrugs. “I didn’t open it so I don’t know.”

“But the stamp…?”

Iwaizumi swallows. “What if it’s…? I mean I don’t usually get letters outside of work?”

Kuroo’s eyes widen and he nods in understanding.

“Ah, yeah, yeah do you want me to open it instead? Just in case? Kenma can cover my eyes if you want,”

“You can do that yourself,” Kenma deadpans.

“You can’t always be sure—”

“J-Just get on with it,” Iwaizumi moves on.

Kuroo goes forth with it immediately, carefully tearing it so meticulously that Iwaizumi wants to grab it himself and tear it open. Beside him, it looks like Oikawa’s thinking the same.

When Kuroo finally tears it open, he pulls out a small flimsy piece of paper and that’s the moment Iwaizumi knows something has gone wrong. Kuroo frowns as he reads it, not understanding.

“What?” Oikawa demands. “What is it?” he grabs the paper himself, knowing it’s rude but the nerves getting the best of him.

There’s only two words on the paper. Two words and Oikawa’s hands are shaking again, more prominent this time and suddenly his heart is beating so fast it’s disorienting. He shows it to Iwaizumi who gets it at once and turns pale. He tugs at Oikawa’s arm.

“Tooru, we have to go, Takeru, he’s alone—” Iwaizumi says hurriedly.

Oikawa wants to scream.

“What’s going on?!” Kuroo demands and Kenma’s tugging at him too.

“Kuro, it’s Eagle we should—”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are already running. Running as fast as their legs can take, thankful for all the running they did when they were younger, hoping just hoping that their intuition is wrong.

 

_Got you._

Iwaizumi and Oikawa knows Kuroo and Kenma are following them, whatever means of transportation they do. The two of them however, take the elevator again, the quickest route they know and Oikawa all but hisses at the elevator buttons, trembling where he’s standing.

Iwaizumi’s right behind him, listening to Oikawa’s anxious mutterings, his head pounding. Oikawa’s breathing heavily and when he steps back, he bumps into Iwaizumi. When he does though, he breaks down immediately.

Iwaizumi pulls him close, also trembling himself and from the way his sweat is breaking, he’s just hoping his fever doesn’t come back.

Oikawa is sniffling into his shoulder, Iwaizumi holding him as he cries and when the elevator starts to stop, Oikawa makes an aggravated noise into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He feels Iwaizumi shake his head, possibly to the person trying getting in and since no one gets in, Oikawa assumes Iwaizumi convinced whoever it was.

He doesn’t know what floor it is yet but he has a feeling it’s still a couple more.

Oikawa whines. “Hajime, Hajime we have to—”

Iwaizumi rubs his back, trying to console him.

“I know, Oikawa, we’re gonna get there, hold on…”

Oikawa sobs even louder. “I left him there! If something happens to Takeru I don’t know what I’ll do Hajime, I’ll never forgive myself,” his voice breaks much to his embarrassment but he can’t bring himself to care anymore.

Iwaizumi’s hug tightens. “I don’t think I can face you if that happens either.”

Just then the elevator dings and opens and immediately, Oikawa releases himself from Iwaizumi’s embrace running out and almost bumps into Kuroo and Kenma, both of them looking pale and horrified and Iwaizumi just knows from their twin expressions that _something_ is wrong.

They’re running again and they stop when they see Iwaizumi’s door is open. Oikawa gets in, slams the door wider.

“Takeru?” Oikawa calls out loudly as he gets in.

“Takeru!” Iwaizumi does the same, followed suit by Kuroo and Kenma who are slowly shaking their heads.

“TAKERU!” Oikawa practically wails now, sinking down the floor, sobbing again and Iwaizumi has to stop to get hold of Oikawa who is inconsolable.

“Oikawa—”

“Hajime, I lost him!” Oikawa yells, squeezing Iwaizumi tight as he weeps. “I lost him! I’m right here and I lost him!”

Iwaizumi can’t cry. It’s not that it’s his own will but his body is seemingly rigid, stiff with so much horror and disbelief that he can’t process every emotion singularly focused on sadness. He has to do something now, he has to, he can’t lose Takeru, he can’t—

There’s a note plastered on the curtain.

Iwaizumi doesn’t need to get up to read it, it’s right there like a taunting reminder, written in bold gold ink.

 

_Catch me if you can._

 

“He’s trying to get you into a car,” Kenma says with unmistakable terror in his voice, seeing the two wheels drawn underneath the phrase. He’s shaking too and Kuroo has hold of his shoulders. “The crash, he wants to—”

“We need to get Yaku and Lev,” Kuroo says, all the craftiness in his usual expressions gone, all valid seriousness now. “The daggers are ready, we have to get company—”

Oikawa is on his feet immediately.

“WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR HERE THEN?” he wails, already dragging Iwaizumi with him.

“What do we do?” Iwaizumi demands frigidly.

“LET’S STAKE THAT BITCH WHATEVER WE NEED TO DO TO GET HIM TO DISAPPEAR.”

Kuroo and Kenma nod in unison, following suit.

 

Yaku and Lev are at the entrance of Karasu Inc., closing now and both of them had immediately dashed out the moment they saw Kuroo’s message. Yaku is tense and uneasy, Lev being there to keep him guarded but from the look on his face, all the childish playfulness gone, Yaku knows he’s as anxious as the rest of them.

The four of them—Kuroo, Kenma, Iwaizumi and Oikawa—come running towards them moments later, all four in various states of haggardness and understandably, shock and panic. Oikawa’s face is tear-streaked and his eyes are puffy. Iwaizumi on the other hand looks like all the blood has drained from his face.

Looking at Kuroo and Kenma’s twin expressions of the same kind of blanched terror though, Yaku doesn’t need to be a reaper to catch up what’s going on.

It seems like Lev caught up too.

“Did he take him?” Lev asks severely, his posture tight.

Oikawa looks like he’s about to burst into tears again and he resorts to burying his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“He’s trying to reenact the crash again, he’s trying to get them out there,” Kenma says in a muted tone.

Iwaizumi feels his heart going into erratic beating. Again, again, this again.

Yaku’s nails are digging into his palm and if he’s not careful, he’s going to bleed. It’s all so new to him and yet here he is not caring again.

“We have to get the boy of course,” Yaku says determinedly. That gets Oikawa’s attention and he moves around sharply to look pleadingly at Yaku.

“Yes, please! _Please_ I’m begging you, my nephew—” Oikawa warbles, his voice breaking now and again.

“What do we do, Yaku?” Iwaizumi sounds more composed that Oikawa though he certainly looks like he’s about to pass out.

Yaku is on tenterhooks here, he has absolutely no choice either.

“We go after him, he’s leaving us no choice here.”

“W-We’ll be with you!” Kenma immediately interjects, seeing Iwaizumi’s expression change. “We’ll see through it, we have the daggers.”

Kuroo clears his throat, trying to be obvious.

“Now if only we had some handy reliable car who swears it’s not going to send us crashing—”

Lev makes an indignant noise.

“I’m human now, remember?”

Kuroo’s returning smile is forced but nevertheless, it looks right on his face.

“Just teasing, Lev. We need a car though. What about your borrowed one?”

Lev twirls a car key in his hand. “Be right back.”

And he’s running off, back into the garage and Iwaizumi has a very prevailing thought at the moment.

“H-He’s not going to use Daichi’s car is he?”

Yaku runs a hand through his hair.

“L-Let’s not find out for now…”

Oikawa wipes the remaining tears on his face, more collected now.

“How long will it take?” he asks.

Yaku steps closer.

“We’ll find out soon, Oikawa. I want you to breathe. It’s not Takeru Ushijima wants. We’re going to get him back.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen, suddenly getting hold of Yaku’s arm.

“I’m not giving him Hajime as well, for the record!”

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s arm.

“Oikawa, don’t do _that,_ ” he makes Oikawa face him, staring at Oikawa’s ruffled state. “Takeru is our priority okay? We can handle whatever follows, rather, _I_ can handle what will happen to me especially.”

That’s a lie. He has never been so rattled for Takeru’s safety he doesn’t even care if he ends up dying another time.

“That’s why we’re here, Oikawa,” Kenma says, taking his ConSoul out. They all stare as Kenma furrows his eyebrows in concentration as he fiddles with the small gadget. “And, we have these for a reason.”

It takes seconds and suddenly, there’s a whoosh of concentrated air being released, the others taking a cautious step bacl, and a bubble hold appears above the ConSoul, in it they watch with awe, two crystallized daggers materializing from basically out of nowhere or whichever realm Kenma is hiding both of it from.

Kenma’s eyes are slits, concentration not breaking.

“Yaku-san,” Kenma says and Yaku nods, stepping towards him again and in one swift movement, takes one of the daggers—the silver blade, Iwaizumi remembers—and the bubble hold pops, Kuroo catching the other dagger deftly.

Yaku hands the dagger he’s holding to Oikawa.

“You’ll need that,” he tells him.

Oikawa stares at the shining object in his hand, it looks too fragile that he can’t even close his hand around it. The blade doesn’t look sharp at all, all glass this way and the dagger seems smaller than what he remembers, it’s just over the length of his hand.

“Is that the…?” Iwaizumi lets the question hang in the air.

Yaku smiles slightly.

“Strike where you’re supposed to strike,” not really answering Iwaizumi’s question but he points to his own lapel and Oikawa and Iwaizumi both remembering the repulsive golden eagle brooch Ushijima has pinned on his lapel.

The pair nods and is quite surprised when Kenma bursts in, panicky.

“Wait! Hold on, Yaku-san I think I might have an idea, I don’t think—”

A sound of high-pitched screeching makes them all jump, completely cutting off Kenma’s sentence. A sleek, black car, the one Daichi frequently uses and practically adores comes around the corner, speed clearly more than the allowed speed to maintain and Lev is waving his hand wildly in the open driver’s seat window.

“There are cars!!” He’s yelling and the remaining group is standstill until Lev comes to a complete stop in their side.

“GET IN QUICK!! THERE ARE CARS, THREE OF THEM I THINK!” Lev yells so filled with alarm and that gets them move. Yaku’s immediately pushing Iwaizumi and Oikawa inside the back seat, getting himself in the front. Kuroo is not moving, he’s still staring at Kenma who’s now rapidly clicking at the ConSoul.

“Kenma, _let’s go!_ ” Kuroo urges, even making a grab for him but Kenma dodges it.

“What’s taking you so long?!” Yaku yells from inside the car.

“Kuro, get inside the car,” Kenma demands.

“I’m not going without you, are you stupid?!” Kuroo retorts, angry now and Kenma looks at him desperately.

“Get in the car, now!” Kenma is commanding now. “Lev! You can’t drive fast enough, so you’ll steer, I’ll lead the car, _now!_ ”

The backseat door opens and it’s Oikawa crossly grabbing Kuroo inside and as they watch, Kenma jumps—all with the grace of a well-adapted feline too—and he lands with a soft thud on the roof of the car.

By now, Kuroo’s half-inside the car, yelling madly.

“Kenma, what the _fuck_ are you doing?!”

“KURO GET INSIDE THE DAMN CAR SO WE CAN GET GOING,” Kenma hears Iwaizumi yell, finally breaking from the airy emotional rollercoaster he has been experiencing the entire night.

Kuroo finally relents and Kenma relaxes. From the distance, he can hear the same screeching of tires, cars, and it rattles Lev.

“Kenma! What do I do?!”

Kenma stomps on the roof harshly.

“ _DRIVE,_ ” he says through gritted teeth and when the car starts moving, the ConSoul in Kenma’s hands finally work their magic. It dissolves in his fingers, scatters and effectively attaching on the entirety of the car, once it takes on a more solid form, it appears like a black chain, holding the car together, guiding the tires to Ushijima’s direction and keeping Kenma attached to the roof by the ankles.

Kenma flicks his hand, cat’s eyes narrowing on the windshield, seeing two cars emerge from nowhere and Kenma flicks his hand again. A smooth, black whip forms out of the chains and swerves the car out of the direction of the oncoming followers.

 

Inside the car, Kenma’s quick turn essentially sends all occupants to one side.

Groaning, Iwaizumi sits up again.

“What’s going on? What’s he doing up there?” Iwaizumi asks aloud to no one in particular as another sound of a whip goes on, directed to the back this time.

None of the reapers answer, all of them too rattled it seems.

“What’s going on?!” Oikawa wheezes the question again.

Kuroo smashes one window open and wiggles out, half of his body still inside. Alarmed, Oikawa scoots closer to Iwaizumi.

“What’s he _doing_?!” Oikawa rasps.

Lev clears his throat. “We’re being followed, look there,” he points a thumb back as another sound of a whip is heard but this time, it’s followed by another smacking sound that didn’t come from Kenma and they hear Kuroo cursing.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa turns around to see and indeed, there are two black cars following them, expertly avoiding Kenma’s whips, wielding several golden whips of their own which Kenma must be avoiding at the moment. One thing is a little disturbing though—

“It doesnt have drivers,” Oikawa breathes.

There aren’t at all, Iwaizumi sees the wheel turning on its own, the car handling all of Kenma’s swiping efficiently.

Lev grunts as he turns the car again and Yaku steadies himself.

“That’s him,” Yaku blurts out harshly. “Already trying to kill us before we get the chance to meet him, nasty.”

“We can’t just sit here, we have to help Kenma!” Iwaizumi says at once and from Oikawa’s expression, he’s thinking the same.

“No! Stay where you are!” Lev yells, maneuvering the wheel again. “Kenma are you—”

 

Kenma grits his teeth for the millionth time it seems, nodding.

“— _Fine_ I’m fine!” Kenma yells, narrowly dodging another golden whip. One of them catches the tail light and sends the car swerving to the right, earning several curses from Kuroo and Kenma raises a hand, brings it down.

Two black whips shatter the dashboard of the first car, sending it spinning about and stopping. This gives Kenma the time to look at Kuroo pointedly.

“I thought I told you to _get in the goddamn car,_ Kuro!”

“What?!” Kuroo yells. “And leave the love of my life hanging precariously off the roof of a vehicle trying to poorly imitate a death’s chariot? Not till I turn three thousand—”

“Don’t be dramatic, Kuro, I’ll push you back inside!”

“No you won’t!” Kuroo grunts, both hands facing upward, accumulating black mist, solidifying into a thick expanse of a misty shield, the entire length covering enough of the car and much of Kenma though it’s clearly taking a toll on Kuroo.

“Kuro, don’t do that, you’ll fall!!” Kenma yells, nearly tripping when Lev swerves. The ConSoul’s leading them downtown it seems but from all the turning and curving they’ve done because of the two cars still following—there _had_ been three after all, Lev was right and now one is down—driverless and occasionally hitting them with the golden whips, it’s taking longer than usual for the ConSoul to sign that Eagle is close.

One gold whip whizzes past the shield Kenma not very quick to snap it, the whip smashes down to the side of the car, taking out with it the left windshield.

Kenma can faintly hear Lev shrieking and Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s startled squeaks. Kenma grunts, he has to end this one.

“Kuro!” Kenma all but yells, the wind and the speed they’re going at making it hard to hear. Kuroo looks at him at once though. “When one of the whips hit, grab it with your shield, then pull hard, bring the car to me—”

“Are you out of your mind?!”

“Not quite, just do it!”

Grumbling loudly, Kuroo does it anyway, all to appease Kenma and when the next simultaneous gold whips hit at Kuroo’s barrier, the shape of the shield changes and soon enough, Kuroo has hold of five golden whips that are trying to break free.

It takes all of Kuroo’s power, he’s grunting in effort to keep them together all the while trying to maintain his balance with his current position being that half of him is still inside the car. Kuroo heaves, and as told, manages to get the driverless car closer inch by inch.

On top of the car, Kenma has raised six pitch-black whips of his own and once Ushijima’s car is close enough, Kenma brings his own whips down, smashing straight into the dashboard and ripping away the roof halfway. The car stops immediately, stalling.

Two down.

Yaku’s head pops out of the passenger seat window, the wind making a mess of his hair.

“Kenma!” Yaku yells.

“H-Hold on—” Kenma nearly slips and he tries getting back his balance again.

“How much further?”

The question just leaves Yaku’s lips when the ConSoul starts glowing. An erratic glowing that soon turns into buzzing and Kenma just knows—

“We’re here—” Kenma begins and when he turns back, sees the last car vividly as it rams hard on the backside of their car.

The world reels.

 

Kenma comes flying off of the roof from the intensity of the impact and he can barely hear Kuroo’s screaming for him as he hits solid ground. Excruciating pain erupts from several parts of Kenma’s body from the collision and yet it fades as soon as it comes. Reapers do not linger with pain, they move on.

The impact sends their car spinning though not flipping over and the spin has Kuroo falling out too, Yaku included and Kuroo is immediately there to catch him.

Kenma stands up, immediately trying to absorb back the ConSoul and regain control and he does, albeit with only three strong chains and it gropes blindly at their car, Kenma trying to sever the doors open.

“GET OUT OF THE CAR!” Kenma shouts, his voice intensely strained.

“NOW!” Kuroo adds and Lev comes out first getting out in a barrel roll and then Iwaizumi and Oikawa, holding on to each other as they get out together, just in time that the last car Ushijima is manipulating slams back to their car, sending it spinning again and this time, it flips over.

There is abrupt, deafening silence after the several consequent collisions and they all try and get on their feet, failing multiple times, partners holding on to the other.

Iwaizumi is helping Oikawa up regardless of the fact that he braced most of the impact of the solid ground but seeing Oikawa’s state, he’s far more hysterical than Iwaizumi at the moment.

Iwaizumi surveys their landing and nearly keels back to the ground.

He sees the long and winding crossing road. Away from the high way where only a few private cars and the usual large trucks pass by, fairly empty at night.

This is where he died, not four months ago.

Oikawa gasps too, suddenly looking around wildly and gripping Iwaizumi rather tight.

“Hajime, I know this, in my dream you—”

“Died?” says a familiar patronizing voice, appearing behind Kenma and Kuroo. “What a riot, it was. How…sad.”

Kenma all but jumps back in a start, crashing into Kuroo and they both fall down in attempt to get away.

Ushijima stands in front of them, his face shows little to no emotion however he’s clearly amused.

“My precious subordinates,” Ushijima says simply, slowly to pronounce each syllable properly.

Everyone is too disconcerted to make a sound for a second. It’s enough moment for Ushijima to extend his hand, all of them dumbly following his movement in a trance and when Ushijima flicks his hand, golden whips—tentacles?—a multitude of them so that when the pairs start running in attempt to avoid it, it’s too late to run away.

It’s Kuroo and Kenma who is captured first—seven whips surrounding them solidify, trapping them in a cage. Kenma shrieks, trying to disappear in mist but immediately turning back into physical form. Kuroo tries ramming against the cage with his shoulder, only hurting himself in the process, not making any progress at all.

Yaku and Lev go down rather roughly. The whips, acting like ropes, catch them off guard, wrapping themselves around Yaku first in a tight, stinging, vice-like grip, reminding him vaguely of the time his grim was extracted and he can’t take it, he can’t, he can’t and he doesn’t realize the anguished sounds of pain he’s making.

Lev freezes immediately, a terrible mistake and two whips are wrapping themselves around too.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa doesn’t get very far either, Oikawa trips, his legs unsteady and Iwaizumi helps him up, failing and the moment the sounds of Yaku’s pain is heard, Iwaizumi stops moving.

The way he looks at Oikawa makes him seem apologetic.

Oikawa gets what he’s planning immediately, he shakes his head furiously, desperately and grabs Iwaizumi’s arm.

“Hajime, don’t—”

But Iwaizumi is already standing, his expression unfocused but determined.

“He’s hurting them, I can’t—” And seemingly not himself, he traces back his footsteps in a run.

“HAJIME!” Oikawa stands, nearly slipping back down and a horrible feeling in his gut turns, realizing that he might have just sprained his ankle in the worst moment possible.

Yet he stands, he stands even if the pain is making him bite his tongue so hard he can taste copper and he runs after Iwaizumi, not intending to lose him too.

_If I lose him again, if I lose him again…I might go mad._

“I’M THE ONE YOU WANT USHIJIMA!” Oikawa hears Iwaizumi yell and he hears Ushijima’s infuriating laughter as a reply.

Oikawa can see Iwaizumi standing beside Yaku and Lev who are on the ground, golden ropes around them and they’re bleeding from the tight grip. Kuroo and Kenma are inside a makeshift cage, still in the attempts to break free.

“Of course you are the one I want here,” Ushijima says aloud. “You were supposed to die from my cars earlier but ah, I’ll think of something else.”

Ushijima snaps his fingers and gold ropes latch themselves on Iwaizumi’s arms and legs. Another snap, and there’s a cackle. Then Iwaizumi is screaming—the ropes are electrocuting him.

“NO!” Oikawa yells and Yaku and Kenma cry out with him. Oikawa breaks into a run, falling down just behind Iwaizumi.

“STOP IT!” Oikawa begs. “Please don’t! Enough!”

“Ushijima, stop, please don’t do this! You aren’t like this!” Yaku pleads.

The cackling stops at once and Iwaizumi crumples on the ground, groaning and breathing heavily.

Oikawa breaks into a new wave of tears, fighting the pain and moves his body just so he can reach Iwaizumi, ignoring the sting of the electric current just so he can hold him close.

Iwaizumi’s eyes are closed.

“Hajime! Hajime, please stay, Hajime,” Oikawa mumbles desperately. “ _Please hold on._ ”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flutter open, albeit weakly and he looks at Oikawa, unfocused.

“‘I’m not like this’?” Ushijima challenges, his arms wide open, gesturing in defiance. He laughs again. “Of course I’m like this,” He jabs a finger in Oikawa’s direction. “I took his nephew didn’t I?”

Oikawa’s blood runs cold and he raises his head, piercing glare boring straight to Ushijima.

“Where’s Takeru?” he demands icily.

Ushijima smiles. “Is that his name?”

“Stop fucking around, Ushijima!” Oikawa yells, gripping Iwaizumi tighter. “WHERE IS HE?!”

Ushijima tilts his head. “Oh I did intend to bring him back with a condition.”

Ushijima flicks his hand and behind him surrounded in shimmering gold dust, Takeru is lying down, sleeping peacefully it seems on what looks like a chilling gold casket.

There’s a collective gasp among the reapers, Oikawa being the loudest really with a shaky cry. Takeru appearing has Iwaizumi sitting up, eyes widening the moment he sees and he’s immediately trying to stand, straining against the ropes.

“What did you do to him?! What did you do you monster!” Iwaizumi yells.

Oikawa is shaking his head furiously again, intelligible shrieks getting the best of him and his tears are a steady stream.

Kuroo kicks the cage he’s in with a loud twang. Beside him, Kenma looks pale and rigid.

“Stop joking around, Ushijima!” Kuroo yells.

Ushijima rolls his eyes, waving his hand flippantly.

“Oh he’s alive, unconscious that is. He’s very well, he’ll live. Don’t you worry so much.” Ushijima says it so nonchalantly that Lev whimpers. Next to him, Yaku is trembling with rage.

Ushijima stares at Iwaizumi directly.

“Do you see, Iwaizumi?” he motions his hand to Takeru, his voice dropping to deviousness. “This is all your fault…”

Iwaizumi stiffens.

“No!” Oikawa shouts. “Hajime, don’t listen to him! It’s not your—”

Ushijima smoothes his hands down the violet lapels of the ugly suit he wears, a gold glint catching Oikawa’s eye.

“If you had died,” Ushijima continues. “Oikawa’s precious nephew wouldn’t be in this mess. If you had just conceded with your curse…” Ushijima points to Kuroo and Kenma now. “They wouldn’t be in this position.”

Iwaizumi’s horrified gaze, blistered with guilt turns to the reaper pair Ushijima is pointing. He’s ignoring Oikawa’s insistent tugging. _Don’t, Hajime, it’s not your—_

“Shut the hell up, Ushijima!” Kuroo yells, brimming with rage.

“We _chose_ this!” Kenma shouts and to Iwaizumi, “Iwaizumi, it’s not your—”

“Ah!” Ushijima starts again, getting Iwaizumi’s attention. “And Yaku and Lev too!” The pair both stiffen, immediately shaking their heads.

“Did you know Iwaizumi…? Taking a reaper’s grim is as painful as losing several limbs at once!” Ushijima’s voice is rising to becoming manic. “And they did that _for you_ because you couldn’t just _die._ ”

“Stop it! Stop it!” Oikawa yells now, standing in a crouch, his ankle flaring with pain. “You don’t know _anything at all._ ”

“What do I have to do,” Iwaizumi whispers harshly. “So you’ll let them go?”

Oikawa snaps his head towards Iwaizumi at once, startled and suddenly afraid.

“Hajime, no—”

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa, his expression trying to be gentle.

“I don’t want to see people getting hurt because of me, Oikawa.”

“Oh how noble!” Ushijima exclaims. “I am very delighted to hear that,”

Oikawa hisses at him without a word. Unsurprisingly, Ushijima ignores him.

“I have a condition to give, Iwaizumi,” Ushijima says instead.

It’s the others reapers gathered there who yell their various complaints first.

“Iwaizumi don’t listen to him!” Kuroo yells himself hoarse and Kenma’s banging repeatedly on the railings of the cage.

“Iwaizumi-san no!” Lev cries.

Yaku strains from the ropes, wincing. “Iwaizumi, no! Don’t! I’d rather die—”

Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi flinch.

“An equal exchange Iwaizumi!” Ushijima says even louder. “Oikawa Tooru’s nephew for your life! After that, we go back to normal, things move on, life moves on this time without you in the picture. Easy peasy.”

Another golden glint catches Oikawa’s eye and that glint essentially cuts off his snappy reply to Ushijima. Suddenly, the crystallized dagger Oikawa had placed in his back pocket is prominently heavier.

Iwaizumi strains against the ropes. Steps forward.

Instantly, the other reapers start shrieking again and Oikawa automatically stops Iwaizumi’s motion, gripping Iwaizumi’s arm.

“Yes! Yes, come, Iwaizumi.” Ushijima leers.

Oikawa knows he has to get close as possible.

His eyes flicker to Yaku, who is breathing heavily and when he catches Oikawa’s eye he seems to get what Oikawa’s trying to say.

Nods ever so slightly.

 

Kuroo is slowly trying to saw through the golden bars that are encaging them, determinedly with a makeshift saw he made with what little mist he can cough up. Kenma’s ConSoul is going haywire with Ushijima’s magic basically useless at the moment and Kenma also doubts Kuroo can pinpoint throw the dagger in his care towards Ushijima so they can do something. However he doesn’t want to take any chances.

“Wait! Hold on, Ushijima I have a proposition!”

Kenma stiffens, hearing the clarity of Oikawa’s sudden announcement. He suddenly has a terrible feeling about this that even Kuroo stops sawing.

“What are you saying, Shittykawa?!” Iwaizumi demands as Oikawa limps ahead of him, situating himself in front so that his tall frame is hiding Iwaizumi from view.

Oikawa deliberately ignores Iwaizumi it seems and the way he’s looking at Yaku and Lev’s direction makes Kenma sure that he’s going to do what he thinks he’s going to do.

Kenma tugs on Kuroo’s sleeve like his life depends on it.

It probably does.

“Kuro, Kuro he’s going to do it, we have to stop him—” Kenma says in a hurried whisper.

“Damn it, damn it, we weren’t able to tell them did we?” Kuroo snaps.

“I have a proposition,” Oikawa says again, hand up.

“Oikawa, what the hell are you doing—”

“Just hold on, Hajime I’m talking,” Oikawa takes an intentional step forward, so that he’s no more than ten steps away from Ushijima now.

Kenma all but slams into the cage he’s being held in, trying to get Oikawa’s attention.

“Oikawa, no! Stop, don’t do it!” He yells suddenly, startling Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Yaku and Lev turn their eyes to Kenma in confusion. Doesn’t he want to end this?

 _Of course I do! It’s just that you’re wrong, it’s not the—!_ Kenma wants to scream at them.

“Listen, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi sounds desperate and Oikawa shakes his head stubbornly.

“Oh?” Ushijima smiles. “What is it then, Oikawa?”

Three calculated limping steps. Kenma’s knuckles are turning white from gripping the cage bars.

“I was just thinking…” Oikawa begins, stumbling over the words. “Y-You know, you don’t have to take Hajime, I’m more than willing to take his place.”

“ _What!?_ ” Iwaizumi cries gratingly. The reapers are watching this unfold, flabbergasted.

Oikawa ignores that, carefully looking at Ushijima’s expression.

To Kenma’s disbelief, Ushijima seems delighted by this and stupidly, he steps forward, stepping right in front of Oikawa.

“I like the sound of that,” Ushijima says.

Oikawa laughs brokenly. “Yeah.”

“ _Tooru!_ ” Iwaizumi sounds more anguished by the second, Kenma feels terribly sorry for him. “Tooru, you don’t have to do this—”

 

Oikawa turns his head to Iwaizumi, mustering his brightest, most dazzling smile.

“It’s okay.”

 

This is not how it’s supposed to go, this is not how it’s supposed to end.

_I should be in his place! Not him, not him for the love of god anyone but him take me instead—_

Iwaizumi feels sick to his stomach. He can feel the ropes on his arms and legs stinging again, probably bleeding by now but he couldn’t care less. He tries getting Oikawa’s attention again but he’s no longer listening, determination set on his face and his back is turned now, facing Ushijima’s smug smile.

_No, no, not Tooru, they can’t get Tooru, no, no—_

Oikawa slips one of his hands behind him, and as though meant for Iwaizumi, Oikawa makes a peace sign.

Iwaizumi stops struggling. What?

Oikawa is reaching for his back pocket and Iwaizumi thinks _oh._

And then: _shit wait no—_

“Are you being noble too now?” Ushijima wants to know and Oikawa eyes his goddamn brooch with undivided attention.

Oikawa’s hands close around the hilt of the blade, his most charming smile on his face.

“It’s a delight,” Oikawa says, bringing the dagger out.

“Stab it, Oikawa!” Yaku screams.

And Iwaizumi tenses because this is it, it will finally end but somehow the feeling of excitement isn’t coming, instead, he’s focusing on Kenma who is shrieking wildly at the cage he’s encaged in with Kuroo and Iwaizumi feels a chill running through his bones.

“NO! NO! WAIT, DON’T THAT’S NOT HIS—”

But Oikawa is already swinging the dagger upwards before Iwaizumi can call out to him and Oikawa’s bringing the dagger down in one swift movement, hitting the brooch and—

The brooch feebly breaks into two as though it’s nothing.

 

Oikawa freezes, he hears several shouts behind him, hearing but not _hearing_ and Ushijima is gripping his hand at once, the one still tightly clasped around the now—to Oikawa’s horror—slowly cracking dagger.

Something’s not right, something went wrong, Kenma had tried to stop him, perhaps this isn’t the Death Dagger after all maybe there’s a mistake—

“I knew you were aiming for something,” Ushijima says, his voice low and dangerous. His eyes are steel and Oikawa can’t look anywhere but.

Ushijima forces Oikawa’s hand to turn on him, Ushijima smiling and Oikawa can hear Iwaizumi’s strangled cry one last time.

“ _Let him go, Ushijima!_ ”

And it’s the last thing he hears really, all right after Ushijima pushes the disintegrating dagger into Oikawa’s abdomen.

Iwaizumi sees the sequence of events as though from a flip book.

Oikawa being stabbed. Ushijima’s loud laughter. Reapers straining against the gold ropes, the gold cage. Oikawa falling.

Falling.

There’s blood.

_A lot of it and oh my god._

Iwaizumi doesn’t hear his own tormented screaming as he watches Oikawa fall and he’s not moving and he’s just lying there and _no no, this isn’t supposed to happen we were to go home together safe. Together. We were going to save Takeru together weren’t we? No, no, I can’t even reach you._

“ _Tooru!_ ” Iwaizumi cries and he’s blinded by tears, falling to the ground and scraping his knees as he tries breaking free of the stinging ropes and he sees nothing else but the love of his life on forsaken ground.

 

“NO!” Kuroo’s shout is deafening as he sees Oikawa collapse.

Kenma stands rigid. Everything is happening too fast and he’s still _stuck in this cage_ like some animal.

He feels all hope leaving him then but no, he sees Iwaizumi still struggling, Yaku and Lev looking distraught—he’s never seen that expression pass their faces ever.

Ushijima is stepping closer to the casket Takeru is encased in. He’s still sleep—hopefully he _is_ asleep—blissfully unaware of the things happening and Ushijima’s laughter is gone now, replaced by a slight satisfied smile.

“Did you think I didn’t know where that was headed?” he taunts. “I’m not that dull,”

“Compared to what? A snail?” Kuroo snarls.

There’s a short bark of cold, sarcastic laughter and it’s Lev, able to stand now and as he towers over Yaku who is still on the ground, it’s clear his arms are bleeding from rope burn. His eyes are blank with cold fury and Lev—he rarely ever gets mad. But when he does, he means it.

“Oh, Kuroo-san,” Lev mumbles darkly. “He’s more like a leech.”

Ushijima narrows his eyes at the banter but he focuses on Kuroo and Kenma, the only legitimate reaper beside him at the moment. Yaku and Lev are no longer reapers in his eyes.

“You know,” Ushijima tells them and Kuroo hisses. “I can always forgive you both. You can keep your crummy jobs, you’ll stay as my reapers. However right now, you’re both making it _so hard to do_.” Ushijima’s voice hardens and he gestures wildly with both hands, gold whips emerge from the ground and start smacking at random parts of the road, cracking the asphalt, a personification of his anger.

But then Ushijima stops as fast as he started and he moves away from the sleeping Takeru and marches toward Kuroo and Kenma’s cage, eyes alight with antagonism.

“You tell your other friends to show up,” Ushijima demands of Kuroo. “If they bow down to me I might still accept you after all.”

Kuroo flinches. He knows Nobuyuki, Yamamoto and Inuoka has heard of this by now and it’s only a matter of time that they’ll come and hopefully—

Kenma darts to the cage bars, eyes gleaming as surrounding Takeru, there’s a burst of almost irate black masses.

 

Iwaizumi painfully breaks his gaze away from Oikawa to look at Takeru who’s alarmingly being surrounded by familiar friendly black mist and Iwaizumi turns to the person closest to him, hoping to get answers for once.

“What the hell’s happening?” Iwaizumi stresses to Yaku whose eyes are having a hard time keeping up. Iwaizumi has to save Takeru at least.

Yaku’s posture eases for a second.

“It’s them,” He says.

 

Yamamoto appears first, followed suit by Inuoka and Nobuyuki, eyes glowing in brown and yellow hues, all identical cat’s eyes and they are staring at Ushijima apathetically.

Ushijima looks back at them rather expectantly though and he’s about to open his mouth to issue his first command when the three of them touch Takeru’s casket in unison.

That takes Ushijima aback quite a bit.

“What are you—!” he starts yelling.

“GET HIM TO SAFETY NOW!” Kuroo exclaims and Yamamoto cocks an eyebrow as though to say _what do you think?_

Ushijima raises his hand and brings down with it a gold whip angrily, lashing at Inuoka who retaliates with a swing of his mist and Yamamoto swiftly gives Iwaizumi, tied up and quite far from where they are but nevertheless he gives a little assuring nod and hopes for the best that he saw it.

Ushijima strikes again, Nobuyuki dodges and the whip narrowly misses Takeru. That gets them going.

Abruptly, the entire parameter fills with black smoke, though not humid and not choking but still blinding but it’s enough to conceal a disappearance.

Also enough for Kuroo to turn to Kenma in wild desperation.

“Kenma! Turn your ConSoul into a dagger or something, the moon is up high I can get my grim quick so I can eliminate this bastard—” he’s saying it so fast it’s clear that he’s hysterical and hearing Kuroo willingly trying to give up his grim for Ushijima no less, sends Kenma flaring in _rage._

Kenma steps closer to Kuroo as the black mist slowly starts to dissipate. From the darkness, they can still see the glow of Ushijima’s tentacle-like whips waving in the air and the loud lashing into asphalt as Ushijima tries to hit something he can’t see. His composure is slipping, it’s obvious because even the cage starts wobbling.

To Kuroo however, Kenma slaps him hard out of his hysterics. Hard enough that Kuroo stumbles down and Kenma looks down on him with his glowing yellow eyes.

“WE HAVE ANOTHER DAGGER YOU DOLT,” Kenma reminds him callously, getting down on his knees and grabbing Kuroo by the collar, shaking him roughly. “WE HAVE THE RIGHT ONE. YOU WANT TO TAKE YOUR GRIM? ARE YOU SAYING YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME?!” Kenma just wants to slap Kuroo again the moment it leaves his mouth.

Kuroo is too startled to reply for a moment.

“Kenma—babe—no—I meant—”

Kenma stands up and kicks Kuroo softly on the shin.

“Get up, quick while the mist holds, it’s weakening,” he points to the cage and Kuroo flicks his hand and yes his own mist is back and he’s quickly back on his feet, filled with new energy and he starts ripping at the wobbly cage with his bare hands.

Kenma snaps his fingers and the ConSoul materializes in his hand in strips of black material and the sooner it forms, he flips it in the air.

When it comes back in his hands, it’s in the shape of an enormous metallic death scythe.

It takes two swipes with it and the entire cage shreds before his eyes.

 

Iwaizumi can’t see a _damn thing._ Not only is he tied up but and now he can’t see shit even an inch from him. Not even the full moon’s light is strong enough to get through the wide black cover settling around them and Iwaizumi can’t move from the ground he’s slumped on, arms and legs too strained from moving and attempting to rip the ropes.

“Tooru,” he croaks nevertheless because he knows Oikawa’s somewhere ahead of him, hoping, just hoping that he’s alive, he’s still alive, he _has to be_.

“Tooru, Tooru, Tooru,” Iwaizumi cries out over and over like a prayer, tears dripping from his face.

_Please don’t let him be gone. Please don’t…_

Iwaizumi involuntarily strains against the grip on his arms, feeling the sudden surge of pain again but, oh there’s another new feeling coming from the ropes and it doesn’t feel unpleasant at all.

Frowning, Iwaizumi studies the ropes on him. It sure has lost the intense glow it had earlier, it looks duller now and more drooping. Iwaizumi gives it another tug, and yes _yes!_ It’s wobbling clearly and Iwaizumi yanks at it again, and again and again even if it’s painful and after a few more tries…

The rope on his left arm snaps away.

Intense relief fills Iwaizumi at once and he starts working on his legs and his other arm as quick as he can, making the snaps as quiet as possible though it’s not really needed, somewhere ahead, it’s clear that Ushijima is rampaging around, his weird tentacle whips slamming against concrete trying to find Kuroo’s friends in the mist.

They are long gone hopefully and hopefully too, they took Takeru to safety.

Finally, finally, the last remaining rope on his right leg detaches and moves forward unseeingly until he sees Oikawa’s still body and at once, Iwaizumi drops down to the ground and gathers Oikawa to him with cold and trembling hands and Iwaizumi is quickly tears Oikawa’s shirt at where he was stabbed, ignoring the blood, scrutinizing where he was wounded and there is none, he finds none and Iwaizumi doesn’t understand but he cradles Oikawa’s head in his arms, touching his neck and finding no pulse. It only gives him a new torrent of tears.

“Tooru, Tooru, I’m so sorry, _I’m so sorry._ P-Please you can’t be—” Iwaizumi chokes out, caressing Oikawa’s cheek, smearing blood on his face and he quickly wipes it away. Oikawa isn’t cold, or Iwaizumi hands are too cold from terror and sadness he can’t—

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi stifles. “You can’t leave, please not yet, we—we’re in this together aren’t we? We were going to get through this, Tooru,” Iwaizumi leans down, pressing his forehead on Oikawa’s cheek. “Y-You didn’t even get your memories back. I could tell you everything, right from the start so give me a chance please I—”

Iwaizumi’s hand moves down to Oikawa’s neck again.

 

Iwaizumi moves back in a jolt, staring at Oikawa up and down and he feels his neck again and yes! Another one! A pulse! It wasn’t there before—Iwaizumi’s sure and Iwaizumi takes a shaky breath, touching Oikawa’s face full of hope and pleading and _please, please just him, just him._

Oikawa gasps, coughing up blood in the process and splattering it all over Iwaizumi as he tries moving in his arms and Iwaizumi nearly shouts with joy.

“Tooru! Tooru, it’s me, it’s Iwa, can you hear me?” Iwaizumi says in an urgent whisper and Oikawa focuses his big brown eyes on him and briefly Oikawa thinks, _Hajime is safe, he’s here, he’s holding me and oh—there’s pain—_

Oikawa coughs again and Iwaizumi pats his back softly, holding him close. He’s breathing hard, still taking in the tremor around him. Iwaizumi can hear Yaku and Lev in the background, yelling and Iwaizumi assumes they’ve broken free too. He can hear Kuroo and Kenma too and a sound of a blade he can’t put—

“Is Takeru safe?” Oikawa wheezes and Iwaizumi nods quickly, giving Oikawa a reassuring squeeze.

“Yes he’s safe,” Iwaizumi says and then more sternly, “We need to get you out of here, Tooru, you need to be safe—”

Oikawa grips on Iwaizumi’s arm tightly.

“Hajime, listen, I missed—”

“ _I don’t care, Tooru—_ ”

Oikawa shakes his head stubbornly.

“No, no! Hajime, Kenma knows, it’s not the brooch, you have to get it—”

“Tooru, listen to me, it doesn’t matter to me. You’re more important to me at the moment and I’m going to go through tooth and nail to keep you alive you get it?”

Oikawa takes a patient, shaky breath.

“Please Hajime, if I die I want to know you’re safe at least.”

And Oikawa’s smiling. There’s blood on the corner of his mouth trickling down and Iwaizumi’s vaguely reminded of the crash, what seemed so long ago.

Had Oikawa been like this? Holding Iwaizumi, dead in his arms?

Iwaizumi presses a kiss on Oikawa’s head.

“Okay.”

 

Another gold tentacle, or whatever it is really, Kuroo can’t be bothered to go into specifics at the moment, misses him by a hair's breadth, sending his heart leaping. As he jumps away again, moving close to Lev, he eyes Ushijima with strong distaste.

“Tentacles huh? Damn, I knew you were into some kinky shit,” Kuroo gripes and Ushijima turns away from Kenma who’s expertly swinging his large scythe for someone with a small stature, shielding Yaku, and sends his detached glower in Kuroo’s direction.

Lev rolls a ball of mist in his hands—borrowed from Kuroo—and it turns bigger and solidifies. He throws it with all his might towards Ushijima and it narrowly misses his face too but he quickly swats it away.

Kenma grunts as he nearly trips. The ConSoul-scythe is too heavy for his liking and it might suit someone with Iwaizumi’s size, as intended.

“Kenma, quick, we have to get Iwaizumi—” Yaku rambles and Kenma nods, disappearing in a mist and appearing beside Kuroo, pushing his hand quite literally into his back to grab the dagger he’s stashed within him—Kenma learns too, that within a grim you can hide anything inside it—and it doesn’t even bother Kuroo though it startles him a bit but before Ushijima can continue his relentless roaring, Kenma disappears again, Jirou in his hand, his scythe in the other.

 

Kenma hovers in two realms shortly, pushing Jirou into his scythe’s blade halfway in so that Jirou is plastered into the tip of the scythe.

Kenma comes back in animation, returning to a physical form and tumbles beside Iwaizumi who looks up. He’s holding Oikawa to him and he can tell Oikawa’s breathing really, really slowly and it’s clawing into Kenma’s heart so he doesn’t say anything as he thrusts the scythe towards Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi, the medallion is in his grim,” Kenma explains as quickly as he can. “Swipe at all pulse points and Kuroo will do the chanting,” He stares at Iwaizumi severely. “Be quick, he’s really mad I’ll take care of Oikawa—”

And with relief, Iwaizumi doesn’t need any other words of wisdom as he stands up at once, carefully laying Oikawa down and taking the scythe in his hand, looking for once a dark form of determination, his eyes empty.

“I’ll do it.” Is all he says and he’s stomping forward.

 

Iwaizumi swings the ConSoul scythe in his hand testily, managing to snap away a few gold tentacles without even a bat of an eye with the curving part of the blade. Iwaizumi can see Jirou attached to the tip of the scythe and somehow that seems to calm him.

His dad.

He never even met his dad. Didn’t get the chance to at least. He’s not only doing this for himself, also for his dad and the rest of the innocent entirety of his family.

They never did anything wrong did they?

Had he died would it have went down like that too? A dagger in replacement for a body?

Iwaizumi can’t bear to think of it right now. Oikawa needs him. Takeru needs him. His mother needs him, more importantly and thinking just that, he swings the scythe again, careful not to dislodge Jirou from the end of the blade.

Ushijima sees him then, a wicked smile on his apathetic face. That smile didn’t fit anywhere. He looked like he never was intended to smile ever.

Yaku is on the ground, coughing and Lev was leaning his tall frame all over him. Kuroo is still dancing about, avoiding whips, striking back on his own but he wasn’t enough to get over Ushijima’s hold that he’d get hit sometimes too, sending him staggering backwards.

“Ah, Iwaizumi. Finally getting over your pity party?” Ushijima goads at him and Iwaizumi stares on vacantly.

Iwaizumi can hear the sharp scratching noise the top of the scythe is making as he’s dragging it along the ground.

“I don’t need a pity party,” Iwaizumi says.

Ushijima chuckles. “Well lucky you to step forward so obediently. Now you’ll pay for being here still.”

“I never chose to stay,” Iwaizumi swings the scythe upwards and points the sharp end to Ushijima. “I was never given options in the first place. Like you didn’t give my father options. And his own father. And the rest.”

Ushijima shrugs in that annoying I-don’t-particularly-care stance.

“I don’t have choices either. Boss’s orders.”

Iwaizumi smiles.

“You always have a choice.”

Iwaizumi steps forward, brings down the scythe with all his might.

 

“PULSE POINTS, IWAIZUMI!” Iwaizumi hears Yaku yell as he brings down the scythe again. He misses the first one, Ushijima snarling and moving away, shielded by various waving tentacles.

Iwaizumi can tell from the sudden streaks of black mist that Kuroo is skipping closely behind him, covering what he missed and Iwaizumi focuses on striking Ushijima’s wrists, remembering the bandages Lev had.

Iwaizumi strikes, moves and Ushijima dodges repeatedly, occasionally whipping out a glowing gold rope which Kuroo immediately diminishes. The striking scythe and the smacking of Kuroo’s own mist leaves Ushijima off guard for a second and it’s a second too late that he spreads his arms wide.

 _Got you._ Iwaizumi thinks darkly, remembering the same words from Ushijima as he leaps forward, swinging the scythe twice with unnecessarily strong force. Iwaizumi lands back, feet scraping the ground and Ushijima freezes.

Both his hands fall on the rough ground with two sickening thuds, separating from his body.

Immediately, Ushijima lets out a deafening roar, cradling both his stumps to his body. He’s not bleeding like reapers don’t bleed and the stumps are instead leaking gold mist like the rest of him. Ushijima’s roar continues on and Iwaizumi lets it pass through his ears.

“Did you know, Ushijima,” Iwaizumi says. “Taking a reaper’s grim is as painful as losing several limbs at once.” He repeats Ushijima’s words without much emotion.

Kuroo drops down beside Iwaizumi, chanting.

 

_The hounds of hell are set free,_

_Snipers in trees, fill the balcony_

“STOP! _Stop it!_ ” Ushijima bellows but Iwaizumi is moving again, lithe despite his frame and he’s thankful that for all he’s years he’s still as fast as he was when he was younger.

Iwaizumi runs towards Ushijima’s back, takes two swipes downward and just like that, Ushijima’s ankles open. Another two lands on the back of Ushijima’s knees.

More gold mist and Ushijima crumples uselessly on the floor, his gold ropes already going haywire, following no direction whatsoever and moving at their own accord.

Kuroo is still chanting as he’s moving, focusing on the gold ropes.

 

_The skies open, as God sheds his tears,_

_Death's now playing its saddest song,_

_To its inventory, youth, now belongs_

Ushijima makes an enraged grab towards Iwaizumi, his screams now dominating the air and Iwaizumi merely ducks away dexterously. There are suddenly tiny black strings attaching themselves on Ushijima’s arms and legs, gold mist surrounding him.

As he makes another shrill cry, Iwaizumi takes the chance and kicks Ushijima right on the chest, making him fall backwards and wordlessly, Iwaizumi looms above him.

 

_The sounds of death, keep a steady beat,_

_Even bravery and valor, suffer defeat_

Unbelievably, as Iwaizumi stands over Ushijima, still not saying anything, Ushijima’s cries turn into shameless pleading, stumps of his hands—they don’t _look_ like stumps though and Iwaizumi assumes it’s regeneration setting in—even holding on to Iwaizumi’s ankles in desperation.

“Iwaizumi, no, stop, _you have to listen,_ ” Ushijima says really quickly and Iwaizumi cocks an eyebrow, scythe hovering over his chest, ready to swipe.

Ushijima spasms for a few seconds, more gold mist and he looks at Iwaizumi again, eyes wild with terror.

“You can’t take my entire future away from me—” Ushijima begs.

Iwaizumi bursts out in empty laughter, stepping away from Ushijima in two steps, laughter getting ahead of him.

“H-Hold on,” Iwaizumi wheezes. “You’re telling me to spare you right? You _never_ gave  me that chance before—no wait scratch that. What about my other cousins? Nephews, nieces? Aunts, uncles?  Did you give them a chance? _Did you give Oikawa a chance?_ ” Iwaizumi scoffs. “Kind of thick, coming from you.”

“IT’S MY JOB I WAS ONLY—”

Iwaizumi steps closer again, unimpressed.

“—following orders? You’re morally capable of understanding the concept between right and wrong don’t you? I think reapers are. I’ve met Kuroo and Kenma didn’t I? Yaku and Lev too. So don’t tell me _Eagle_ —”

A swipe on the chest sends Ushijima howling again.

“—that you just didn’t _think_ —”

A wave of reluctance hits Iwaizumi as he suddenly recollects Yaku’s bandaged neck. He’s not cruel, He’s not a cruel person he’s—

But Oikawa is still lying on the ground, put there by the man in front of him.

It’s enough for Iwaizumi to glaze over to and brings down the scythe one last time, again careful that the dagger isn’t dislodged.

Ushijima is all Iwaizumi hears afterwards and all strength leaves him. It hurts no doubt, pulse points open, grim being forced out, but reapers don’t die.

 

_As the dance, slowly, comes to an end_

_In survivors minds, it replays and reflects_

_You’ll get the rest_

_Dancing with the Grim Reaper_

Kuroo breaks the chant when a blinding light appears above Ushijima’s writhing form and it’s very glaring that they all have to look away.

Iwaizumi forces himself to, he has to.

“Iwaizumi, _now!_ ” Kuroo hisses behind him as Iwaizumi stays frozen, transfixed by the pulsating ball of light hovering in midair and Iwaizumi almost loses his will to do anything, greatly enticed to just drop the scythe, what’s the use anyway—

No. No, Iwaizumi grips the scythe. He grips it hard and holding it in both hands, charges to the floating grim, source of his misfortune.

 

The moment the Death Dagger hits Ushijima’s grim—his storage of the medallion—there is the sound of a million glasses shattering, so loud that Iwaizumi winces, unable to cover his ears and he’s not particularly certain if it’s the sound of the Death Dagger shattering or the medallion itself. Ushijima might be shouting above the noise but it doesn’t matter now, and the light is still too blinding.

Not for long. As fast as it went, the light recedes almost immediately, way faster than the black mist from earlier and this time as the light disappears, so does the waving golden ropes, or whips, or tentacles, also taking with it the surrounding golden mist and sparks and lastly, Ushijima himself. He vanishes like a transition, fading until he’s completely gone.

Iwaizumi freezes. Did he do something wrong? Is it…?

“W-What happened to him?” Iwaizumi stammers hoarsely. His throat is scratchy and it hurts to speak for too long.

There’s immense relief emanating from the gathered reapers.

“Nothing,” Lev says, curtly.

“You can’t kill reapers however you can destroy medallions,” Yaku explains “He used his grim as a storage and now with what little of his grim he has left Ushijima’s going to be scrapping from the beginning.”

Kuroo’s smirk is back and it’s genuine this time, the one that is always permanent on his face.

“New reapers do not have the ability to uncover their veils to humans yet. Oh we’ll be seeing more of him…as a subordinate that is.”

Iwaizumi drops Kenma’s scythe then, ignoring the erupting conversation Kuroo is making. No, Iwaizumi doesn’t have time for that, he needs to, he has someone to look after—

He’s running back to Oikawa and Iwaizumi sees Kenma has Oikawa’s head on his lap. Seeing Iwaizumi come back, relief spreads across his face and is more than willing to hand Oikawa to him again, quickly running off to Kuroo possibly.

And then it’s just them again and again Iwaizumi feels a sense of dread. Oikawa is breathing so shallowly he’s barely doing it and his eyelids are fluttering shut. He can’t die, he can’t—

“Tooru,” his voice breaks! At this important moment! He can’t let Oikawa know he’s about to rip himself apart in anguish.

Oikawa stirs in Iwaizumi’s arms, doesn’t say anything. Slowly, his eyes close.

“No, no, stay awake please Tooru,” Iwaizumi begs, tears in a torrential pour now. “It’s over, it’s all over it’s all gone I just need you to spend the rest of it with me,”

By now the other reapers have come back. Lev’s biting his nails nervously and Kuroo looks confused, Yaku looking the same. Kenma’s expression is marred with worry.

“H-He—he’s not—he can’t—” Yaku starts mumbling, shaking his head.

Iwaizumi holds Oikawa tight to him, staring straight towards Yaku over Oikawa’s shoulder. Iwaizumi is shaking so bad from grief he has to pull himself together.

“I don’t know, Yaku,” Iwaizumi says helplessly.

“We need to get help,” Kenma all but rasps.

“B-But he’s not supposed to die—” Kuroo starts saying, his voice quivering.

“Death enchanted daggers, they—” Yaku says as Kuroo is shaking his head.

“They can maim humans sure, but they can’t kill, they don’t—”

“They’re intended for ceremonial purposes, destroy Death’s properties—”

Iwaizumi looks at them back and forth, his grip on Oikawa only tightening. The reaper and ex-reaper’s banter is only getting him on an even bigger edge and he’s on one tiny step to losing his mind so even in tears, he still manages to stammer, “I’m not saying you think you can’t die from being stabbed by a crystal dagger but you _really_ think you can’t die from a stab—”

 

There’s a small sound of a cough that cuts off Iwaizumi’s nagging completely. It gets him off guard, the reapers too and they even look at each other. But no it’s not them it’s—

“You’re squeezing me too tight,”

Iwaizumi sucks in a breath and looks down. Oikawa coughs one more time and his eyes are fluttering open, a tired but nevertheless teasing smile appears on his face.

“I couldn’t breathe,” Oikawa has the nerve to say.

Iwaizumi exhales sharply and suddenly, he’s alight with laughter—relief, happiness, gratitude and he vaguely hears the reapers whooping too and Iwaizumi is tightening his hug even more.

“Iwa-chan— _ow_ that hurtss,”

Iwaizumi nuzzles his face into Oikawa’s hair, body shaking—but with exhilaration this time—and he laughs at Oikawa’s continued complaints.

“ _You scared me,_ ” He admits and that has Oikawa chuckling; Iwaizumi can feel his hands threading themselves into his hair in a caress.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay now,” Oikawa mumbles, again and again.

For once, and after everything else, Iwaizumi finally believes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun little facts:  
> \- Kinabuhi is taken from my mother tongue (Visayan) and it means 'life'  
> \- Mahal is taken from my second language (Filipino/also the same word in my mother tongue come to think of it) and it means 'love' (IT ALSO MEANS 'EXPENSIVE' LOL)  
> \- i based ushiwaka's tentacles from that guy from Kyoukai no Kanata idk what his name is really but he has those weird ass pink tentacles lmao  
> \- "you're squeezing me too tight--i couldn't breathe" yep yep its from Pacific Rim
> 
> not so fun fact: rope burn does in fact hurt a lot fuck that
> 
> there's an epilogue next! the happy last glance at curse-free iwaizumi and something about oikawa too OuO
> 
> thank you very much for reading! you're all the kindest souls honestly feel free to drop by my tumblr to say hi or what i'll love u still  
> (tumblr is also crossbelladonna)
> 
> i'm already drafting a new story actually (iwaoi ofc)  
> will there be angst????? HAHA u know it brah  
> will there be fluff??? heckie yea
> 
> againnn thank you for putting up with my tears in written form!!  
> *crawls away slowly*


	15. Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, welcome to Blue Leaf Café, what can I help you with today?”  
> Iwaizumi remembers it like yesterday this happened too.  
> This time, Iwaizumi tells himself, he remembers me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it you guise O u O  
> this chapter has like zero to none angst at all and is all just blissful happiness y'all deserve this

_An entire year after._

 

Iwaizumi wakes up from a blissfully dreamless sleep. It had taken quite a while before the nightmares finally ebbed, dreams of golden chains and electrical surges and black mist and it always woke him up at night in cold sweat.

 And now he was good, it’s all been fine and his sleep wakes him well-rested.

Nothing has really changed especially Oikawa’s waking hours, it’s always him waking up s early that when Iwaizumi wakes that morning, he’s patting empty space beside him, smiling amusedly, already he’s missing him albeit Iwaizumi knows he’s just fiddling inside the house.

He goes out of the room only after brushing his teeth, immediately finding Oikawa and as per usual, finding the lights on in the kitchen tells his presence there. Iwaizumi had asked him once why he was always finding Oikawa in the kitchen at whatever time of the day whenever they had no work and Oikawa only tells him it helps him think.

His memories never did resurface and Iwaizumi knows he’s been doing several selfish acts the past year but now he’s not selfish enough to force Oikawa to remember. To Iwaizumi, it no longer matters.

Iwaizumi finds Oikawa in the kitchen then and he’s about to call on him too when he notices, oddly, that Oikawa is standing beside the stove, already done cooking it seems and yet Oikawa is staring at his reflection very, _very_ intently with an indomitable expression from the backside of a frying pan that’s hanging off a rack.

Iwaizumi glances at the table and sees the breakfast all set so he looks back towards Oikawa, hesitant.

“Hey, good morning,” Iwaizumi says.

It doesn’t seem that Oikawa heard him, regardless that he’s barely a few feet away so Iwaizumi tries again.

“Tooru…?”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa suddenly says in a hushed whisper, surprising Iwaizumi whose eyebrows go way up.

“Er, yes? Everything alright?”

Oikawa has had moments of staring into empty space following the events long past. Iwaizumi knows what it’s like and all Oikawa ever asked of him was to stay beside him in moments like those so Iwaizumi did, sharing the comfortable silence. They share a lot of things now, even sharing the same prominent vertical scar in their abdomen.

Right now though, Oikawa doesn’t seem to be in one of his moments since he looks so focused it’s almost funny.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says again. He sounds as though he’s trying to find the right words to say something.

Meanwhile in the doorway, Iwaizumi is fidgeting.

“Tooru, what is it? What’s wrong?” he asks nervously.

Oikawa shakes his head no, nothing is wrong and starts talking again.

“Iwa-chan, do you…” he starts and he’s biting his lower lip in his reflection. “…do you remember in first grade when we had a play in school and I got the leading role and I got so rattled but then you told me you’d whisper to me my lines if I forgot them?”

Iwaizumi is taken aback by the sudden nostalgic recall but he _does_ remember. They were six then and Oikawa had been crying to him in nervousness and in desperation to make him calm down, Iwaizumi had given that proposition.

Iwaizumi scoffs. “Of course I remember but how is that important now—”

“Do you also remember…?” Oikawa continues though, breathing hard. “In third grade I fell in the park pond and you helped me up but then you were still laughing at me because you’re mean even then Iwa-chan, and in sixth grade…”

Iwaizumi blinks at all this, confused and curious nevertheless but then he comes to with something that sends a shiver of realization down his spine.

_How does he…?_

“Ah—Tooru—?” Iwaizumi starts, taking a step towards Oikawa and reaching out a tentative hand.

“And then middle school happened,” Oikawa continues, saying it fast that Iwaizumi has to keep up. “And Iwa-chan went and started practicing with his sleeves rolled up and every time I had to see those arms of yours all I ever thought of was ‘since when did Iwa-chan get so hot I can’t believe this’—”

Iwaizumi can feel his face burn in a flurry.

“S-Shut up!” he splutters, approaching Oikawa in quick steps and making him turn to him gently. Oikawa looks down on him while Iwaizumi looks up confused and still definitely curious, his face still pink.

“What’s gotten into you?” Iwaizumi asks him earnestly.

Oikawa’s determined expression doesn’t falter though he does a small pout after being moved.

“Sh, I’m not done,” Oikawa says. “Do you remember when…?”

Iwaizumi tilts his head.

“You received your first confession when we were second years and…and I was there and you—” Oikawa swallows, eyebrows furrowed as though recalling something unpleasant. “You rejected her and I asked you why and you didn’t tell me. But then we had a fight about it and you eventually did and you told me about your curse and I remember thinking so desperately ‘I may be in love with Iwa-chan but I can’t do that either way’—”

_What is this? What is this? How does he…? How did he…?_

Iwaizumi tries shaking Oikawa once.

“Hey, Tooru, calm down, what’s going on?”

Oikawa holds a hand up to make him wait.

“D-Do you remember…?” Oikawa starts again and Iwaizumi shakes him one more time.

“Yeah! Yeah, I remember every single moment I was with you Tooru, what are you getting at—?”

Oikawa frowns at Iwaizumi, displeased at being interrupted.

“Shh, Iwa-chan I’m storytelling,”

Iwaizumi groans. “Fine, fine go on—”

“Okay so, do you remember when we were choosing close dorms together and you hated at least four of them and I kept telling you…I kept telling you…” Oikawa’s frown digs deeper as he tries grasping at the memory.

Iwaizumi laughs, soft, gentle, breaking and he cups the side of Oikawa’s determined face.

“You told me ‘it doesn’t matter where we live as long as I’m there, Iwa-chan’ and I threw a sock at your arrogant ass,” Iwaizumi mumbles, snorting.

Oikawa’s delighted laughter is faint but it’s there.

“Yes! Y-Yes! I remember that you did you—!” Oikawa breathes in multiple breathes and that has Iwaizumi worried again.

“Tooru—”

“Do you remember that…?” Oikawa says softly, looking straight into Iwaizumi’s eyes, frown slowly fading away into a brighter, calmer expression. “Do you because I…”

And suddenly, Iwaizumi knows and his eyes widens before Oikawa even utters it.

“Because I remember,” Oikawa says slowly, not believing himself either but he does, he really _does_ and it’s all just a bunch of various memories flowing together and it’s exhilarating because it fits into his life so perfectly and he wonders how he even lived without all these missing pieces before.

Iwaizumi inhales sharply, shakily, taking hold of both sides of Oikawa’s face now, making him lean down closer to him.

“Y-You…?”

Oikawa nods giddily, laughter almost childlike again and it’s bright, and happy and it’s just so _Oikawa._

“Yes,”

Bursts of happiness and warmth and laughter wins Iwaizumi over and then he’s hugging Oikawa tight, pulling him down to him as they’re both laughing in harmony now in excitement and it’s making everything woozy.

“B-But how? I don’t understand?” Iwaizumi asks Oikawa tentatively though in all honesty he can’t bring himself to care whatever happened. Oikawa’s here now and that’s what matters.

Oikawa seems to not get it either.

“I’ve been getting them for a while now, you know, when I stare off to space all of a sudden I was really just thinking it over…”

Iwaizumi kisses him. He kisses him sincerely, slow and full of promise. It’s an exchange of words as Oikawa kisses back, a conversation of _I love you memories or none_ and _I love you and I’m right here._

When they pull back, Iwaizumi’s hands threaded through Oikawa’s hair and Oikawa doing likewise, Iwaizumi smiles amusedly.

“Welcome back,” he says though he never really left.

 

“Iwa-chan, remember Takeru’s birthday is this Saturday and it’s important and remember he wants those glowing planets this time,”

“Tooru, you’ve been reminding me since Tuesday, relax.”

Oikawa pouts at Iwaizumi and he places his hands on his hips. They’re about to go to work now, Iwaizumi still locking the door up as he hears Oikawa’s insistent reminder. Finishing, Iwaizumi smiles lopsidedly at Oikawa and gratuitously flicks his forehead.

“Ow, Iwa-chan, you swine! What was that for?!” Oikawa demands, hands over his forehead.

“Because you’re overly excited, let’s go.” Iwaizumi says lightheartedly as they start towards the hallway, Oikawa latching on Iwaizumi’s arm, griping about several things Iwaizumi is too tired to react to in the morning.

They’re turning towards the elevator when they see Yaku standing by the door of the first suite, leaning on the doorway and nagging at Lev who’s most probably still dressing up inside.

“Lev, if you don’t hurry up I’m leaving you,” Yaku adds to his particularly lengthy rant.

“YAKU-SAN, JUST A MOMENT I’M LOOKING FOR MY SOCK,” Lev shouts back from somewhere inside the apartment.

Both of them live in that suite now; Yaku having bought it after the big incident. Humanity suited them quite well, save for a few inconveniences (“Things don’t come at me with a snap of a snap of a finger anymore,” Lev had told Iwaizumi sadly) nevertheless the pair seems to very happy together.

Yaku waves at Iwaizumi and Oikawa cheerily, ignoring Lev’s pleading in the background that Oikawa has to giggle at the amusing way their relationship seems to work. They seem contented the way it is though so Oikawa’s never been to pry.

 

Arriving in the lobby, Iwaizumi and Oikawa nods to Kuroo and Kenma at the front desk; Kuroo waving at them back enthusiastically and Kenma in the quiet way he always is.

Surprisingly, both of them fares even better now, being reapers still. Kuroo’s apparently a manager at present, Kenma being his assistant and as Kuroo had bragged, Ukkai—the heir and current owner of the Ace—had been quite taken with their hard work. (“Charmed him, I’m sure,” Kuroo told them over Kenma who was shaking his head.)

“Hey, hey, Iwaizumi!” Kuroo calls now, beckoning Iwaizumi and Oikawa to him and they comply.

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asks him, raising his eyebrows and fixing his eyes on the gleaming name plates Kuroo and Kenma are wearing. Kuroo’s proudly displaying his, probably with the fact that Hotel Maintenance Manager is under the very bold KUROO TETSUROU. Really, Iwaizumi still can’t believe he actually has a pretty decent first name.

“He made a new friend,” Kenma answers, resigned. Unlike Kuroo, Kenma seems as though he’d rather hide his nameplate in his pocket to prevent people calling out to him.

Kuroo bounces up and down excitedly.

“Yeah!” Kuroo exclaims.

“That’s nice, Kuroo,” Oikawa tells him encouragingly.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says again, eyes twinkling. “I met him at that coffee shop nearby! I see him when I go there and I just talked to him recently! You know, what do you call it…er…” He taps his fingers on the desk in thought and Iwaizumi suddenly has a very ominous feeling.

“Café Fukuro?” Oikawa puts and that has Kuroo nodding.

“That! That, yeah, we got along really well seriously; we’re long lost bros…”

Kenma rolls his eyes. Iwaizumi clears his throat, ready to accept fate.

“Say, Kuroo, he doesn’t, perhaps have wildly gelled hair does he?” Iwaizumi mumbles and all of them turn to him, Oikawa looking a little surprised.

“White and grey streaks? Permanent outdoor voice? Er, flirts with the cashier?” Iwaizumi continues, gesturing with his hands.

Kuroo laughs heartily. “Yeah, yeah! That’s him, that’s him! You know him too huh, that’s really great and actually he…” Kuroo rambles on.

 _Oh great,_ Iwaizumi finds himself thinking. _Ah well he seems happy at least._

Oikawa chuckles.

“Shall we go?” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa who nods, still smiling.

The last thing they see before leaving is Kuroo’s exuberant goodbyes and Kenma’s reserved but quiet smile.

 

Iwaizumi drives Oikawa to work, never getting over the fact of being overprotective and also wanting to give use to the car they bought together a few months ago since Iwaizumi doesn’t really need it for work.

The café is still in the midst of opening when they arrive.

“Iwa-chan, you should come in for a moment,” Oikawa says, grinning.

Iwaizumi chuckles, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Yeah, sure, I want coffee anyway.”

They’re not quite prepared to see a small crowd at the counter when they get in though.

“Heh, what’s happening?” Oikawa grouses, not moving.

The small crowd—Kunimi, Kindaichi, Kyoutani, Yahaba and the three other part timers—hears Oikawa and they seem to be giggling at something before they turn to look at him and with sheepish looks, disperses back to their own work.

Iwaizumi’s eyes follow them curiously until Oikawa gasps.

“Wooow! Those are lovely, Makki!”

When Iwaizumi looks back again, Oikawa’s already running to Hanamaki, who’s at the counter and apparently the cause of the crowd and Iwaizumi can immediately see why because he’s staring hard at the bouquet of red carnations he’s holding with a slightly trembling hand. 

He’s also a bit pink on the face and Iwaizumi bites back laughter as he walks close to Oikawa who is gushing compliments.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at Hanamaki and that only makes his face pinker.

“Sh-Shut up, Iwaizumi, don’t even go there,” Hanamaki stammers.

Iwaizumi laughs. “I didn’t even say anything?”

“Who’s it from? Who’s it from?” Oikawa insists asking and Iwaizumi _swears_ he can hear snickers coming from the other staff.

Hanamaki looks at Oikawa in horror.

“I-I don’t need to tell y-you—”

“Eh does Mattsun know? Hey Makki, does Mattsun—”

If it’s even possible, Hanamaki’s face turns a shade similar to the flowers he’s holding and Iwaizumi can’t hold back a short bark of laughter.

“Sh-Shut up, Oikawa!” Hanamaki hisses and he glares at Iwaizumi too. “You too, Iwaizumi, you dirty little—”

The kitchen doors open and Hanamaki freezes. There’s snickering again and this time, Iwaizumi’s among them.

Oikawa seems oblivious to what’s happening still because brightly he goes, “Oh hey, Mattsun! Did you see Makki’s flowers? My, my someone got to you first~” Oikawa points at the red carnations with a mischievous smile and Hanamaki makes a swipe at his hand snappily but Oikawa just giggles.

Matsukawa walks up towards them then, hands in his pockets and an amused smile on his face. Iwaizumi grins as Matsukawa stops beside Hanamaki who seems to shrink and then abruptly proceeds to hide his furiously blushing face on the carnations.

Matsukawa’s smile turns into an impish grin and adapts an ‘I-don’t-know-anything-I-swear’ tone of voice.

“Oh, yes, yes I heard his shriek all the way to the kitchen,” Matsukawa says, laughing and Hanamaki visibly kicks his shin, only making him laugh harder.

Kunimi appears then, as he always does when the possibility arrives of someone needing a good dose of embarrassment.

“Ah, red carnations,” Kunimi says aloud, clearly meaning to tease.

Hanamaki seems to know what the little devil is going to say next because he makes squeaking noises into the flowers while Matsukawa hums approvingly, listening in a mock-participative manner at Kunimi’s words.

“So I was reading the hanakotoba that one time,” Kunimi continues, eyes twinkling. “At carnations,”

“ _Kunimi_!” Kindaichi hisses a few seats away.

“Go on,” Matsukawa and Iwaizumi says, both grinning and Oikawa laughs.

“Red ones in particular they mean,” Kunimi clears his throat dramatically. “‘ _My heart longs for you_.’”

There are positively hoots of laughter coming from the other employees now and Yahaba politely makes an escape to the pantry while Kyoutani flees outside to arrange the signboard there.

Oikawa on the other hand is absolutely delighted, slapping the countertop while laughing and Iwaizumi tries coaxing him out of it though he can’t stop his own laughter as well.

“HAHAHA MAKKI SOMEONE’S IN LOVE WITH YOU,”

“T-Tooru, shut up—”

“I absolutely believe so,” Matsukawa says in artificial seriousness. “Maybe Takahiro’s just too oblivious,” He leans in quite deliberately towards Hanamaki at the last bit.

Hanamaki makes more squeaking, though now annoyed noises into the flowers and beside him, Matsukawa looks very satisfied. Hanamaki peeks out from the carnations and sees Matsukawa’s smug expression and quickly, he jabs at his side, making Matsukawa jump.

“Ughh,” Hanamaki gripes, making a move to jab Matsukawa again and multiple times succeeding, Matsukawa dodges them all with an ever pleased smile.

“Get back to work you asshole!” Hanamaki demands, smacking Matsukawa with the bouquet, or at least tries to as he dodges them again clearly not taking him seriously (not with his blushing face really), and fleeing for the kitchen as he laughs.

Hanamaki turns to the rest of his employees and demands the same, sending them all running back to their jobs. Lastly, he turns a glare to Iwaizumi and Oikawa who’re now sporting identical innocent smiles though Oikawa only looks as though he’s going to laugh again.

Hanamaki zeroes in on Oikawa.

“Get to work or I swear to god I’ll kick you out,” he threatens weakly and that only makes Oikawa grin.

Oikawa turns to go and pauses back, looking back to Iwaizumi.

“Ah, Iwa-chan didn’t you want coffee?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, smiling. “Nevermind, I’m quite awake now really—”

Hanamaki glares at him and Iwaizumi shuts his mouth, smiling. Oikawa skips back quickly to Iwaizumi’s side and plants a kiss on his cheek.

“See you later then, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi hums in reply and waits until Oikawa’s retreating figure disappears into their lockers before turning back to Hanamaki and clears his throat.

“So,” Iwaizumi starts jokingly and Hanamaki narrows his eyes at him. “Matsukawa huh? Well I’ll be—”

“Iwaizumi, you’re my friend but another word about it and you’ll be eating flowers for breakfast,”

Iwaizumi laughs. “Oh? But Matsukawa’s hard work—”

Hanamaki starts raising the bouquet in his hand and that’s the cue for Iwaizumi to start backing towards the door. Nevertheless, he still laughs.

“I’m joking, Hanamaki. Appreciate it though; I’m sure he means it,”

“Shut up, Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki says softly, his face turning a shade of pink again.

“Don’t fire Tooru for me!” Iwaizumi says lastly, grinning before getting out of Blue Leaf.

 

When Iwaizumi goes to work, he finds Yaku and Lev talking in the lounge. They see Iwaizumi first, Lev waving both his long arms animatedly until Iwaizumi sees them. Iwaizumi smiles and walks over.

“Did you just get here?” Iwaizumi asks in surprise.

Yaku looks at him with a small smile and then turns to Lev and says flatly.

“He wasn’t just missing his sock. Nope, he was also missing his tie and his gloves can you believe his nonsense, Iwaizumi? I don’t know—”

“Yaku-san, I didn’t mean it…”

Iwaizumi laughs warmly. He’s pretty glad Yaku and Lev still works at Karasu Inc., Yaku still at HR and Lev now a supervisor of some sort (Iwaizumi can’t believe it either). Iwaizumi doesn’t really know how the hell they explained the whole car fiasco to Daichi either though he got bits and pieces of something about a gang breaking into the car park and was in a chase, that then explained the three other cars that were caught in a crash.

Iwaizumi still chuckles at the explanation, really.

“Going up, now, Iwaizumi?” Yaku asks him.

Iwaizumi grins. “Yeah, see you around.”

Lev goes back to waving at Iwaizumi goodbye animatedly. Yaku’s smile is gentle and he nods at Iwaizumi once before he finally leaves.

 

Going up his floor, Iwaizumi is greeted by the various co-workers he’s long considered warm to him. Tanaka and Nishinoya are vivacious as ever despite the morning rush of paperwork. Ennoshita, closely behind them, waves at Iwaizumi too as he’s on his way to his office.

Iwaizumi nearly bumps into Yamaguchi who’s running off somewhere and Yamaguchi smiles at him confidently, nodding at him in greeting as he goes.

“Ah, good morning, Iwaizumi!”

Iwaizumi turns and sees Sugawara’s bright smile and smiles back. Sugawara’s pulling around Daichi with him by the hand, Daichi following unconsciously as he’s busy with a phone call. Iwaizumi has a fleeting thought then of the new companies that Daichi are handling now and remembers The Shiratori. With Ushijima gone, the whole thought of it ever existing in the first place vanished with him.

“Morning, Suga!” Iwaizumi greets as bright as he can though never as bright as Sugawara can be.

Getting into his office, Iwaizumi sees the paperwork already stacked on his table and he takes a deep breath before finally diving into it. Halfway through it though his mind wanders for a second and absentmindedly, he reaches for his drawer and toys a small velvet box, twirling it around with his fingers, careful not to drop it what with the special thing inside.

Iwaizumi has had this for two weeks now, mulling over to find the right moment and then when the right moment comes actually _chickens out before he can utter the words._

He’s just nervous, it’s just the nerves but he’ll do it for sure.

 

Later in the afternoon, Iwaizumi visits Blue Leaf Café and before stepping in, looks up at the daintily painted blue sign of the café. He remembers for a curious moment the time he came here all nervous, palms sweaty it all seemed ages ago. He remembers feeling stupid too, for being nervous when all he wanted to see was Oikawa.

He goes in the café, taking a seat at his usual spot by the door and as though the reminiscing memories wants to stay, he remembers too why he picked this spot back then. He was all jittery and nauseous, thinking he should just sit by the door just in case something happens or an embarrassing stutter slips through him and he should bolt—

“Hello, welcome to Blue Leaf Café, what can I help you with today?”

Iwaizumi jumps, startled and when he looks up, he sees Oikawa with a mischievous smile lighting his face.

Iwaizumi relaxes this time.

_This time…he remembers me._

“Did I startle you, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says teasingly, winking even and Iwaizumi smirks. “You were staring off somewhere, see.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, though playful.

“Sit with me for a moment,” He tells Oikawa and pats the other side of the table.

“‘Spending time with Oikawa-sama’ is not on the menu, Iwa-chan,”

“Tooru,”

Oikawa laughs and pulls the chair.

“Okay, okay! Relax,” Oikawa hums and sits across him, setting the tray he’s holding down to put his chin on both his palms, staring at Iwaizumi with a fond expression on his face.

Iwaizumi returns the fond stare, chuckling softly. His gaze breaks away from Oikawa for a second when he sees a bright spot of red at the counter and he sees Hanamaki’s red carnations from this morning in a pink vase. It’s very outstanding among the hues of blue.

Oikawa follows his gaze and grins when he sees where Iwaizumi is looking.

“Oh! Makki kept it!” Oikawa says proudly. “I guess him and Matsun are a thing now,”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “Oh so you did know huh?”

Oikawa laughs. “Of course, Iwa-chan! I’m not _too_ oblivious,”

_Oh yes you are._

“So!” Oikawa says brightly. “Everything okay? Dinner out still on tonight?”

Iwaizumi is willing his entire power to stop himself from blushing even in the slightest. Sure he might look bashful at least but that’s not too embarrassing.

“O-Of course. I have something to tell you later anyway,”

“Ah! I knew it, Iwa-chan you forgot about Takeru’s birthday after all!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes yet again.

“That’s not it, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa gasps. “You’re so mean Iwa-chan. I love you though.”

Iwaizumi laughs then. He loves him too. So much and they’re okay.

Everything’s okay and Iwaizumi knows then, trusts himself to know that it’s staying that way, from this day and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fifty years forward they are long married and they have volleyball grandchildren
> 
> here's the playlist i always listened while writing this shitstorm if anyone's wondering
> 
> Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do  
> Alex Goot & Sam Tsui - Love Me Like You Do (acoustic cover)  
> Natasha Bedingfield - Again  
> ONE OK ROCK - Liar  
> Aimer - Rokutousei ni Yoru (Night of the Sixth Magnitude Stars; NO. 6 ED)  
> Halestorm - Innocence  
> Sam Smith - Life Support  
> The Cab - Vegas Skies
> 
> thank you for all the readers who gave this story some time to read (and the tears if ever there were any) i really appreciate all the comments and kudos you made ahhh it brightens my day to no end ; U ;
> 
> and ofc like always you can catch me @ crossbelladonna.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Are My World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110798) by [Evee_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan)
  * [sitting close to sweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498365) by [crossbelladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna)




End file.
